Aye Aye Captain
by Devils Stories
Summary: Lucy is a member of Sabertooth, no the Captain of Sabertooth while Natsu is the captain of Fairy Tail. Both pirate captains are feared but what happens when he kidnaps her and takes her back to her father the king? Will he want to keep the spitting blond mage that killed his soul mate around or will he trade her back to her lover and crew without looking back...more than once.
1. Chapter 1

I watched my crew scatter around deck, all doing their jobs. My hair was down, it's messy yet wild look had brought many men to their knees, of course the natural curves of my body helped out. I had on a dark blue hat, a white and black feather sticking from it, the widely known and feared symbol of Saber tooth on the side of it encrusted with gold. Brushing the bottom of my hat was a gold masquerade mask that hid the top of my nose and the skin around my eyes to the middle of my forehead. My coat was the same deep blue as my hat, it came down to the back of my knees but fit perfect, the edges trimmed with gold, it was opened and you could see the black corset like top I had on, amplifying my features although it didn't squeeze the life out of me. I _had_ been wearing them all my life anyway. My pants were skin tight and black, matching the knee high black leather boots. At my side was a sword, a gun, and a pouch with multiple slots in them that held keys, some silver and some gold, twelve gold to be exact. On the other side of my hip were two whips, one black and brown with a sharp heart at the end; the other looked like a silver capsule but when I brought it out it was a dazzling blue with stars on it.

I looked once again at my crew before taking a deep breath of the sea air, casting my eyes across the waves that had been my home for two years now, and within a year and a half of that time the terror and the terrible tales of the _Sabertooth_ had grown.

"Captain!" I averted my eyes too my first mate, his blonde hair spiked as usual and the bottom half of his chest revealed.

"Aye?" I asked and he came up the steps, coming to my side. I didn't move my hands from the rail as his body pressed against my side, his lips against the back of my cheek, right in front of my ear where the mask ended.

"You seem troubled." He murmured into my skin. I hummed softly yet I still didn't look at him.

"Troubled? Not at all, I would say tired from a restless night." I murmured back. I felt his sigh against my skin then his lips against my neck, his arms around my waist before resting his head on my shoulder.

"Sting, shouldn't you be instructing our newest member?" I asked, ignoring the slight comfort I took in his embrace. He shouldn't be showing affection like this in the open where the crew could see. They weren't supposed to know I was soft for him. He chuckled and looked down at the girl with deep blue hair, a deeper-than-mine-blue corset on her with black pants like mine, a coat that matched the corset over her shoulders, a fluffy white fringe on the sides of it. He let out a puff of air and I finally looked at him, his face not in my view but his white Sabertooth mark on his shoulder twitched along his shoulder as he chuckled.

"She's a powerful mage, a good gunmen, but her work with the sword needs to be very much improved. Although she's not as good as you with the trigger. Maybe just a second or two difference in reaction time." He reported before removing his blue gloved hands from my waist so I could see him fully as he stood up. The scar across his eyebrow twitched as he raised his brows.

"Well then you should be teaching her swords." I said calmly and he flinched playfully, sticking his tongue out into the crisp air. We were sailing away from winter, the entire crew had agreed we should target tourists that had headed to the tropics to escape the bite of winter winds.

"Ouch. Alright, I'll have her training intensified tomorrow." He said before leaning in and brushing his lips against mine before kissing me completely. I kissed back for just a moment before I pulled away, putting a hand in his hair and ruffling them affectionately before turning back to the crew.

"June!" I called, causing the girl to snap out of her trance and look at me, the serious expression on her face and determined eyes met mine.

"Yes Captain!" She called out obediently and I resisted the urge to smirk.

"I request you spar, choose your opponent wisely. You will spar with them however many times it takes you to win. You will spar with them once every day while under instruction of first mate Sting." I ordered and her face didn't change, she just nodded determinedly.

"Aye Aye captain!" She called, looking around to find her new sparring partner. A chuckle sounded next to me.

"Lucille, do you really think that's necessary?" He asked and my eyes narrowed, flashbacks of six months ago running through my head.

"Well, you're supposed to be one of the best swordsman ever. With your instruction maybe she'll be able to defend herself." I snapped and he flinched visibly, not in a joking matter as his eyes turned serious.

"They took me by surprise." He said softly and I shook my head, regretting bringing up what had happened.

"They took us all by surprise." I said gently, putting a hand on his Sabertooth mark. He nodded, knowing that this was my form of apology yet a heaviness had already been brought into the conversation that wouldn't leave until later on that night when we relaxed or when we became occupied with something else.

"But you can't say we didn't hit them right back twice as hard." He said after a few moments of silence and a small smirk came to my lips as I remembered the white hair being stained red.

"Pinkie is nothing without his lizard." I muttered as a red exceed floated over. Sting grinned widely, his canines visible at what I had said and the approach of his number one ego-booster.

"Lector!" He said gleefully and Lector panted for a moment, resting on the railing.

"Captain! An enemy ship approaches!" He exclaimed and a loud growl ripped through my throat as I uncrossed my arms, grabbing the spyglass from my second mate's side who jumped slightly as he was steering the boat, having ignored all of Stings displays of affection and our entire conversation to begin with. Rouge cocked his head curiously as I walked briskly to the side at which Lector had pointed too, holding it up and looking through it. I steadied it and closed one eye. I saw the image of a winged orange symbol, a pointed tail and I snarled loudly, ripping away from the side.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered before going to the railing.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! MOVE YOU SCUM! PREPARE FOR BATTLE." I screamed loudly, projecting my voice. Everyone scrambled to where they needed to be as Sting looked through the spyglass next to me, humming to himself.

"They haven't been spotted for a while...especially with Salamander in charge again." He muttered and I felt the rage starting to build up. I whipped around, pacing back to the railing at the top of the helm I leaned over, spotting the blue-haired beauty.

"JUNE!" Her attention snapped to me, pausing with the gun she was placing in her belt.

"GET UP HERE NOW." I yelled and she rushed towards me as I walked back towards Sting, taking the spyglass again. They were gaining on us. I looked over at Rouge, "swing us around," I ordered and he nodded, gritting his teeth as he swung the wheel hard. I stayed with my feet apart so I didn't lose balance as everyone else stumbled a bit at the sudden jerk of the ship.

"FLY THE COLORS!" I shouted as June appeared next to me. She looked at me, her eyes wide in fear and excitement. This was her first battle, and of all things, it was Fairy Tail we were fighting. I looked at her, an angry scowl on my face before I remembered why I had called her up.

"June...give them a little bit of a...rocky ride. Let's see if we can't activate Salamanders motion sickness." I said and a smirk appeared upon her face, nodding to me and turning. I watched her as she lifted her hands up as high as she could then brought them down quickly, screaming in either rage or effort as she swung her arms to the side, most of her body as well. I smirked slowly as I crossed my arms, a large wave hitting the side of the enemy boat. It jerked to the side and you could hear the distant shouts of surprise from the sudden wave. June did it again but this time on the other side.

"Keep it up." I said gruffly before turning and looking at the crew.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP!" I screamed and everyone gathered, we were just waiting for the boat to be in range.

"We've fought them before!" I said sternly and loudly, my hand gripping my sword tightly. "These idiots don't know when to stop! Remember who they took from us! What they took from us!" I yelled and some shuffling and muttered agreements "We are Sabertooth! We are the most feared name out there! Are we going to let children who still believe in fairy tales take away our title?!" I yelled and my crew answered me, all yelling 'no!'. "These children are sleeping! Their heads in the clouds! And I think it's time we wake them up!" I screamed, my crew screaming back their agreement as I drew my sword, letting out my war cry.

"Kill them all except one! We'll let the one spread the word..SABERTOOTH WILL NEVER BE TAKEN DOWN!" Everyone drew their own swords, chanting their agreement. I looked to the side. The ship had just gotten into range and I brought my sword down quickly.

"Fire the cannons off the starboard!" I yelled and a second later the thundering noises were sounded, smoke quickly coming into the air as cannon balls fused with magic shot forward, locking onto their target and hitting it. The ship turned to it's side, starting to go parallel with us. I smirked as Rouge brought us in closer.

"Let's dance Salamander."

* * *

-edited version-

Tell me what you guys think of the edited version!


	2. Chapter 2

My sword clashed with another girls sword, she was in baggy khakis and a blue bikini top, brown wavy hair. I smirked at her and she smirked back before I brought my foot up and kicked her hard in the stomach. Her breath left her as she toppled back into two other people. I swung around, ignoring Sting who blocked a sword coming at my head. His back was against mine and I laughed.

"Come on Fairies!" I sneered, encouraging my crew around me. We were on their ship and right now from the looks of it I could tell we were wearing them down. The canons were still being fired but they were fused with magic, it being connected to my crew we could tell when they were fired and where they would end up. I knocked out a green haired girl who had been taking a few members out with magic bullets.

"You guys are no fun." Sting pouted, locking himself into battle with a shirtless mage, a deep blue Fairy Tail sign on his chest and a chain around his neck.

"You have some nerve attack us." He snarled and I walked slyly around as he focused on Sting. I swung my sword quickly, remembering him from the last time our ships had met, he was an ice mage. Before my sword sliced through his side there was a sword that caught mine, stopping my deadly strike before it could continue. I growled and looked to the side from the corner of my eyes and saw him. His onyx eyes glaring at me, a scowl on his lips, wild pink hair spiked in every direction, longer than Stings but not long enough to drape down. His arms were bent, both hands holding onto the hilt of his sword.

"I think you should let the first mates battle their own fight don't you? Unless your precious boyfriend can't handle himself." He snarled lowly and I bared my teeth, a bad habit I had picked up from Sting and Rogue before ripping my sword away and swinging it toward him. He barely moved out of the way and we locked swords again, both of us pushing hard, our faces leaning in through the X.

"Oh trust me he can kill your friend just fine. I just don't want to miss any opportunity to take one of you out myself." I sneered and we broke away, both swinging our swords, sparks flying a few times as I was backed up a few steps before I was pressed against the side of the boat. He swung and once again our swords locked in an X, but this time his body was pressed against mine, holding me in place as he got near my face again.

"Funny, I could say the exact same for you. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." He said and I could feel his abnormal body temperature as he shook in anger, my own body quivering in rage.

"YOU KILLED HER!" We both screamed in unison as I brought my knee up between his legs. He coughed and ripped away from me as I swung my sword hard, he barely brought his sword up in time and I brought my foot up again, it connecting with his chest. He flew backwards but not before grabbing my foot and bringing it with him. I gasped in surprise as we both hit the floor, my hips and legs tangled with his own. I scramble up but he tugged on me again, making me hit the floor again. I grunted as I felt a weight on my rear and back before I was squished and rolled over. I scowled as he straddled me, a harsh glare on his features. He brought his hand down suddenly and I saw stars. It cleared a second later and I spit blood into his face. He reared back just enough for me to wrench my arm free. I smirked.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LEO!" I yelled, swinging my key. Loke appeared near my head.

"You called darling-" he cut himself off when he saw the pirate on me and he snarled. Salamander snarled back, gripping me by the throat. Loke launched forward and I bucked my hips hard, sending the boy on top of me straight into Loke's punch. He flew off of me and into a door. I scrambled up and looked around, wiping the blood from my nose. There was a loud scream and my head whipped around. June was being- frozen? Then suddenly a sword was pushed through Loke. He made a gurgling gasp noise and my eyes widened. "S-sorry Lucille ." He managed before he disappeared. Revealing an angry looking red head. I looked around frantically before heat rolled over me. I saw Salamander walk towards me, covered in flames.

"RETREAT!" I screamed, startling the redhead and Salamander. The redhead scowled and swung the sword. I dodged just in time and grabbed my own that I had dropped. I ducked my head again, barely saving my head from being chopped off. "Don't kill her!" It sounded like Salamander.

I smirked and swung my sword, catching her off guard and barely nicking her arm as she jumped away. Suddenly I felt arms around my waist and I smirked, saluting Salamander and his second mate. "Farewell Fairies. Until next time. Hopefully you'll be put into your watery graves." I said as Lector started to lift Sting up, him holding onto me. I brought down my mock salute and smirked, putting a hand on Sting's bloody chest. I looked down however and saw June tied up and frozen, I had to get her out of there. Something from the corner of my eye moved and I gasped as I realized Salamander was being flown toward us. Lector started to fly faster but I looked at Sting, taking a deep breath.

"Make sure everyone is on the ship. If I'm not back with June you set sail as soon as you see my signal. Honor the code." I said, a serious look in my eyes. His eyes widened and before he could do anything I smashed my lips to his for half a second then shoved myself away from him.

"Lucille !" He yelled, I turned just in time to slam into Salamanders chest. He went flying backwards, grunting in surprise as the air left him. I quickly pushed my feet against his torso again and I heard a high pitched wail as he was spun even further. I had put a lot of distance between Sting and him, just enough for them to land on the boat. I turned in the air, getting closer to the enemy ship. I grabbed the sail, dragging a dagger right down the middle. My body jerked slightly as I slowed before I ripped myself away from the fabric, landing gracefully on the deck with a hard glare on my eyes as I watched his crew surround me. I had landed right in front of an unconscious June. All I needed to do was get her in the water.

I waited for a moment before jumping and swinging my sword. It connected with someone's arm. They shrieked and fell back. I uncoiled my whip and lashed it out, causing everyone to give me some space. I slashed the ropes that held June and pierced the small sack that she always kept with her that held water in it. She jumped awake, looking around in fear and confusion. She quickly jumped up and in mere seconds she had guns in her hands. I looked around quickly, we were surrounded on all sides..

"June tell me you still have some energy left." I said quietly as I felt the boat swing quickly, facing _Sabertooth_ to pursue it. She nodded.

"Aye Captain, just enough to save Captain and herself-" I shook my head, grabbing a golden key and screaming, shooting three large bursts of magic into the air, each of them exploding high in the air.

"Send the ship as far as you can and do your best to tip this one." I said to her and also to Aquarius who I had summoned with the signal. The mermaid gave me a dirty look before I grabbed onto the post, the crew looking at me as if I was crazy as I sank down and held on with all my might. Suddenly _Sabertooth_ shot forward as soon as cannons of the Fairy Tail went off, getting out of range just in time. Then the _Fairy Tail_ lurched dangerously to the side and the crew all fell and made noises of distress. I grabbed June's hand and sprinted towards the side of the ship that was now clear, pushing my legs hard to move up the sudden incline. We just needed to get to ocean then we would be safe. I jumped with no hesitation, June as well. We were three seconds from sweet freedom.

Then the water right under us became solid, we both shrieked in surprise and came from the diving form, trying to protect ourselves from the ice that was now under us. I felt the cold impact, heard some yelling, my mouth filled with blood, a pained groan next to me. I watched with hazy vision for a moment, my ship sailing away. I rolled over in pain and watched the boots approaching me, looking up and blinking, seeing the red Fairy Tail mark. I casted a bloody grin up and spit out the red fluids on the boots, not caring some got on my chin. I felt a hard kick from the other side and everything went black.

* * *

-edited version-

Let me know what you guys think of the edited version returning readers!

First time readers! Here are some questions to answer in the comments below!

What do you think will happen in the next chapter?  
What will Natsu say to Lucille?  
What do you think June's real name is? Why is she hiding?


	3. Chapter 3

"...tain...!"

"...Captain? Captain!" I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a wooden room, a good sized one. I moved a bit and realized I was tied up. I thrashed a bit and swung my head around, trying to find out more of my situation. My mask was still against my face, giving my eyes an edge. June was against my back, also tied up. I growled in anger and looked around. They took my keys, my sword, and my whips. June had had her guns and sword taken. I shifted slightly. The dagger in my boot was gone.

"June, do you have any hidden weapons? Where are we? Damn it!" I hissed as she chewed on her lip.

"No mam they checked June, we're being held captive on Fairy Tail and June thinks it's almost morning but she does not know for sure because there are no windows." I bit my lip and wriggled slightly and then smirked.

"I've got a gun." I muttered and June looked at me in surprise.

"But how?! June is sure they checked her Captain too!" She exclaimed.

"I need you to reach into my shirt where it's hidden." I muttered and a light blush covered her face. I gave her a hard look.

"June. This is survival. Not training, not messing around. They _will_ kill us." I told her and a look of determination crossed her face. She nodded but before I could say anything else the door opened. We both swung our legs around quickly so we were in the same position as before. Amazingly I still had my hat on so I kept my head tilted just slightly, a shadow covering my eyes and the mask.

"You know...you wouldn't really expect it would you...I mean. Someone like me? Definitely, you could easily see _me_ become a pirate. But you _two?_ Now that right there has to say something." It was Salamanders voice. June and I remained still. She had been required to pass a test before I allowed her on board, even if she was an old friend of mine. No one joined our crew without showing you could hold your tongue. I watched his boots approach me. "Let alone one of you became a Captain...of one of the most feared ships in all the land. You kill relentlessly, terrorize, loot, leave no survivors." He growled. I could tell he had knelt down and at his last words I slowly looked up, smirking.

"If there's no survivors, where do the stories came from I wonder?" I asked lowly, raising a brow under the mask, the arch barely visible. I watched him. He had on a waistcoat, not nearly as long as mine. It was open, revealing his exposed muscular chest, his deep red Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder. He had a scaly white scarf around his neck that reminded me of something I couldn't quite place. Then there was his strong jaw, sculpted nose and then onyx eyes that held a fire in them. His hair was a bit more messy but flatter than earlier today. Regardless of that he was a handsome man, which I had no problem admitting. He had a swollen bruise on his jaw and under his eye on his cheek.

"Looks like you took a beating. I wonder what Loke would have done to you if your second mate hadn't had pestered him." I sneered and he chuckled, a feral dark smirk. This was a look of hatred. He wanted to kill me, I knew he did. And yet he hadn't yet.

"That's big talk for a girl like you." He said. I met his gaze evenly, ignoring the darkness that dripped from him as he looked at me.

"I could say the same about you, let's just agree that I'm the prettier one." I said sarcastically, June choked slightly and before I knew it I was in the air and then being slammed against the wall, hard. The temperature rose in the room about ten degrees and he looked at me, pinning me helplessly to the wall. I grunted and sucked a breath in through my teeth, tilting my chin up and looking at him as if he was beneath me. My hands were tied behind my back, my arms were tied for good measure, my feet and knees were tied, however I still gave him a rebellious look. He couldn't take away my pride that easy.

"You know what I've never done?" He asked, his voice husky as he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes slightly, trying to calm my body down. Dragon slayers could smell fear, and I'd be damned if I gave anything off. I opened my eyes again, giving him a smirk.

"I wouldn't know. But I can guess it would be along the lines of bathing." I sneered, although it was a good jeer, I could admit to myself that the smell of hickory wood burning and the forest, underlined with a certain...musk wasn't the worst smell in the world.. It reminded me of Sting, maybe it was a dragon slayer thing? I wasn't naive. I knew what the man holding me was. He chuckled.

"I've never ravished another dragon's property before...you must be Sting's mate and yet you haven't mated with him yet. But to have the chance to take something from my top rival that's so precious...not only that, but when she's a _Princess_ , and with her friend Duchess." My eyes narrowed while June's nearly bulged out of her head. I made a face, shifting my head away as he lifted his hand but there was nowhere for me to go. He pulled my mask off my face, along with my hat as he smirked, dropping them to the ground.

"I welcome you to Fairy Tail, Duchess Juvia Lockser of Lockser Water Centric and dams...and Princess Lucy Heartfellia of Fiore." Fear flashed in June's eyes and I barely held my own back. How did he know? How did he know our names from birth?

"What makes you think we're those two people? I'm a pirate... _Captain_. The name is Lucille Heart. That there? That's June over there." I sneered at him, trying to break his confidence. He smirked and pushed my hair away from my neck, surprisingly gentle.

"You don't remember? I remember it clearly...clearly I was right about what a snobby princess you were. But how do I know? There's only one blonde girl I know with brown eyes, a love for gold, a celestial mage…" He trailed off for a moment before leaning in and whispering in my ear. "and a scar of a small bite mark right under her ear. I would know...I am the one who left it." My breath hitched and my eyes widened, my head snapped towards him as he pulled back, still holding me up, my feet no where near the floor.

"You're- but you didn't have magic- you can't be- he killed you!" I yelled, starting to thrash in his grip.

"You don't recognize me? I thought the pink hair would give it away." He tsked and my eyes widened even further.

"I-you...you always covered your hair though…!" He shook his head, plain disgust on his face.

"You're stupid for a Princess. The only reason I haven't ripped you apart is because your father is willing to pay some big money for your safe return...untainted. Your friend too. Isn't that nice? Both of your fathers are paying so much money for you ungrateful brats to come home. That right there is love." My lungs stopped working for a minute as June froze in terror. I looked at the pink haired boy.

"Salamander...what happened then...that wasn't my fault! You can't blame me for that I was told you were dead! But if you plan on taking us back you might as well either let us go or kill me. I will _never_ go back. Ever." I said, anger barely contained in my voice as I looked him in the eyes. He laughed and stepped away from me, allowing my body to drop to the floor. I grunted as I landed on my side and looked up at him.

"You better get comfy. We have two weeks before we get to our destination." He said coldly before he turned and left. We were both silent for a moment before June's tears started flowing. I cursed under my breath and flopped over to her, being constricted still. I probably looked like an idiot, flopping around like a fish out of water. I wiggled some more and sat up next to June, bumping her shoulder with mine to get her attention. She looked at me in terror.

"They're taking Juvia back!" She sobbed and dropped her head, using her birth name for the first time in three months. "Juvia can't go back! She would rather die than go back! Lucille what is Juvia supposed to do!?" She begged me and I nudged her chin with my nose, leaning in and giving her a serious look.

"Juvia...June listen to me. I, will _not_ let them take either of us back...okay? That's not our home, we don't belong there. I will not let them get you, nothing is going to happen to you I promise. You're not Juvia, you're June. Remember that. Sabertooth can't find out about either of us. Do you trust me?" I asked her quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear. She sniffed and chewed on her lip, slowly nodding her head.

"Alright good...all we need to do is make it into the water right? Then you can carry us both to the ship. We have six months to return to the ship before Sting becomes permanent Captain. I intend to return much sooner. We are _not_ going back to Fiore." I said determinedly and she nodded.

"Good, now get the gun from my shirt…" I said and she shifted back and forth until she was on her knees. I scooted behind her and leant down as much as I could. I bit my lip as her hands went down the corset top. I could tell we were both blushing a bit but now was not the time to think about this.

"Juv-June has it!" She whisper yelled and I felt the warm metal shift as she started to pull it out. I breathed a sigh of relief as it came free and she sat on her knees. I turned, swinging my legs around and taking it from her, pressing a button and aiming it away as a small blade came out. I stretched my neck, ignoring the pain as I put the blade against June's ropes. I rubbed the blade quickly, hearing the satisfying yet quiet snaps as the rope loosened and snapped. Her hands were free and she let out a small sigh of relief as she twisted them to stretch them. I swung some more and got to my knees, holding the gun clumsily with my tied hands as I cut the rope tying her arms by her elbows together. It snapped and she immediately swung her arms around her body, stretching them happily. A second later she took the gun from me and started cutting the ropes that held my hands and arms.

The pressure on my hands and arms released and I found myself doing the same thing she had done. She bent and quickly cut the ropes on her knees and feet and then did the same thing for me. I jumped up quietly, taking the gun from her and sheathing the knife, putting it back in its place. I grabbed my hat and mask, slipping them on.

"Straight to the side?" She asked quietly and I shook my head.

"I need my keys and sword...your guns too...but keys first." I whispered and she nodded as I crept toward the door.

"Question is...where are they?" I muttered to myself.

"June faintly remembers Salamander putting them in his cabin before she was thrown in here." June said to me and I chewed on my lip. Great. Just great.

"Alright then...new plan." I said, pulling the gun out and bringing the blade out once more.

"Follow close behind me. When Salamander walked in it was dark outside and we both have dark clothes on. We'll move as fast as possible without being seen. Understood?" I asked and she nodded. I put my hand on the door and gently pushed. I was a bit insulted that the door wasn't locked. I cracked it barely and looked around, it was dark outside, I had been right. I could faintly see a few torches lit here and there but was the most obvious was the loud snoring of drunk passed out pirates. I looked around as much as I could. No one was walking around or awake near the door. I opened it as quietly as possible, giving it just enough space or the both of us to slip out before I closed it again. The light spilling from the crack we had made quickly cutting off.

We crouched against the narrow hallway wall and slid forward, both of us looking around warily. We were on the far side of the ship, next to the sleeping quarters which explained the snores. Across the rather long open space there was the stairs that led to the steering wheel, right underneath it was two doors, then you could see two french doors behind the wheel, they had light shining behind them.

"That right there must be the first and second mates rooms...then there's the Captains." I whispered, pointing out the two doors first then the french doors. June nodded slowly.

"How does the Captain and June cross the deck without being spotted by a sentry or the person steering?" She asked me and I bit my lip, looking around.

"This is Fairy Tail...not Sabertooth. They're not nearly as strict as we are. My guess is that the sentry is that one right there." I muttered, pointing out a sleeping man who oddly enough had a knight masks on his head, a striped suit that covered all of his body and what looked like a skirt. He had a belt where a sword was sheathed and then three square wooden doll looking things. Strange.

"June can't believe how stupid Fairy Tail is." She muttered and I let a small smirk loose.

"Alright...we're even with the mast...if we walk quietly in single file then we can remain hidden from the driver for half the way there. Hopefully the driver will be busy paying attention to the waves." I said and she nodded. I took a deep breath and remained low, walking briskly but silently toward the thick mast. June was right on my tail. We reached it and I flattened myself against it, June doing the same. I slowly peered around to see the steering wheel and raised my brows in surprise. A little girl was steering, long blue hair flowing behind her. She seemed intent on staring at the water and the sails. I chewed on my lip as I slowly started to make my way to the stairs, trying to stay out of her vision.

We made our way up the stairs and she surprisingly didn't take any notice whatsoever. June gave me a questioning look and I simply shrugged, tiptoeing right behind the girl. She looked really tired. I didn't know why she would be though, I hadn't seen her in any of the fighting and he had no injuries...as if my crew would give her any injuries. The girl was too cute to harm...maybe. I peered into the room that was lit up. I couldn't see anyone so I opened the door quickly, June jumping in along with me. I peered at the girl one last time. She saw nothing. I closed the door and let out a breath. There were red drapes around the room, blocking out any windows that were there. There was a rather large, comfy looking bed to the side, bolted to the floor. It was black wood for the base and red silk sheets. There were black pillows and a thick red blanket that was tossed on the bed carelessly. A few undergarments lay on the floor along with fish bones. I covered my nose, looking at June who had a similar pose.

"You know...Salamander seems to have expensive taste...with all this you would think he could afford someone to clean this place up." I muttered and June nodded her agreement. I saw a desk, papers and maps messily scattered over it, all pinned down by my belongings along with June's. I grinned and looked at June.

"Stay by the door, don't let anyone see you through the glass. Warn me if there's someone coming." I instructed as I walked over to the desk quietly and smirked. I grabbed my belt that was laid on the desk, strapping it on quickly and sheathing my sword quickly, grabbing my whips and strapping them on as well. I grabbed the gun they had pulled off me and put it in it's holster, grabbing my dagger and slipping it into place inside my boot. I grabbed the four handguns and sword left and crossed over, handing them too June then heading back, starting to open drawers and shuffle through papers.

"Captain! June sees someone coming!" She hissed and I jumped, walking forward quickly and peering out the window.

"Get behind the curtain!" I hissed back. She quickly did as I asked and I did it also on the other side. I drew my sword and waited, holding my breath. The door opened.

"Nurm-nurm-nurm." I heard muffled. I narrowed my eyes as I saw an exceed floating in, closing the door. He was blue, unlike Lector and Frosch. He was carrying a fish in his paws, his mouth closed around it. He got even with me and I quickly brought my sword up to his neck. He stopped instantly, freezing and looking at me in terror as he seemed to go white.

"Scream and you'll end up like that fish." I said lowly and he dropped said fish, gasping and putting his paws on his cheeks, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"You're gonna eat me?!" He exclaimed and June and I both sweat dropped, looking at the blue exceed that had a bandana on his head and a tiny sword on his side.

"No you idiot. I mean dead." I said, my lip twitching. He seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Where are my keys. Tell me where they are and I won't kill you." I said, moving my sword just a bit closer to his neck so it was barely touching him. He gulped.

"Under the pillows." He said quickly. Wow. So loyal. I looked at June and jerked my head to the side. She nodded and walked over quickly sticking her hand under the pillows. She squealed and I turned, barely dodging the old fish bone she had tossed away, rubbing her hands on her pants in disgust, making a squirming face.

"Your Captain is gross." I muttered at the fish bone slowly fell from the exceeds face. He scowled at me.

"This is my room too!" He declared and I raised my brow under my mask.

"This place is disgusting. Haven't you ever heard of cleaning, cat?" I sneered and he looked around sheepishly.

"June has found Captain's keys." June said, holding the small pouch up. I took it and took my attention off the floating cat, quickly checking them. They were all there. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked at the cat and chuckled.

"Thanks for the help cat." I said and looked at June. She nodded and I lowered my sword, both of us pushing towards the doors. We opened them and both took down the stairs, going two at a time, holding my sword so it didn't jiggle too much. We looked around and I headed towards the side of the boat, securing my hat to my belt, shifting my coat slightly and the black Sabertooth mark just below my collar bone visible.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded. I grabbed some rope and hauled myself onto the side, offering my hand to June. I helped her up and we looked at the swirling dark waters. Suddenly the air around us was illuminated by a bright light and we both turned. I narrowed my eyes as I saw Salamander, both of his fists on fire, an annoyed smirk on his face, being backed by the ice mage and the red head. June clutched my arm tightly in fear and I made a decision.

"You're not going back, I promised." I said before looking at her and shoving her hard, jerking myself out of her grasp as she gasped and looked at me in shock as she fell towards the dark waters. I turned from her, launching forward at the three who shot forward trying to catch her. I punched the ice mage hard and kicked at the redhead who barely dodged, allowing the swing to hit Salamander in his stomach. He grunted and I stopped for half a second when I heard a splash. I grinned victoriously and turned, sprinting forward and jumping over the edge.

Hands gripped my waist tightly and tugged me back. I let out a wail and struggled, kicking and thrashing. The heat told me who was holding me.

"I'm not going back! Ever! You can't make me!" I screamed at him, thrashing and trying to get free, starting to panic. I made eye contact with the redhead who stood in front of me, along with the ice mage as Salamander tugged me back, stealing my breath away.

"You don't have a choice." Salamander snarled and tightened his grip on me. I closed my eyes tightly. At least June was safe. She would tell Sting what was happening and I would be saved easily. I opened my eyes and surprisingly I wasn't being dragged down to the room I had been in. Instead I was being dragged up the stairs. I thrashed harder against his rather hard chest before he slammed me into the wall. I glared hard at him and he glared back before turning his head to the side slightly, not looking as his fist made contact with my temple. My head reeled back and everything went black.

* * *

-edited version-

Let me know what you think of the edited version returning readers!

For first time readers here are some question to answer in the comments along with any other comments questions concerns or declarations of love or hate!

What will happen to June?  
What will happen when Lucille wakes up?  
What do you think about Natsu and Lucille's old relationship?


	4. Chapter 4

I flexed my fist, watching Erza take the blondes weapons, searching everywhere, this time pulling a gun from her breast.

"That explains how they got out." I muttered, tapping my fingers against my elbow. I was leaned against the door frame, Wendy healing the blondes head from where I had punched her.

"Natsu?" I pulled my gaze away from the blonde and toward the fiery red hair.

"Hm?" I asked and she sighed, looking at the blonde.

"I feel like we shouldn't bring her back to her father..." I narrowed my eyes at my second mate. She was a strong beautiful woman, scary as hell when she wanted. The only reason she wasn't first mate is because Gray was here first.

"What do you mean Erza?" I asked, she put a hand on her sword and gave me a look like she had been thinking.

"You didn't hear her? I feel like she's not just an ungrateful brat...maybe she ran away for a reason? You knew her when she was a child, what was the palace life like?" She asked and I shifted slightly.

"She was waited on hand and foot...I was hardly away from her side. I was supposed to be a bodyguard for life or something she had it easy, her mother was gentle, her father was loving. Not really a life I would have run from." I said shrugging and Erza frowned.

"Maybe..." She shook her head and sighed. Wendy pulled away from Princess Lucy's head and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"She's all better but she'll be asleep for a while." She said and I walked forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Go get some sleep, you've had a busy day healing all of us." I said and she gave me a sleepy hug.

"Night Natsu, night Erza." She mumbled, groggily walking out of my room. I waited till she was out then looked at Erza.

"Go make sure she's asleep...I'll take the wheel till everyone's awake." I said and she nodded, both of us turning and walking out of my quarters, leaving the blonde girl tied to my bed, stretched out so she couldn't move. I wasn't going to let her escape. I couldn't believe I was doing this, revenge for her killing- ... _her_. I was giving her back to her pampered life with everything given to her on a silver platter?

I shook my head and relaxed my grip slightly on the notches of the wheel where my hands were. I was exhausted but I knew trying to sleep was pointless. I watched over my mostly silent ship and sighed. I was being offered three billion jewls to return the Princess safely, another five million for her friend. I remembered though, I was supposed to be her lifelong bodyguard, her mother's idea to give her a friend...and we _had_ been friends...or so I thought. Till one day her father told me she never wanted to see me again and I was fired. How could she do that? We had been family...then I met Lisanna…

I snapped myself out of my thoughts, surprised to see the sun up just above the horizon. I looked to the side to see Gray, yawing and covering his mouth, flexing his muscles while at it. I rolled my eyes slightly at his unbuttoned shirt, his black jeans hanging low on his hips.

"Oi, stripper. Any sign of _Sabertooth_?" I asked him and he looked at me, stifling another yawn.

"Nope. Haven't seen any trace of them since an hour after they ran away." He smirked and I nodded as he got closer, putting his hands over mine and giving me a stern look.

"Alright, come on and let me drive for a while...you've been up all night and were busy all day yesterday. Go take your meds then try and sleep." He said and I held his gaze before slowly moving away, too tired to really argue with him, but I would so beat him up later for telling me what to do. I stopped at my door and slowly turned to look at Gray again.

"Ehm...can I use your bed?" I asked awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck. He went stock still and gave me a weird look and I scowled, waving my hand at him.

"Not for that reason...pervert. But I've got the Princess tied up on my bed so she can't move and well yeah." I groaned and a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Wow and I'm the perv? Whatever, just don't mess with anything." He muttered and I rolled my eyes. Stupid icebrain.

* * *

-edited version-


	5. Chapter 5

I jerked awake, this wasn't the steady rocking of Sabertooth...it was a bit off.

I bit my lip as I remembered everything, looking around and realizing I was tied up, stretched out on a bed...on _Salamanders bed_. A shiver of fear ran down my spine but I tried to shake it off...he despised me. He wouldn't do that to me...he needed me "untainted" as he had said. I made a face that moved my skin, relaxing just a bit when I realized that the mask was still on my face. Sting was going to have a fit when he found out what happened. I smirked to myself. I may be the captain of Sabertooth but Salamanders biggest rival was Sting. They hated each other with a passion and for good reason. There was blood on both sides hands.

I sighed and looked around, screeching when I felt something shift on my chest and bucking my chest high. Blue fur went flying along with a wail. There was a thump and a whimper.

"Jeez Princess Lucy why'd you do that?!" A high pitched voice whined and I lifted my head as much as I could to see the exceed from last night. He rubbed his head and pouted at me and I frowned, furrowing my brows under the mask. It was so strange to be called that after two years of not even whispering my own name to myself.

"YOU WERE SLEEPING ON MY CHEST YOU PERV!" I shouted my defense and he crawled back on the bed, crossing his arms.

"Well I was told to watch you until you wake up because you've been sleeping for forever." He said haughtily and I furrowed my brows more, realizing I had actually slept, and I wasn't haunted by nightmares, and I felt... _refreshed_.

"Hey cat, how long was I out?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Two days." My eyes popped out of my head as he told me. "And I have a name!" He exclaimed and I raised my brow. Maybe if I got on this cat's good side I could get him to let me go.

"Oh I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked nicely and he grinned.

"My name is Happy!" He giggled and I let out a slight one myself.

"Happy huh? Well it's nice to meet you Happy." He tilted his head.

"We've met before remember? You said you were gonna eat me!" He exclaimed and I sweat dropped.

"I thought we went over that! I wasn't gonna eat you. I love cats, and exceeds." I told him, adding the exceed part, Lector and Froche loved when they were included in the groups and referred to as what they were. He grinned slightly.

"Really? Oh yeah I forgot you had two exceeds on your ship. The red one tried to attack Charla but I chased him off." He said proudly and I tilted my head, _maybe if I boost his ego it'll get him to relax more._

"Lector?" I asked curiously and he shrugged.

"He had a blue vest and red fur." I nodded at Happy.

"Yeah that was Lector...I miss him...he would let me pet him when I felt sad. His fur was really soft...not as soft as yours looks though." I said quietly and Happy seemed to frown.

"Are you sad now?" He asked, matching my quiet tone. I nodded and he looked around.

"Well...if I let you pet me would that make you feel better?" He asked and I looked at him, it was working.

"I can't though, my hands are all tied up." I said and he pulled out a tiny knife.

"I can cut you free...but you have to promise not run." He said seriously. Damn it. I sighed heavily. Could I break it? No that would go against what I stood for. Why'd the stupid cat have to say promise? If I could just be free of the ropes though...then that would be better than now.

"I promise..." He gave me a wary look and I rolled my eyes. "I'm a celestial wizard, we _always_ keep our promises." I said and that seemed enough for him. He cut my hands free and I brought them down quickly, sighing in happiness as I felt the blood start to flow back through my arms, feeling coming back to them. He cut my feet free and I jumped up, not running but spinning around, bending my legs slightly to catch myself from nearly falling and moving my arms around, groaning in pleasure as I cracked my knees and back, putting my hands together and cracking my fingers. Happy watched me, a slight smile on his lips before I plopped down on the bed.

"You have no idea how amazing it feels to be free of restraints." I said and he climbed into my lap, letting me gently run my fingers through his fur that was actually really soft.

"Yes I do! I've never been tied up before." He said and I looked down at him.

"Exactly. So you don't have anything to compare it too. It's like...let's say our magic. We've always had it and a lot of us take it for granted. We don't know what it's like to not have it so having it just feels normal. Then let's take a person who doesn't have magic, and then give them magic. They would feel the difference." I said awkwardly, trying to explain it. He frowned slightly.

"I think I understand...but was being tied up like that, that bad?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No...but let's just say there's more than one way to restrain a person." I said softly and he stayed silent for a few seconds until my stomach growled loudly. He giggled and I frowned at him.

"I'll go tell Natsu you're up and talk to Wendy about getting you some food." He said and I nodded, leaning back against my hands slightly as he flew towards the door, turning to look at me for a moment, making sure I would stay. He grinned slightly then flew out, closing the door behind him. I looked around, not seeing my keys or weapons anywhere. I sighed and got up, walking slowly to the desk where my stuff had been earlier. My hat was still clipped to my side, bumping lightly against my leg as I fingered the edge of a paper, my eyes dancing around the mess. I saw two pieces of parchment, one having a printed drawing of me from two years ago, my hair in an updo, lovely dangly earrings, a frilly pink collar on my neck and then you could see the top of pink dress I was in, I had a light smile on my face, my body tilted slightly away. I shook my head, looking over at the other one and seeing June, or technically it was Juvia from six months ago, an unhappy, determined look on her face, the top of a lovely dress shown, her hair pulled up into a perfect ponytail, two bangs hanging down the sides of her cheeks, curled at the ends. Prize money listed below both of our pictures.

"Pretty different huh?" I pulled my finger away from the paper at the sound of his voice, not turning to look at him but instead moving the papers a bit, looking at the map underneath.

"Some might even say unrecognizable...part of the reason the mask is there." I said back, keeping my tone even, hardly any emotions there.

"Mmm maybe...unfortunately for you, somehow you've managed to keep the smell of vanilla and strawberries while sleeping with pirates." His tone was bitter, barely contain venom in his voice as if my scent offended him.

"I think I spent a week total sleeping among my crew…then I was given a room with...with Yukino..." I trailed off for a moment, listening to his footsteps get closer as I stared into seemingly nothingness.

"Why haven't you tried to run yet?" He asked curiously and I turned my head over my shoulder, slowly turning my body along with it.

"You think I would leave without my spirits? You're an idiot then….and I also promised Happy I wouldn't run...for now." I said, shrugging at the last part. He frowned slightly, thinking things over in his head. He had slight dark stubble on his chin, it gave him an edge. I shook my head slightly and laughed quietly.

"Looking back now...scaling the palace walls and having my dresses ripped by the small adventures...I never would have thought we would point real swords at each other, did you?" I asked, turning and walking toward the covered window, moving the drape aside with my hand. I wasn't feeling sentimental at all, I just needed to know what buttons of his could be pushed.

"I was just following orders." He grunted behind me and my head snapped towards him.

"You and I _both_ know you could never follow orders...do you know how much pain has been caused by you?" I hissed and he glared, his arms crossed. I was getting to him.

"Me? What about _you_? We were _friends_ , then suddenly I'm being kicked out of the palace and told you never wanted to see me again! Then, years later we meet on the beach again and for half a second I almost call off the fighting, I see my old friend, the _Captain Lucille_ of one of the most feared ships ever known, swinging her sword and spinning like she was born to do it. Then, your boyfriends blade is covered in blood." He snarled at me and I walked towards him aggressively.

"Don't you dare blame that on me! I was told you had tried to steal my crown and you were shot. I asked to see the body then they said you had slipped into the ocean. And as far as not recognizing you? I had never seen your precious pink locks and you never told me you had magic. Then what Sting did? An an eye for an eye buddy. Yukino was like my little sister and Sting's as well. Then you _took_ her from us, it was only fair to take away your precious lizard. You know what sucks though? Going into bar and hearing people talk about Gahlunna island, how it was the Shadow and Light dragon slayers against the Iron and Fire dragon slayers, how they wiped out everything on the island over nothing. _Nothing_!" I yelled in his face and his fist burst into flames.

"Shut up or I will kill you." He said darkly and I met his gaze coldly, not flinching whatsoever.

"Then strike me down." I muttered, just loud enough for us to both hear. He stayed still for a second a sad smirk came from my lips.

"They say Prince charming is supposed to steal the Princess away from the dragon. But what happens when a dragon takes an ex princess away from another dragon? Who gets killed? The thief? The dragon stolen from? Or the ex Princess?" I asked and his flames slowly went out. I grabbed his wrist and moved closer, our faces two inches apart.

"Give me my keys, my sword and my gun and let me go. I'll tell Sting you changed your mind and I might be able to convince him and Rouge to not wipe you out." I said seriously and he pulled his wrist up to his face, my hand still around it.

"We have _four_ dragon slayers on board. That's two against one." He said cockily.

"We have two dragon slayers and two God slayers." I hissed back and his face paled slightly.

"Now with that power, and three of them willing to follow Sting or I blindly, what do you think will happen?" I asked and we were silent for a second before I gasped, being pushed against the wall roughly as he snarled at me.

"I think nothing will happen because Fairy Tail has something Sabertooth never will. We have _heart._ We would easily die for each other and we _never_ give up because we all take strength from each other. No matter what happens we stick together. See if that was one of our members being held captive by a known aggressive ship, we wouldn't have let that ship out of our sights until that person was safe and sound in their bunk." He grabbed my collar and pulled me closer. "You may have saved your friend by pushing her into the water like you did, but you abandoned the rest of your crew, you abandoned your country and your father. You act like I'm the bad guy when really, you're the one with your priorities mixed up." He punched me hard in the gut and I doubled over, coughing as he dropped me. The door opened a small girl walked in with a tray. Natsu slapped it out of her hands and grabbed her, ushering her out and slamming the door hard, the noise ringing in my ears.

* * *

-edited version-


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week now, Salamander hadn't lashed out at me again and I hadn't provoked him. I had been thinking about what he said. Sabertooth wasn't cowardly for leaving...they were following the code and my orders. They were just waiting for the right time to strike. I was brought out of my thoughts by Happy clearing his throat. I looked down at the game board and realized it was my turn.

"Oh sorry." I said, rolling the dice and moving my piece.

"You know...I know you're the Captain of Sabertooth and all...but you're not really that evil." He said and I furrowed my brows, not sure how to take that and he shook his head quickly.

"I mean, everyone always talks about how everyone on Sabertooth is heartless and you're filled with darkness...but really...you're really nice and you can be funny sometimes...even if you are a little weird." I decided to ignore the last comment and gave him half a smile, having realized earlier in the week getting compliments from the blue exceed was rather difficult, I opened my mouth to say something but he continued. "Don't get me wrong I miss Lisanna...but that wasn't _you_ who killed her...even if it was your orders...I mean Natsu killed Yukino and it wasn't on purpose but it still happened. So I guess you were just doing it out of hurt? I'm sorry about Yukino...and Lisanna." He said quietly and I looked at him with wide, silent eyes for a moment before I picked him up, hugging him to my chest. He hugged back and I nuzzled my nose against his head. I had been low key toying with him all week, trying to find information out about where my keys and sword was but he had always somehow changed the topic.

"I'm sorry Happy...when I get back to my ship I'll talk to Sting, maybe not be allies with you guys but we won't fight with you to kill." I said gently and he looked up at me, a slight smile on his face as if he knew this was one of the few genuine things that came from my mouth. He opened his mouth to say something but there was an awkward cough. We both turned and looked to the side to see Salamander standing there. Happy climbed off of me, only a tad bit guilty as he jumped and sprouted wings, floating over to the pink haired devil.

"Hey Natsu!" He said excitedly and Natsu gave him a lingering look before looking at me.

"Come on." He said gruffly. He hadn't been in here since he punched me and there wa clearly some tension around. I shrugged and got up. I had tried to warn him.

"Are we there…? I thought we had a few more days…" I trailed off, bringing my hand up to brush my fingers against the gold material of my mask and he held the door open.

"We do...I've decided to let you walk around a little bit and got you out of the room. You won't try and leave without your keys." He said and I narrowed my eyes under my mask, slowly getting up and walking towards him. I passed him slowly and wearily, ready to spring away from him at the first sign of aggression. I was an excellent fighter, quick, smart, light weight, tons of stamina and with a sword or gun extremely deadly. But when it came to brute strength I was at the shallow end of the dream pool compared to him. He watched me closely, his onyx eyes staring at me as if he could see right towards my soul. Too bad it seemed to have ran away many years ago.

I stepped out of the room and the first thing I noticed was the slap of cold air. The hairs on my neck and arms stood on end as I barely held back a shiver. I had left my coat inside but my pride kept me from going back to get it. The huge climate change was just proof of how far we had come, how close we were to Fiore. It wasn't snowing but another day at this rate I felt that I would see the terrible frozen water coming from the sky.

"Stay around the helm, if you go to where Gray can't see you you'll be punished." Salamander threatened and my lip twitched, not used to taking orders anymore. I had gone about a year without listening to anyone, and having everyone scramble to listen to mine instead. The sudden shift of power shook me a little.

"Who's Gray?" I asked and a shirtless man jogged up the stairs, a blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest. The ice mage, that explained why he was shirtless. He looked at me, an impassive, conservative look on his face as his eyes settled into mine. I held my head high, not backing down from any of them.

"That would be me...your name is Princess Lucy right?" He asked and I licked my lips.

" _Captain_ _Lucille_." I said, emphasizing the word 'Captain'. He chuckled slightly and looked at Salamander.

"I see what you meant." He said and a tick mark appeared on my forehead but instead of saying something I looked at Happy.

"Come on I wanna explore." I said and he giggled, flying a little higher, holding up one of his paws in a fist.

"Aye Sir!" He yelled and I grinned, letting him pick me up by the back of my corset and lifting me quickly. Natsu let out a yell of surprise and warning but he cut himself off as we landed on the deck easily. I grinned at Happy and walked around him, ignoring Salamanders orders.

"You guys have a pretty nice ship." I said, looking around and Happy came up from the fish he was eating.

"Yeah, but our headquarters is even better." He said and I looked at him curiously, my eyes glistening over in interests. _So they did still have a headquarters...I'll have to remember that, try and find out where it is. It might be helpful._ I thought.

"You have a headquarters?" I asked and he seemed to realize his mistake. He scratched his head, nervously laughing at my look.

"Yeah...we're a dark guild since they're illegal...but that's where our master is. He's super powerful and scary so don't tell anyone about it otherwise he'll get me- I mean you and you don't want that." He said, trying to act serious and I pursed my lips.

"Oh is that right?" I mused and he nodded shyly. I laughed but stopped once I saw Gray jogging up to me franticly.

"There you are! You're not supposed to leave my sight!" He exclaimed, but he didn't seem mad. I could tell his magic was nearly as strong as Salamanders but something told me he wouldn't attack me. And having seen him fight I knew if it was just physical with no magic then I could probably best him. I scoffed.

"I spent over half my life losing security guards and sneaking out, old habits die hard." I said and he narrowed his eyes, the air around us seemed to be getting a bit colder.

"Well then maybe you should break those habits, _Princess_." He said and my lip twitched. Happy had flown off and was messing with a white exceed.

"Well maybe this _Captain_ isn't going to take orders from a low pirate. Besides you're more of a Princess than I'll ever be." I snarled and I was up against the wall suddenly, being held up by an angry Gray. I didn't tense, didn't fight back, just smirked at him. I could see it in his face, he wouldn't really hurt me. He just wanted to show that between us he was in charge and he had power. I did enjoy his body against mine though, holding me up. He wasn't ice cold like I expected and offered a bit of warmth. _Maybe if I become friends with this guy...or even flirt with him just enough then I'll convince him to help me out of here when we dock in Fiore..._

"Do it. Hurt me. I dare you. No, no I _beg_ of you." I said with almost no emotions, just bearing my gaze down into his harsh glare, challenging him. His eyes narrowed slightly before he put me down, starting to laugh. I raised my brow and he glanced at me, covering his mouth and laughing a bit more. I rolled eyes and turned, starting to walk away when I felt his hand on my shoulder, turning me around. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No no, I'm sorry it's just. Normally if I do that to a girl outside of the crew they're all over me. I can see why Natsu likes you." He said and it was my turn to start laughing, and not just a chuckle, I was bent over, my face turning red as I tried to gasp for air but only laughed harder, falling over onto the deck and holding my stomach, tears coming from my eyes.

"Hahhahahaha girls- hahahahahaha fall for- hehehehe that?! Hahahaha!" He frowned slightly and I gasped for air. "And then-hahahaha, Salamander?! BWAHAHAHAHA!" I gurgled out and he crossed his arms, almost like he was pouting. A few minutes later I slowly stopped laughing, clinging to my sore sides as I slowly got up, holding onto Gray's arm to steady myself as I wobbled a little and only a few giggles coming out here and there. I looked at the tick mark on his head and giggled once more before silencing myself for a moment, taking a breath. I let my thumb trace his skin ever so slightly, feeling his arm flex a bit. I held back my smirk and pulled my hand away.

"Sorry, it just took me off guard. But ehm, I'm pretty sure you must be blind. Salamander doesn't like me. He has a hatred for me...a very passionate one." I said and Gray shrugged.

"Well, a lot of us don't like you, can't really blame us though, just like I'm sure your crew doesn't like any of us." He said and I licked my lips.

"I'm over it for the most part now and much of my crew is as well...they just want a reason to be angry. But that doesn't mean we weren't excited to attack you. But I guess that's just the ways of a pirate? The way I see it...we both lost someone. An eye for an eye. Why lose anyone else?" I lied easily, turning and starting to walk back to the helm and ignoring the surprised look on his face. He jogged after me, staying by my side. _It's working_.

"You know, I take you more as a heat girl." He said, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked, a bit offended.

"You know, you'd rather be hot than cold." He said and I felt like there was a deeper meaning to what he had said however I wouldn't let this chance pass me up.

"Is that so? Because I take you as more of a Captain, not some guard dog who takes orders." I replied, my hips swinging as usual, only now my waist coat wasn't hiding them. A chuckle escaped his lips and he moved a bit closer to me as we started to scale the stairs.

"I see why you're a Captain," he said quietly, crossing his arms and leaning against the door, looking me up and down but not in a pervy way, more like examining me. "I can't really see you in frilly dresses." He said and I put my hands on my hips, smirking at the handsome man in front of me. I was dedicated to Sting, but I was going to do what I had to do. I stepped closer to him.

"I'm sure you can imagine taking them off though...why don't you find out how much of the cold I can take...ice mage?" His eyes snapped to mine, narrowing as he assessed me.

"I won't deny it. But I feel like I wouldn't get the chance too. You'd probably rip it off in disgust. You strike me as a person who keeps fighting...you haven't run yet but you haven't given up. I can see it." He laughed slightly, a twinkle in his dark eyes. "So pretty, yet so deadly. Mm it's a sad fact you wouldn't be nearly as friendly if you had your gate keys or a sword..." He said and I moved closer, pressing my chest against his and tilted my chin up to where our faces were close. His hands snaked around my waist but it was far from an intimate gesture.

"I'm actually quite a sweetheart. But stories are stories. I live in reality, which is where if you just happen to slip into the bed next to me tonight...I may not scream...for help that is." I chuckled slightly, feeling his grip on my waist tighten slightly. My voice dropped suddenly, still having a seductive lure to it but now with a dangerous edge to it. "I pick and choose my battles, fight when I need to fight and run when I need to run. Fairy Tales don't work in real life Gray. Princes don't save Princesses. I had my Fairy Tale ending or so I thought, but your Captain had to come in with an ironic dagger and shove it into my heart. I keep fighting, and you're right. I haven't given up just yet. But again...if you show up late at night...I might take a break." I said and Gray sucked in a sharp breath. I pulled away, giving him a smirk and not acknowledging Salamander that had a serious yet shocked look on his face, having seen and heard the whole thing. I barely paid attention as Gray licked his lips and looked at Salamander and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking away rather quickly.

I opened the door to the Captain's cabin and walked in, closing the door and allowing myself to start shaking and shivering. I grabbed my waist coat quickly and pulled it around me, trying to warm up and calm myself down. How long could I keep this up? I can only act brave for so long. I fell onto the bed, grabbing a small blanket and wrapping it around my shoulders, trying to get comfort and warmth as I scooted back, leaning my back against the wall, bringing my back to the wall, my knees to my chest as I put my forehead on them. I couldn't go hug on Sting or call Loke over for a cuddle session if Sting was in a fowl mood. I wondered if June had made it back. _I hope they're all safe._

I took comfort in the fact that they were together, whether angry, sad or happy. They were together. I was _alone_. Surrounded by people who hated me, heading straight for the man that took everything from me and I had spent the last two years running from. I let out a sob, my shoulders shaking, tears I hadn't realized escaped fell from my chin. They thought they were getting paid to bring me back to a perfect life, that I was some snobby brat that was the reason their friend was dead. Well what about my friend? Sting wasn't supposed to kill Lisanna, it was just him fighting her off, then he saw Yukino go down, Salamanders sword through her and it was him reacting to it. But I'm the Captain. So I was responsible for both of them dying. I reached up with a shaky hand and touched the mask on my face.

"Mama...please help me...don't let me go back..." I whispered into the silent air, squeezing my eyes tight, more tears coming down.

* * *

-edited version-


	7. Chapter 7

I left the room as quickly as I could without making any noise, taking a step back slightly as if someone had struck me. My eyes were glossy.

Why did the sight of the blonde crying, curled up on my bed and begging for her mother disturb me so much, why did it _anger_ me so much? I felt like I was a monster for making her cry. She was the only Captain out there now that rivaled my title as most feared and ruthless. I had seen her in action. She was a strong girl yet there she was on my bed crying asking for her mother's help.

Surely if she loved her mother so much she wouldn't have run away? _Wait does this mean she can feel love?_

What did she mean when she spoke to Gray, saying that in real life Princes don't save Princesses? Of course they do. Who else would save them?

I shook my head, rubbing my face. I was exhausted. The few hours I had gotten of sleep this week, if not haunted by nightmares, were uncomfortable trying to share ice freaks bed which reeked of Gray. I scowled, walking back into my room, not trying to stay quiet now as I looked at the still freezing blonde. She looked up in alarm, her mouth closing and her eyes hardening. I could tell she was holding her breath, tears still came from her glaring eyes. I sighed and walked over, sitting on the bed and moving till I was comfy before wrapping my arms around the curled up blonde who had leaned away but hadn't looked at me since I moved to the bed. She jumped as I tugged on her gently, her wet cheeks and puffy eyes looking at me with surprised, dangerous eyes. The mask hid most of the effects of her crying but you could tell they were red. She didn't say anything, just asked with her eyes. I could practically hear her think it. ' _What the hell are you doing?'_ I didn't answer her, I didn't have an answer; so I just gave her a look and pulled her down gently, laying back into my comfy bed, her curled into my side. I closed my eyes, not planning to sleep. She sniffed but she didn't move as I rose my body temp and she very hesitantly moved closer to me, her shivering slowing down and calming till it eventually stopped.

Her breathing slowed and a few minutes later I was startled that she was asleep. From what Happy had been telling me the only time she slept soundly was when Wendy healed her. A sudden wave of exhaustion rolled over me and I fought it for a moment, starting to open my eyes but when another one hit I closed my eyes, giving in to the call of sleep my body was desperately in need of.

-/-/_?_

I heard a cough and I blearily opened my eyes, wanting to go back into the first peaceful sleep I had had in six months. I saw my first and second mate staring at me, Gray with his arms crossed, standing at an angle slightly, Erza behind him by an inch, angled the other way, her hand on her sword. Both were scowling. I felt something shift beside me and the scent of strawberries and vanilla filled my nose. I turned and saw my enemy in my arms. I gasped and quickly ripped myself off my bed, standing and whipping around as she shrieked and fell off the bed, hitting the ground with a loud thud. She looked up in confusion and surprise, instantly alert yet still disoriented and I snarled, angry more at myself than her for falling asleep.

"What the hell were you doing?!" I barked at her and she furrowed her brows under the mask.

"Nothing?" She asked, slowly starting to pick herself up.

"You were cuddled into our Captains side while he was sleeping." Erza said from behind me, using a my title in the presence of the blonde. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"What? HE grabbed ME and held me against him." She defended and I could feel their gazes bearing into my back. I snarled and kicked her, hard in the ribs causing her to fall back to the floor. She gasped in pain, looking up for a second to glare in my eyes but I kicked her again, causing her to cough. We both knew the truth, but I was angry at myself and the fact that it was Erza and Gray that found us like that made me angrier and just embarrassed.

"Don't lie." I snapped, reaching my foot back to kick her again in anger but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Erza giving me a hard look and I growled, spinning around and storming out. Erza followed me and we got onto the helm, me grabbing the railing tightly as I tried to calm myself down.

"Natsu..." Erza said gently and I shook my head. She saw right through my actions.

"I know I know I'm an idiot." I said, covering my face with my hands as I heard her sigh.

"I don't think we should deliver her to her father...something feels wrong." Erza said and I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when the door opened, the blonde walking out with her head down, Gray's hands on her shoulders, guiding her to what I assumed would be his room. I looked at Erza and tilted my head toward my room and we both stepped in.

?-?

I watched Gray carefully as we got into his room. He had a decent sized bed bolted to the floor against the wall, blue sheets and comforter.

"Why am I in here?" I said doubtfully towards him, fixing my mask.

"Because flame brain has anger issues and if he's going to act like that then you need to be in here unless you want him to beat the shit out of you." He said bluntly and I looked down, shuffling my feet slightly.

"Oh..." Was all I said, looking around not knowing what to do. He leaned against a small desk and crossed his arms.

"You can have the bed, I'll share with Erza for tonight." He said simply and I slowly sat down, looking up at him.

"What about the other nights?" I asked and he pointed to the bed.

"I'll be in my bed."

"Where will I be?"

"I don't know...the palace?" He asked and I froze, my face palming.

"A-are we that close?" I whispered and he frowned, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, from what I remember we'll be arriving in Magnolia by morning, then you'll be escorted by a team to right outside the capital. Then we hand you off and get paid." I flinched at what he said and my hands tightened around the edges of his bed.

"O-oh..." I trailed off and it was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"You know...I don't understand why you're so adamant about not going back. If it were me I'd be begging to get there faster. Being waited on hand and foot doesn't sound too bad. You're so ungrateful, _choosing_ this life while others have no choice. You know being a pirate isn't all fun and games." I tensed slightly and shot up, glaring at him.

"You _don't know_ how life like that is. You don't understand. And you have no idea how _grateful_ I am Mr. Tough Ice boy! I was grateful for the people who took me in and hid me from the fucking dogs, who defended me against the soldiers. I didn't care if they were pirates. They took me in and while we may not have all been a close knit group we were damn loyal and it was more than I had had in a _long_ time. If you think that life is so good be my guest and YOU take my place and I'll stay in my ship." I yelled at him and his look of surprise didn't stop me. I was on a roll.

"You're all ignorant! You don't know anything but yet you waltz around like you're better than me, like I'm a child. I'm not. Really how good could my life have had been if I ran away and don't want to go back?" I snapped at him and spun on my heel, walking out quickly. I needed to find Happy, he was the only one close to a friend I had on this ship even if he was annoying. I spotted the blue cat headed toward me, he tilted his head, confused at the upset aura coming off of me.

"Hey Lucy what's wrong?" He asked and I sniffed, looking down, not bothering to correct him. He landed on my shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly and I nodded, walking over to a corner of the ship where no one was. I sat down on a barrel and he sat on the edge of the boat, looking tired.

He noticed my look and grinned slightly.

"Sorry, I'm almost out of energy because I've been flying around and carrying things all day." He explained and I nodded. "So what's wrong?" He asked and I sighed.

"I just...I don't wanna go back...and no one understands." I started and he nodded, showing he was listening. "My life at the palace wasn't good...it was really lonely. My mother died when I was little. Before that everything was perfect, my father was kind and loving, Salamander was actually my only friend~" Happy cut me off.

" _WHAT?!_ " He exclaimed and I let out a breath, pushing some hair up and off of my mask.

"It was my mother's idea, to have a bodyguard that was also my friend. The plan was to have us grow up together and he'd serve me for as long as possible. Everything was great. Then when my mom passed away...ehm...after she passed away things changed. Suddenly Salamander disappeared and when I asked my maid she said my father had killed him for trying to steal my crown. My father became distant and cold, he stopped loving me. The only outside interaction I ever got was the parties I was forced to attend to, I had to know the names of every prissy brat around, had to bite my tongue at the pervy rich dukes and Princes. That's how I met June...or as you were told Juvia, at a party. She had a smile on her face but it was like mine. Both of us were miserable. We became friends and held on for each other, only seeing each other on the rare occasion of when we were both at a party but we spoke through letters often. Sometimes when I would try to sneak out of the palace or did something wrong my father would have me beaten. Two years ago after a week of complete isolation and a beating I had had enough and ran. The security were the ones who sent dogs out to look for me. My father didn't care otherwise I would have been caught. The question I keep asking myself is why now...? Two years and suddenly he wants me back?" Happy looked at me with sad eyes, standing and putting a paw on my arm to help balance himself but also to comfort me.

"I'm really sorry Lucy...I didn't know..." He trailed off and we both turned as the door to the captain's room opened and the redhead~ Erza stomped out, clearly pissed off. I moved my arm closer to me subconsciously and I heard a gasp then a squeal. I gasped myself when I looked back over and saw Happy falling down. I waited for his wings to sprout but he hit the water. I waited for a second and he didn't come back up.

Then it hit me. ' _Sorry, I'm almost out of energy because I've been flying around and carrying things all day.' My eyes widened._

 _"_ HAPPY!" I yelled, drawing attention from everyone on the deck. I ripped off my waist coat and jumped, in the diving position. I hit the water and the breath I was holding left me, the cold shock going through me as I opened my eyes, seeing the exceede starting to sink lower. I forced my frozen legs to move along with my arms, it felt like a century had passed when my arm wrapped around Happy, arching my back and kicking my legs as hard as I could. I broke the surface and gasped for air, the cold water stealing it away as I kept Happy's face above water. I heard yelling and looked to see the ship a few meters in front of us, the waves rolling back and sending the exceed and I both back under water. I almost lost grip of Happy but I dug my nails into his fur. Not worrying if it hurt him at the moment. I saw someone from the ship jump into the water and I narrowed my eyes, starting to swim the best I could with one arm, holding Happy's head above water. I met the person halfway and I recognized Gray. I was breathless and Happy was still unconscious. I grabbed onto Gray desperately, not caring as his hands grabbed my body. Another wave washed over us, sending us apart. I bent, holding Happy tightly I fought for the surface again. My head broke the water and I pulled Happys head up, my body shaking violently.

"Princess Lucy!" Gray yelled, swimming towards me. The ship had slowed down, many heads poking over the railing to watch. I let out a snotty sob, trying to catch my breath as my limbs went numb, coughing up seawater. Gray reached us, grabbing me tightly and pulling me flush against him. He shoved his other hand into the water and an icy bridge formed. He started to pull the three of us up and I tried to help him but my frozen body wasn't of much help. Then, we were out of the water and I was in Grays arms, him cradling me as I cradled Happy. I was shaking hard but Gray seemed almost uneffected. Tch. Ice wizards.

Then we were moving, fast. Was this guy skating? I couldn't really see because my mind was in a haze. A minute later we were being lifted onto the ship and then I was gone from Grays arms and on the deck of the ship, Happy being taken from my grasp. I didn't move, my limbs not responding. I blinked hard as I was picked up again, this time the arms were warm, really warm, but it didn't seem to seep into me. I groaned lowly, the icy feeling acting as if I was on fire but without the heat. I was laid down on something soft and saw pink hair. Wendy turned Happy over on his side and a second later he was barfing up water onto the deck of the ship. I was panting hard and I distantly heard a female voice speak up.

"Get her clothes off before she goes into complete shock!" My gaze was stuck on the pink haired man as he hesitated for half a second before reaching forward, popping my corset and pushing it off of me. I wanted to shriek and slap him but again, I was frozen. I felt my boots, socks, and pants come off before, "I'm not taking off any more." Salamander growled awkwardly. Thank God.

"You don't have too, just grab Happy and hold Princess Lucy tightly. Raise your temperature high." The girls voice commanded.

"But-" he tried to argue and the girl cut him off.

"Natsu half of her body is blue! Do you want her to die from hypothermia?!" He growled at the voice before falling on his side. I felt my body tugged tightly against him, Happy's body laid on his side. Both of us were shivering hard, my teeth chattering slightly. Suddenly there was an immense heat radiating off of Salamander. I slowly started to close my eyes, exhaustion taking over my body and everything went black.

* * *

-edited version-


	8. Chapter 8

I shifted closer to heat source, feeling warm and cozy. I felt a hand on my waist, a thumb moving back and forth against my bare skin. Mmm Sting. I smiled in my half sleep, cuddling into Stings chest.

Then I remembered.

My eyes shot open and I saw a drowsy looking Salamander, his eyes closed but he wasn't really asleep. I didn't move, seeing Happy draped across his side. If I screamed, he would get angry and probably kick me again. I glanced down, my cheeks heating up as I realized I was in nothing but underwear under the blankets, my leg draped over Salamanders hips in a way to intimate way for me. What even happened?!

 _Wait...Happy fell off the ship, I jumped in...Gray jumped in after us and got us back to the ship...I couldn't feel anything...then a voice telling Salamander to take off my wet clothes. Then there was a lot of heat and I fell asleep._

I looked back up to see onyx eyes gleaming at me. Not in anger or happiness, but what I could only say was interest. Neither of us said anything. Just stared at each other, contemplating the other. I wanted to know what he was thinking. What could I say? What could he say? What exactly were you supposed to say when you wake up half naked cuddled against your worst enemy because he saved your life?

"You know you talk in your sleep." He said suddenly, breaking the silence that had stretched on for what felt like hours. I tensed, not answering as he took a moment. The silence stretched out again before he spoke up again.

"I didn't know you had nightmares about that day too..." He said quietly, his voice husky from the tired state he seemed to be in.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." I said slowly, _what would mom say if she saw this?_ He blinked at me

"You were whimpering and at first I thought you were still cold...then you said her name...you said Yukino...then you said sorry...to Lisanna and Yukino..." His voice was slightly strained and I closed my eyes.

"You look pretty without the mask." He said suddenly and I jerked my head up, staring at him with wide eyes as he seemed to mentally slap himself. My hand flew to my face, the mask was gone. Horror gripped in and my insides clenched in dread. I gasped and sat up quickly, startling him as I looked around wildly.

"Where is it?" I asked frantically and he frowned, sitting up slightly, holding Happy. The blanket that had been on us falling off him as well. I paused for half a second, taking in his shirtless form, the tired look in his eyes and messed up hair. I shook my head quickly, pushing those thoughts away I jumped up and out of the bed.

"My mask. Where is it?" I asked again, forgetting the fact of my lack of attire. He glanced at me, up and down before locking his gaze with mine.

"You lost it in the ocean." He said calmly and I froze, staring at him intently.

"Wh-what?" I asked and he frowned slightly.

"You lost it when you jumped into the water." He explained and I stiffly walked back over and flopped down on the bed, my shoulders slumping, my back towards him as I took a shaky breath, tears pricking at my eyes.

"What's the big deal? Can't you just get another?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"It was my mothers..."

"Well...you're gonna see her soon, can't you explain what happened to her?" He asked and I snapped my head towards him, scowling.

"That's not funny." I snapped quietly, mindful of the sleeping exceed. Salamander furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"My mother is _dead_. No need to rub it in. And now I've lost the only other thing I had of her. Besides my keys which you took." I said, heartbreak filling my voice as I looked down at my lap. There was a moment of silence before I felt the bed shift. Suddenly warm arms were around me and my breath hitched slightly, his lips and nose against my shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked and he squeezed me a bit tighter.

"Comforting you." He said quietly and I stilled, taking in his words. This was different. He wasn't mad at me or being a douche, kicking or threatening me. He was comforting me. Not even Sting comforted me, he would tell me to suck it up. It was weird...but I liked it. No matter how stupid it sounded I felt safe in his arms, like at that moment nothing would hurt me. I hadn't felt like this since we were kids. If I was scared or upset he would hug me really tight until I felt better. His grip tightened on me slightly.

"Do you remember..." I asked quietly, hoping he would understand what I meant. He was silent for a minute.

"Yeah...I remember...but that's the past." He said quietly and a door opened. We both froze, me remembering what I was wearing. I looked up, red covering my face as I saw his first and second mate in the doorway, both staring in shock.

"Shit-" Salamander muttered before suddenly I was grabbed off the bed, turned and held tightly against Erza, squeaking as she hid my body but had me pressed against her cold armor as Gray hit Salamander hard on the head.

"What the hell you perv!" Gray shouted and Salamander rubbed his head, glaring at the other boy.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything! I was just doing what Wendy told me to do!" The pinkette exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure Wendy didn't tell you to molest her!" My eyes widened as Salamander growled and tackled Gray, both of them rolling over and punching, yelling out lame insults. Erza ignored them and handed me my waist coat.

"Sorry, but Natsu ripped your corset when he was trying to warm you up." She explained and I slowly nodded, buttoning my waist coat to cover myself. She caught me off guard by giving me a friendly smile.

"I spoke to some of the other girls around your size. I've got something for you that you can wear that's like what you had." She explained and I slowly returned the smile.

"Thank you, besides...wearing the same thing for over a week is actually pretty gross." I said and she chuckled.

"I agree, come with me, I'll take you into my room and let you take a shower, I'll give you fresh clothes." She said and I grinned.

"Thank you Erza." She nodded.

"No problem Princess Lucy." She said formally as we started walking to the door.

"Oh no, it's Captain Lucille, you can call me Lucille for now." I said and she nodded.

"I didn't know if should say Captain or Princess, I felt like I might insult you if I didn't title you with one, my apologies if I insulted you anyway." She said and I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I'm far from what you would call a Princess." I laughed lightly and she eyed me from the corner of her eye, leading me into the room and out of the cold air.

"And yet you are a Princess." She stated, the door closing. I had walked in front of her, my head turning so that my chin was even with my shoulder. It was my turn to eye her with the one showing.

"I may not know you well, but I know you're smart enough to know that blood isn't really thicker than water. Water is thickened by blood. I may have been born a Princess and once upon a time I loved it. But we all have our place in this world and mine is at the helm of my ship with my Dragon Slayer, not on a throne." I said, my fist on my hips. She watched me as I spoke and when I finished she chuckled softly, a slight grin on her face.

"I believe everyone should choose their own path." She said, not disagreeing but not agreeing either. She pointed to a door and I followed her finger.

"The bathroom is in there, try not to take to long because we only have a limited amount of clean water in our magic hold. We need to refill it at the next stop." She explained and I nodded.

"Oh I know that pain. I suggest you try to find a water mage, Juvia used ocean water and she could separate all the bad stuff from the water, one simple cleansing spell later and we were all refilled." I told her and she looked thoughtful.

"Huh...interesting...by the way there's another door on the other side. That leads to Gray's room so lock the door. I don't feel comfortable with a pretty teenager girl in the shower and having two hormonal boy teenagers having access to it." She said bluntly and I dead panned.

"Oh? Yeah no problem." I said before she nodded and turned away, walking out. I let out a sigh and went into the bathroom, quickly locking the other door as she instructed. I looked in the mirror that had a little bit of messed up edges, surprised to see my reflection after not seeing it in around two weeks. My hair looked nasty and my skin felt dry. Although to my surprise, the dark circles that were usually under my eyes, covered by my mask were lighter than usual, and I didn't have bags either. Hm. Maybe I should jump into freezing water more often for a good sleep.

I chuckled to myself at how hilarious I was, taking off my waist coat, realizing I hadn't put on shoes. I hung my waist coat on a hook and slipped out of the lacy blue underclothes, turning to look in the mirror again. My black Sabertooth mark on my chest, just under my collar bone showing proudly. I brushed my hand over it before walking over an fiddling with the knobs before figuring it out.

I turned the water on and held my hand under it, only waiting a few seconds before it was warm. I climbed in and almost moaned at the hot water going down my body and over my head. I closed my eyes for a moment in complete bliss before I remembered they had a limited amount of water left. I opened my eyes, looking around I saw two racks, with different soaps and shampoos. I bit my lip, hoping Erza wouldn't mind. I grabbed the shampoo that was clearly hers and massaged it into my scalp and all throughout my hair, scrubbing hard to get all the oils and sea salt out before rinsing it all out, grabbing the conditioner and sifting it through my hair, putting my hair in a bun once it was coated in conditioner. I peeked out of the shower curtain and saw that clothes had been placed on the toilet along with a towel, a razor and shaving cream, I chewed my lip and hopped out, tiptoeing quickly I grabbed the razor the shaving cream, grabbing a clean washcloth off the sink and jumping back into the shower. I wet the cloth and put soap on it, scrubbing every part of my body, determined to get all the sweat, ocean water, oily dirty crap I could feel on my skin off. I rinsed my body, washed the cloth and then repeated it again, only feeling satisfied after that second scrub. I plugged the drain, letting the tub fill up only a little before stopping the water, sitting on the edge and running the shaving cream all the way up my legs, hurrying with the razor but being careful not to cut myself, twisting this way and that so I didn't miss any grossly long hair. This is what happens when I'm kidnapped. I get nasty.

I unplugged the clean and turned the water on again, rinsing my legs and letting my hair down, running my hands through it to get all the conditioner out of it and smirking, loving how it was silky once again, although I needed a few split ends cut. To bad I couldn't call Cancer. I quickly ran the razor under my underarms, sighing in relief at the once again smooth skin. I sighed and turned off the water, ringing my hair out and wiping most of the water off me with my hands, flicking my wrist to get it off before I stepped out and grabbed the towel. I ran it through my hair wildly, rubbing my hair between my hands with the towel over it before drying of my body, staying hunched over as I went back to drying my hair.

Eventually it wasn't dripping and so I dried my back, standing up and wrapping the towel around me. I heard a knock on the door then Erza's voice.

"Lucy? Feel free to use the lotion in there, you seemed uncomfortable with the dry skin. Oh and the underclothes in there are new~ well not new but they haven't been used before so yeah." She explained and I looked around. _Well at least there's one person who knows what a girl needs._ I thought.

"Alright...thanks Erza!" She didn't reply but I assumed she nodded and I heard her walk away. I looked around for the lotion she was talking about and almost squealed. She had the special edition strawberry vanilla twist and it wasn't even open! I had the same kind, tons of it actually on my ship. Sting always teased me about it but I had always loved it and he said it blended with my natural smell nicely so he never argued.

I dropped the towel, grabbing the lotion and rubbing it all over my body. The reason the lotion was special addition was because it had a potion in it that helped make your skin look even, moisturized and _really_ soft. And as an extra bonus it slowed hair from growing. I sighed happily and rubbed it on my clean face blissfully before walking to the toilet, pulling on the clothes that actually fit me rather nicely, really snug. I looked at myself in the mirror, the corset was actually really nice but it was different than mine in the fact that it had sleeves and a color that clung to my neck, no pressure on it though, it was still a heart shaped top so you could see my collarbones and the top of my breast like my other corset, my Saber mark showing proudly. I needed to know who's clothes these were because they had good taste, the corset being warm when it was a trick corset that didn't squeeze the life out of you and could move in.

I grabbed my waist coat and unlocked the door to Grays room before opening the door to Erzas, walking in. She was on her bed, reading. She looked up at me and took a moment to access me.

"You look very nice, I wouldn't go outside with wet hair though." She said and I nodded before cocking my head.

"Can you cut hair?" I asked and looked at me in surprise.

"I can't...none of the girls on the ship can sadly and we're all planning on getting something done when we stop. We're all over due." She said and I thought for a moment.

"I have a spirit who loves cutting hair, I could call him if you gave me my keys." I said and she gave me a sharp look.

"Do you take me for an idiot?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not at all. How about you just give me the specific key, once I summon him I'll...hand it back." I said with quite some effort. She gave me a suspicious look.

"I've been told celestial wizards always keep their promises. So promise this isn't a trick." She said and I nodded, using my finger to cross an X over my Sabertooth mark.

"I promise as a celestial wizard and on my mark of Sabertooth. I'm not tricking you and I won't run once I get my keys...while I'm in your care." I finished and she narrowed her eyes before nodding, standing up and walking over to a drawer, unlocking it. My eyes lit up as I saw my keys, happiness flowing through my body as she held them out.

"Forgive me but I'll take your word as a celestial wizard." She said and my hand clamped around the pouch of keys. I nearly ripped it open and giggled happily, ignoring the door that opened as I ran my fingers over my keys, the cold metal soothing me. They all shimmered under my touch and I relaxed, running my finger over Loke's key a bit longer than the others. It glowed gently and I got his message.

 _Thank God you're alright, I'm all healed now I'll be ready for your call my love._

I giggled at his message and shook my head.

"I'm alright Loke." I said, not caring that Erza and whoever else walked in probably thought I was crazy. I pulled out Cancers key, flipping it in my hand and smirking, looking at Erza who watched me carefully with her hand at her sword, Happy by her shoulder, eating a fish.

"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" I yelled, swiping my key up and to the side before twisting it. A soft golden light appeared before my Crab spirit appeared in front of me, sniping his scissors.

"Where ya been, baby? You missed your hair appointment." He said, looking at me through his glasses. I smiled shyly.

"Things came up, but can you do mine and a...friends hair?" I asked and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"No problem baby." He said and I grinned, hopping into the chair he suddenly put down. Erza watched in fascination as he snipped at my hair, making light talk with me as he took off any split ends and restyled it the way I always had it. He snipped his scissors and stepped away.

"All done." He said and I got up, grinning and looking in the mirror at my now dry, silky looking hair.

"Thanks Cancer! Can you start on Erza?" I asked and he nodded. I pulled on my waist coat, keeping it unbuttoned.

"Hey Lucile...thanks for saving me yesterday. I would be a goner if you hadn't had been there." Happy said shyly and I grinned, ruffling his fur on the top of his head.

"It's no problem, besides no one else saw it and I didn't want you to drown on me." I laughed and he grinned.

"Oh my, Lucile your spirit is amazing!" Erza exclaimed and I turned, smiling at the redhead who had gotten her split ends cut off and her hair cleaned up. I smiled and opened my mouth to say something but closed it when the door opened and cold wind went through.

I turned and saw Salamander, standing the doorway, looking gruff and in his full outfit, not the relaxed one as before. He had cold eyes and a scowl on his face, it deepening when he saw my keys.

"Why does she have her keys?" He asked Erza, as if I wasn't even here.

"She won't run. Besides I see it as her keys are a part of her. You can't take something from someone for too long." Erza replied, unwavering. He grunted slightly and looked at Happy.

"Alright. Let's go. We're at the dock and I want to get the ship out of here before the sun rises so we're heading out early." He said and I stilled, all happiness leaving my body. I felt my face go pale and I felt Cancer behind me.

"This guy giving you a problem baby?" He asked and I chewed on my lip. I couldn't break my promise. I sighed and shook my head.

"No...there's no problem…" I trailed off for a moment, looking at Salamander then back at cancer before reaching up, saying into Cancer's ear quietly.

"Tell Loke and Taurus to be ready to go at any time." I said and he nodded before disappearing, a golden shimmer left behind. I slowly turned, strapping my keys to my belt and looked at Salamander again, noticing he had my sword and two guns around his waist along with his usual sword. I narrowed my eyes slightly but said nothing.

"Natsu-" Erza started to say but he shook his head, grabbing my arm rather tightly. I bit my lip to keep from hissing and didn't retaliate, letting him force me out the door and onto the middle of the ship. My lip twitched but I held my head high at all the stares I got. I used my free hand, accepting my hat that Happy offered to me and placed it on my head, thankful for some form of barrier.

"Alright! The party will be Erza, Happy, Gray, Cana and myself!" He called out and there were nods from the names he called out and groans from the ones he didn't. "Freed!" He yelled and a man with long green hair stepped forward, in a classy looking waistcoat, two different types of swords at his waist.

"Captain?" He said, his voice low and calm.

"You're in charge, refill the ship and keep peoples eyes off the ship." Salamander ordered and he nodded.

"We're leaving in five minutes! Those of you who I called be ready!" He said and I glanced at him as he let go, wrapping his hair in a bandana and putting a hat over it. He glowered at me and I raised a brow.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped bitterly and my eyes narrowed. Two can play at that game.

" _Nothing_." I spat back and he pushed his face closer to mine, trying to intimidate me but I held my ground.

"Really because it looked like you were staring at me."

"I was, my statement remains." I said back and he pulled away, his nostrils flaring before-

"Captain, we're ready to leave." A girl said. I looked at her, realizing she was the one of the girls who I fought the day I was captured. She seemed really pretty.

"Alright, lets go." He said, looking at me dangerously. I rolled my eyes as he grabbed my arm and dragged me after him.

* * *

-edited version-


	9. Chapter 9

We had been walking for about two hours and Salamander had bound my hands behind my back but that hadn't stopped me from talking to Cana and Erza, trying to get my mind off of where we were headed. Gray and Salamander didn't say anything but I knew they were listening. Cana giggled.

"So wait, you have a sexy beast that's a lion spirit- but he looks like a human, and he completely adores you?" Cana asked with a smirk and I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I mean he's a player and loves girls but they're all one night stands. But he's super protective and adores me. Comes in handy if Sting is being an ass and I need something to cuddle." I said and Cana smirked more.

"Oh yeah. _Cuddle_." She implied and I laughed although some of it was nervous, a light blush on my cheeks.

"Well I mean...if Sting wasn't in the picture and Loke happens to slip into my room…" I said, going on with the jokes. I held back as Cana shrieked in delight and Erza laughed, both boys tensing as they had to endure listening to this. I didn't care though.

"Lucy liiiiiiiiiikes him!" Happy purred.

"In his dreams." I muttered, the blush staying on my cheeks. Thank God he couldn't hear this or his ego would go through the roof.

"So wait, tell me more about the book you were talking about." Erza said and I looked at her, not noticing the way Gray slowed slightly so that he could listen to.

"Oh yeah, it's really just something I've been working on and will continue to work on when I get back to Sabertooth. It's going to be my life story just with different names for the people." I said and Gray spoke up.

"You're writing a life story when your life isn't even halfway over?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, it's something that I will add too over the years. My adventures aren't nearly close to over." I said and he chuckled while Cana drank some booze.

"Can you guys shut up?" Salamander snapped suddenly and all five of us froze, watching his hard glare. His lip twitched and he turned, walking again. The others sighed and kept walking, our group going silent as a Happy guilty floated over to hover over Salamanders shoulder and Gray rejoined him.

I watched the ground, sighing to myself as I tried to think of a plan. As soon as I was in care of the guards I would whip out Tauros and Loke, get my sword and whips from Salamander and book it out of there. The problem was my hands were bound.

We walked for maybe an hour more. The sun was high in the sky now, it probably being around 1 in the afternoon.

Suddenly Salamander stopped along with Gray.

"The meeting place is just behind these bushes. We'll sit here until they arrive." The pinkette said and my breath caught in my throat, anxiety filling me as a wave of fear rolled over me. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"How long do you think it'll be?" Gray asked and Salamander shrugged.

"Hopefully not long-" He went quiet for a second. "I can hear them." He said and all of us went dead silent, straining our ears. I distantly heard the sounds of clanking metal and I started to back away, the noises getting louder by the second. Salamander grabbed me and pulled my back to his chest. I started to struggle, kicking and panicking.

"N-no! I'm not going back! You can't make me no I won't go back!" I hissed at him as he shoved me against a tree.

"You are going back, and I am making you." He said bluntly, causing me to panic more as I kept struggling.

"They're in the clearing." Gray said and Salamander nodded. Picking me up while I thrashed and carrying me over his shoulders like I was a sacrifice being taken to the temple. I kept kicking thrashing my body but his hold on me remained tight as he led the group from the bushes. I stopped moving for half a second to take in the scene, a royal carriage surrounded by maybe 50 soldiers. Then...the carriage door opened and a feeling of complete doom and fear took control of me as I saw my father.

I started thrashing harder, starting to yell and scream at him to let me go, jerking my hands and arms as best I could from the restraints. Suddenly Salamander stopped in the middle and set me down. I ripped myself from his grasp and spun around, glaring daggers at the entire group, feeling like a deadly viperes ready to spit venom at anyone who dared come near me. My father watched me, not a smile, not tears of happiness, just hidden cold anger as he approached me.

"You held up your end of the deal." He said, snapping his fingers. I seethed as a few guards strode forward, carrying multiple chests. Salamander walked forward, starting to look at his treasure. My father turned to me.

"I'm not going back with you." I snarled at him.

"Lucy. Stop acting so childish. I let you run around and play dress up but now it's time to come home. You will be attending a party tonight where you will meet Prince Bora. You will make him happy because he will be the one you're going to marry. I expect you to bare him a son as soon as possible so you will not resist any advances he makes." My eyes widened in anger and I spit at him, it landing on his shirt.

"Like hell I will." I snapped at him. He growled and rose his hand, slapping me hard. My face turned with the force of impact. I heard the gasps from behind me and a protest from what I thought was Happy however it was quickly cut off.

"You don't have a choice." He said and I brought my foot up, kicking him between his legs. The soldiers gasped and I smirked as he fell.

"Wanna bet? I sneered. I heard fingers snap and suddenly two of the bigger guards strode forward toward my small frame. Uh oh. I tried to run but I was grabbed hard and forced back in front of my father, grunting as I was shoved into the ground.

"Lucille! Hey you can't do that to her!" I looked to the side to see Gray holding Happy back, all of them having looks of shocks on their faces. I tried to struggle free as my father got up, fear consuming me as tears pricked at my eyes. I didn't want to go back. He gave me a look of rage, kicking my side hard. I grunted.

"You're too much like your mother...but I'm telling you now to get past this. You're coming home, you'll act like a lady, you'll meet Prince Bora, marry him and give him as many children as he wants. Understand?" He growled and I lost it, screaming in fear and anger as the guards picked up my kicking and thrashing body, carrying me towards the carriage.

"Hold on." A strong voice rang out across the field, causing everything to stop. I looked up in shock at Salamander who was glaring at my father.

"You didn't say you treated her like shit." He said. I was set down, being held by just one of the guys. I was confused. Why would Salamander stop?

"That's none of your concern you sea scum. You're lucky I don't string you up for not bringing her friend and for just being a pirate." The king declared. Salamander opened his mouth but I quickly spoke up.

"She's dead!" I yelled and all eyes fell on me. I glared defiantly through the tears.

"I ran her through myself." I said, knowing she wouldn't be safe unless they thought she was dead.

"Stupid." My father sneered. Suddenly there was a knife to my back and the scent of pine and lemons flooded over me. I froze for a second before I heard the man holding me whisper.

"Long time no see, and you've gotten better at your lies." He said quietly and I resisted the urge to smile as he started to cut my ropes.

"Hey! You don't deserve to have Lucy near you...she...she doesn't deserve to be treated like a rag doll! She's a person and you can't just control her like that!" Salamander yelled. Since when did he care? Suddenly my ropes were much looser but I kept my hands together for a moment.

"Watch me. Guards. Kill the pirates." My father ordered.

"Now." The man behind me said and we both jumped into action, me wielding two keys while he stripped the armor inhumanly fast, his mop of blue hair and red tattoo on his eye visible, in a black muscle shirt and regular black pants. The Fairy Tail members had launched into battle in a heartbeat, no hesitation, no second guessing the numbers.

"OPEN! GATES OF THE GOLDEN BULL AND THE LION! LEO AND TAURUS!" I yelled, feeling my energy sap instantly. They both appeared, greeting me before launching into the fight along side Jellal and the Fairy pirates. I ran up, grabbing my sword and whips from Salamander who barely blinked, punching down a guy with a flaming fist. I lashed the whip hard, swinging my sword and cutting down anyone near me with the royal deal on them. The battle was over within a few minutes, passed out bodies laid everywhere while the rest retreated, along with my father.

"COME AFTER ME AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH AND I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled after him as they disappeared. I took a deep breath before turning, smiling widely and almost tackling Jellal. He laughed and caught me, hugging me tightly and swinging me around.

"I missed you so much Sg." He said and I pulled away, grinning widely.

"What are you doing here?! Oh God I'm so happy to see you! I could kiss you!" I exclaimed and Loke draped an arm over my shoulder, doing his handshake he and Jellal had made a long time ago.

"I heard the Princess and Duchess were being returned, figured I might help out but looks like your friends had you covered." He said and I looked to see the group of Fairies.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Jellal, this is uhm...they're uhm..." I trailed off, not knowing what to classify them. Salamander walked forward, offering a hand out.

"I'm Natsu, enemies know me as Salamander." He said, and Jellal raised a brow, shaking his hand as Loke growled, tensing his arm around me.

"You're the guy that hurt Lucille." He snapped and Jellal tensed as well while Salamander narrowed his eyes.

"And? I just helped her escape." He tried to justify. I opened my mouth to intervene but Loke beat me to it.

"You wouldn't have had to save her if you hadn't had taken her to begin with." Loke said and they both moved forward aggressively until I caught Loke by the tie and pulled it gently. He was like putty in my hands as all his attention went to me, his eyes soft as he waited for my command. My simple action enforcing so much power onto him that the Lion became nothing but a mere kitten.

"Loke, in the end he did what is right. Everyone deserves second chances do they not?" I asked and he sighed, standing up straight as he pushed up his sun glasses.

"I can't argue with that my dear Lucille. Anyway if all is good here I'll be back in my world. Look at me often." He winked before shimmering out. I rolled my eyes out of love and looked back at the group. Gray introduced himself, then Cana who seemed a bit tipsy, Happy after that. I looked at Erza and saw her staring at Jellal. When he looked at her something caught in his throat. It was silent for a few moments Salamander coughed.

"So...who are you? To Luc..ille." He asked and Jellal broke from his trance.

"What? Oh right...well at first I was a contender for her hand in marriage but that was put to rest quickly by my father declaring me a bastard son. I'm Juvia's half brother but we've never considered our different mothers as something to separate us...which reminds me...how is she?" He asked, looking at me. I shook my head.

"I don't know...we were both captured but when we tried to escape their ship," I said, gesturing to Salamander, "we got caught so I shoved her off the ship. She would've headed for the meeting place...and met the ship. That's where the ship is headed for." I said and he nodded.

"What meeting place?" Gray asked and I looked at him.

"It's where Sabertooth goes if something happens. Like if the crew was scattered or split up somehow. We would all meet up there, or if the captain was seperated from the crew I would have six months to get to the island and meet them there before I'm replaced...which means I have five months and two weeks..." I said, thinking it through and chewing my lip. There was a moment of silence before a sigh.

"How far is the island?" Salamander asked and I turned my attention to him.

"About a months trip...if we have good weather and the winds are in our favor." I said and he nodded.

"Well we better get going then...your friend coming too?" He asked and I blinked in surprise, frowning slightly.

"Wait what?" I asked and he raised his brow.

"What? I'll take you to the island you need to be at...it's the least I could do...you saved Happy's life after all." He said and it was quiet, no one daring to make a move for a moment before I slowly smiled.

"Then I thank you..." I said, holding my hand out. He looked at me for a moment before smiling slightly himself and shaking it it. He turned to Jellal.

"Are you coming?" He asked and Jellal snapped his eyes away from whatever he had been staring at. He looked at Salamander for a long moment before looking at me.

"If it's alright with Sg..." He said and I nodded quickly.

"June would be so happy!" I exclaimed and he raised an eyebrow.

"June?" He asked and I realized we hadn't told him.

"We changed her name like we did with mine, otherwise it would be pretty obvious who we were. Juvia goes by June now, like I go by Lucille." I explained and he nodded.

"If that's the case...wouldn't you need a new alias now?" Gray piped up and I frowned.

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head at the shirtless ice mage.

"Well, Happy called out your name, they know you go by that now." He said and I furrowed my brows.

"Huh...guess you're right…" I mumbled to myself, trailing off. Jellal cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together.

"Well, anyway it looks like I'm coming then." He said.

* * *

-edited version-


	10. Chapter 10

I licked my lips. After everything had been arranged we had headed back as fast as possible while carrying the money. His crew had been confused but hadn't questioned their Captain as he fired off orders to depart as fast as possible, not wanting the army to show up.

I had my hands on the side of the ship, watching the waves. I was headed back to my ship, my crew. _Sting_. I smiled slightly at the thought, not noticing the person beside me until the cleared their throat. I started, looking up to see Salamander, in a similar position as mine, watching the waves.

"You like to watch sunsets...?" He asked quietly. I felt like there was something hidden behind his question, like it wasn't him just trying to make conversation. I sighed and shook my head.

"No...I don't watch them for me. I like watching the stars...ehm...I watch the sunset because Yukino use to love them... And since she can't watch them anymore sometimes I watch them for her." I explained awkwardly, looking back at the orange sun.

"That's...hm...I've never thought of it like that...Lisanna use to watch them too...she would force me to sit next to her and watch it. I stopped after I became Captain..." He said, his voice strained as if his throat had closed on him. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"I didn't know...I'm sorry..." I said quietly and he took in a deep breath before looking at me.

"It's fine...anyway! Tell me about how you and Sting came to be." He asked curiously and I raised my brow, why was he being so friendly? Regardless,I decided to indulge his curiosity.

"He was the guy who brought me to Sabertooth. He used to completely ruthless believe it or not. He still kind of is. I don't know though...I had been running from dogs after I ran away from the palace. I ran into him, Yukino, and Rogue...Sting wanted to just throw me out but Yukino convinced him and Rogue to take me to the ship and hide me. I spent two days on the ship before the Captain asked if I wanted to become a pirate...my life changed from then on. Suddenly I had a choice in what I wanted, if I didn't want to smile I didn't have to smile. I could say whatever I wanted to say to whoever I wanted to say it too. Sting was chosen to teach me the ways of a pirate and we just got really close. I saved his life a few times and he's saved mine…." I chuckled slightly, shaking my head. "I hope we get to the island in time...he said something about a certain time when Dragon Slayers come of age where they find their soul mate….is that true?" I asked and he looked taken back by my question, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well...he's not wrong. But I thought he's my age isn't he?" He asked and I tilted my head.

"How old are you?"

"20."

"He turned twenty not to long ago...why?" I asked and Salamander held his breath, pursing his lips awkwardly.

"Well...we're able to find our soulmate once we're 18...usually if we have a suspicion of them being our soulmate we start looking at them, finding out if their smell attracts us and just observing. But the only way to know for sure is if you kiss them. It doesn't have to be lip to lip, something simple like a forehead kiss will do. Then we know for sure. It's instinctual. Although we don't ever have an overwhelming too well uhm... _mate_ until the spring or winter depending on the type of dragon slayer. Like an Ice dragon slayer wouldn't feel the overpowering urge until around this time of the year. Sting, like me will feel it around this spring...that is if we find our mates. If not then we're just easily frustrated or turned on." He explained and I blinked at him a few times, taking in what he had said. Sting and I had kissed plenty of times...and he had always said he wouldn't know for sure unless we did the deed.

 _Sting lied to me_.

"I'm sorry…" Salamander said quietly and I sucked in a deep breath, shaking my head and looking at him, clearing my throat and trying to open it from where it had closed.

"You- uhm, no no...don't be...it's fine. Anyway...you seem like you know a lot about this? Did you find your soulmate?" I asked curiously. A dark sheen covered his eyes slightly as he looked at me.

"My real one? I don't think I have yet, if I have then I don't know...but in my mind...yeah I had one…" He said quietly, looking back over the sea that had now become dark, the sun gone. I tilted my head, looking at him.

"What was her name?" I asked him and his muscled arms tensed, his jaw setting as he stared out into the darkness.

"Lisanna."

* * *

-edited version-


	11. Chapter 11

I sucked in a breath, looking at the pink haired man.

"I didn't know." I said quietly and he shook his head.

"How could you? Anyway...it's getting late...might as well try and get some sleep eh?" He asked and I tilted my head slightly, chewing my lip for a moment.

"I think I'm gonna stay out a little more...look at the constellations." I said and he gave me a lingering look before shrugging.

"Whatever...anyway...night Luc-Lucille." He said my name awkwardly, like he wished he had something other than my name to call me like I called him Salamander. I couldn't bring myself to say his real name...the name I had known him as a child by. That would imply that we were friends. He had made it _very_ clear that we weren't. And he was the Captain of Fairy Tail, I was the Captain of Sabertooth. Now that we weren't at war anymore, didn't mean we were friends. Bad blood can't be washed clean, it has to be taken out completely and replaced before the rest of the blood is infected. And I feared that we were all terribly sick.

I sighed, looking up at the sky, easily finding the lion constellation. I looked at it fondly, feeling my Lion's key shimmer as he told me he knew I was watching. I didn't bother to try to sleep, not wanting to remember that day~ although it was useless as my mind wandered.

 _If I had been a bit faster...hadn't toyed with the girl in front of me...if I hadn't stood my ground on the beach when our rivals approached. If I had made her stay on the ship that day because she had a headache...not telling her to suck it up and come with us...none of us should have gotten off the ship that day…_

 _The image of Yukino stumbling, her strangled gasp as Salamanders blade went through her. Salamanders surprised and horrified face. The sound of the scream that echoed from Sting and I as we saw her fall to Salamanders feet. He had looked around quickly, ready to sound a retreat when I let out a cry, Sting lurching forward toward Salamander but being stopped by a force, looking down his eyes widened when he saw the white haired girl, her eyes wide in shock. Looking back at Salamanders eyes you could see the grief and disbelief filling his eyes as Sting looked at Salamander, narrowed his eyes and twisted the sword in Lisanna's stomach, causing her to cough up blood. The fighting stopped, screams of agony and grief overcame both groups, with myself running past a group of Fairies with some of my crewmates, kneeling and holding onto Yukino while the group of Fairies cradled Lisanna's body. I looked into Yukino's eyes as she coughed and struggled for breath, tears going down my face._

" _Yuki...Yuki shhh it's gonna be alright we're gonna fix you up and you'll be all better don't worry okay!" I said, applying pressure to her wound. She coughed and shakily grabbed my now blood soaked hands, holding them tightly._

" _T-take care of S-Sting...a-and...my spirits…" She said hoarsely, coughing up blood. I shook my head, squeezing her hands back._

" _No No no! I'm not taking your spirits because you're gonna be up and walking soon we're gonna get you healed up." I said but she was smiling softly at me, very gently shaking her head._

" _Hey Lu…? My….my head...it doesn't hurt anymore…." She managed out and the tears increased as she leaned her head against my lap, letting out a deep, struggled breath as her body started to relax._

" _Yuki...YUKI!" I screamed as her eyes closed. My body was shaking violently...as I screamed and wailed, gripping her hair and bringing her head up to mine, putting my forehead on hers as my tears fell onto her cheeks. My heart had broken that moment, it had fallen out as I started to breathe harder, not in sadness, but sudden anger, rage,_ _**hatred**_ _. I looked up to see Salamander and Sting staring at each other, both not knowing what to do, go comfort the crew...or attack each other. I met Stings gaze, mine filled with all my emotions._

" _Kill him." I breathed out desperately. Salamander turned slightly, looking at me with what seemed a hurt expression on his face as he took in my bloody hands, puffy eyes seeing as I hadn't began wearing the mask yet, and tear stained cheeks. Then it turned into rage and hatred as well._

"Stop it," A low voice behind me whispered as hands went around my waist in an embrace, a chin resting on my shoulders in an affectionate stance. I sighed, blinking away the dust and tears that formed from my unblinking eyes as I had remembered.

"I didn't summon you." I said quietly, turning to look at my Lion. He looked up at me, without the blue tinted glasses in the way that rested on his nose.

"I could feel your distress." He murmured, kissing my shoulder gently.

"Loke, Sting lied to me...I'm not his soul mate." I said quietly.

"Mmm of course you're not, you're mine." He said and I rolled my eyes, pulling away and looking at him.

"Be serious." I said and his grin faded.

"I'm sorry Lucille...maybe he doesn't care though? Maybe he wants you to be his regardless?" He asked and I thought for a moment, remembering Salamander saying that Lisanna was mentally his soul mate.

"Maybe...I don't know...anyway. I'm going to bed. Night Loke." I said but he didn't leave, just followed after me.

"Need a snuggle buddy?" He asked and I considered it for a moment before nodding, letting him walk into Erza's room where another bunk had been put temporarily for me. I had had a long day, I was tired, confused, and needed comfort. And what better way than to get comfort from an overgrown kitten? I kicked off my boots, sliding out of my pants and taking off my waist coat. Loke attempted to look away but I didn't care, he had seen me almost completely naked before during battles. He wasn't exactly complaining though. I climbed into the bed and under the sheets, letting him slide in with me. He pulled me against him and I cuddled into him, closing my eyes as the low, rhythmic sound of his heart beat was replaced with the soft vibrations from his purr. He knew just how to put me to sleep.

That's what I adored about Loke. No matter what he was always a shoulder to lean on, if I was upset I could trust him to be my friend, not someone who wanted me romantically. I knew he was attractive, that had never escaped my attention but we both knew nothing would ever happen. It's not like he waited around anyway. But it was times like this where I felt my connection to him stronger than before. I had saved his life, almost killing myself in the process from how much energy I put out in such a short amount of time.

"Go to sleep my darling." He cooed gently into my ear and I sighed, feeling safe for the first time in two weeks. He would protect me from the bad things.

* * *

-edited version -


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up by a jerk and a low growl. I kept my eyes closed however, trying not to tense. It took me only seconds to realize Loke had stayed over night, I knew it was his arms holding me but I didn't know why he was growling like an animal, his arms tight.

"What do you want." He snapped but his voice was hushed like he was trying to keep me asleep. I had had a rough night, waking up a lot due to nightmares and really had only started to get some sleep about an hour ago. I was exhausted.

"It's my ship. If I want to be somewhere I can go wherever I damn please...cat." That was Salamanders voice, it strong and threatening but also hushed, as if he didn't want to wake me either.

"I'm a fucking lion you idiot." Loke said icily and I shifted slightly, my arm asleep. They both got silent and I felt Loke's nose brush over me, nuzzling me to make sure I was still asleep. Best. Brother/friend/he likes me/spirit. Ever.

"Yeah...whatever...and why is she still asleep? It's like noon." Salamander said after a few moments of silence, his voice getting quieter than what it was before. I could just imagine Loke's frown.

"She _just_ fell into a peaceful sleep which is rare for her. So of course she's asleep dumbass. And I'd like to keep it that way." Loke hissed. Silence. Then.

"She has trouble sleeping?" Loke didn't answer, and I was grateful that he respected me enough to not blab out my personal things to people.

"Well if it's such a big deal then here, I'll hold her because you look like shit and I doubt you'd go to sleep anyway." I was grateful that Loke tensed so he didn't notice me tense.

"Not on your life. I'll be decent when Lucy is around but that's because I respect her and she saved my life. She gave me a second chance and I'll be damned if I just hand her sleeping body to the guy that's the reason she doesn't sleep~" Loke cut himself off. _Fucking Loke._

There was a long silence before, "well the way things are going, I'll be spending a loooong month with her and I feel like you'll be a regular pest on my ship so we have to be at least able to not kill each other. But if you're gonna be waltzing around my ship in that stupid suit and tie at least look like you're not a zombie. If I wanted to hurt her I would have already when she couldn't summon you. Don't you think?" He asked and I felt conflicted. He kind of had a point on that last part but technically he had hurt me. Silence stretched out before Loke finally spoke.

"I'm her strongest spirit, leader of the zodiac and a good friend to the Spirit King. If I find out you hurt her I will come back and kill you." He threatened lowly. _Wait you're going to let him!? Loke you traitor!_

"Yeah whatever. Now move." I could imagine Salamander rolling his eyes.

"You need to come here so she doesn't wake up, she's a light sleeper. I'm surprised she hasn't woken up yet." Loke said and I mentally facepalmed. I heard a sigh, some footsteps then the bed shifting, I made my body as limp as it should it be as I felt Loke's arm slowly slipping out from underneath me, being replaced by Salamanders warm hand then arm under me. It felt weird slightly, his arm was a bit bigger than Lokes. Both of them had very smooth, ropey muscles but Salamanders seemed to be a tad bit bigger. They continued to slowly exchange places before I felt the blanket lift and Loke's leg start to move, which was tangled from mine. There was a pause and what seemed to be a small choke.

"Where are her pants?!" Salamander hissed. I could practically feel Loke rolling his eyes, not in his usual flirtatious mood.

"She doesn't wear them to bed. Besides it's not like it's nothing you haven't seen before. Fairy Tail girls don't really dress to cover themselves." Loke said. There was a grunt before I felt Salamanders leg slide into place before Loke's weight from the bed disappeared. _I'm going to kill you Loke. Why didn't I just let them know I was awake? I could avoid this...but then they'd know I was listening to their conversation._

"If she looks like she's going to wake up nuzzle her." Loke instructed before adding. "Don't try anything, I'll be on high alert and I'll notify the other spirits to be as well." He said threateningly, which Salamander hardly paid attention too. There were a few moments of silence before Salamander shifted.

"You can open your eyes now he's gone." I heard and I tensed slightly in surprise, slowly fluttering my eyes open.

"You guys are pretty loud." I hissed and he shrugged.

"Not my fault, I walked in here because your friend asked where you were then I'm getting snarled at. What is he? A dog?" I rolled my eyes.

"He's a lion." I defended. He didn't answer me for a moment, just shifted slightly so he was a bit more comfortable, attempting to stifle a yawn.

"So how long have you been dreaming about my awesome face?" He asked and I nearly choked on my spit.

"Excuse me!? What the hell gives you that idea pyro!?" I yelled and he shrugged, a sly smirk on his face.

"Your boy toy said I was the reason you don't get any sleep." He said cockily and I narrowed my eyes, wrenching my arm back and letting my fist collide with his face before getting up, pulling on my pants and belt, my weapons and keys secured.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled and I turned, my hands on my hips in fist as I puffed my chest out slightly, my Sabertooth mark showing proudly.

"You're an arrogant son of a bitch." I snapped icily and his glare intensified from where he was crouched on the ground, holding his cheek.

"Oh well if my mothers such a bitch then you must know her. Do me a favor and tell me where she is." He snapped and I seethed.

"I don't dream anything nearly like you want me to. All I see is you killing Yukino." I barked at him and he got up, glaring at me hard and I almost flinched. _Almost_.

"Wanna know what I dream about? I dream about your little boyfriend killing Lisanna, and it's funny because he doesn't even love you. If he did he would have claimed you as his by now and yet you're left virtually untouched." He snapped, his words slicing through me. I held my head up.

"How do you know he hasn't already?" I snapped and his lip twitched.

"Because of what you asked me last night. And the fact I can _smell_ your innocence, it's almost smothering because it rolls off you in waves and you know I only have a certain amount of self control because that's like ringing the fucking dinner bell to dragonslayers." He snarled and I hid the nerves that spiked inside me. He was just trying to scare me.

"Well get your nose checked Mr. fucking bloodhound." I snapped, starting to walk past him.

"I'm a _dragon_ bitch." He seethed and I smirked, turning at the door.

"Oh yes I know, you sure are a _dragons bitch_." I said with as much venom as he had, spinning on my heel and stalking out.

"Ooooooo. Score one for Gate Mage!" I heard and looked over to see Salamanders second mate- Gray standing there with a huge grin. I was surprised, not only by the assumption that he had heard our argument. But the fact he was fully clothed, reminding me of how my waistcoat lay forgotten. _Damn it pride._

Suddenly I felt a little bit of warmth around my soldiers. I looked up to see Gray's waistcoat now gone, the white material around my shoulders. He gave me a look.

"You're cold. Give it back later yeah?" He asked and I slowly put it on all the way, walking with him as he started to turn.

"What about you? Won't you get cold?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Nah, not really. I _am_ an ice mage after all." He chuckled and I smiled slightly.

"I'll give you that…so why were you listening to our conversation?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Because I think it's cute how you two bicker back and forth." He said and I frowned.

"You call that bickering?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, because I don't know what it is, but I feel like you'll be a big part of the future. I don't know why but there's something about you." He said, being completely serious and I was taken back.

"I- I don't really know what to say…" I said and he laughed.

"Just go easy on our Captain. He might be my rival...but I've known him for forever ya know? That idiot doesn't know when to give in, doesn't know what fear is." He chuckled and I bit back the snort, thinking for a moment.

"Everyone is scared of something." I said and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Natsu is different, he wouldn't know what fear is if it punched him in the face. Maybe it's because he's too stupid to know when to be afraid." Gray shrugged as they neared the top of the helm where Erza was at the wheel.

"Excuse you ice princess I'm not stupid." A voice huffed and we both looked to see Salamander walking forward, Happy floating by his shoulder and eating a fish.

"Yeah whatever flame brain." Gray scoffed.

"Shut up before I turn you into ice cubes." Salamander jeered and Gray and he rammed their heads against each other, I pulled my hair up in a ponytail, feeling like they were about to do something stupid and I didn't want anything caught in my hair, or have it burned off.

"That a threat ash for brains?!"

"Maybe it is ice boy!"

"Bring it on flame breath!"

"Ice princess!"

"You already used that one loser!" Gray yelled. I quirked an eyebrow as they tackled each other, rolling around and down the stairs, everyone carrying on, lifting things out of the way easily as if this was regular for them. I felt a presence behind me but didn't turn, knowing it was Jellal. I watched the boys scuffle, them bumping into a tall huge man with white hair and a scar under his eye. He yelled something about being a real man and being tougher than both of them before Salamander and Gray turned at the same time, punching him and sending him flying into another group of guys who attacked Elfman then each other, the entire deck getting into a brawl. Jellal and I sweatdropped as we watched debris fly everywhere, including towards us. Something hit the scarlet knight who was driving. She growled audibly, causing Gray and Salamander to freeze where they were and slowly look up before continuing to fight, them yelling profanities as spells were starting to from.

"Lucille take the wheel." The second mate demanded and yet I didn't dare disobey, grabbing it quickly as she screamed, drawing her sword and jumping into the fray, starting to break things up with in seconds, no one wanting to face her wrath.

I looked back at Jellal, a sigh escaping my lips as he watched her, with an almost _longing_ expression. I smirked evilly.

" _Does somebody have a crush?"_ I cooed and he stood straighter, a small jolt going up his spine as he looked at me, his face slowly turning a stubborn red, almost the color of his strange colored and shaped mark, knowing it wasn't a tattoo, but a simple mutation in genetics. They had become more and more common within the last hundred years or so, for examples such as natural colored pink, blue, or deep scarlet hair, along with symbols like that which was on Jellal's eye.

"Psh- _what?-_ no- not even. What are you talking about Sg? Tch. Did you hit your head yesterday during the battle?" He asked, rolling his eyes and I smirked.

"Mhmmmmmmmm yeah okay. Well fine lets see if she likes you too shall we? HEY ERZ-" I started to yell but was tackled by Jellal, both of us starting to scuffle as I tried to wrench his hand from my mouth as he tried to stop me from doing just that.

"Sg please no don't do that!" He hissed/begged as I bucked my hips, startling him and forcing his arms to shoot in front of him, planting them on the wood so he didn't go head first into it.

"JELLAL WANTS TO KNOW-" He cut me off again by covering my mouth, frowning deeply as he blushed harder.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to tickle you." He threatened and I stopped my struggling, narrowing my eyes at him as if trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

"Are we interrupting something?" A voice asked and we both looked up to see Salamander with Gray and Erza flanking him, taking the scene in. I smirked and licked Jellal's hand, he gasped and wrenched it away before I brought my hand up, nailing him in the jaw hard enough to get him off but not nearly enough to hurt him. Oh no. Under that heavy coat of his was well hard packed muscle, I would have had to hit him much harder to hurt him. I jumped up, brushing myself off and grinning at Erza.

"Hey Erza do you like-" I said but I cut myself off with a shriek when Jellal tackled me again, causing me to fall forward under his rather heavy body. I heard a yelp and then I collided with another body and Jellal's weight was gone as I fell ontop of Salamander in a tangle of arms and legs. We both groaned.

"Do you like cake! Cake you know? Because I said you probably did- and Lucille said you didn't!" Jellal rushed out and I glared at him as I tried to pick myself up from the mess of Salamander but it was pretty difficult as he was determined to get up first and his leg was hooked in the back of my knee but both of us were working against each other. I tore my gaze away from the blue haired man and turned it to the pink one, a glint of frustration in his eyes but also playfulness as he shot me a smirk. I rolled my eyes, moving my legs but he moved it back to where I couldn't get up as he himself started to heave himself upward. I shoved my hand into his face, forcing him back down again I quickly jumped up, giving myself a slight cheer and fist pump before Salamander pulled me to the ground again causing me to let out a noise of distress.

"Me first!" He declared childishly, pushing on my back to support himself before he jumped up. I scoffed and flipped around, causing him to fall over. I jumped up again, using his chest as a launch pad. I quickly hid behind Gray who was shirtless, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched everything with his black eyes, a small smirk on his face. He chuckled when I hid behind him.

"Thats not fair!" Salamander pouted as he climbed up, the innocent, childish look on his face made me forget my annoyance for a second as I sucked in a breath, looking at him. He looked cute- I mean annoying. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"To bad!" I said and he made a noise of distress before I looked back at the blue and red haired mages speaking awkwardly. I smirked slightly before turning around, looking over the ship. I jumped however when I felt an arm over my shoulders. I nearly screamed when I saw pink hair next to my head, Salamanders face close to mine.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. I'm just tired is all." He said and I raised my brows in surprise.

"You went to bed before I did?" I asked and he shrugged slightly, looking away.

"I don't get much sleep." He said softly and I blushed slightly at how he looked.

"Oh...it's okay I guess. We're still getting used to not being at each others throats." I said, giving him a soft smile. Just because I can't be friends doesn't mean we have to be hateful.

"Yeah, you're right." He grinned brightly before a serious look came over his face. He stared at me intensely for a good moment and I shifted away from him slightly.

"What is your problem- ahh?!" I yelled as his cheeks bloated out and his face turned green, him hitting the ground. I looked around in alarm. When Gray noticed he scowled, kicking Salamander's side.

"Stupid." He spit and I frowned.

"What-"

"He has severe motion sickness. He has to take medicine otherwise he's like this." Gray explained and I slowly nodded, looking at Salamander as he withered on the ground. I knew he had motion sickness but it had slipped my mind while on the ship.

"You guys aren't gonna help him?" I asked curiously and Gray cast me a smirk.

"Nah, if he can't take a little bit of motion sickness he shouldn't be a Captain." Gray said and I laughed.

"Well I won't argue with you there." I said, looking back over at the sea.

"Hey Lucille, let's spar." He suddenly asked and I raised my brow at him.

"Hm? Like, magic spar or swords?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Swords, I saw you pull a few moves on Cana that were pretty sick, that and you held on really well against Natsu." He said and I grinned, pushing the lock of hair that hung by my face, free of the pony tail near my ear.

"Alright, I'm down." I said and Happy cheered out of no where.

"LUCILLE AND GRAY ARE GONNA SWORD SPAR!" He yelled, flying over the ship and yelling it a few more times, bringing people from whatever they were doing or out of their quarters onto the deck in interest. I laughed at Gray as he watched a bemused smirk as Cana started taking bets, her stomach exposed even in the cold weather, her black Fairy Tail mark on her stomach.

"Come on, lets get down there." Gray said, starting down the stairs. I followed him down, smirking as we got into the quickly forming circle, both of us drawing our swords as Cana stepped into the middle, holding the large bucket of bets and to state the rules.

"You're going down Icy." I called and he stuck his tongue out.

* * *

-edited version-


	13. Chapter 13

The crowd got mostly quiet excluding the few chuckles that rang out.

"Alright! No scratching, biting, hair pulling or eye poking! The winner is decided when the other prays mercy! No summoning of spirits, and no ice make magic!" Canna yelled, her hip jutting out as she stood between the ice mage who was in a battle stance, holding his sword tilted up slightly with a smirk on his lips, myself in a similar position.

"Fight!" Cana yelled and backed up into the circle of mages watching eagerly. Gray slowly started walking on the edge of the formed circle, causing my own feet to move, both of us walking around the circle. I changed direction suddenly and he stopped before changing also, both of us making the circle smaller. This happened two more times before I stopped, facing him completely, smirking and teasingly tapping his sword with mine. He chuckled slightly before lunging forward, I jumped, twisting my wrist and side tracking his blade, jumping away quickly before thrusting forward.

He twisted his body, my blade and body moving forward facing his back. He swung and I ducked, swinging and kicking his feet from under him before rolling away, giving myself some distance as I tried to block out the cheers from the crowd. Gray quickly composed himself and I readjusted the grip on my sword. We met eye contact for a moment before we both lunged. Our swords came together, clashing and sparking off each other.

We continued things like this for what seemed like ages but I knew was maybe a minute or two. He swung and it was dangerously close to my face. I let out a squeak of surprise, stumbling back.

Gray smirked and shot forward but I grabbed a rope, pulling myself up and kicking him in the chest, swinging my legs to have the higher ground. He grunted and fell down, rolling with it and getting back on his feet.

"You know you could give up now before I decide to stop playing nice." He jeered playfully and I laughed.

"Oh what's a girl to do once a man has offered such a noble offer?" I asked and laughs sounded through the crowd. I laughed as he chuckled, walking forward and bowing playfully, looking up at me. I tossed my head back and grabbed the edges of his waist coat, using it to curtsy. The crowd joined our laughter as he offered his hand out to me. I scoffed and took it, allowing him to pull me down and lead me a few feet as if we were about to dance. We pulled away and faced each other. He bowed again and I curtseyed.

We stared at each other for a minute before I launched forward, his sword meeting mine. It seemed to be a tie as he would take a step back from my offence before he would counter and force me to step back.

"I admit you're better than me!" I called grinning, dodging a swing. He laughed.

"Then why are you smiling like that?" He asked.

"Because I know something you do not know."

"And that is?"

" _I_ am not left handed!" I yelled, pushing him back and swinging my sword intricately before shifting it to my right hand, letting out a fake evil laugh, tossing my head side to side in the air at the cheers and yells from the crowd.

He watched me and I lunged forward, moving quicker, harder, easier than before. If I was graceful before I was a goddess now, not to be modest or anything. He barely had time to lift his sword in defense as I sped up my attacks. Our swords slid together and I moved my arm out to avoid the tip of his blade while flicking my wrist, catching his handle and jerking it away from him, spinning quickly, bringing my foot up to connect to his jaw to send him into the side of the boat. He grunted, grabbing his jaw but freezing as I held the tip of my sword to his throat.

"Surrender?" asked playfully, tilting my head and raising my brows. He chuckled a little nervously.

"I surrender." He said, freezing his fingertip and pointing my blade away from his neck. I laughed and pulled away, watching as the crowd pouted from lost bets or cheered with winning money.

"Ugh...what happened here?" A groggy voice asked and we all looked up to see Salamander walking down the steps, holding onto the railing and rubbing his head.

"Lucille and Gray sparred." Happy informed him and Salamanders eyes widened.

"Oh, I bet that was embarrassing Lucille." He said and I frowned at him.

"Yeah it was, for your second mate. I won." I said and he raised his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes and helped Gray up as he chuckled.

"What can I say? This chick has talent." He complimented and I laughed.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded.

"Psh, whatever. You're still an ice freak." Salamander said, crossing his arms and I turned away as they started bickering. Erza gave me a pat on the back.

"Congrats on the win." She said genuinely and I smiled, liking the feel of energy I got from the people around me. Sabertooth wasn't really like this, after a spar the winner was usually just clapped for then the loser would be teased, this was different...it was... _nice_. I thought.

"Thanks Erza." I said and she nodded, walking away to do something. I looked around, my eyes lighting up when I saw a table against the wall near the room that I was held in at first. It wasn't the table that caught my attention though, it was what was on it. _Books._

I floated over, hearts in my eyes. I reached out for one but quickly retracted my hand when another tiny one wrapped around it. I looked up to see a tiny blue haired girl looking up at me with a curious yet defensive look. I blushed slightly.

"Oh uh hi...sorry I didn't see you there I just saw...the...books." I said awkwardly, laughing and scratching the back of my head. She gave me a slight smile.

"That's okay, I get the same way around books." She said and I smiled, extending my hand.

"Captain Lucille of Sabertooth." I introduced and her eyes widened slightly; extending her own hand and taking mine.

"Levy McGarden, I'm the one Natsu comes to when he needs to know facts about something or someone." She said and I nodded, sitting across from her.

"That sounds cool, it would be so awesome to be surrounded by books all day." I said, hearts for eyes. Levy laughed, tilting her head slightly.

"Well I guess you can borrow my books while you're on board, as long as you take care of them." She joked at the last bit and I grinned widely.

"Really!? Awesome! What do you have?" We fell into a conversation about books and our favorite authors, which ones we've read and which ones the other should read. By the time I realized I was hungry the sun was starting to set. I got up, stretching out my limbs and laughing.

"I'll see you later Lu, I've gotta go hang out with Jet and Droy." She said and I nodded, looking around. I saw Salamander on the starboard side of the ship, his elbows on the side and his arms crossed as he leaned against the side of the ship. I tilted my head slightly, walking over to him.

"Hey Salamander, watcha up to?" I asked, leaning against the side, facing him curiously. He didn't look at me, just kept watching the lowering sun.

"I'm not in the mood to argue." He said quietly and I was taken back by the gentle tone in his voice.

"I'm not trying to start a fight...I just wanted to know what you were doing." I said quietly, not wanting to take away the seemingly calm mood that had settled over him. He took in a long breath, waiting for a moment to answer me.

"I'm watching the sunset...for Lisanna…" I felt like I had been slapped, remembering our conversation from last night. I shifted slightly, rearranging Gray's coat on me and taking a deep breath.

"I think she would like that." I said quietly. He nodded slightly, not looking at me still. I turned, taking a similar position as him, watching the sun turn the deep blue and green water to gold and blood.

"You know...it's hard." He said after a few minutes. I glanced at him.

"What is?" He shrugged, now looking at his hands, the sun gone, the moon starting to make it's way out.

"Looking at you...I want to be excited that I get to see you again...that my old friend is okay, that she didn't throw me out and it was her father…" I felt like he had punched me in the gut, fused with his burning magic. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"And...part of me is...you know I've always missed you. Every once in awhile my mind would flick back to playing at the castle with you, throwing mud or sword fighting with sticks. "Protecting" you from the big spiders or the servants who tried giving you medicine and the snotty little princes. But most of me is so confused. We've both changed so much. You're not the girl in her frilly little dress, attending teas and having to watch little brats run around ordering people around. I'm not the boy who was ready to do anything for you, ready to follow orders and so playful. It's just...if you changed...and I've changed...and the people around us changed...how much do you think Yukino and Lisanna would have changed by now?" My eyes were wide at the confession, watching him as he slowly turned to look at me.

"Do you think they would be stronger now? Still happy with the lives they chose? It's been almost 7 months...so little time yet so long...do you think she would still love me…?" He trailed off and I felt an urge to do something I hadn't felt since I was a little child. I swallowed hard, moving forward and wrapping my arms under his shoulders, pulling him close and resting my chin on his shoulder; embracing him. It startled me how comforting it actually was to be against him.

"You're not so bad Salamander…I'm sure she would be happy still." I said quietly and I could tell he was just as shocked as I was by my action. I went into further shock however when he slowly wrapped his arms around my shoulders back, feeling his nose burry into my hair like he would do when we were little. I felt him shudder slightly, shaking his head subtly against my shoulder.

"No...we were ending anyways...she...she had been cheating for a while...I confronted her about it and she told me she would stop, that she loved me still. I know she loved me...but she didn't stop." He whispered. I was so startled. This was my enemy, taking comfort from my embrace and letting me see this broken fragile side. I could take advantage of this, kick him while he was down. I could try and destroy him...that's who I was now. I was the ruthless Captain Lucille of Sabertooth. The mark on my chest was proof of that. I didn't do this for members of my crew, and enemies were shown anything but mercy. But...I wasn't on Sabertooth...and if I was being honest with myself...I envied Fairy Tail for the family like atmosphere. You could tell it was there just being near the ship and when they were fighting you could see it even more clear. While Sabertooth would fight for a comrade it was more for their own pride. If I was to be unjust no one would speak against me, even if it was wrong while this ship was such a contrast...and it was a nice break.

I squeezed him tighter and took a breath. I think if she was still here that if she wasn't with you, she would still be right by your side being your best friend." I told him and we stayed like that for what felt like forever. I wasn't complaining though, his abnormal body heat defrosted my hands and nose, causing the cold air that surrounded us to waver. I felt him take a deep breath into my hair. He tensed suddenly, taking another deep breath before slowly pulling away, a strange look in his eyes. It was gone a second later, his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry about Yukino...I was just going to knock her out..I brought my sword up to hit her with the hilt and she fell forward, someone bumped into me from behind...I...I didn't mean to...it haunts me every day." He said, looking into my eyes genuinely. I widened my eyes slightly, opening my mouth to say something but closing it when nothing came out. We looked at each other for a long time before he pulled his hands away and turned back to the side of the ship, looking over the now black sky littered with the stars and sliver of moon.

"Hey Luce...show me the constellations like when we were little…" He said suddenly and I jumped slightly. I hadn't heard that name in forever. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my hunger forgotten as I put my hands on the banister and started pointing out the constellations.

* * *

-edited version-


	14. Chapter 14

"So wait, that right there is your cat friend?" I asked, looking at the blonde girl who gave me a frown.

"For the last time, he's a lion. And yes that's his constellation." She explained and I held back my grin at her frustrated face.

"Okay so show me that crab guy." I said, Happy had joined us a few minutes after the serious talk had ended but we had been out here for a couple of hours so he had turned in for the night.

"I've shown it to you at least three times." She scolded and I shrugged.

"We're on a moving ship and there's so many, easy to get lost in them…" I said, looking into her eyes. A faint blush covered her cheeks as she stared at me before turning and lifting her hand, pointing out the stars.

"There," She said, tracing the pattern. I followed her finger, looking at constellation.

"I see it!" I exclaimed, bringing my finger up and pointing excitedly. She laughed and I grinned.

"Stars are so cool." I said as I looked at them. She nodded.

"I've always loved them, that's what my mother and I used to talk about all the time." She said. I fought the urge to say 'I know I was there'. Instead I just watched her as she smiled at the sky. She seemed happy and relaxed. Maybe she could be like that on Fairy Tail forever?

I mentally slapped myself shaking my head and looking at my stomach as it growled loudly. I looked at Lucille as she raised her eyebrows at me, however her own widened as her stomach answered mine, growling just as loudly as mine. We stared at each other for a moment before I burst into laughter, her doing the same thing. I bent over, holding my stomach as I laughed, tears forming in my eyes. I only laughed harder as Lucille hit the floor; curled up and laughing.

"Guess we're both kinda hungry huh?" She asked through her laughter, starting to calm down slightly. I wiped the tears from my eyes, letting out a few chuckles.

"Yeah, let's go down to the kitchen." I said, extending my hand down to the blonde girl. she looked at it and reached for it. Before she grabbed my hand though she hesitated, the smile falling from her face slightly as something flashed in her eyes. It looked like she was having a war with herself.

"Hey...you okay? You're making some weird faces." I said. Her eyes went back to normal and she looked at me, grabbing the side of the ship and pulling herself up.

"Alright, lets get food Salamander." She said and I frowned, turning and leading the way towards the kitchen.

"So why are you in ice freaks jacket?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"What- oh. He gave it to me so I wouldn't be cold. I forgot mine in Erza's room and you were in there and I didn't want to talk to you at that moment." She explained and I thought for a moment before remembering our fight this morning.

"Ah...now about that blue haired guy…" I started to ask and she answered.

"His name is Jellal, he's Juvia's; the other girl you had before she escaped, brother. Well half brother. Jellal was unlegitimized when his father remarried Juvia's mother and Juvia turned ten. I'm surprised you don't remember him, he was one of the few suitors you didn't mind that much when they were brought to the palace." She said and I frowned, scratching the back of my head.

"I faintly remember...why does he call you Sg?" I asked and she grinned to herself as I opened the door into the kitchen.

"It's short for Star gazer." She said and I felt a stab, wanting a cool nickname as well for her.

"Well why do you call me Salamander?" I said, going through a few cabinets before grabbing the soup Freed made, putting it into two bowls and lighting my fists up as I held them to warm it up. She leaned against the table, her arms up to her elbows on it.

"Well what else would I call you?" She asked and I sweatdropped at her.

"I don't know, my name?" I asked sarcastically and she raised her brows at me.

"I don't think we're at that point yet." She said and I felt like I had been slapped in the face. Weren't we _just_ having a good time and fun and stuff? I opened up to her and now she's closing up?

"Well when would be at the point?" I asked, fighting off the annoyance I felt. She shrugged, messing with her fingers and not looking at me.

"So wait, I've called you your name this entire time, then started respecting your alias, even gave you a nickname but you can't call me by my real name?" I asked, putting the bowls down and putting utensils in them. Lucille took one, taking a bite as Gray and Erza walked in, Jellal and Happy with them. They stopped their quiet conversation when they saw us but I ignored them.

"Lucille." I said, letting the annoyance come out. She didn't look at me, taking another bite.

"This is really good." She mumbled with her mouth full, pointing at the soup with the spoon.

"Lucille damn it answer me." I snapped and she sighed, rolling her eyes up to look at me, swallowing her mouthful.

"Well I don't have an alias now do I? I have to come up with a new thing, one that everyone will call me unless they're my family. Lucille isn't my real name anyway. So until I find something else out it's just Lucille." She said and I crossed my arms.

"More like Lucifer." I muttered and she glared at me.

"OH MY MAVIS!" Happy yelled, causing me to jump as he flew over, landing on the table. Lucille looked at him, raising her brow.

"Oh my what?" She asked with a dumb expression and Happy rolled his eyes.

"Mavis is the founder of Fairy Tail." Erza said, looking around before finding her cake and opening it, starting to eat it as she watched the scene play out.

"Yeah, well anyway. Lucille that could be your name!" Happy said excitedly and she tilted her head.

"Mavis?" She questioned and Happy shook his head.

"No! Lucifer! Instead of Lucille Heartfila or Lucille of Sabertooth you can be Lucifer Heart!" He said and she looked at him, a slow grin forming on her lips.

"Gotta admit, it has a nice ring to it." Gray said from where he was chomping on an apple.

"It does sound fitting." Jellal added from where he was trying to convince Erza to share her cake. Lucille laughed.

"That sounds awesome! Thanks Happy!" She squealed and Happy waved his paw.

"Yeah I know, I am pretty awesome." He said cockily but no one paid attention as Lucille stood straight up.

"When I get back to Sabertooth I'll start going as Captain Lucifer Heart of the Sabertooth." She declared and I fought the urge to slam my head on the table. How dare Happy ruin this. I sighed, gulping down the soup in two large gulps before putting down the bowl.

"Wait why are all of you in here?!" I asked suddenly and Gray shrugged.

"We were talking and trying to go to bed then he said he was hungry and I said I was too so we decided to get something to snack on, apparently our talking woke up Erza and so she decided to get some cake." Gray explained and I looked at Happy. He scratched the back of his head.

"I was looking for you because I was worried about you not coming to bed already." He said and Lucille- _wait should I start calling her Lucifer now?,_ sniggered, nudging a shirtless ice freak.

"Happy sounds like a clingy girlfriend." She whispered loudly and Gray spit out the bite of apple he had, starting to laugh.

"Hey I heard that!" Happy yelled and she stuck her tongue out.

"Thats not very nice!" I defended, deciding to tag team her. She opened her mouth to reply but Happy cut her off.

"If I'm the clingy girlfriend then you're the crazy ex!" He declared and Gray hit the floor, holding his stomach and laughing harder, Jellal choking on his victory causing Erza to yell at him about wasting cake. Lucilles, _Lucifers,_ mouth dropped, her face slowly turning red and I smirked, crossing my arms as she sputtered.

"What!? Not even!" She managed to get out and I laughed, mischief glinting in my eyes.

"What? I think it suits you very well." I said and she glared daggers at me.

"I am _not_ your ex!" She said firmly and my smirk only grew.

"Well Happy isn't my girlfriend." I said and she waved her hands around.

"But that's different!" She exclaimed.

"How?"

"Because we've never dated! And I'm not crazy so I can't be your crazy ex!"

"I don't know...you're acting pretty crazy right now." Gray added in devilishly and she elbowed him hard in the stomach, returning him to the floor.

"Hey remember when we were kids and you used to play that game-" I started to say and she gave me a death glare.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"Where you'd get all dressed up and you'd make me-" I stopped talking when the rest of her soup ended up in my face. I slowly lifted a finger, my eyes closed as the bowl slowly slid down my face and fell, my hair now covered in soup along with my face. Gray coughed, wriggling on the floor as he laughed hysterically. Lucille held my gaze, her chin high and her hands in fists.

"I said shut up." She seethed and my eyes narrowed at her.

"You're going to pay for that...Lucifer." I said slowly and her look didn't change for a good two seconds before she bolted out of the kitchen. I wiped my face and my hair with a towel before I counted to three before lighting my fists on fire and charging after her.

* * *

-edited version-


	15. Chapter 15

I whipped around when I heard the door start to open, panicking and diving under the bed covers on the floor, slightly under the bed to make it look natural. After a ten minute chase and me kicking him in the face I had ran and hidden in his room, probably not the best idea, but in my defense I was running away from a fire breathing angry pink haired fellow pirate captain that held a grudge against me. I tried to still my breathing the best I could as I saw his fists through the blanket, the fire lighting up the room, the door closed and locked, making sure I wouldn't escape easily.

"Come on, it's not like you to run away...Lucifer." The way he said my new name made me shiver slightly, closing my eyes as blood pumped and roared in my ears.

"I know you're in here. I can smell you." I bit my lip to keep from squeaking. I wasn't sure why but it was thrilling, the way he was calling for me to come out, the way I had stayed an inch out of his grasp. Maybe it was the chase? It was a mix of terror and fun. Sting was never like this, I was never like this. Sabertooth wasn't like this. It gave me a thrill and I was thirsting for more. I was right beneath Salamanders hyperactive nose. If he caught me would he hurt me? Punish me by locking me up? Would he just pout and say I was mean? I let out a shaky breath before closing my lips quickly, my eyes widened as his footsteps stopped.

"Found you." He chuckled and I let out a scream of surprise when he pounced on me, curling up slightly and thrashing at him blindly. We wrestled with the blanket between us, me letting out shrieks and him grunting when I would land a hit on him while he tried to figure out which moving part was which.

"I've had enough of this." He muttered, grabbing the blanket and ripping it off of my head and torso. I gasped and he took full opportunity, straddling my waist and grabbing my arms, pinning them above my head with one hand. Damn his hands and them being bigger than mine. I let out a nervous laugh, bucking my hips to try and dislodge him but he only smirked.

"Okay okay okay, you caught me." I said in defeat, dropping my head to the ground. My chest was heaving from the scuffle and excitement that ran through me. I had a small guilty pleasure and that was adrenaline and thrill. I got off on it, it excited me and I craved it, I was addicted. He stared at me, watching me as I took in fast deep breaths, my Sabertooth mark heaving as well from where it was placed under my collarbone, on my chest just above where the top line of the corset was. I felt guilty for the state I was in but it wasn't like I had a boner. He would never know and it would be my little- his nose twitched and he gave a devilish smile.

"What would Sting say about the state of arousal you're in underneath me?" He questioned, seduction rolling off his tongue as he gave me a look that made the excitement pump through me faster. My breath hitched slightly as I looked at him.

"Oh? What makes you think I would be turned on by you?" I asked, taking on the same tone of voice as he. He chuckled slightly and only in my mind would I admit the attraction I did feel. But then again...I'm with Sting. He leaned down, pushing hair away from my neck with his nose.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the smell you're emitting off your body, it's much stronger towards where my hips are. Should I go make sure everything is okay down there?" He purred into my ear, putting the shell of it between his teeth and lightly grazing them over it. I shuddered slightly, closing my eyes tightly. No. I can't give in. I'm with Sting. Salamander is my enemy. I took in a deep breath, tugging at my arms.

"No. If I'm going to be punished for kicking you and the soup thing then get it over with. I'm tired." I said firmly. He pulled back and the look he gave me had me regret my words.

"Mmm sounds kinky, I'm sure Sting won't mind sharing just a little." He said in a rough voice.

"That's not what I mea-" I stopped talking as his scarf was pressed to my mouth and quickly tied as a gag. My eyes blew up in shock as he pulled a rope from under his bed and tied my hands before sitting back on the ground. He crossed his legs before pulling my writhing body into his lap, my stomach and hips on his lap. I cursed and yelled at him through his scarf that actually smelt good. I was pissed at him but more at myself as I realized a part of me was enjoying myself. Sting and I had never had sex but when we messed around he was really submissive, to where I did the work. I didn't really mind since I liked being in control. But I had no control whatsoever over this situation and my body liked the thrill of the change. He put his hand on my ass and I jerked, keeping up the act I didn't want it and he laughed, rubbing it slightly and I squeezed my eyes shut.

 _It doesn't feel good it doesn't feel good it doesn't feel good. You don't want this you don't want this~_

"If you wanna be punished... _Lucifer_...I'll punish you alright." He said and my eyes shot open as he pulled his hand away before bringing it down hard on my ass, gripping and squeezing it at contact. I gasped and the moan that went into his scarf spilled out, my hips bucking involuntarily. I heard his dark chuckle. He's a demon from hell I've decided.

"Ooo sounds like someone likes that." He said teasingly and I growled, thrashing again to try and move. He put a hand on the hip that was away from me, holding me in place.

"Hey, none of that." He tsked, spanking me again. I let out a yelp of surprise that was muffled by his scarf. How dare he do this to me! I would have his head on a spike!

He spanked me again and I jerked my hips down against his lap, slamming my tied hands down on the floor board at the helplessness of the situation. It was humiliating because no matter what I said I knew he could actually smell the enjoyment I was taking from this. Oh I would get him back. I felt his hand thread in my hair and a stubborn moan went into the scarf as he tugged my head back.

"Had enough or you still think you're bad?" He growled into my ear. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend his tone didn't get to me or cause a shudder of pleasure to course through me. He spanked me again, a bit harder on each cheek so that a sting was left. I breathed heavily into his scarf as he turned me around and gave me a firm look.

"Next time you misbehave it'll be ten times worse...don't let that tempt you though." He said slyly and I glared daggers at him, my hair messy and my hat had fallen off when he flipped me over. He lit his finger up and burned the rope. I pulled my hands free instantly and pulled his scarf off my mouth.

"I'm going to kill you how dare you touch me like that!" I screamed in rage and he lifted an eyebrow, standing and holding his hand out. It took me a second to realize he was waiting for his scarf.

"Your moans and the smell of how wet you are tells me it's fine." He said and my face turned red in anger.

"That's the bodies natural reaction! None of that matters if I didn't consent!" I fumed and he reached down, tugging his scarf away from me. He shrugged, putting it back on his neck as if he hadn't just assaulted me. I hissed in rage, grabbing my hat. I didn't know why I was so angry, maybe because he took advantage of the situation and he knew I was taken. Maybe it was because a part of me enjoyed that. I was embarrassed and furious he touched me like that without me giving him actual consent. I put my hat on roughly, turning so it was on right and held my chin up, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me ever again Salamander. I was starting to think maybe you weren't all that bad but boy you proved me wrong." I snarled and his bored expression changed slightly as he looked at me.

"Lucy I was-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"Shut up. You don't call me Lucy. You don't call me Lucille. It's Lucifer to you." I growled before whipping around and throwing his doors open, the wind blowing Gray's waist coat slightly and storming out.

* * *

-edited version-


	16. Chapter 16

I stayed on my bed the entire next day, feeling so embarrassed and angry at that demon. I was content to wallow in my rage and humiliation although I wouldn't let myself cry. Loke had summoned himself earlier and when I refused to let him touch me he had figured out something was wrong but had dropped it for the time being when I threatened to remove his male parts.

I didn't know the exact reason I was so angry. I mean, most girls would be angry because of what Salamander did. I wasn't really angry at that as much as I was at the fact I enjoyed someone touching me _other_ than Sting. And then the fact Salamander _knew_ I enjoyed it just added to it. How could he wear such a cocky confident smirk on his face after he did that without me giving verbal consent? I never once said "It's okay for you to do this."

I sighed unhappily, ignoring the growl of my stomach as I snuggled further into the blankets and bed, most of my face hidden in the blanket. I tensed my body when the door opened and a male figure stood there, my eyes glazing over in rage and hatred as I glared at the pink haired demon who closed the door behind him, looking at me and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. I had Loke's key in my hand instantly, still under the blanket. I was ready. If he tried to touch me I would kill him. Or have Loke kill him.

"Hey...Luc-ifer." He added the last part quickly, his eyes flicking around the room awkwardly. I didn't answer, just imagined running my sword through him or having Sting's sword running through him or removing his hands for touching me or his cock which was what gave him urges such as those.

"Uhm...I was wondering if you were okay...you haven't been out of the room all day and Wendy said you hadn't eaten anything…" He trailed off and I narrowed my eyes, fury closing my throat from replying. He turned his head slightly to the side and I grabbed a knife from my belt, chucking it at his head. His eyes went wide and he barely had time to duck, the sleek dagger burying itself in the wood up to the hilt where his head had been milliseconds before. A few of his hairs floated down and he swallowed as I went back to my previous position, wrapped in my blanket with only the top of my face showing, my hair in pigtails so that it didn't get too messy for my day in bed.

"Ah...okay...well I guess I had to see that coming." He said, slowly approaching me. I noticed he had kept his hand behind his back. He stopped next to my bed and looked at me. I clutched Loke's key and pushed it out from the blankets, letting Salamander see it. His key glimmered a threat and Salamander frowned slightly, taking a step back. He sat on Erza's bed which was across from mine.

"I wanted to say sorry...about last night." He said slowly and I didn't let up my glare as I raised a brow.

"Uhm...I kinda got caught up in the moment and I didn't know you would get so angry or it would bother you so much…" He coughed awkwardly. "I shouldn't have touched you like that without your permission...I felt really bad after you yelled at me. I know that that doesn't make it better but I have something for you…" He trailed off.

"Is it your dick on a silver platter?" I spat and he sweat dropped.

"That sounds kinda cruel~" He shut up when I gave him a look and sighed, pulling his hand out from behind his back. My glare broke as I looked at his hand in shock, the intricate gold mask in his hand glinting.

"My...my mother's mask...but how did you…" I trailed off, my jaw open as he held it in his hands.

"I didn't. One of the members on board right now uses picto magic and he painted you and Juvia the first night you were being held captive. When you were spitting your hatred for me he got a good painting of your face and mask. He also has a painting of you diving in after Happy with the mask." He said and I frowned.

"Why was he painting me?" I asked curiously.

"He said you were a beautiful model and your emotions made you the perfect muse. Can't really argue there~" He choked on his words, blushing slightly when I raised a brow. "Well mostly for Fairy Tail history. He and Levy work together. He paints pictures of everything that happens while Levy writes it down. Anyway, I asked if he had any drawings of you with your mask and he said he did. So I asked him to repaint it on a clean canvas and create it and that's how I got this." he explained, a triumphant smile on his lips. He extended his hand out for me to take it and I slowly reached forward.

My fingertips brushed it and he tightened his grip on it, pulling back slightly.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked hopefully and I looked at him.

"Not a chance." I said simply and he sighed, pushing the mask into my hand. I wrapped my fingers around it delicately and pulled it closer to me quickly. I turned it over slowly, examining it. It was an exact replica. I could only tell it was different was the fact I knew the original was lost. I brushed my fingers over it and looked at the pink haired man that was looking at me sadly.

"Thank you." I said simply and he looked like I had just slapped him in the face.

"What?"

"Thank you...this is really sweet of you." I said quietly and he slowly grinned.

"No problem! Anyway, I've gotta go talk to Freed about something. Uhm...the sun is gonna set soon and the stars will be out...just thought you'd want to know." He said, getting up. I nodded, watching him leave. Once he did I looked over the mask again in awe. That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done. I felt guilty however when I kept comparing Fairy Tail to Sabertooth. I loved Sabertooth, they saved me from my father and would do anything for me...wouldn't they? " _See if that was one of our members being held captive by a known aggressive ship, we wouldn't have let that ship out of our sights until that person was safe and sound in their bunk."_ I bit my lip, remembering Salamanders words. I was most definitely not safe and sound in my bunk...and Sabertooth was nowhere in sight. But then again...they were just following orders. Sting would be waiting on the island for me. I knew he would. He had faith in me. Even if I wasn't his actual mate, I bet he was doing what Salamander did for Lisanna.

I shook my head, getting up and heading towards the bathroom with the mask in my hand. I closed and locked both doors, Erza had told me they refilled the ship so I knew I should be good. I stripped down, turning on the water and stepping in. I grabbed the shampoo Virgo had retrieved for me and worked it through my hair, breaking up the oils and salt from the air. I rinsed and put the conditioner in before scrubbing my body thoroughly, making sure to wash my lower region a bit more than everywhere else so that there was no trace whatsoever of last night. Once I was satisfied I rinsed everything off and turned off the water. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, grabbing Virgo's key. I summoned her and she bowed.

"Yes princess?" She asked.

"Can you bring me two outfits and three pairs of underclothes from my wardrobe on Sabertooth?" I asked and she nodded, disappearing. A second later she came back and handed me my clothes. I grinned when I realized she had chosen my favorite outfits and underwears.

'Will that be all?" She asked obediently and I nodded.

"Can you take and wash my dirty clothes?" I asked and she nodded, picking them up and leaving. I put the clothes down and dried off fully, putting my hair in the towel before rubbing the lotion on my skin. I pulled on the black lace matching underwear, not saying anything when Loke appeared, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"Feeling better?" He asked and I pulled on the black pants, strapping my belt in and placing the whips and my keys in place.

"Slightly, Fairy Tail is different than Sabertooth. It's still a slight shock to my system." I said, grabbing the red corset that had two black lines going up the middle going across the top heart shaped edge of it black as well. Loke moved forward, putting his hands on the back of it and clipping it on the inside.

"I never know which I like more, your summer attire or your winter attire." He said lowly and I smirked in the mirror at him.

"If I'm showing skin you like it." I teased and he smirked back at me.

"If you weren't head over heels for Sting you'd be all mine." He purred and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Oh yeah sure." I said, taking the mask and lifting it to my face.

"Oldmay and itfay ourya earerway." (( _ **Mold and fit your wearer))**_ I muttered and the mask glimmered, shifting its form slightly as it attached itself to my face. Loke's hands went to my shoulders.

"You found your mask?" He asked and I looked up in the mirror, examining the mask on my face. It was comforting.

"No...there's a picto mage on the ship and he paints anything that happens on the ship. So when Juvia and I were captured he got a good painting of me in the mask. After what the stupid idiot did last night he had Reedus paint it again and make it come out." I explained, letting my hair fall and grabbing Cancers key. Loke stepped back slightly, allowing Cancer to go to work drying and styling my hair.

"What did the idiot do?" He asked with a raised brow and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it." I told him and he sighed. Cancer pulled away and I admired the soft, dry wavy blonde hair at my shoulders; bringing my hat up and placing it on top of my head. I ran my finger under the feather, fixing it slightly before nodding to myself in the mirror.

"Captain Lucifer Heart of Sabertooth." I said, grinning, pleased I was looking like the Captain I was again. I pulled on my waist coat.

"You guys can go, thanks Cancer." I added and he nodded, leaving. Loke gave me a lingering look before disappearing himself. I grabbed my other pair of clothes and underclothes, taking them and unlocking the door towards Gray's room, walking out into Erza's and putting my clothes under the bed. I pulled on socks then my boots before standing back up. I strapped my sword that Erza had talked Salamander into giving back to my side and placed the guns in their respectful places as well.

The door opened and Cana peeked her head in. She saw me and smirked.

"Don't you look sexy." She cooed and I grinned, laughing.

"Come on Cana we both know flattery gets you nowhere." I cooed back and it was her turn to laugh.

"Captain wanted me to tell you to get your ass out here because he can't remember something." She said and I raised my brow, realizing she looked tipsy.

"Alright." I said after a second and her head retracted back to where I couldn't see. I walked forward, my hips swaying confidently as I walked out. The ship was lit up with torches or lanterns. I looked around at the lively crew, most of them hanging around a table that had been brought up, people eating or playing cards around the long table. I saw Salamander sitting at the head of the table, eating and watching the people around him, Happy sitting on the back of his throne like chair eating a fish. A few of the girls called out a greeting to me along with Gray and Jellal. I grinned and greeted them back. In my boredness I had met a few more of the members and gotten to know some of them. They weren't half bad.

I stopped next to Natsu who was listening to Levy tell him things as she read from a page. When he saw me he grinned, his mouth full of food. He quickly swallowed and waved his hand at Levy.

"Tell me later Levy." She stopped and huffed in exasperation. She looked up at me and pushed her glasses up.

"Maybe YOU can put some sense into him." She said, standing up and walking away. I frowned, taking her seat and propping my feet up on the arm of Salamanders chair.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously and he shrugged, swallowing another bite of his food.

"Dunno, anyyyway we may have to take a slight detour. Only about a day though." He told me, sipping at his drink. I raised my brows, looking at him through the mask and under my hat. It was so much easier to conceal my emotions this way.

"Why?"

"Gramps wants us to stop by the guild hall, said he wants to meet you." He said simply and I narrowed my eyes, picking a piece of chicken off of his plate, leaning back into my chair slightly I put my feet up on the arm of his chair before tilting my head back, dropping it into my mouth and chewing. I looked back at him as I swallowed to see him staring at me intently. I raised my brow in question, reaching forward and taking another piece.

"Who's Gramps?" I asked, repeating my action. He jumped slightly, his eyes still on me.

"He's the guild's master." I choked slightly as he spoke and looked back at him.

"The same one that was in charge before my father outlawed the guilds?" I asked and Salamander slowly nodded, leaning back in his chair, glancing at my feet before looking back at my eyes.

"That's him." He said and I sweat dropped.

"Why does he want to meet me…?" I asked, keeping my voice straight. I knew I was powerful and smart but Fairy Tail had been one of the top guilds in Fiore before they were outlawed and its master was known as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Salamander smirked at me slightly, lifting his cup to his lips.

"Why? Does Lucifer Heart fear Master Makarov?" He asked cockily and I licked my lips.

"As long as I bear the Sabertooth mark I think I've got good reason to fear him." I said evenly as I reached forward, pulling the cup from Salamander lips. He narrowed his eyes at me as I swirled the wine in the cup slightly.

"Hey that's mi-" He stopped when I tilted my head back and downed the rest of it, swallowing and taking a breath.

"Now _that's_ how you're supposed to drink wine!" Cana cheered from further down the table. I looked at Salamander who glared at me. I took another piece of his food and tossed it in my mouth.

"Wow, you really are a pirate. No manners whatsoever." He tsked and I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't answer my question Salamander."

"I don't know why he wants to meet you. I just know that Gramps said I needed to bring you by the guildhall so that he can talk to the person who hurt his children." He said and I frowned.

"I've never hurt any kids~"

"No, he refers to members of Fairy Tail as his children." He said evenly and I swallowed thickly. I wasn't going to live after that meeting I could feel it.

"Don't worry so much. It should be fine." He said, waving off the subject as he drank from his refilled cup. He jumped, causing me to raise my brows. He frowned deeply at the cup then looked at me, seeming to realize something.

"You're lips were on the cup." He said slowly and I raised my brows even further.

"And?" He looked at me for a long moment before shaking his head.

"Nothing, just me being weird." He dismissed and I let out a breath.

"Whatever you say Salamander." I muttered, turning my attention to Erza and Jellal.

* * *

-edited version-


	17. Chapter 17

I stared off into space as Lucy, or _Lucifer_ started talking to Erza and Jellal. I was leaning to one side, my arm next to the blondes legs with the heel of my hand under my chin. Two fingers going up the side of my face to my cheek bone, one finger brushing my lips as they tingled. I had a thoughtful expression on my face, a rare occasion.

 _I indirectly kissed her...it felt like I had been set on fire but not like my usual flames. It had felt like the first time Igneel had given me the magic. The first time I had caught myself on fire it hurt like hell for about a minute but it was agonizing and what felt like years. Then it felt perfectly normal and the pain was gone._

 _When I put my lips to the cup a jolt had gone through me. It had shocked me. At first I thought maybe she was my mate. But Igneel had been clear, even in my small childs mind I understood. I could only tell for sure if it was my lips on actual skin. So I knew that wasn't it but then again what was it?_

 _I mean...I knew she smelled good...really good but that was probably just my hormones. I hadn't done anything with anyone in a while, not counting what I did to the newly named Lucifer but the only thing I had got from that was a woman almost as scary as Erza mad at me and a boner I couldn't do anything about. I had thought about it but when Gray walked in and told me Cana got into the wine holder I hadn't had the time._

I slowly smirked at remembering last night. _Sure I admit I shouldn't have done that but it was just too tempting for me to resist. Sure Lucifer had a great body, even I could tell that she did; but looks didn't matter nearly as much as personality and heart. She may hate me and she's still Captain of Sabertooth but I could see how great of a heart she had when she saved Happy, nearly dying herself to save someone who was technically her enemy._

I shifted in my seat. _Lucifer doesn't act like a member of Sabertooth, let alone the Captain. I know she's killed plenty of people in her reign as Captain and a pirate in general. I myself have killed a few, more that I can count on my hands but it always haunted me afterward. I had only started actually killing after Lisanna died. The first few were right after, maybe the next day I killed three. Something in me snapped while we were in a town and I blew up, rage, hurt, sadness. Everything. It was like I was a demon and my true form came out. Sometimes I really thought I was a demon, the people I killed probably had lives, people that missed them. No I'm not a demon. I'm a dragon slayer and Gramps wouldn't have given me title of Captain if he didn't believe in me. Who was I to challenge him?_

 _Alright self...back to thoughts of what I was thinking about…..uhm...oh yeah! Hehe last night. Lucifer had a great personality, great fighting spirit and a nice smile. I wasn't much for looks but I liked her face. I didn't understand why she would hide it like she does._

A smirk appeared on my face again _. I killed two birds with one stone, I shouldn't have touched her without her permission but I found out she was attracted to me. And if it wasn't me then it was thrill. Who knew the prestigious little Lucifer liked it dirty? She likes excitement and to be honest I feel like she's been deprived. Poor Sting probably can't get it up._ I chuckled to myself at the thought. _I can't help but to imagine her sprawled underneath me. I want to see Sting's face when he realizes I've taken her from him. But...I can't take her from him. She's not my mate. No. Lisanna was my mate...well I made her my mate in my mind. And she cheated on me…_ I shook my head, looking down slightly and muttering a curse word under my breath as I saw evidence of my thoughts.

I looked up when I heard a squeal, seeing Lucy and Gray wrestling. My eyes widened as I saw Lucy or _Lucifer_ flip Gray, straddle his hips and put her hand on his throat, leaning down and smirking as he stilled underneath her hold. _Lucky bastard._ I thought grumpily.

"Hey why are they-" Lucifer's scream cut me off and I turned my head just in time to see Gray buck her off, sending her flying.

Straight.

Onto.

My.

Lap.

I jumped as she landed, my eyes went even wider as she grumbled, trying to push herself up, her ass was on the arm of the chair, her legs kicking in the air as she tried to get up leaving her chest and arms on my lap with her head next to the other arm. Okay she can't see the problem I'm having down there.

"Hey just-" I froze, choking as my breath hitching as her hand went onto my bulge while she tried to pick herself up. She froze herself and I watched in partial horror as her eyes seemed to narrow and her lips went into a straight line. I gasped as she squeezed lightly, my hands flying to her sides to try and stop her. She did it again, as if not knowing what it was before realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She slowly turned towards me and when our eyes met my face slowly turned red in unison with hers.

A second later she was off of my lap and I was out of the chair, both of us on different sides of the ship. I was facing the water, my hand covering my mouth as I tried to calm my breathing.

 _Did that really just...oh Mavis…_

I shuddered and glanced over my shoulder at Lucifer, my face still red. She glanced over her own shoulder and our eyes met again. I whipped my face around, steam coming from my ears. I tried to focus on the cold air, Gray's face, Gramps face to calm myself down. Nothing worked. I hadn't done anything sexual for myself in seven months, not even given myself a relief and after everything my body was on strike.

I needed to take care of this.

"Hey Natsu!" I glanced over and saw Happy flying towards me. I panicked.

"I FORGOT TO TAKE MY MEDICINE DON'T COME IN FOR A WHILE." I yelled quickly, sprinting up the stairs and into my room quickly. I lit the lanterns around the room and pulled the curtains before throwing myself on my bed. I reached into my pants, sucking in a breath and closing my eyes as I gripped myself, tilting my head back.

I ran my fist over myself quickly, my thumb occasionally brushing over my slit as I let out soft moans. I did this for a couple of minutes, panting slightly. I was so close just one more~

My eyes snapped open and my head whipped up, my heart jumping into my throat as I saw Lucifer straddling just below where my hand was, sitting on my thighs. Her waist coat wasn't on her, her hair falling around her shoulders, slightly messed up from the wind with her head tilted to the side slightly in a seemingly innocent look. She blinked her eyes at me and the light in the room made the mask glimmer, bringing out her big brown eyes. Fear racked through me. Shit shit shit.

"What are you doing Salamander?" She asked, her voice a bit higher than usual, her tone innocent. I snapped back into it.

"Lu-Lucy! I mean Lu-Lucifer what are you- I was just- I didn't mean-" I ranted, my heart beating fast as I tried to sit up. She put a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back with surprising strength. My eyes widened even more as she looked at me, her hand slowly trailing down my waist coat. Her hand ran over my chest, almost as if she was curious as she felt the firm packed muscles before she ran her hand up and up to my scarf.

I had never felt so... _helpless_ like this...it was different. Not the scary helpless but something...different. I wanted to ask her what she thought she was doing, wanted to ask why she was playing dumb or why she was doing this.

I wanted to grab her hand and push her off or flip her over and have my way with her. I swallowed hard because while I wanted to do _something_ , I could do _nothing_ but watch.

Her hand hooked under my waist coat from the top and dragged her finger down; opening it up. I suddenly found my words.

"Lucifer what are you-" I started to say, grabbing her wrist but she cut my off, slapping my hand away hard and giving me a look.

"Don't touch me." She snapped and I blinked, slowly putting my hands behind my head and staring hard at her. My body shuddered slightly as she let both of her hands run over my chest and stomach. She found nothing but hard packed, well toned and chiseled chest and abs.

"Now Salamander...what were you doing?" She asked again, her sweet innocent voice back. I bit my lip, taking a deep breath as her hand ran over one of my nipples.

"I wasn't-" I started to say but cut myself off with a gasp and shiver as her fingers clamped down on the bud.

"Shit what...what was that for?!" I demanded, trying to catch my breath.

"Don't lie Salamander. Tell me what you were doing." She said, her fingers releasing me only to trace over it gently with one finger. I didn't answer, not being able to say it. She tilted her head to the other side and brought her other hand down; placing it on my bulge that was still covered. My breath hitched as she ran her thumb over it before pressing her palm against it. I let out a low involuntary moan.

"It _looked_ like you were doing something like this." She said slowly as if she had no idea what I was doing. Fine if she's gonna play that way I'll play right back.

"Mmf...k-kinda...but different." I said through my breaths. She raised her eyebrows. Mavis she was beautiful.

"Different...how…?" She inquired and I licked my lips.

"You've gotta move your hand...up and down over it." I said and she slowly nodded. What the hell was she doing? Can I complain though?

"Oohhh...like this?" She asked, pressing down a bit firmer before moving her hand up and down over me through my pants. I tilted my head back, groaning softly and bucking my hips into her hand.

"Unng, yeah like that." I groaned out.

"Oh I see." I heard her reply. I shivered, not replying as she continued, her hand speeding up over me while her other hand went up and down my chest, teasing my nipples which was surprisingly amazing. I felt her pause for a moment before she gripped me through the pants that I dammed to hell for being between her hand and I. Her hand flew over me quickly and I arched my back, gasping for air as I bucked my hips hard against her hand, only groaning a bit louder when I felt her nails run down my chest, most likely leaving angry red scratches but it felt so good.

"Oh Mavis- fuck shit ugh I'm so close." I groaned. I opened my eyes, peeking at the woman on top of me as she leaned down, her teeth grazing the shell of my ear.

"Are you close Salamander?" Her "innocence" gone as sex dripped from her voice. I felt her thumb tease my slit.

"Yes oh Gods please." I whimpered under her, bucking my hips pleadingly. Yes. Yes yes yes here it comes~ _NO._

I cried out as she removed herself from me right before I let myself go. I looked at her in confusion and desperation as she grabbed my scarf, tightening it around my neck and pulling me up, putting our faces close as if to kiss me.

"The next time you ever lay a hand on me without permission I'll make sure to cut off that cock of yours and laugh as cum and blood pour from you." She said with deadly venom. My mouth hung open in shock as she got off of me, put her waist coat on and tilted her head back, laughing.

Hurt and anger ran through me. How could she do that? That was messed up on so many~ Realization hit me. _That's what I made her feel like...helpless and desperate…_

She gave me one last look of satisfaction before turning and waltzing out. I stared after her for a long moment, my mouth still hung open before I slowly closed it, flopping on my bed. I couldn't even finish myself off as guilt washed over me just like it had the night before.

What was this girl doing to me and how was she doing it!?

* * *

-edited version-


	18. Chapter 18

I giggled evilly to myself as Salamander looked away from me, a guilty red tint to his cheeks. He was at the helm, next to Erza and speaking with her. I was next to Jellal and Gray, sitting at a small table and playing cards.

"Alright that's the third smirk you've thrown at Salamander and the third

time he's blushed and looked away. What's going on?" Jellal asked and I looked up at him, giving him an innocent look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and Gray tossed down his cards, leaning forward with a grin.

"Alright I'm interested. Did you and Natsu get it on?" He asked and I blinked at him before casually pushing my foot into his chest and knocking him over. He groaned and picked himself up.

"I didn't hook up with Salamander, I'm dedicated to Sting. I just...taught Salamander a lesson he won't soon forget." I said and both boys looked at each other then at me, tossing my cards down and collecting the money.

"Don't you and Sting have a deal that nothing counts if it's for a good reason?" Jellal asked and I raised my nose, ignoring him.

"No clue what you're talking about." I said and Gray cackled.

"If that's true then I can give you plenty of good reasons." The ice mage said and I glowered at him. He shut his mouth and I sat back in my seat.

"Nothing happened. Just something that I told him in a way he would understand." I said before getting up. I knew Salamander was watching me. I nudged Cana and she turned, grinning at me and taking a quick swig of her drink.

"Lucifer! There you are babe!" She said and draped an arm over my shoulder, pointing into the distance.

"Are you excited?" She asked and I tilted my head.

"About what?" I asked and she pointed to a black dot where we were headed.

"To get to the guild hall! We'll be there maybe a day or two, we'll see the other members of the guild that aren't on the ship and we'll be home for a few hours. You'll love it! It's where a lot of us grew up!" She giggled and I raised my brows.

"Oh?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's true...a lot of us did grow up in that building...to be honest I was feeling kinda home sick myself." I turned at the sound of Salamanders voice. He held my gaze for a moment then looked at Cana. She took the hint, chugging the rest of her beer down.

"Oh hey I'm out...I'm go refill." She said slyly and walked away. I looked back at the man in front of me.

"What do you want Salamander?" I asked, lifting my head up just a bit more so he could fully see the mask, my hat no longer hiding most of my face. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at me.

"You know you look prettier without the mask." He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"What is this, a courtship? Please hold my sword while I swoon." I said dramatically and he offered a slight grin, shrugging.

"I don't know...just seems like you're more... _Lucy_ and not _Lucifer_ when it's off. And it lets me see more of your face." He explained and I frowned slightly.

"I just took on the name Lucifer, how would you know the difference hm?" I inquired as he walked forward, coming to my side at the edge of the ship. I turned halfway so I was facing him as he gave me a sideways glance.

"You started wearing the mask after Galluna Island...that's when Lucifer came to be, she just wasn't given a name. So you've been Lucifer ever since you put on the mask. Maybe even since you joined Sabertooth. But when the mask comes off no matter how hard you try...I can see right through you." He paused for a moment, taking in my face before continuing. "You try and act heartless, like the world is your enemy and you can't trust anyone. You think we'll all hurt you, that you have to be cold hearted and ruthless to be Captain when you're so wrong. You're actually pretty amazing when you're not hiding behind the mask." He said. I felt like he had punched me. I blinked at him before huffing, my breath coming out in a little cloud.

"That's what you have to be to be the Captain of Sabertooth." I said, being honest. He let out a huff himself as he looked back at me.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be at Sabertooth." He said suddenly and my eyes widened in surprise.

" _Excuse me?_ "

"I didn't stutter."

"What the hell Salamander!? When you didn't get off last night did the cum go to your brain?" I hissed and he frowned.

"What? You're still going back to them after they abandoned you? You're going back to them when they don't care about you?" He said and his words hurt. A lot.

"Shut up pyro!"

"Or what? You can't handle the truth Miss Big-bad-nothing-bothers-me-at-all? You're going back to a crew that doesn't care, and a boy who lied to you and doesn't love you-" I pushed my face into his, my chest against his and my arms at my side, my hands in fists.

"And what, you do!? How would you know!? You don't know anything! You're a quitter! You quit on me after promising to stay with me and be my friend and to never hurt me! Look around Salamander! You're the only one causing any hurt at the moment! How would you know what Sting feels?!" I seethed in rage and he glared back.

"I just know okay! Just trust me on this~" I pointed my finger in his face, just under his chin.

"No no you shut up! Why on Earth-Land would I trust you!? You kidnapped me, beat me, gave me back to my father and when you decided to play hero and change your mind, you sexually assaulted me. Why should I trust you?" I demanded and he looked at me, his eyes softening.

"Because I think you might be my mate." He whispered and I pulled away, stumbling slightly.

"Wh-what?" I sputtered and he looked at me with a mixture of hope and regret.

"No no that's nonsense!" I yelled and he scratched the back of his head. I took a deep breath of anger.

"Alright fine. Kiss me." I said stubbornly and his eyes nearly popped from his skull.

" _What?_ " He asked in disbelief.

"You said the only way to be certain is by kissing that person. And biting doesn't count and that's the only thing that has happened." I said. He looked unsure for a moment and I narrowed my eyes.

"Can't do it can-" He cut me off, moving forward quickly and grabbing my arms. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel lips against mine but my eyes snapped open in surprise when I felt the pink haired boys lips on my forehead. His eyes were closed as his soft lips pressed against my head. I never let anyone touch or kiss there. It was too intimate, something my mother and father had done when we were all still happy. He slowly pulled away, his eyes fluttering open as he looked at me. He was slightly out of breath and his fingers were twitching around my shoulders. He looked down at me, staring at my upset eyes and unhappy face at him touching me.

"You're...you're…" He looked at me again, swallowing hard and slowly stepping away, looking to the side.

"You're...not my mate. You were right." He flinched as he said it and I slowly nodded, crossing my arms.

"I told you." I said harshly, walking away and trying to keep my legs from giving out on me.

* * *

-edited version-


	19. Chapter 19

I looked around as the blindfold was removed by Gray. We were in a good sized building, wooden tables here and there with a bar on the other side. I watched as the people I had met or seen on the ship rush around, jumping with a few groups or laughing, drinking and hugging. A felt my heart twitch at the sight. _They really are like family._ I saw two older men greeting and giving Cana a hug and while she rolled her eyes she gave them a warm smile. A little boy cheered, running forward. Salamander laughed and bent down next to me, hugging him tightly then ruffling his hair.

"Natsu! We heard the ship got attacked by Sabertooth! The others were worried but I knew you would kick those cowards a-" He caught himself from saying the bad word as I cleared my throat awkwardly. Romeo looked up at me and oogled, his jaw dropping. He slowly pointed at me, trying to talk but only gibberish coming out. Salamander looked at me, his face tilted and a mental shiver ran up my spine. I ignored the thoughts of how attractive it was and tried to focus on the little boy.

"Yeah, that's their Captain." He told the boy named Romeo and Romeo gasped and looked at Salamander.

"She's-but you- she has-" He stuttered and Natsu chuckled, standing back up and ruffling his hair.

"Not the demon from the tales huh?" He asked and I glowered at the pink haired man. The little boy shrugged, looking at me curiously.

"Don't know, the mask is hiding her face." He said as if I couldn't hear them.

"Yeah I know but she doesn't listen so it stays on for the most part. Don't worry she still looks good." He said and my eyes snapped to Salamander, a slight blush on my cheeks as I shifted. I looked around and ducked as a derby flew by. I couldn't help but to smirk when I heard the yelp from Salamander. I stood back up, sighing. A bigger piece flew forward and Romeo squeaked. I took pity and jumped, swinging my foot up and kicking at the piece as it burst into flames. My eyes widened for a second but I realized it was Salamander. His body cannoned through the broken piece and jumped into the brawl that had started. I raised my brows.

"So the guild hall is just like the ship." I muttered. I had to admit that I was anxious, the people who weren't fighting were staring at me and I had yet to meet the master. Although my nerves I had to chuckle slightly. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were so different. We had a headquarters ourselves but it was nothing like this. I watched as the entire guild was pulled into it, all yelling lame insults. I watched magic circles start to fill the air, the members about to attack each other when a loud crash sounded.

"YOU DARE DESTROY MY GUILDHALL!?" A deep voice yelled causing everyone in the room to freeze. I looked up and a shiver ran through my spine as I saw a giant yelling at the guild, completely black.

"I JUST HAD ALL THESE REPLACED HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled, the magic circles fading.

"Haha wimps! I win this rou-" Salamander was cut off when the giant simply stepped on him. His gaze caught me and his eyes narrowed.

"So we have the mighty Captain Lucille of Sabertooth here do we?" He growled and I licked my lips nervously, tilting my head up to meet his gaze.

"With all due respect sir...it's Lucifer." I said slowly. He grunted before pulling his arms up, screaming loudly and causing me to jump. He grew a few feet before starting to shrink into a little white haired man with an orange and blue striped hat. He gave me a firm look.

"I see, now if you don't mind, _Lucifer_ I'd like to speak with you in my office. Natsu you too." He added. I sucked in a breath as Salamander picked himself up, pulling off the bandana that he used to hide his pink hair and tying it to his belt, snapping his hat there as well. He ran a hand through the pink locks, causing his arm to flex. I tore my eyes away.

"Follow me." The Master said, walking up the stairs. I looked at Salamander questioningly. He met my eyes and flinched away.

"Come on Lucifer, Gramps won't like us making him wait." He said quietly, walking up after the small man. I strangely felt hurt at his actions and how he had talked to me but I shook it off, following after them both. When I got into the office and closed the door the Master had sat down on his desk, sipping from his drink while Salamander sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I once again felt like a small child, being brought into my father's main office so that he could scold me for being unladylike.

"Take a seat." The old man said and I moved forward, taking the seat next to Salamander as he entertained himself by flicking a flame back and forth between his fingers.

"I'm sure you know who I am, but introductions are how you start. I am Master Makarov, the Master of the dark wizards guild Fairy Tail." He said and I bit my lip. Salamander growled.

"It doesn't sound right Gramps. We used to be the number one guild! Perfectly legal!" He snarled, more to himself than to us. Makarov spared him a glance before turning his gaze to me.

"I don't need your introduction young lady. I know very well who you are, who you used to be." He growled at me. I met his eyes the best I could.

"Master Makarov, forgive my correction but you know very well _of_ me, and _of_ who I was." I told him. Salamanders breath caught while Makarov gave me a sideways look.

"Well spoken, but the fact remains. I am putting great will power into not punishing you for attacking, patronizing my children. Even taking one from us and gravely injuring others. What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked and I looked down.

"I am a celestial mage, an ex princess and the Captain of one of the most feared ships out there so much so that some believe it to be nothing but myth. I have killed plenty and while most I don't lose sleep over...not a day goes by where I don't remember, or regret the day our crews met on the beach. It was not our intention to kill, just to knock them senseless and loot. Send you all on your way to establish that that's Sabertooth's territory. While it may not have been planned it happened. And although you grieve for your fallen comrade, please remember that I lost one very important to me that day. It was not a one sided attack." I explained, my voice having gotten stronger at the end and my head tilting back up so that I could look him in the eye.

"Sabertooth and Fairy Tail have been at war since before I joined Sabertooth. It was supposed to be a quick thing. And yes, after Yukino was down. I did order my crew to kill Salamander. And while you have right to be angry I once again ask that you remember Stings blade moved towards Salamander, not Lisanna." I told him. Makarov stared at me for a long time.

"You wanted Natsu dead, tell me. After his actions on Gahlunna island, and I'm sure you've had a rough time on the ship with him. Do you still hate him? Would you kill him if you had the chance?" He asked. I sat back in my chair as Salamander looked at me, waiting for an answer. I didn't look at him, holding my chin up.

"Sadly...being around your "children" as you put it...I feel a new light coming above certain topics and I'm afraid that I can't say yes. I hate to admit it, but Fairy Tail...it's...much different from Sabertooth. And while I'm loyal to Sabertooth...no. No I do not hate Salamander, and I wouldn't kill him...I also promised the cat I wouldn't kill anybody from Fairy Tail. " I answered honestly, adding the last bit a second later. He considered me for a moment.

"Give me a good reason I should allow the captain of our longest, most bitter enemy back onto her ship. How do I know you wont turn around and attack?" He asked. I sighed.

"I don't go back on my word. As long as we're not attacked, and you stay off our territory then we'll not attack. If we cross in open waters we wont fire first." I told him. He scratched his neck.

"Alright...but know this. If I find out you went back on your word. I will eliminate all of you." He said, deadly serious. I nodded, not underestimating him.

"You will spend the night here, leave tomorrow." He said and I nodded once more.

"I understand." He nodded, waving his hand.

"Now go off and let me do my work. He said dismissively. I bit back that retort I felt in my throat and got up. I walked out the door, taking a deep breath and heading down the stairs. I glanced behind me and saw Salamander there. He looked at me once, not saying anything and walking past me. I frowned slightly. Was it what happened before we docked? The kiss? Was that even a kiss? I was still in shock from his declaration. If it was a misunderstanding why was he being such a little snob? If anything _I_ should be acting like a priss after he insulted me like he did and said Sting didn't love me. I know he does. He was the only man who had shown interest in me without looking at my body.

I sat down in a booth, watching everyone interact with each other. Fairy Tail sure was rowdy. I felt hand on my shoulder and I jumped, my hand going to my keys. Taurus and Loke's key's glimmered, itching to protect while Virgo's and Capricorns glimmered ready to serve. I relaxed slightly when I saw a girl, very familiar in the face with long white hair smiling down at me.

"Hey, everybody's going swimming, want to go?" She asked and I frowned.

"It's the middle of winter and you guy's are going swimming?" I asked and she laughed lightly.

"It's an indoor pool and we just had Natsu and Laxus fix the heater...although they hit each other more than worked." She explained and I slowly nodded and moved my fingers off of my keys.

"I see...am I even welcome?" I asked after a moment and she slid into the seat in front of me.

"I don't know how Saber Tooth is run, but we're all family here. What happened happened and now since a peace agreement is being settled we might as well _start_ getting along with the captain." She explained. I tilted my head.

"I've seen you before...where?" I asked and her smile fell.

"I'm the oldest member of the Strauss siblings." She said quietly and I sucked in a breath.

"Ah...I'm sorry I didn't realize." I said awkwardly and she nodded.

"Don't be...anyway...if you wish to join us Erza, me and a few other girls are your size and I'm sure most of us wouldn't mind lending you a suit, ask us okay?" She asked and I nodded, giving her a slight smile. I gotta play this friendship up...I want to get back to Sting.

"Hey...Mira is it…? I think I might swim after all...you seem like you have great taste...maybe you can lend me one?" I asked and she gave a small smile and a nod.

"Well of course."

I spent the next four hours in the pool with members of Fairy Tail and while I was hesitant to admit it, it was actually really fun. Master Makarov had declared they throw a party since the ship was home and visiting and also the fact that we had formed a peace alliance.

"Hey Sg." Jellal called, walking over. I grinned at him, taking a sip of my drink that I had forgotten the name of.

"Hey! Where ya been?" I asked and he blushed slightly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I was hanging out with Erza…" He trailed off and I squealed, hugging him.

"Yes! I knew it! Gray owes me a thousand jewel! You guys are so cute!" I exclaimed and he sweat dropped.

"What?! No I was hanging out with her...not _with_ her!" He defended, his face turning as red as the woman's in question hair. I pulled back and pouted.

"You're no fun." I said, waving my hand dismissively. He stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah? Well what of you eh? You and Natsu seem to be getting pretty close." I spit my drink out, looking at him.

"What?" I asked and he tilted his head.

"You and Natsu-" I cut him off.

"Since when do you call him by his name?!" I hissed and Jellal frowned.

"What? He's not that bad of a guy Sg, he's actually really fun to be around." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

!?-!

I ran my hand through my hair, watching the blonde from the second floor of the guild hall. Longing and wanting filled me along with heartache. How could I betray Lisanna like this? How could I have this girl instead of my dear friend? And yet I wanted to be by her side, make her laugh and be _with_ her. But she wanted to be with someone else...another dragon slayer. To make it worse it's my arch enemy. How could this happen? The Gods hate me. I let out a growl, pushing away from the railing and making my way out and onto the roof, scaling the building easily. We had moved the building four years ago when magic guilds were outlawed. I missed the view of the city of Magnolia. Now I was limited to where I could go, always having to hide my hair since it was pretty distinctive.

I sighed, looking up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked and I nearly jumped out of my skin, looking to where the voice came from. My heart pounded and I sucked in a breath.

"Ah...Lucifer…what are you doing up here?" I asked and she tilted her head, looking at my from the ledge, not climbing onto the actual roof.

"There's a party going on inside, and you don't look like the type to miss out on a party." She said, tilting her head. I bit my lip, shrugging slightly and looking away.

"Not in the mood to party I guess." I said quietly. She was quiet for a moment before reaching her hand out towards me. I looked at it for a moment before grabbing it, pulling her up with me.

"Why aren't you partying?" I asked as she got comfy next to me. She shrugged.

"You guys are a lot to take in. I don't know...just a lot of family atmosphere all at once. Kind of suffocating." She explained and I looked back at her.

"Isn't Sabertooth like that?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No...it's not nearly as fun. Strict rules, strict discipline. It's not really a family atmosphere." She explained and I frowned.

"Doesn't sound like much of a guild if you ask me." I said honestly. She looked at me.

"It's good...it's better than what I had before." She told me and fingered the roof tiles.

"We weren't always like this you know...we use to be a lot more happier, a lot more members too." I admitted.

"That doesn't make sense, you're all so cheerful and happy."

"No...most of it is just a mask. None of us are like we use to be. Ever since guilds were outlawed. At first we did disband...after a month or two I couldn't take it anymore. I found everyone and got Master Makarov to agree. All of us here think of Fairy Tail as home, and the people as family. We stand together. But taking on the rank of a dark guild was hard for most of us since when we were a legal guild we were responsible for taking out more than a few dark guilds. Becoming a dark guild...some of us had to do a few things that dark guilds do so that we could stay alive...it's taken it's toll on everyone." I explained. She was silent for a moment before she put her hand on my shoulder, rubbing it gently with her thumb. I found it relaxing.

"I'm sorry...I wish there was something I could do...if I could I would make it to where guilds were legal again. My father got a bitter hatred for them and pretty much any magic users because my mother loved magic and guilds." She told me. I watched her from the corner of my eye.

"Well...technically you could. You _are_ a princess...if you wanted to you could probably change things when you became Queen." I said, ready to jump back in case she punched me. She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not fit to be Queen." She said, waving her hand dismissively. I caught her hand, holding it and looking at it carefully, feeling the soft skin before looking at her surprised face.

"I think you would make a great Queen. You can protect yourself, you have awesome magic and you're smart. Not to mention stubborn. I'd put you on the throne if it were up to me." I told her, letting go of her hand slowly before shaking my head, tossing her a sideways grin.

"That's not really you though...I feel like you'd be breaking out of the castle the second day from boredom." I chuckled. She looked at me for a long moment before slowly offering me a small smile.

"You know what...I think I could last at least a week." She giggled and I gave her a wide smile myself, laughing.

"No way! Well then again...I'm sure you would have everyone from Sabertooth." I added, swallowing down the pain I felt. Her smile faded slightly.

"Ah...I don't think that would be the best idea…" She trailed off and I tilted my head.

"If you were Queen then wouldn't…. _Sting_ be the King?" I asked and her smile left completely.

"Sting is loyal and protective of those around him...kind of like you. He would make a great captain...but not a good King. He despises royalty and makes no effort to hide it. In fact if he found out that _I_ was royalty he would probably kill me or toss me off the ship." She said and anger coursed through me.

"Are you kidding me? He doesn't know?" I asked and she bit her lip, shaking her head. I balled my hands into fists. "He's supposed to love and cherish you! Why should it matter where you came from?! It only matters on what type of person they are and how that person makes you _feel_. Who cares if they came from rags or riches? That doesn't define a person! You're telling me that if he knew who you were he would just drop you?! What kind of person does that?!" I seethed, my voice getting louder, I only stopped when she did something completely unexpected. _She flinched_. My face softened and she looked down, her eyes teary under the mask.

"You don't know the whole story-"

"I don't need to know. If you love someone you risk everything for them. It doesn't matter who they are. If you love them you don't just drop them when you find out something about them that you don't like. You accept that as a part of who they are." I said firmly and she closed her eyes.

"Not for Sabertooth Salamander…" She trailed off and I sucked in a deep breath through my nose.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Gramps standing there.

"Natsu may I have a word with...Lucifer here?" He asked and I felt like he had asked me to leave Fairy Tail by leaving her side. I swallowed hard and nodded, getting up and hopping down, going back inside and sighing.

"Hey ash breath! We're having a drinking contest!" I heard Gray yell and I looked down, slowly smiling so no one questioned me.

"Alright! I'm taking all you losers down!" I yelled, jumping over the railing and onto the main floor.

* * *

-edited version-


	20. Chapter 20

I laughed at Happy with Levy and Romeo. Happy stuck his tongue out.

"It's not that funny guys!" He declared and I giggled.

"Come on Happy...it's kinda funny." I said and he pouted. Romeo picked himself up, holding his sides.

"You know Lucifer, you're pretty funny." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Romeo, you're a nice kid." I said and he grinned. Levy nudged me as he ran off.

"Did you read that book I suggested?" She asked and I smirked devilishly.

"It was great." I said and she giggled evilly.

"Who do you ship more?" She asked and I laughed.

"Definitely the older brother and Kelsey." I said and her jaw dropped.

"No way! It's so gonna end up with her and Kishan! They're so perfect and he has a pet name and everything for her!" She exclaimed and I puffed out my chest.

"Hell no! Kelsey and Ren have chemistry and she set him free! They belong together because she taught him stuff and his brother is kind of an asshat! He only wants Kelsey because she loves his older brother!" I shot back and she slammed her hands on the table.

"But Kishan is sexier!"

"Ren is older and therefore sexier especially since he adores Kelsey and doesn't treat her like an object! HE loves her so much and that's what makes him sexier and better than Kishan. Although Kishan is hot." I added and she pouted.

"Kishan loves her too!" I stuck my tongue out, prepared to answer her again when Jellal and Salamander walked over curiously.

"What are you girls screaming about?" Salamander asked.

"Books." We replied in unison, letting out a giggle. Jellal chuckled.

"Not a surprise." He said, sitting next to me. Levy looked at Salamander.

"Hey, when are we leaving?" She asked and he sat next to her, across from me.

"In a few hours." He said and she nodded.

"Well, at least we got to have a little time back at the guild. But hey, we gotta get you back to Sabertooth!" She said with a smile my way. I grinned myself even as my mind traveled back to last night.

 _Salamander left and the old guild master hopped next to me. I wiped at my eyes from underneath the mask._

" _You know young one...in my lifetime I've experienced quite a bit, I've had lovers come and go, I've seen friends go back and forth and I've seen enough of them to now realize who's worth keeping around me and who isn't…" He trailed off and I licked my lips._

" _Oh? I feel like I have a good sense of character…" I said awkwardly and he looked at me from the side._

" _I've also learned that where we start from might not always be the best for us. Sure at one time it was the perfect place for ourselves or situation but as time goes on we humans feel the need to move, to grow. And in certain places you can only grow so far. Sometimes we grow so attached to what we know and love that it makes us blind to the flaws or wrongs of what's around us. It takes a great deal of strength to turn your back on everything you know and step into the black of the unknown. But sometimes it takes even more courage to step into the black and know that there are others in the black as well that will help you and light your way." He said and I looked at him in shock, not being able to say anything. He looked back to the front at the stars._

" _We go through life trying to please our inner needs, trying to feel loved and happy. So many of us settle because we have no knowledge of what we could have if we just reached for it. You keep saying Fairy Tail is different than Sabertooth and I can see you're seeing your own crew in a different light. I can't help but to wonder if it's just the light that's changed or the eyes seeing it. When you outgrow a piece of clothing you move to the next size, it's better for you, more comfortable. If it happens to where you return...and don't fit in. Return to Fairy Tail, you have the character of a worthy member here…_

"Hey you okay?" His voice snapped me out of the flashback and I looked at the pink locks.

"What? Oh yeah sorry." I said, tossing the group a slight grin. Salamander gave me a wary look while Jellal coughed.

"Anyway...I'm gonna go shower before we leave." He said and I nodded, waving as he got up. Levy sighed, stretching.

"I'm going to go grab a few books and organize them, have you guys seen Gajeel?" She asked and Salamander looked at her with his slanted eyes.

"Metal head? Yeah he's in the gym." He told her and she nodded.

"See you guys in a bit." She said before scurrying off. I mentally cursed both blunettes for leaving me alone with Salamander. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So what did Gramps want to talk with you about?" He asked and I bit my lip, averting my eyes.

"Nothing much, just wished me luck with Sabertooth. You know...I think if you and Sting hang out a little without killing each other, you guys would get along. He can be really playful too." I said hopefully, for some reason I really wanted both boys to get along. I felt it would go smoother that way. My hope died down a bit when his eyes hardened.

"I doubt we would get along…" He trailed off and I shrugged, giving him a small smile.

"Then all I ask is you two don't kill each other." I said and he narrowed his eyes for a moment before crossing his arms, slumping in his seat and looking away in annoyance.

"Yeah fine." He muttered and I gave him a full face smile.

"Promise?" I asked and he eyed me from the side.

"Yeah, I promise I won't kill your boyfriend." He said and I ignored the word he had used to describe Sting.

"Thanks Salamander." I said honestly and he shifted in his seat, looking like he wanted to hurt something.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuciiiiiiiiiiiiiiffffffffffeeeeeerrrrrr, Natsssssssssuuuuuuuuuuu." Happy yelled, flying over and landing on the table.

"Hey Happy." I greeted and Salamander sat back up.

"Hey bud, whats up?" He asked and happy giggled.

"Mira wants to know if you two can do a job for her." Salamanders eyes narrowed in suspicion.

" _Mira_ wants _us_ to do a job?" He asked and the blue exceed nodded.

"Yup, she wants to know if you guys can run into town and pick some stuff up from Madame Fionna's." He informed us and Salamander sighed.

"Yeah, I'm up for it. What about you Luc-ifer." He added the last part quickly and I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I asked, standing up.

"Alright, lets go!" Salamander cheered suddenly in excitement, Happy flew up in excitement.

"Aye sir!" He yelled and I couldn't help but to giggle, grabbing my waist coat and rushing after them as they ran out the door.

!?-!

Cana leaned over, facing Erza, Mira and Levy.

"Right after she gets back to Sabertooth. Five thousand jewl." Cana said and Levy raised her brows.

"You think so? I'm not sure...I feel like it's like a summer love from the novels…" She trailed off and Mira thought for a moment.

"I think they'll get together before then. Lucifer said they had about a week and a half till they get to the island. I say in a week, three thousand jewl." The white haired mage said and Erza thought for a long moment.

"I think Natsu already likes her...he's been a lot more...happy lately. He's starting to go back to himself. But Lucifer is loyal...I think they'll fall for each other if they already haven't. Yet I don't think they'll get together. Four thousand jewl." Erza betted and Mira looked up from the paper that was used to keep score. Their devious gazes turned to Levy and she licked her lips.

"I agree with Cana, three thousand." She said, nodding. Cana smirked. Master Makarov shook his head, sipping his beer.

"You girls are terrible...four thousand they hook up in the next five days." He added after a minute and the girls squealed and fell into laughter.

"Master! You're so naughty!" Mira scolded through her giggles and he gave them a cheeky grin.

* * *

-edited version-


	21. Chapter 21

I shook my head, sweat dropping as Salamander and Happy used the bras in the store to fling things at each other. _Why on Earth-land would they send the three of us to pick up stuff from a sex shop?_ I thought, trying to ignore the lewd objects around me. I coughed awkwardly, tapping the bell on the counter. An old woman came forward, raising her brows at me and I jumped.

"Oh! Uhm here, Mira sent me?" I asked awkwardly, handing her a list of things. The woman nodded, reading it over and turning.

"Ah, I'll get them for you." She said, going back behind the curtain. I sighed and shook my head at Salamander who popped up next to me, a bra on his head.

"So what was on the list?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I didn't read it...AND GET THAT OFF YOUR HEAD YOU PERV!" I yelled and he pouted, pulling it off and putting it away. He sighed, draping over the counter. I rolled my eyes, looking around and biting my lip. Deciding I deserved some new stuff I started to walk around, looking at everything.

I stopped, seeing a red and pink lingerie set, the red bled into the pink, looking like flames with a few hidden shiny spots to capture attention and make someone do a double take. I tilted my head, considering it. Sting didn't really like red, but I looked good in it. I checked the tag, it being rather affordable and seemed to be in my size. But I had my doubts about if it would look good. I could always ask Loke or Virgo but I could be wearing a bag and they would say I was ready for a ball. I thought for a moment, my eyes sliding to the pink haired idiot. I sweat dropped and face palmed when I saw he and Happy were sword fighting...with dildos. My face went red but I smirked.

"Hey Salamander, you look like you know how to hold another cock pretty well, how often do you practice?" I sneered and he paused, Happy bursting into laughter, landing on the counter. I smirked, looking back at the set. My breath hitched when I felt a hand on my hip, pulling me against a hard chest and other hips. I felt his recently shaven chin against my ear, his lips brushing my skin. My eyes widened when he put the dildo near my lips.

"Yeah I use these, sometimes the girl I'm with needs to be taught a lesson, and when they _beg_ for my cock...I give them this as punishment." He whispered huskily and my eyes widened more. I swallowed thickly before bringing my elbow back, landing a hard hit on his chest. All the smoothness he had held a second later left as he dropped the toy, puckering his lips as air left him.

"I think you using the toy is more of a gift than punishment. It probably gives them more pleasure anyway." I said, shrugging. He huffed.

"Wanna find out?" He asked and I turned, eyeing him from the side, not knowing if he was joking by the tone of his voice. He held my gaze for a moment before walking past me, towards the counter. I frowned slightly, readjusting my mask. The lady came back out with a bag, handing it to Salamander. I took one last glance at the lingerie before sighing, heading to the door to meet Salamander and Happy.

?!

I stretched my arms out, loving the feel of the salty wind on my face. I was born for the sea.

"If you're not careful you'll fall." Cana called out and I licked my lips, looking at the freezing water. I shrugged, walking along the side of the ship, weaving my torso through ropes.

"I'll get Aquarius to save me. Besides, I won't fall." I said simply and she shook her head, a slight smile on her face.

"Hey Lucifer, what does the island you have to be on look like?" Gray called and I tilted my head, grabbing onto a rope and hopping around it, keeping my grip and leaning, my body going slanted.

"It's hidden, it can only be found by a member of Sabertooth, someone who bears the mark or who was a captain or guild master." I explained and Gray tilted his head.

"So how are we getting you there?" He asked and I sat down on the railing.

"You don't, there's a mini island that you'll leave me at, from there I go to the island." I said and Salamander, who had been listening frowned.

"How do we know if you got there then?" He asked and I shrugged.

"You don't, well I'm sure you'd find out eventually. But if I can't get back myself then I don't deserve the title of Captain do I?" I asked an Gray shrugged.

"Sounds reasonable." He said, walking away with Cana to do whatever they needed to do. Salamander watched me for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be Captain if you're strong _and_ your crew trusts you to lead them?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes, jumping to defense.

"My crew _does_ trust me." I said and he shrugged, moving next to me and putting his elbows on the railing next to my thigh.

"I'm not saying they don't, I guess Sabertooth's customs and rules are way different than what I'm use to." He explained and I looked at him.

"Well yeah. You know...Sabertooth and Fairy tail are really different...but we're the same in some aspects. Not all of us are backstabbers. We're loyal to each to each other." I said and he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"You said not all. So some of you do."

"Sometimes you're put into a situation where you don't have a choice."

"There's never a good excuse to betray someone who had faith in you. You can have an excuse, but it doesn't mean it's a good one or it's okay. Family comes first...maybe it's just Fairy Tail...but I was under the impression your guild was family." He said, turning back to look at the waves. I narrowed my eyes and took a breath.

"We _are_ family...but before you say things like that you should remember that every family is different." I told him, sliding off the railing and starting to walk away. I felt a warm and on my wrist and I stopped, turning to see Salamander looking at me, his grip not hard or firm. Surprisingly...gentle. It wasn't something you'd expect from him.

"I didn't mean to upset or offend you…" He said honestly and I licked my lips.

"It's fine, you didn't." I lied. He stared at me for a long moment before nodding. If he knew I was lying he didn't say anything.

"Good, now how long do you think it'll be until we get to that mini island?" He asked and I looked at the sails.

"At this rate? Five days maybe." I said and he slowly nodded, setting his jaw.

"Right...so five days till you get back to your crew." He said and I grinned widely.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell Lector and Frosche what Happy told me about the fish. They'll go crazy. But I _really_ can't wait to get back to my book. I definitely have a few more chapters to put in!" I giggled and he leaned against the railing, his arms crossed over his chest as he gave me a soft smile.

"Yeah? Gonna write about being kidnapped?" He teased and I frowned.

"How do you know my book is about my life?" I asked and he shrugged.

"You were talking about it when we were walking to see your father." He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"You were listening?" I asked and he nodded.

"I hear a lot of things, like you and Sting have a rule that anything is okay as long as it's for revenge of something like that." He said and my face turned bright red.

"Damn you and your dragon slayer magic." I cursed and he laughed.

"Anyway, yes I will be writing about that, I'm also going to talk about Fairy Tail in general and my time spent with Gray and Erza, Happy, talking with Levy about books and everything with you-" His eyebrows raised and he cut me off.

"You're writing about me?" He asked and I frowned slightly.

"What do you mean? Of course I am." I said and he tilted his head at me.

"I dunno...I just didn't think I would make it in there unless you were talking about something bad." He said honestly and I relaxed my shoulders slightly.

"Don't worry, they'll be some bad parts with you in there too." I said and he gave me a grin.

"I'll be the hero right?" He asked and I laughed.

"The day you're my hero is the day I call your name for help." I said and he pouted.

"I could be your hero." He said and I stuck my tongue out.

"I don't need one." I said and he shrugged.

"Everyone needs a hero." He said and I shook my head.

"No, I don't need one. I became my own hero. It's much less disappointing that way." I told him and he licked his lips.

"Ever consider you put your faith into the wrong people?" He asked and I nodded.

"I have. And I say that because I know...I know that when you put hope and faith and trust into someone. It always the wrong person. Always. Everyone is the wrong person." I said with determination. He looked at me for a long time before letting out an amused huff and shook his head.

"If that's your view I would change your company." He said and I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he shrugged before pointing to Erza, then Gray then at random members.

"If I was in a fight I have enough trust and faith in everyone on this ship to do what they could to help me. And in return they trust me to take care of business. If I had a problem I know I could go to anybody in the guild and confide in them and I hope that they feel the same about me. I'm just saying. Just because you constantly confide in the wrong people it doesn't mean all of us are bad. It means you just choose the wrong people." He explained and I scowled.

"Yeah okay sure." I snapped, turning around and starting to walk away. I heard his movements and when he grabbed my wrist I let him spin me around, bringing my sword down. He smirked, meeting it with his own.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He said but the smirk wasn't convincing.

"Yeah well you did." I answered, making a face. I pulled away, our swords sliding and making the satisfying sound of metal against metal. I crinkled my nose for a moment before turning away, once again moving away from him. I heard him jump forward and I ducked, swinging around and bringing my foot up. He caught it and I flailed slightly, keeping my balance and holding my sword pointed toward him.

"Forgive me?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes, feeling as if I was back in dance class at our position.

"I don't think you deserve it." I said haughtily. He let go of my foot and brought his sword up just in time to block my attack.

"Then let me earn it?" He pleaded. I snorted.

"No." I pulled away but before I could turn he jumped at me and I jumped back, blocking him with my sword.

"Fine. Lets make a deal." He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"What deal?"

"We spar, if I win then I get the chance to make it up to you." He offered and I frowned. _What's the big deal? Why does he care?_

"And if I win?" I asked and he licked his lips.

"I'll run around the ship yelling then jump off the side." He started and I shook my head, before I could say something he continued. " _Naked_." I slowly smirked, pulling away and taking my stance, my arm out straight with the blade pointed at him.

"You've got yourself a deal." I said and he licked his lips, holding his sword up and taking a ready stance.

"You know," He started as we both began walking in a slow circle, cross stepping and keeping our eyes on each other. "This reminds me of when we were kids and you'd challenge me to a sword fight." He said and I smirked.

"I remember that, I also remember beating you." I said and I jumped forward, swinging quickly in an uppercut. He jumped back quickly, spinning to hit my ribs. I barely blocked him, turning myself and bringing my elbow into his chest. He coughed, taking a step back and I spun again, letting out a gasp of surprise when I hit his chest. He instantly wrapped his arm around my waist, but I brought my knee up. He moved his leg to the side, blocking my painful hit. We broke away, circling each other again.

"Come on, lets not fight dirty." He said, playing his hands and I paused, waving the tip of my sword slightly.

"I like dirty though." I said with a confident smirk. He slowly smirked back.

"You like it dirty but you're so divine." He teased. I couldn't help but to giggle. We both launched forward, exchanging blows and moving back and forth over the deck. A few people had to jump out of the way or move their stuff to get out of our way. It carried on surprisingly long although I had to admit; I hadn't had this much fun sword fighting in a long time. It was full of playful pokes with fingers when we were close enough and terrible puns from the pink haired man.

I jumped back, avoiding his sword but flailed when I hit the railing, trying to steady myself. Salamander jumped forward, pressing his body against mine and grabbing my hand hand that held my sword, pulling his own up to my neck and grinning down at me as we both stilled.

"Surrender or I'll make ya walk the plank." He threatened and I giggled, not able to frown.

"Throw me to the fishes then mate." I said and he laughed himself, taking my sword as I released it. He stepped back, bowing and holding both swords. I sighed slightly.

"Alright, you won." I said, even though in a way his reward was to make me happy. I didn't really understand but hey, if that's what he wanted then by all means. He gave me a huge grin.

"Fantastic. Now go to Erza's room until someone comes to get you." He ordered and I frowned.

"What? Why?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No questions! Make yourself look nice." He added and I frowned more.

"Excuse me?" I asked and he waved his hands.

"I mean like, out of the usual nice." He explained and I made an 'oh' face.

"Why do I have to go into Erza's room?" I asked and he gave me a wide smile, it was like Stings, but ten times bigger, brighter, and better. I MEAN NO STING'S IS BETTER! I scolded myself in my head.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He said, taking my arm and guiding me across the deck.

"Yeah but-" He cut me off.

"Just trust me."

"Why on Earth-land would I trust you?" I asked and a look of hurt came over his face.

"Because you can trust me. I promise."

"I would have to trust you to make your promise mean anything to me." I said with a blank look.

"Look...just...please? I'll show I can be trusted." He said, a determined but pleading look in his eyes. I held his gaze for a moment before sighing and slowly nodding.

"Alright fine-" He pushed me in. I stumbled slightly, catching myself and turning, looking back at him. He gave me a grin.

"Great! I'll see you later!" He cheered before slamming the door.

* * *

-edited version-


	22. Chapter 22

I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror, debating on wether or not I should wear my mask. I shook my head, deciding to put it down. I looked at my appearance once more, biting my lip. Was this good enough? Was it too much? _He did say dress nice…_

I looked down at my outfit. It was a black corset with shimmery red trim on the top and bottom, going down the middle as well; my saber mark visible along with my collar bones and the bottom of my neck however a black collar covered the rest of my neck along with my arms just under the bottom of my shoulder, covered in sleeves that hugged my arms. I had a frilly black mini skirt on, black tights on underneath with the same shimmery red on them, since it _was_ winter outside still but it was getting warmer the further we got away from Fiore. My hair had been tamed, brought to the opposite side of my Saber mark, in soft curls over my shoulder and chest thanks to Cancer. I had a black belt on, contrary to my usual brown one. My belt had both of my whips on it, my keys resting in the pouch they belonged in. I had decided to leave my sword and guns off of me.

I sighed once more, biting my lip. _What does Salamander have planned?_ My thoughts were cut off by a cold draft in the room, the door opened. I looked to see Gray standing there, only visible thanks to the light in the room, it seemingly pitch black outside. He smirked at me.

"You clean up nicely." He teased and I giggled.

"I could say the same to you." I trailed off, glancing behind him curiously. He stepped to the side, the door way opening up.

"He's ready for you." He said and I swallowed, walking forward and trying to hide my emotions, feeling unsure without the mask. Gray bent his head slightly when I passed him.

"Don't hide your emotions tonight okay? And you really do look great." He whispered. I glanced at him and slowly nodded. I stepped out of the room, guided by the little light that flowed from the open door. I stopped however when the door was shut and it was completely dark. I frowned, only being able to see the vague outlines of things on deck. I scowled more, _this was probably a dirty trick, how could I be so-_ I felt skin on my temples, things I could only guess as fingers going over my eyes which was pretty dumb since I couldn't see anything. My breath hitched slightly, having been taken off guard, warmth rolling off the person behind me onto my back.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his voice soft, barely a whisper but I could hear the hopeful, nervous tone. Salamander was nervous? Something about the way he had asked me made me stop the sarcastic comment that wanted to rip free from my mouth. I thought seriously for a moment about what Gray had said, telling me I shouldn't hide my emotions tonight. My breathing hardened slightly as my mind raced. Did I trust him? Could I trust him? If I did would I be giving in to easily?

"I...I…" Was all I could get out, the air feeling heavy in my lungs. A second later I _felt_ him exhale near my neck and I knew if it weren't for the collar goosebumps would be raising on my skin.

"We can work our way up to the big things...do you trust me to make my mistake up?" He asked, his voice seemed casted down and my stomach twisted.

"I...trust you'll try." I said finally. I heard him hum and his hands came away from my face, resting on my bare shoulders.

"Lookup." He said quietly. I scrunched my face up in confusion, tilting my head up and letting my face change instantly into surprise and awe as I saw the masks, gasping softly.

"Ho-how did you…" I whispered, watching the previously orangish white sails wave in the soft wind, painted blackish blue with the stars scattered on them. Not only that, all the constellations I had pointed out to Salamander were there and they were _moving_ , doing tricks slowly or dancing among other stars, all of them shimmering as if they were real. My gaze was pulled away from the brilliance above me when there was more light suddenly all around me, lanterns and torches allowing me to see the deck, it being really clean compared to what it usually was and a table was set, two lit candles with silver trays over what I assumed was food. I looked at Salamander, he was in a red silk shirt, classic pirate style with the V at the top, it cutting down half way down his chest and poofy, nice black pants that looked new, his black boots clean and shined, his hair looking chaotic like usual however now it looked like an organized mess.

!?-!

Her eyes had a twinkle in them that took my breath away. She went to speak but my mouth opened, words tumbling out.

"You look amazing by the way." My eye widened and I mentally slapped myself when I said it. She closed her mouth, a blush crossing her cheeks.

"Thanks Salamander, you look good too...how did you do all this?" She asked, waving her hand around. I scratched the back of my head.

"Ah, I got Reddus to paint the sails and I asked Jellal a few questions." I answered and she gave me a grin.

"It's fantastic." She said softly. I gave her a smile.

"Hungry?" I asked and she nodded, a hand on her stomach.

"Starving." She answered and I put a hand between her shoulder blades, putting my arm out towards the table.

"Let's eat." I told her, pulling her chair out and pushing it back in when she sat down walking over to my side of the table, reminding myself to not trip and be careful as I sat down myself.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked and I licked my lips.

"Uhm…" Before I could answer we heard a crash from the kitchen quarters, followed by Erza's screeching. Lucifer raised a brow and I laughed awkwardly. I felt like my heart was going to rip itself from my chest at any moment, fighting the urge to just throw myself off the edge of the ship.

"Anyway...let's eat!" I said excitedly, my stomach rumbling. I lifted the silver top off my plate, warm steam rising up to reveal pasta noodles with white sauce, small chunks of different things which my nose identified as peas, lobster chunks and cod fish. Lucy squealed.

"This is my favorite!" She cheered, looking up at me with a huge smile. I felt like melting, my head getting dizzy slightly as I returned the smile. I grabbed my fork, twirling some pasta on it and stabbing a piece of fish on the end of it. The door of the kitchen opened and Gray walked out. I paled when I saw what he was wearing, or lack thereof. He was wearing a red bow tie and server pants, holding a bottle of champagne.

"Would you like some sparkling champ-" He cut himself off with a yelp as he hit the ground and a tipsy Cana who was in a waiter's outfit as well giggled.

"You guys don't want that stufff!" She cheered and I put my head on the table. Fuck. My. Life.

"You guys want some hardcore vodka!" I mentally fire dragon iron fisted myself in the face.

"What! No way Erza said we had to serve the champagne!" Gray yelled, his forehead against Cana's.

"Vodka is way better though!"

"Uhm...I think I'd rather have the champagne." Lucifer said and I sat up, Cana and Gray both shutting up as I rubbed my temples.

"Leave them both." I said, deciding vodka would be perfect to get rid of the embarrassment. They both paused before setting the bottles down, turning and leaving. The door closed to the kitchen and Erza's screaming was easily heard. Lucifer giggled.

"Wow." Was all she said and I shook my head, smiling awkwardly.

"Count on Fairy Tail to make something seem like it's not and make things worse." I muttered, pouring us both a glass of the fruity champagne, taking a long swig of the vodka. Lucifer laughed more, waving her hands.

"No no, that's part of you guy's charm, well I think anyway. You guys make everything fun. Man, I would have killed for you guys to be at one of the royal parties. They were always so boring." She said and warmth filled my body, I smiled at her widely.

"Yeah? Well everything is funner with you. The ship has been a lot more lively since you've been on board." I admitted. She blushed softly, tilting her glass toward me. I nodded, doing the same and taking a sip. We made light talk, making stupid jokes and she threw a napkin at me for all the stupid puns I kept making all the way until we were both done eating. She opened her mouth to retort something towards another one of the said puns when she cut herself off, jumping as soft music started playing. Something flickered in her eyes as she thought for a moment.

"I know this song...from where though….?" She asked, more to herself than me, biting her lip. I watched her, sipping at my champagne as I waited. Realization hit her and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I wanna be friends again...not just at peace." I said. If I couldn't have her like I wanted then I would have her any way she needed or wanted.

"Salamander...I…" Fear shot through me. She was going to say no. I couldn't let her.

"Dance with me." She said suddenly and I furrowed my brows in confusion. Before I could protest she was up, her hand on my wrist. She pulled me up and away from the table. She gave me a light smile and I sighed, giving her one back awkwardly.

"Uhm...why do we have to dance?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Because it's fun. Besides I never got to dance with you when we were little. It was improper." She reminded me. I swallowed thickly.

"We've danced before…" I trailed off, remembering our awkward child bodies swinging around her room, laughing and having fun until her father walked in. He had growled, ripping me off of her. The next day I was kicked out. Lucy looked up at me.

"We never finished that dance." She said, taking my hand and putting her other one on my shoulder. I shivered slightly at the touch.

"I haven't ballroom danced since then." I admitted, looking at her. "I've taken on a much more...pirate style." I told her and she laughed.

"So have I, let's just pretend okay?" She said and I nodded, swallowing thickly gain and putting my arm around her waist, pulling her tight against me. She sucked in a deep breath, biting her lip.

-?-?

He pushed forward and I let him lead, both of us moving slow to the music, still getting back into the idea of dancing professionally instead of thrashing bodies and grinding we were both probably use to now. His hand on my waist warmed my body, sending tingles this way and that almost like it hurt or burned but I welcomed the feeling. We picked up a tad more speed, both of us settling into the comfortable pace.

"See? You've still got it." I said playfully and he tossed me a smirk, pulling away and twirling me. I giggled, coming back to his chest and continuing. He let out a light laugh, the sound blending perfectly into the music.

We danced until the end of the song, both of us ending in in giggles and laughter, making stupid faces. I squealed as he put both hands on my waist and lifted me, twirling me before setting me down on the final note. He grinned at me and I held his arm, taking a breath from the surprise and trying to steady myself.

"You're still an amazing dancer, you and Sting must dance all the time." He said, I ignored the fact his eyes changed slightly from the bright happy ones he had a second ago. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Sting doesn't dance. He said it's something only people in the court do so naturally he doesn't know I can dance." I said honestly. He wanted to be friends and everything he's done tonight...it reminded me of the little boy I use to be inseparable with. He was still in there somewhere, even if he was hidden by the pirate captain.

"Ah…" I could tell he was holding back from ranting and I was glad, not wanting to ruin a nice night.

"Salamander...I think we can try...to be friends I mean." I said, looking down awkwardly. If I wanted to be his friend then it would have to be with the guy underneath the title, then again. Not much had changed in the fact that he was him through and through. Maybe I could learn...be more true to myself.

His grin brought me out of my thoughts and he rushed forward, hugging me tightly. I tensed for a moment before smiling, hugging him back. He pulled back a second later and held my arms, his grin huge.

"Awsome! I won't let ya regret it! I'm all fired up!" He cheered and I let out a laugh. I couldn't help but to think that if he and Sting stopped hating each other for a second then they would get along really well. Before everything happened Sting had even admitted that Salamander was actually his idol. I couldn't help but to smile at the thought. I met Salamanders eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He had a happy grin that reached his eyes.

"Lucifer...I-". He started to say when the ship lurched. I fell forward, Salamander falling backwards. He grabbed a rope, half leaning on a barrel and half holding himself up with the rope, grabbing me and pulling me to his chest before I could hit the ground.

"What...what _was that?_ " I asked, holding onto him as the ship steadied itself. I pulled away and his smile was gone, replaced by a scowl.

"I don't know..." He muttered, moving towards the helm of the ship as Erza and Gray came out of the kitchen, frowns on their faces. I followed Salamander, all four of us meeting at the steps to the helm.

"What was that?" I asked and Gray licked his lips.

"It's a barrier we have up, warns us when a ship we're not on good terms with us is close..." He said and I frowned.

"Do you know who-" I stopped when Salamander put a hand on my stomach, looking off.

"Shh! Do you guys hear...GET DOWN!" He yelled, pouncing on me. I squealed as we hit the ground the second the railing we were near burst into splinters. My eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly and I nodded. He jumped up, pulling me up. Erza was pushing herself up and Gray laid on his back groaning.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Salamander screamed, letting go of me. I darted forward, checking Gray. A quick check told me nothing was broken.

"Fuck." He muttered and I took his hand.

"Come on." I said breathlessly. I pulled him up only to stumble at the sound of another canon. The crew were pouring out now, all going to their stations, a few confused looks but no one missed a beat as their Captain roared out orders.

"Who the hell is it!?" Gray hissed and I shook my head.

"It's not Sabertooth. I'd be able to tell where the canons were." I said. Suddenly all the torches around the ship roared higher and brighter, the mask shifting back to its symbol. I paused at the amount of magic energy that rushed over the ship, causing the crew to let out an encouraged roar as the enemy ship was brought into view. My breath left me when I saw the Kings seal.

* * *

-edited version-


	23. Chapter 23

I saw the blonde leave Grays side and a second later I understood why. It was a navy ship.

"HOLD HER AT BAY. LET'S NOT HAVE 'ER SINK BEFORE WE CAN TAKE ALL THE GOODS!" I yelled out, my orders being repeated by Erza half way down the deck. I quickly pulled on my bandana and hat, taking my scarf and securing it around my neck. I saw a flash of blonde and saw Lucifer, her mask on and her sword in her hands, keys, whips and guns strapped on and ready to fire. I smirked as she narrowly avoided a flying derby.

"Bring her around! Fire!" I yelled. The floor shook as we fired our own canons. The smaller ship was sent into distress instantly and I smirked, what a joke they would be.

"FIRE!" I yelled again and this time magic circles lit up on the starboard side, spells being shouted. The enemy ship took ten times the amount of damage it had given to us.

"Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" A familiar voice yelled and I looked down to see Lucifer in a power stance with her keys. I watched with a smirk as a mermaid appeared, the two bickering for a moment.

"Everyone hold on!" Lucifer yelled and I frowned in confusion, my eyes widening. She grabbed onto the side of the ship tightly and a second later everyone dived for something to hold onto as well. Suddenly the ship rocked hard and I fell back.

"What the hell!?" I groaned as I was tossed forward. I hit the side, clinging to it and looking over to see the enemy ship being rocked twice as hard, plenty of the sailors being tossed into the freezing water. I grinned, pushing down the slight motion sickness I felt. I needed to retake my pills soon but I would be good for another hour or two, just the hard rocking of the ship brought it up.

"Board the ship!" I yelled out, hearing Erza repeat my orders. I watched people swing from the ropes or toss hooks into the side of the other ship, planks being set up as my crew flooded the other side. I jumped up, using my fire to give me a boost. Halfway through the jump Happy came from nowhere and grabbed me, flying the rest of the way. I landed on the deck, seeing the sailors fighting a losing battle.

"Awe come on you and do better than that." I heard a sweet voice taunt and I turned my head to see Lucifer with a smirk on her face, her mask and hat on with one of her keys in her left hand and a sword in her right, her cat...Loke behind her with a smirk and a glowing fist as they faced three sailors, four at her feet. I smirked, trying to ignore how sexy she looked as she let power roll over her. They surged forward. She met two of them, extending her leg and kicking one in the jaw while bringing her sword to meet the others.

"Loke!" She called, ducking a second before her spirit threw a hard punch her way, knocking the guy out and shoving him a few feet.

"Tie them up!" I yelled out and another roar sounded through all the struggling people, my crew in excitement and the sailors in fear. My attention was pulled off of Lucifer when I heard a loud yell, turning to see a sailor charging at me. I grinned, lighting my fists on fire, not bothering to grab my sword yet.

He swung at me and I simply shifted my torso out of the way, chuckling before giving him a hard punch to the jaw, sending him tumbling into some of his friends that were over Cana. She nodded to me, jumping into the fight once again. Suddenly pain shot through my arm and I hissed, whirling around to see a knife embedded in my bicep. I looked at the owner of said knife and let out a loud snarl. The man's eyes widened in fear and I grabbed the knife, pulling it out of my arm and snatching him up, allowing my fire to become potent. When my fire was put on human or animals it didn't work like regular fire, it attacked your nervous system so that you would feel like you were on fire without being charred up. If I did that long enough however it would burn them. Over the years however,I had grown and so had my magic and control, meaning I could decide if I was going to actually burn someone or not.

The guy let out a scream as I set his hair on fire and I took the knife, pushing it into his chest with a growl before throwing him over my head into the water.

Blood soaked my arm and I looked up, seeing most of the sailors were either dead or tied up by a sparkly blue thing.

"Captain! Are you alright?" Erza asked and I took in a deep breath, lighting my fist on fire and putting it to the wound gushing blood. I flinched as it sealed messily, my skin irritated and pain throbbing throughout my arm.

"This was one of my best shirts damn it. Have Wendy start healing." I muttered, starting towards the mast where most of the remaining crew was tied up.

"Awwwwwe come onnnnn." I heard, a sweet taunting voice I had heard before. I saw Lucifer standing in front of who I assumed was the Captain, a smirk on her face.

"You're supposed to be the king's guard and you were taken down so easily." She purred and the man only growled.

"You're supposed to be the Princess and yet you're sleeping with pirates." Before I could jump to her defense her eyes flashed and she had her knife on his throat.

"I'm Captain Lucifer Heart of Sabertooth, I wouldn't fucking push your luck." She said in a low voice. I shivered slightly, not in fear like the others but from the tingle of attraction that ran through my spine. She was so powerful.

"S-Sabertooth? We were looking for Fairy Tail!" The man explained and I cleared my throat, walking forward and putting on a sick grin, my sharp teeth visible. Lucifer looked at me over her shoulder, not moving the rest of her body. Our eyes met and she slowly pulled her torso up, accenting her amazing figure, blood running down into her corset from a wound on her collar bone. She stepped away from the Captain, giving me the floor.

"Well congratulations gentlemen, you've found Fairy Tail's ship." I said, extending my arms as if in a welcoming stance but actually gesturing to the circle the crew had formed. My crew laughed or chuckled, all wearing confident smirks. The captain gulped.

"Captain Lucifer is with us to discuss an...agreement." I said and the man gasped.

"But..but you two hate each other! The rivalry between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth is legendary! Songs, stories even have been written about it!" He exclaimed. I took the man in, the smell of blood, sweat, feces and fear mixed in the air creating a rank smell that had me crinkling my nose. I walked forward and looked at Lucifer, she gave me a mischievous grin. I chuckled, returning my own. It was hard to imagine this woman as a princess. She didn't belong cooped up in a fancy palace, she needed to be free...with me.

"I always found the songs annoying if I'm being honest." Lucifer said and I nodded.

"Anyway Gray, Freed, Cana, Gajeel. Search the ship for anything of value." I called out. I felt a light weight on my shoulders but didn't turn my head.

"What about the captain?" Happy asked and I put my hands on my hips, tilting my head.

"Why were you looking for Fairy Tail?" I asked, watching the captain. He swallowed hard, not saying anything. I clenched my fist on my unharmed arm, letting it catch fire and held it up.

"I can't hear you." I growled. He bit his lip, still not saying anything. Lucifers scent washed over me and I felt her slide her shoulder blades across my back before turning, her cheek brushing mine as she peered at the captain tied up, I didn't turn to look at her, having heard of how she loved to toy with anyone from the King's navy. She let out a wicked laugh and then turned her head so her lips brushed my ear.

"Who do you think he's scared of more?" She whispered and I let my smirk grow.

"You can answer me, or you can answer Captain Lucifer...whats that? You want to feed him to your Lion spirit?" I said to the captain before changing my tone as if I was asking Lucifer if I heard her correctly. The Captain paled, a wet spot forming in his pants.

"The...the king has declared war against all the dark guilds. He sent us after Fairy Tail first. He wants them destroyed." He admitted and my flames snuffed themselves out as murmurs went through the crowd and the crew shuffled slightly. I narrowed my eyes, getting closer to him.

"Why's that?" I asked and he took in a deep breath.

"He doesn't have an heir and the stress has made him near crazy…" He admitted and my eyes flicked to Lucifer who had a dark look on her face, a tight grip on her sword.

"I see." I said, the throbbing in my arm flared up suddenly and I bit the inside of my cheek, pushing it back down and ignoring it. Suddenly Gray and Gajeel pushed forward, holding a chest while Cana and Freed walked behind them, holding scrolls and papers. I nodded, licking my lips.

"Alright. Back to the ship, let's send these bastards to Davey Jones." I called out and the sailors all started yelling or begging. I turned, not jumping or missing a beat as my feet left the ship, tensing my body as Happy brought me back to the ship. I landed and swayed slightly, grunting as Happy let me go.

"You okay Natsu?" He asked and I shook my head, walking into my room. I turned on the lamps. Happy floated behind me and I made my way to my desk, finding my pill bottle and pulling out two, popping them in my mouth and washing it down with a swig of rum. The walls shook slightly as the ships cannons went off but I simply grumbled, pulling off my shirt and falling face first onto my bed, using my feet to kick off my boots and closing my eyes.

 _The king has declared official war on us, my arm hurts like a bitch, I have to give the love of my life back to the one man I really hate. Mavis why is everything so messed up?_ I suddenly smiled, not opening my eyes. " _Salamander I think we can try...to be friends I mean_." I let out a soft chuckle to myself, faintly feeling Happy bring blankets over me as I slipped into sleep.

* * *

-edited version-


	24. Chapter 24

I gave Wendy a smile, rubbing my collar bone where it had been slashed at.

"Thanks Wendy," I said and she nodded, smiling back at me.

"You're welcome Lucifer, I saw you fighting by the way. I thought you were amazing, and the way you acted toward the sailors! You had _me_ scared." She complimented and I let out a light giggle.

"Awh thank you, I think you're magic is pretty awesome too." I said honestly and she blushed. I stood up and stretched, her standing up as well.

"You should get some sleep, it's pretty late...or early." She said, both of us turning to look at the rising sun. I yawned and nodded.

"Yeah you're probably right, you should get some sleep too." I told her and she shook her head, covering a yawn of her own.

"I will soon, but I need to take care of Natsu first. He got a bad wound earlier and before I could get to him he fell asleep." She explained and I tilted my head.

"Couldn't you just wake him up?" I asked and she shook her head.

"He doesn't sleep much so when he does I try and leave him alone." She said and I slowly nodded.

"You guys talking about me?" Both of us nearly jumped from our own skin at the deep voice, whipping around to see an exhausted looking Salamander, his pink hair messier than usual, dark bags under his eyes and still wearing the shirt from earlier but it clung to his body with sweat or blood.

"Natsu! Sorry, I was just talking with Lucifer how I couldn't heal you earlier." Wendy explained quickly and he pulled tired eyes away from her to me, giving me half a smile that made me catch my breath.

"I fell asleep, sorry." He said, his voice deep and raspy. I licked my lip, looking away as he sat down on the barrel I had just been on. Wendy moved forward, inspecting the ugly gash you could barely see under the shirt.

"Lucifer can I see your knife?" She asked but before I could produce one Salamander reached forward, pulling one from his belt. I had no idea what was wrong with me but something about how smooth his actions were gave me goosebumps. I watched Wendy take it, quickly muttering an apology about his shirt before cutting it away, pausing when he flinched slightly. I sucked in a breath, seeing an even uglier gash that I thought.

"Oh wow, what did they get you with?" I asked, leaning forward and inspecting his bicep.

"Uh, shoved a knife in me when I tossed a few of his buddies away." He explained and I couldn't help but to marvel at him for a moment.

"Jeez...I can hold my own but if I got a knife shoved into my arm I think I'd be pretty much done for." I said and he gave me a grin, using his free hand to point to the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Never give up, if you can't stand then crawl, if you can't crawl you drag yourself forward until you can't move. Then you give your strength to others." He said and I blinked, taking in what he said. He never did fail to impress me on how he felt toward his guild. A pang of guilt ran through me as I thought about what the Captain had said; full on war had been declared on dark guilds. It was funny how much a month and a few weeks could change my opinion on Fairy Tail. I couldn't imagine any of these guy being split up or killed...I couldn't imagine them being locked up in cells...by my father's hand. But what could I do? I was more worried about my own crew though, if there was a war coming then we needed to be prepared.

"Hey, calm down. Your face is making weird looks. Your crew will be fine." Salamander said suddenly and I jumped, looking at him in surprise.

"What? How did you-" He cut me off by shaking his head, giving me a grin.

"Cause you're a caring person and put others before yourself." He said and I stared at him, puffing out my cheeks and furrowing my brows. I had no idea why but I felt defensive over the statement. Wendy got up, nodding to Salamander and his now healed arm, heading towards the angry looking white cat that waited a few steps away.

"Tch, no I'm not. I'm the-" I started but he cut me off once again, his grin falling into a slightly annoyed look.

"The Captain of Sabertooth, yeah I now. Don't worry Lucifer." His look turned up once again into a mischievous smirk and the goosebumps returned, a guilty heat starting to warm the inside of my stomach. It wasn't that bad though right? If I didn't act on it or actually want to do anything then I wasn't unfaithful. No one could down me for finding someone attractive.

"Your secret is safe with me." He said, taking a deep breath but coughing. I frowned, moving closer as he seemed to choke on air.

"Hey you okay?" I asked and he gasped for breath, extending his hand as he let out a grunt. Confused, I grabbed his hand but the second I did he yanked it back as if I had stung him. I stepped away, my hands up as he covered his mouth and nose, looking at me with his pupils slitted. I frowned more, did I stink? His muscles were tense and flexed and I saw his free hand digging into the barrel as if he was restraining himself.

"Lucifer...please just….walk. Away." He rasped out and I realized it looked like he was struggling not to attack and hurt me. I sucked in a breath, ignoring the tingling of stupid attraction I felt to the danger I could be in and focused on the offended feeling that was also there.

"Okay then…" I said awkwardly, turning and walking away. I scowled to myself. What the heck was that about? I huffed, deciding that it was time for me to go to sleep.

"Stupid flame brain." I muttered, taking my time and pausing here or there to greet someone before opening the door to Erza's room. I walked in, closing the door behind me but I let out a shriek at what I saw.

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Once she got a few steps away I forced myself to look away. I didn't know what caused her to feel... _that_ way but whatever it was the scent was driving me mad. I wanted to pounce on her and make her _mine_. I heard a crack and saw that my fingers had grown sharp claws that went through the barrel I was sitting on. I took a deep breath, trying not to jump up and attack the blonde. Her scent was lingering in my nostrils. My vision narrowed but enhanced and I sucked in a deep breath, standing up quickly and heading towards where she was on her way to Erza's room.

I took a deep breath, her scent getting stronger the closer I got. About ten feet from her I sucked in another breath only to yelp as cold water was splashed on me, growling and whipping around to see Gajeel holding a bucket and looking at me with a knowing look.

"You know she's yours and you haven't told her?" He asked simply, his voice sounding like he was talking to an annoying idiot. I growled, taking a breath in annoyance however the cold water had cleared my mind up.

"She belongs to St-" I choked, my throat closing on me. I grabbed Gajeel's shoulder to steady me as I coughed and gasped, trying to coax my throat to ease open. I got it to open, my eyes teary from the struggle as I sucked in a deep breath. I looked up at Gajeel who had a very slight concerned look.

"Dude...you guys haven't even mated. You can't say she's someone else's. What the hell did you do?!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly. Dragon slayers get one mate, and when we find them we have two choices. We can reject them or we mark them or mate with them. Normally a mark was a promise of love and loyalty and what was to happen later. Once we marked or mated with our mates there was no going back. If we left our mate or gave them to someone else we would be affected. Our personalities would change, we would go insane after a while then get violent. After that a deep depression that ended in death by our hearts giving out. Unless we rejected them.

"I...I haven't marked or slept with her I…" I froze, my eyes widening.

" _Natsu help!" Lucy screamed, trying to get away from one of the princes that was visiting. She was six, I was seven. I looked down from the tree I was in and saw the nine year old prince tugging at her hair and holding her tightly. Her scared eyes met mine and rage filled me. I jumped from the tree, my scarf as a bandana that covered my pink hair. I tucked and rolled as I hit the ground, growling in my premature voice._

" _She said let go!" I yelled, pouncing on the pretty boy. I wrestled with him quickly, punching his nose. I paused when I saw blood, it was my first time ever breaking someone's bone. It scared me yet I felt powerful._

" _Don't touch Lucy!" I yelled at him, jumping off the screaming nine year old and rushing to Lucy who had tears in her eyes. I hugged her tightly._

" _Are you okay?" I asked her quickly, looking her over. She sniffled and nodded quickly. Guards were rushing forward due to the screaming and bleeding prince._

" _He won't hurt you again Luce! I'll always be there to protect you." She gave me a slight grin before I was yanked away from her. I was taken to the dungeon and beaten for hurting the prince. I had to spend two days in there with no food or water, chained up with my arms to the wall._

 _I had been sniffling quietly to myself when I heard soft footsteps. Lucy's scent had washed over me and small hands cupped my bruised face._

" _Natsu I'm so sorry! I'm gonna get daddy to let you out I promise." She said quickly and I peeled my eyes open, giving her a grin._

" _Don't worry Luce, I'm gonna protect you...come here." I told her and she moved closer. I didn't know what it was at the time I just felt like I had to do this and Igneel told me to always follow my instincts. She moved closer, her lips near my ear._

" _Natsu?" She had asked curiously._

" _Trust me." I had said, leaning up a much as I could and hooking my tiny little fangs into her neck and biting. She flinched softly but stayed still, trusting me. I pulled my teeth out and grave her a tired grin as her hand went up to her already healing wound._

" _Now when ever you're in trouble I'll know." I told her and she tilted her head curiously, shrugging and hugging my tiny form._

"It...it shouldn't count. I didn't know what it was...it wasn't..does that count?" I asked him in horror and he gave me a grave look.

"I don't know..I'll talk to Levy about it. Metalicana never told me what happens if you mark someone before you come of age. " He told me but before I could nod I felt a very gentle tug. I had felt it before plenty of times before but I never paid much mind to it. It went away usually pretty fast and didn't bother me that much. Half a second later there was a loud scream and my adrenaline shot up, becoming alert and launching forward, reaching the door Lucy had just went in too and where the scream had come from. I heard more shrieking and shuffling, ripping the door open and jumping in, about to draw my sword when I myself let out a yell, turning my torso and covering my eyes.

"Ah what the hell!?" I yelled, trying not to look at my naked second mate and Jellal who were both flailing and trying to untangle themselves from the blankets and each other.

"Get out!" Erza finally yelled when my fingers split to see if they were dressed. They weren't.

"Ahhh jeez damn lock the door next time!" I yelled, grabbing Lucifer by the collar and dragging her out quickly. We ran out, both slamming the door and pushing our backs against it, letting out deep breaths of relief, blushes on our cheeks. It was quiet between the two for a moment before I let out an awkward laugh.

"Heh...bout time. It's been hell smelling all the sexual tension between those two." I said, actually impressed Erza did it. Despite herself Lucifer let out a small giggle, hitting my arm. Our skin made contact and the urges to jump her came back. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Hey, why don't you use my room to sleep? I'll be out here anyway." I told her, mainly trying to get her away from me. She gave me a mischievous grin.

"Trying to get me into bed Salamander?" She teased and I returned a grin. _You're playing with fire right now._

"Just being nice." I told her and she raised a brow.

"Why? I gonna wake up to find you slipped into bed when I was asleep?" She asked and the hair on the back of my neck stood up at the images running through my head.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I told her. _Probably because that may just happen if you don't go now._ She eyed me for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, thanks Salamander." She said, giving me a grin and turning. I forced myself to look away from her body. Mavis this would be a long few days.

* * *

-edited version-


	25. Chapter 25

_I wonder why he's acting so weird? You know what it's probably the whole war thing. He's worried about his crew and guild, That's understandable._ I thought, opening the door to his room. I hadn't been in here since after we fought of the king when they meant to trade me.

I crinkled my nose at the smell and look of it.

"No way in hell I can sleep in here…" I muttered to myself, pulling the curtains over the doors. I made the quick decision to clean his room up, hoping he wouldn't think of it like an invasion of privacy. I pulled off my jacket, tossing it on the bed and after some shuffling I found a hamper.

I started moving around, picking up all the dirty clothes strewn throughout the room and under the bed. It took about five minutes to get everything together, pushing the basket aside I looked at the now much improved room. I huffed. _Jeez this guy, when was the last time he cleaned it?_ I grabbed a golden key.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I chanted and a second later she appeared, bowing.

"Hello master." She greeted. I sighed, not liking the nickname but she refused to call me anything else, excluding princess which was not tolerated.

"Hey Virgo, can you maybe take these to the spirit world and wash them real fast?" I asked and she nodded, picking up the basket easily and looking around.

"Would you like me to return and help you clean Master?" She asked and I gave her a grin.

"That would be great." I told her. About an hour later Virgo and I had his room clean, every fish bone or plate of food or random food was gone, his sheets and blanket was washed along with his clothes which I had organized in his previously empty wardrobe. Virgo had put a powder on the rug then sucked it up in a vacuum, bringing out the dirt and smell, showing off a rather intricate design. I had organized his desk, being careful not to read anything and just stacking things in piles based on the type of document, making everything look neat. I sighed in happiness, pulling off my clothes and handing them to Virgo, her handing me panties and a night shirt which I pulled on before she left. I flopped onto the luxurious bed and shimmied under the covers, curling up and falling asleep quickly.

-!-1-1-1-1

I tied down the rope, clapping Elfman on the back.

"Alright, since you've got it I'm gonna go check on Lucifer." I told him and he nodded, grinning stupidly.

"Lucifer? She's a real man!" He complimented. I simply chuckled, turning my back. There was about half an hour before dinner was ready and I was worried that she hadn't eaten all day. I took the steps two at a time, smirking at Erza who avoided my gaze while steering, a dark red blush on her face. I looked over at Jellal who was also avoiding eye contact.

"Can you go wake Wendy up so she can eat? She's been asleep all day as well." I asked and he nodded, jumping up and rushing away. I looked back at Erza and grinned.

"Nice grip." I said casually and she jolted, her face becoming redder than her hair. I let out a laugh, enjoying the one and only thing I would ever be able to tease her about. I sighed happily at her reaction and opened the door carefully into my room, the curtains pulled over the windows to block the light, vague outlines around the room. I made my way through to the edge of the boat where there was a row of windows, shoving the curtains gently so that they were quiet but moved all the way down, I frowned slightly at how clear they were, letting in much more light than usual. What happened?

I turned, facing Lucifer but freezing when I saw my room, my jaw dropping. It was...clean? My clothes were gone from the floor and...everywhere. The countless fishbones and plates of half eaten food were gone. The rug that covered most of my floor was _clean_ , the colors more vibrant than they had been in years. And the _smell_. It smelled like my usual cologne but mixed with something else; I took a deep breath, clean crisp scents filling my nose and then I caught it. Strawberries. Lucifer.

My gaze snapped to my bed, seeing the outline of her body curled up on my bed. I had calmed my hormones from earlier so I wasn't in danger of pouncing on her. I very slowly dragged my eyes away from her, looking around the room again. I walked slowly to my desk. There were three piles of papers, maps, letters and then sheets with data on them. The ink bottle had been closed and the three pens were cleaned off and in a neat row. I moved to my closet, opening it and finding all of my missing clothes; washed and pressed and hanging up. I raised my brows, slowly closing the wardrobe and smiling at the sleeping form on my bed. I walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucifer...Lucifer wake up." I said quietly and she shifted slightly, barely opening her eyes and turning towards me.

"Wha...Naa." She mumbled, clearly still mostly asleep. My heart leapt into my throat, it sounded like she was about to say my name. I looked at her hopefully, giving her a grin.

"Hey...you need to wake up and eat." I said quietly and she frowned, shivering.

"Nuh." She mumbled, turning over completely and draping her arm over my waist, snuggling into me. I froze, holding my breath.

"Lucifer...come on you need to eat you're….burning up." I said slowly as I brushed her cheek with my hand. I frowned, pulling the covers back and doing my best to ignore her mostly bare legs. I felt her forehead and neck, mentally cursing my own body heat so I couldn't feel anything.

"Alright hold on." I muttered, starting to get up. She grasped my jacket, not firmly but lightly.

"Dun leave." She muttered and I bit my lip. Wendy was still tired and wouldn't be able to heal her till at least tomorrow.

"I'll be right back alright?" I told her, tentatively running a hand through her hair. She paused, her head falling back onto my pillows and closing her eyes. I nodded, jumping up and moving out of the room quickly. I opened the door, leaning against it in the doorway.

"Erza come here." I instructed and she looked over in surprise at my tone, Happy tilted his head.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" He asked and I looked over at him.

"Don't worry about it, can you steer while Erza comes in for a minute?" I asked and he nodded, taking the wheel from Erza who walked towards me quickly. I pushed away from the door as she came in and I pointed her towards the sleeping blonde on my bed.

"Can you check to see if she's warm? I can't tell…" I said, holding up my hands and she nodded, reaching forward and putting her hand on Lucifers forehead. She frowned for a moment, moving her hand slightly across the blondes skin before moving down to her neck.

"She's burning up. I'll go get Wendy." She said, starting to walk out but I grabbed her arm.

"Wendy is still exhausted. It won't do any good to worry her. She'll heal Lucifer after she's eaten." I said and Erza slowly nodded.

"Alright, do you want me to stay with her until then?" She asked and I licked my lips, worry all over my face. I knew Erza would take care of Lucifer and would be careful but I didn't want to leave. I shook my head.

"No, go eat and once Wendy is done eating give her a few minutes and ask her how she's feeling. If you think she's got enough energy then send her up. If not send her back to bed." I instructed and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll have food sent up for you both, try and get her to eat." Erza said and I nodded myself.

"Alright, I don't know if she's contagious so try and keep everyone out of here, wash your hands after leaving." I told her and she nodded turning and walking out.

"Mmm you're sexy when you're serious." A soft voice mumbled and the hairs on my neck stood up. I looked back to see a barely awake Lucifer staring at me through hardly opened eyes.

"You're sicker than I thought if you're saying that." I muttered, walking back over. She giggled but stopped when she had a small coughing fit. I got to the side of the bed and she rolled onto her back, throwing her arms open as if wanting a hug. I looked at her and sighed at the fact she wasn't wearing pants. I rubbed my face, looking up to the ceiling.

"Why me?" I mumbled, sending a prayer up to Mavis. I kicked off my boots, not wanting to get the sheets dirty. I wasn't sure of how she had managed to get everything cleaned and washed but she had done it and honestly I was grateful for the fresh scent and not to be attacked with crumbs or cat hair. I pulled off my jacket, pausing mid movement when I went to toss it on the ground. My room looked so nice when it was clean. I draped my jacket over the pole on my bed, taking my scarf from my head and wrapping it around my neck. I didn't get to wear it around my neck usually but it always felt right when I did. It made me feel safer.

I pushed the blanket to the foot of the bed, not wanting it to warm Lucifers temperature anymore. I sat down, scooting over so I wasn't on the very edge, leaning my back against the headboard and laying my legs out on the bed; crossing them at the ankles. Half a second later I felt weight on my lap and looked down to see Lucifer had rolled halfway on top of me.

"Cuddle like beforrre." She whined and I frowned, my brow furrowing. What did she mean? We had never cuddled before except that-

For the second time that day I was reminded of many years ago, the day in the dungeon where she had clung to me and cried into my tiny chest. This was different however, we were older and my arms were free. I wasn't bruised and bloody. I took a deep breath, hooking my hands under her arms and dragging her up, moving my legs apart so that she settled between them, her leaning against my chest. I wrapped an arm around her lower back, moving my pillows behind me so that I could be comfortable as well. She moved her arms behind my waist and I shifted slightly to adjust, her head right under my chest as she seemed to fall asleep again.

I sighed, looking down at her sleeping face and running my hand through her blonde hair gently. "If you were in a sober mind set you would have my head. I wonder how many secrets you would tell me if you were drunk." I pondered aloud, continuing to play with her hair. It felt nice, just holding someone close. It had been forever since I had.

 _What am I going to do? If it does count as a mark then why hasn't it mattered before? Why has it never come into effect? Maybe it was because at the time I didn't know what it was, now that I acknowledge it or remember does that mean it counts? Is there anyway to undo it? Mavis this is so messed up. I can't even deny it anymore. Mavis I love this woman. I don't want to let her go. I don't want to leave her I don't want her to leave_ _ **me**_ _. I want her to love me back. Does she know how I feel about her? Does she know the changes I've felt since I've been near her? I wonder if she maybe feels the same? She would never admit to it though...unless I did first. Maybe I could get her to forget Sabertooth, forget Sting. I want her to love me, to love Fairy Tail. I have about a day and a half before I have to say goodbye. There isn't any time. I...I have to tell her. I_ _ **will**_ _tell her! As soon as Wendy heals her I'll confess. I'll ask her to stay. The guild and crew love her. How could they not? She's great._ I smiled in excitement, thinking about how it would go. I would confess to her and she would blush, admitting to feeling the same. I would move forward and kiss her, we would live happily ever after-

Lucifer shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer to me and I paused, looking down at her.

"Mm...Sting…" She whispered and my breath hitched, my eyes watering as my heart plummeted.

* * *

-edited version-


	26. Chapter 26

I watched the blonde, forcing my tears back as Gajeel walked in holding plates of food. He was a dragon slayer so he had a higher immune system than regular people. He watched the scene for a moment and shook his head.

"I talked to Levy…" He trailed off and I shook my head.

"Don't tell me now...tell me later." I said firmly. He frowned but didn't say anything else, setting the plates on my desk. "Wendy is almost done eating. She'll be up soon." He told me and I nodded. He left the room, turning the lamps on before.

The door closed and I sucked in a deep breath, holding the girl closer to me. She cuddled into me, a slight smile on her face in her delirious dreams. Before I could stop it a tear fell from eye. That smile wasn't for me. It was for someone who wasn't her mate.

"Mavis have mercy on me." I whispered, pushing my nose into her hair. I could guess what Gajeel had to tell me by the time of his voice. The mark probably counted. I couldn't reject her if it counted. There were two options. I could tell her and pray that she would stay with me...or I wouldn't tell her and suffer my fate. I licked my lips and took a deep breath.

"Sa...Salamander?" A groggy voice asked and I looked down. Lucifer was looking at me in confusion through tired and sick eyes. My own widened, hoping she wouldn't notice the light tear streaks on my cheeks from puffy eyes.

"Hey...how are you feeling?" I asked, she seemed in a decent state of mind, not the delirious from before.

"I...feel awful. I don't know why it's just...goodness my head is pounding and my stomach hurts so much...I'm so...cold." She shivered and snuggled closer to me subconsciously.

"You have a pretty high temperature, once Wendy is done eating if she has enough energy she'll be up here to heal you." I explained. She hummed for a moment.

"Why are you holding me?" She asked and I let out a deep breath through my nose.

"I came in to wake you up so you could eat and you were really warm, when I tried to go get Erza to check you you kept tugging on me. When I got Erza in here and we were discussing things youuuuu…." I trialed off, not sure if I should tell her what she said about me being sexy or not.

"I what?" She asked and I decided against it.

"You said you were cold so I sat down and you rolled over. You asked me to cuddle like before…" I trailed off again as her blurry mind processed what I was saying. Realization hit her and to my surprise a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Oh...I'm sorry. You didn't have too you know." Was that guilt in her voice? I shook my head slightly.

"Hey don't worry about it, I don't mind...it's kinda nice Luce." I stopped when I used her nickname, worry running through me. It had come out without me even thinking about it. Would she be mad? I hated having to call her Lucifer. Luce just sounded so much better on my tongue than the others. She didn't seem to mind but suddenly her face scrunched up with pain and she curled in on herself slightly.

"It hurts." She whimpered and the reason for my worry switched. I sucked in a deep breath, rolling her over so she was on her back, still between my legs.

"What're you doin?" She mumbled through her pain and I shook my head.

"Just trust me alright? I won't hurt you. Lean back on my chest. If you're stomach hurts and you curl up like that it's going to hurt worse. You need to stretch out some." I explained to her firmly but with a caring voice. It seemed to work, that or she was in too much pain to argue. I sucked in a breath, moving my hands down and hooking my fingers under her shirt, pulling up.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, swatting my hands away as she burst into a coughing fit. I let out a frustrated sigh through my nose and rolled my eyes up to the ceiling.

"Luce just trust me." I ordered and she paused with trying to push my hands away, her body still tense.

"Now I said I wasn't going to hurt you. Do you trust me?" I asked.

"You can't pull my top off! I have a boyfriEND." Her pitch got higher as another wave of pain ran through her. I flinched, pushing away the sudden rage and grief I felt.

" _I know._ " I hissed, shaking my head and pulling her top up quickly. She squealed but paused when I folded it over her breasts, the fabric never uncovering her chest. She let out a deep breath and I brought my hands down, pressing them to her stomach.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked her, my voice gentler and calmer than a second ago. She took an unsteady breath.

"Down a little." She instructed and I slid both hands down slowly until she told me to stop. I took in a breath, slowly starting to rub where it hurt her, being gentle. After a second a soft sigh came from her and I felt her relax against me, her head on my shoulder. I sighed myself, glancing at the scar on her neck before resting my chin on her shoulder, continuing to rub her stomach. I had a frown on my face, my mind whirling with ideas.

"Hey Luce…?" I asked quietly, not sure if I wanted to continue.

"Yeah?" She matched my tone, as if picking up on the need for quietness.

"Do you...love Sting?" I asked, forcing my throat open so I didn't choke on my words. She was silent for a long moment and I felt myself getting dizzy with the wait. She was an extremely smart person, does she know why I asked?

"I do love him, being away from him made me realize how much I appreciate him." She told me. I licked my lips, pulling my chin away slightly so I could look at her face. She craned her neck slightly, looking back at me. Our faces were close and I met her eyes.

"Do you think you could ever be happy with someone else?" I asked her, my voice barely a whisper. A flicker of surprise passed through her eyes as she tried to read mine but I kept my emotions strictly hidden, waiting for her to answer me.

"I don't think so…" She said and I slowly nodded, looking away from her. I felt like my insides was being torn open. I started rubbing her stomach again.

"Why did you ask?" She questioned and I shrugged slightly, not answering until she touched my hand with hers. I paused, staring at our hands.

"Please answer me…" She trailed off and I shrugged again.

"Gray likes you." I lied easily.

"Bullshit." She said and I sighed, looking over at her.

"Salamander what's wrong?" She asked, concern in her voice. I would have to come up with something better. _Why not tell her the truth?_ I huffed at my own thoughts.

"I don't know...everything is more fun when you're around. No one really wants you to leave." I told her, not exactly lying. She looked at me for a second before smiling, leaning forward. I nearly choked on my own spit when she kissed my cheek. The skin tingled slightly and I looked at her in surprise.

"Wha…" I trailed off, feeling speechless. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I really like everyone in Fairy Tail...but I can't leave Sabertooth...this mark on my chest shows everyone who I belong to." She said and I tensed.

"You don't _belong_ to anyone. No one owns you. Isn't that why you ran away in the first place? Don't you have fun with us?" I asked, hurt leaking through my voice. She pulled away, flinching and holding her head as I let her move away.

"That's not it Salamander...but Sabertooth is where I need to be. I have fun with you guys yes but you're forgetting I didn't _choose_ to be at Fairy Tail. Sabertooth is where I need to be, just like you need to be with Fairy Tail. We're from two different guilds and now war has been declared. Please...understand." She said firmly. I held her gaze for a long moment before the door opened. Wendy and Gray both paused in the doorway, looking between us.

"Are we interrupting something?" Gray asked after a moment and I shook my head, getting up and grabbing my belt, pulling on my boots and jacket.

"No. Wendy please heal her then I want you back in bed. Gray come with me." I said firmly, tying my belt around my hips, my swords familiar weight offering slight comfort.

"Salamander…" Lucifer's soft voice made me pause, my hand on the door near Gray. I met her eyes and forced a grin. It felt weird. Two months ago it was the easiest thing and I did it all the time. Now it seemed just as painful as after Lisanna had died, forcing a grin. Was it because being around Lucifer I had been smiling for real?

"Get better." Was all I said, short and simple before turning again and walking out, Gray behind me. The doors closed and I sucked in a deep breath. The air was still crisp and cold but signs of the near coming spring would start to show soon.

"What's up flame brain?" Gray asked and I turned to him, ignoring his insult. I gave him a serious look.

"Gray, would you be willing to be Captain if something happened to me?" I asked and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What?!" He exclaimed and I moved closer.

"You're my second mate. If something happens to me are you going to take over?" I asked, my serious tone not letting up. He narrowed his eyes.

"Natsu what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Just answer the question." I snapped and he let out a breath through his nose, both of our breaths clouding in the air.

"I would take over and return to Master Makarov. If he wanted me to be captain then I would be captain." He said and I licked my lips.

"Who would be your first mate?" I questioned, he answered without hesitation.

"Erza would be my first mate, Gajeel would be my second mate." He told me and I slowly nodded. We were quiet for a moment and I took a breath, looking up at the stars that were starting to come out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back at Gray, a serious look on his face as well.

"Why are you asking these questions?" He demanded, a 'don't fuck around' look on his face. I pushed aside the competitive side of me, knowing that I could confide in him when I really needed too.

"I just...want to make sure." I said slowly. He didn't say anything, just stared at me waiting for me to continue. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Lucifer...she's my mate." I sighed quietly and his eyes widened, understanding everything.

"Reject her. We all want her to stay but we know she won't. Natsu you have to." He said firmly and I shook my head.

"I can't…" I trailed off and Gray grabbed both of my shoulders, forcing me to face him fully.

"Why not!? You can't just do that and leave us!" He snapped, struggling to keep his voice low. I grabbed his arms back.

"You think I don't want too!? I can't! I fucked up when we were little, I didn't know what it was and I marked her. You don't think I know what's going to happen?" I hissed at him and he took a few deep breaths.

"Then she has to stay. You've got to tell her and she has to stay." He concluded and I shook my head.

"What if she doesn't want to stay?"

"Then we _make_ her stay." He growled and I shook my head again.

"No...she wouldn't be happy." I said quietly and his shoulders sank.

"There's gotta be a way…" He trailed off and I frowned.

"Why are you so determined? Don't you want to be captain?" I asked and he glared at me.

"Why did you knock me out instead of letting me fight Lyon when I could hardly stand?" He asked and I scowled at him. We shared a look and I sighed.

"Come on, let's go talk to Levy." I said and he nodded, both of us turning and making our way across the ship to where Lucifer had been held captive when she first arrived.

I opened the door, seeing Levy hunched over a desk and reading a book while scribbling away on a paper, Reedus reading a paper and every other word seemed to paint another thing on the canvas. Gajeel was in a chair next to but slightly behind Levy, watching her carefully like he usually did. I had never understood how he could be content with just watching her work. Wasn't that boring? But now I understood it wasn't him watching her work. It was him watching her do something she was passionate about. I understood because that's how I felt when I watched Lucifer fight or spar. It was enchanting. Even the little things Lucifer did I was content to watch.

"Aye Captain." Reedus said, glancing from his canvas. I nodded to him, Gray closing the door. Levy looked up in surprise, a half eaten plate of food on the edge of her desk.

"Captain?" She asked and I rolled my shoulders.

"Reedus could you give us a moment?" I asked and he nodded.

"Oui," he said, standing up and leaving the room. Levy tilted her head and Gajeel crossed his arms. Gray sat on Reedus's stool and I sat in a chair in front of Levy's desk.

"What did you find out?" I asked and she frowned.

"About what?" She asked and I frowned myself. Gajeel coughed and realization washed over her.

"Oooohhh! That! Yeah okay so I was doing some research and found out something that might help. You marked her before you hit puberty so it was before your dragon instincts were a big part of you. But it was still a mark." She explained and I tilted my head.

"Annnnd?" Gray drawled out and Levy continued.

"So it would only affect you if both parties acknowledge it as your marking and her as your mate. If she left you for someone else it wouldn't kill you, you would have bad mood swings for a long time and you could be caused physical pain but it would go away unless…" She trailed off; a blush on her cheeks.

"Unless what?" I asked, my mind spinning as she slowly went on.

"Unless she was in trouble or...having intercourse." It took me a minute to process what she said, my fists catching fire.

"I see." I choked out. Levy gave me a sympathetic look.

"But since you're already so attached...it's best that you keep your distance until we drop her off, you guys can't be alone together." Gajeel said and I growled out.

"You can't-!" I started but Gray joined in.

"Natsu stop it! We don't need to risk anything. You want Lucifer to be happy then this is how we do it and keep you too." Gray said and I shrunk into my seat.

"I...fine." I muttered, looking away. The three nodded and I sighed, running a hand through my hair and standing up.

"Thanks Levy." I told her and she nodded, giving me a grin

I walked out, taking in a deep breath. I couldn't tell Lucifer. She would know and then when she left I'd be left to suffer my fate. I couldn't do that...she would feel guilty for it and then I would cause my family pain. I watched Wendy leave my room, crossing the deck towards her. She gave me a tired smile.

"Hey Natsu." She said tiredly and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"How's Lucifer?" I asked and she yawned.

"She's better. She'll still feel kinda bad for the next day or two but she's fine now, you could go see her if you want-" I cut her off, shaking my head.

"No...it's fine. I'm sure you did a good job. Anyway I want you to go back to bed, you used a lot of magic earlier." I said and she gave me a grin.

"I'm a Fairy tail mage Natsu! I can handle it. Besides I've been getting stronger with my magic." She said and I gave her my own grin, fist bumping her and doing our little handshake.

"Damn right! You're getting stronger everyday. We just need to work on your mundane fighting skills." I said and she pouted, a look of worry on her face.

"But I'm no good at that Natsu." She whined and I ruffled her hair.

"Alright well here. What if I taught you a few things? I know Ice Princess is a pretty weird teacher." I told her. Gray was in charge of teaching Wendy how to sword fight and do hand to hand combat but he had all but given up due to Wendy always skipping the lessons or her not getting it. Her eyes sparkled slightly.

"Really? You think you can teach me?" She asked and I gave her a huge grin.

"Yeah! We'll start tomorrow alright? Besides, Gray shouldn't be teaching you anyway. You need a dragonslayer." I said proudly, holding up my fist. She grinned and nodded.

"Alright! I'll try my best!" She said in excitement.

"Wendy come on, you need to rest child." Carla called, giving me an annoyed look since I was talking about fighting. I shrugged at her. Wendy quickly said goodnight, walking off with Carla over her shoulder. I sucked in a deep breath of the cold air, letting it clear my head. I caught a whiff of strawberries and looked up. Lucifer was at the top of the helm, her hands on the railing. Our eyes made contact. Something about the way she looked at me underneath her mask caused the hairs on the back of my neck to raise. She had a knowing look on her face, as if she could see into my soul. It was as if she was somewhat disappointed but in what I didn't know.

I felt a sting in my chest and let out the deep breath, shaking my head slightly at what I knew I would have to do, breaking my gaze with her and turning my back, going below deck where calls of my guildmates could be heard.

It was as she herself had said. War is coming and we're from different guilds. She's my mate and I want her by my side. But that wouldn't make her happy. And as long as she doesn't know and doesn't acknowledge it I'm mostly safe.

Sharp pain coursed through my chest and I grabbed onto the wall for support, taking in a deep breath before continuing my way down. I'll drop her off and then I'll start making plans. We would sail back to the guild house immediately and if the Master said so, we would be going to war.


	27. Chapter 27

I frowned, watching Salamander bounce from person to person. We would be at the island in a few hours and all today he had avoided me. _What was the deal with those questions anyway? Did he really want me to stay at Fairy Tail…? What would it be like if I did stay…? No. I can't think like that. Sabertooth needs me. He acted as if he was personally offended though, like he confessed some love for me and I shot him down. I just...Sting and Sabertooth. Yes Sting lied to me but perhaps he didn't know? And even if I'm not his mate then I must be the soul thingy Salamander talked about. I'm so gonna give him a piece of my mind._

 _I wonder if Juvi-June got back to the ship alright...I wonder what they've been doing while I was away. Was Sting worried the entire time? I can't wait to see them all, eventually I'll introduce the crew to Fairy Tail on good terms after I tell them of the peace made. They won't like it at first but they'll warm up to the idea._

"SG." I snapped out of my thoughts, turning to look at Jellal.

"Oh...hey. Sorry I was lost in my own thoughts." I told him and he nodded in understanding, joining me at the helm of the ship and looking down at the crew. Gray was a few feet away, steering the ship.

"Jellal…" I trailed off and I heard him grunt, waiting for my response.

"Did they invite you to stay?" I asked and he sucked in a deep breath, staying silent for a moment.

"They did." He answered, letting out his breath. I slowly nodded, not looking at him yet.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked, sad that if he stayed I wouldn't see him for a while but understanding. It wa pretty clear about his feelings for Erza.

"No...I do care for Erza...and I could get use to Fairy Tail's ways...but I need to be with you and J...une, especially if war is coming. What are you going to do anyway?" He asked and I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm not sure...we can't just let them attack us…" I said, shaking my head and looking at him. He met my gaze.

"I don't know. I'll discuss everything with my crew." I added after a minute. A second later my eyes widened in realization. I had just decided to discuss things with my crew, giving them a choice. What the hell has happened to me? That's not how I am...or...that's not how I was...have I really changed that much?

"Sg...what's on your mind?" Jellal asked, standing up from where he had been leaning against the rail. I turned to him, resting my head on his chest. This action also took me off guard. Since when did I go to people for comfort? Before I was captured I hardly even touched Sting outside of when we were being intimate. I just wasn't a touchy feely person. But now I was?

"I just...I feel like I'm not the same person as I was when I was taken." I admitted, in slight despair. Jellal hummed, slowly hugging me.

"You've changed a lot while we've been on the ship. I can't help but to think they're for the better though. I haven't seen you happy in a long time and suddenly you're smiling a lot morae, you're laughing a real life. Sg you have changed but you're still you. If anything you're more _you_ then you have been. Those times we met up in bars over the past two years...I don't know it's just." He took a deep breath, thinking about his words. He knew that I would listen to him more than most people. He was one of the few friends I had had when I was in the palace, we had come to an agreement when I was twelve; two years before his father declared him a bastard so that Juvia would be next in line, that I would chose him to marry so we didn't have to deal with anyone else and we could just pretend in front of everyone. Then when he was removed we had stayed close. I trusted him.

"I just...feel like Sabertooth is your crew...and I think Fairy Tail could be your home. You're able to relax with them, to not worry about appearances." He said and we both pulled away. I looked into his eyes, thinking about what he said and sucking in a deep breath.

"I...I know...and I do like being with them...but-" He shook his head, ruffling my hair softly with a sympathetic grin on his face.

"I understand what you mean, I feel the same which is why I'm leaving with you...I really care for Erza but I need to be with my sister and my best friend." He said and I gave him a small smile.

"You'll like Sabertooth." I told him and he nodded, turning away slightly.

"Well anyway, we've only got an hour or two before we get there. I'm gonna go hang out with Erza before we go." He said and I nodded, waving my hand dismissively.

"Hey Lucifer!" I heard, a flash of blue fur in my face. I screeched, reaching out and slapping the startled exceed away. He hit the wall to Salamanders cabin with a thud and groaned. I put a hand over my Sabertooth mark, over my heart and took a deep breath.

"Owwww Lucifer why'd you do that? You scared me!" He pouted, glaring at Gray who had snorted and started laughing over the wheel. My jaw dropped and my eyebrow twitched.

"Ya damn cat I didn't scare you! You scared me!" I yelled and he rubbed his sore cheek.

"You're a big meanie." He pouted but I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way. I crossed my arms, turning my nose up.

"Yeah well you're a shitty cat." I shot back. He mumbled something, floating over and landing on my shoulder.

"What are you going to do once you get to the island?" Happy asked and I licked my lips, letting out a deep breath, a very slight warm breeze running over me, making my hair billow before the cold settled over me again.

"I'll make my way to the main island and meet my crew there." I told him and he tilted his head.

"How?" He asked and I gave him a grin, eyeing him from the corner of my eyes.

"I've got my ways." I told him.

/-/?

 **No ones pov**

Lucifer sucked in a deep breath, watching the small group that had come to shore with her. Jellal stood next to her. Erza stood with Cana next to Levy, Happy and Carla hovering over the group. Wendy and Gray stood a few feet away from the girls while Natsu stood in the long boat, his head tilted down so that his hat covered his eyes but he was watching intently as Lucifer hugged each member, casting a glance or two towards him.

She said her goodbyes, wished everyone luck. They returned the favor and then Natsu heard her calling him. He looked up, meeting Lucifers questioning and hurt eyes.

"Salamander…?" She questioned again. Erza scowled at him as he just stared at her.

"Natsu! Say goodbye!" Erza hissed as an awkward silence fell over them. Natsu swallowed, slowly moving forward. He felt numb. He climbed out of the long boat. Not stopping until he was in front of Lucifer. Her breath hitched and he grabbed her hand, holding it up tightly with his.

"You may not bare the mark of Fairy Tail...and you can claim to be with Sabertooth for however long you want. But you have the heart, the soul and the attitude of a Fairy Tail member…" His throat started to close as his emotions started to swarm him. He paused and forced himself to take a breath while Lucifer tilted her head.

"Salamander…" She trailed off and he shook his head.

"You've become friends with everyone here. You once fought against us but then you fought with us. No matter what...no matter what happens you will always be welcome at Fairy Tail...we're nakama. But you're leaving...and there's three conditions I have to say to anyone before they leave Fairy Tail." His voice grew stronger with each word. Lucifer was taken back, the sharp sincerity in his eyes. She glanced behind him, seeing Cana and Levy with their hands over their mouths while Gray and Erza had a proud, knowing gleam in their eyes.

"One. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail for as long as you live." Lucifer was at a loss for words and he continued.

"Two. You must not have unauthorized contact with past clients or profit personally from them."

"Salamander." She whispered and he pulled her closer, their faces inches apart, passion in his voice.

"Three. Even if we walk different paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able too! You must never treat your own life as something insignificant! You must never forget the friends you love for as long as you live!" Lucifer had tears in her eyes but she wasn't ashamed, she saw them in his eyes too. Most of the group behind him was either crying or tearing up as well.

"You don't have to be with Fairy Tail...but you'll always have a place to call home and people to call your nakama! So you have to be strong!" His voice got louder, a single tear slid down his cheek while multiple had fallen on hers, going under her mask and down her cheeks. He suddenly gave her a heart shattering grin, pulling her close and hugging her tightly.

"Because that's the Fairy tail way!" He exclaimed and she hugged him back tightly, allowing herself to cry. He pulled away and she saw everyone excluding Jellal with their hands up, their hands forming an L with the back of their hands showing.

"Be safe Lucifer…" Natsu said softly, slowly lifting his hand as well. Lucifer lost it, sobbing her eyes out. She would never have guessed she would be like this. She had no idea that being captured would change her life. She wouldn't ever be the same again and she knew it. She had grown close to all these people, she cared for them. She met Natsu's eyes and Natsu let a few more tears run down his face. He didn't want her to leave, he really...really didn't want her to leave. But he wanted her to be happy...so they had to split ways. He gave her a reassuring look and her knees shook. She turned, grabbing Jellal's arm and started running, ignoring the tears that streamed from her eyes.

 _One day...we'll be together again_. They both thought as Lucifer and Jellal disappeared into the foliage on the small island. Natsu slowly lowered his hand, taking a deep breath and with one last look, he turned his back.

* * *

-edited version-


	28. Chapter 28

I sucked in a deep breath as I dragged myself out of the water, Jellal at my side. My fingertips were blue and goose bumps covered my skin. I pushed away thoughts of Salamanders heat and shakily got to my feet. I had gotten Aquarious to wash us towards Saber Island, having tied my whip to Jellal and I so we wouldn't separate. He panted slightly, pushing his wet locks out of his eyes.

Half an hour later we both started walking, having had Virgo bring us clothes and Cancer dry our hair. Excitement corsed through me along with anxiety. I had changed, would they still accept me? I want us to be like a family...it would make us stronger. What would Sting say when I told him about everything that happened? What would he say when I told him I had royal blood in my veins?

I glanced at Jellal as we climbed up a hill, he met my gaze and I could see excitement in his eyes as well, excitement for his sister. We shared a small smile and when we got to the top of the hill I looked down. A full smile showed on my face as I saw the Sabertooth guild hall, the ship on the other side.

"I made it." I said to myself before letting out a laugh, starting to head down the hill to my crew, Jellal right by me.

I felt like I was going to combust. I took a deep breath, getting to the doors and glancing at Jellal. He gave me an encouraging nod and I pushed the doors open.

Light flowed into the semi dim room and the decently loud room fell silent save for a few gasps. I licked my lips, taking a few slow steps in. It was silent for a long moment before a girlish squeal sounded towards the bar and Sting appeared, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Lu...Lucille!" He said in shock, as if I had just grown two heads. I held my head high, a confident grin on my face.

"I'm now Lucifer Heart, _Captain_ of Sabertooth, and I'm back." I told him. On the inside my nerves were going rapid. Why weren't they saying anything? Why weren't they doing anything? Sting looked at me for a long moment before slowly smiling.

"Damn right you are...welcome back Lucifer!" He cheered, a bright smile on his face. Cheers then arose from the others and I let out a relieved laugh although I felt my chest flicker. His smile wasn't as big as Salamanders.

I shook my head, Sting walked forward quickly and I met him halfway, excited. He hugged me tightly and I squealed, hugging him back. He pulled away all too soon, giving me a weird look. My crew surrounded me on all sides, patting my back and asking questions.

"LUCIIIFER!" My head snapped up. Happy?

Lester cannoned into my stomach, hugging me.

"How'd you escape!?" He shrieked and I laughed, holding him up. A few looks of surprise were tossed my way. Usually I would push him off.

"Yeah Captain! How'd you escape Fairy Tail!?"

"Did you kill Salamander?!"

"What did they do to you?!"

"What happened?"

"Who's that?" My head spun with all the questions and I shook my head, sucking in a deep breath.

"SILENCE!" I yelled and they instantly fell quiet. I shifted on my feet, it felt good to be in power again.

"All of you calm down. I'll tell you all what's happened and what's going to happen. First of all...where's June?" I asked and looks were shared among them. My heart sank and I looked at Jellal.

"Lucifer...she never showed back up…" Sting said. I watched Jellal close his eyes and turn his face. I pushed through the crowd, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I...I need a few minutes." He said and I nodded, swallowing hard at the loss. He pushed himself out of the building and I took a deep breath, turning and walking over to the bar, hopping up and sitting on it so I was comfortable.

"Alright listen up." I said loudly and everyone's attention was once again on me. I took a deep breath, trying to gather courage. For some odd reason I pictured Master Makarov talking to me in his office. If I could face him I could face my own crew.

"Yes, I was captured by Fairy Tail...the first night we made an escape attempt and I got June off the ship…" I trailed off as people looked sad and I took a moment, steadying myself.

"They were going to trade me to the king for jewels," a few grumbles of protest sounded but I ignored it, carrying on. "While I was on board there I was tied up for most of it but they let me walk around the ship, I started talking to a few of them." I said and this time voices were raised.

"Did you curse them out?"

"Did you skin any of them?"

"Were they awful?" I scrunched up my face, surprisingly insulted at their comments.

"I didn't! Now shut yer traps!" I snapped, glaring at them all and they fell silent. I felt Stings hand on my knee, telling me to continue. I glanced at it, vaguely noting how cold his hand seemed.

"Anyway, by the time it was time for me to be traded they changed their mind...I...I fought side by side with Fairy Tail mages against the King's men." I admitted and shocked gasps ran through the group crowded around me.

"Traitor!" I raised my brow, turning my head to see Minerva push through so she was standing in front of me, her lip curled back.

"What was that?" I asked, my eyebrows raised as she puffed out her chest.

"You can't fight alongside them!" She declared and a second later I was off the counter, holding her by her shirt with her face inches away from mine. It felt weird, I hadn't had to be like this for a while.

"When I'm explaining something you don't interrupt me." I said quietly and she sucked in a breath. I shoved her down and she stumbled, barely catching herself.

"Anyway...as I was saying. I fought alongside them, Jellal had been in disguise, the man with blue hair you saw. He's an old friend of mine and he had been planning on helping me out. Anyway, the Fairy Tail members took the gold and then offered me a ride back. I accepted only because they were the fastest way to the sandbar. A lot of things happened while I was on that ship...I got to know the Fairy Tail members. I got to know Salamander. My acting towards them...it soon became true, no acting required. I found many differences in Fairy Tail, but I realized...I realized that most of the differences were for the better." I said, looking around at all the faces. I had become comfortable to an extent with all of them over the past two years but now they all looked alien to me. I had to stop myself from comparing them to the Fairy Tail mages.

"Lucifer...what are you saying?" Rouge asked, eyeing me carefully. I had to take a few deep breaths before I could answer.

"I'm saying...I've made peace with Salamander and Fairy Tail, I consider them my friends. For now on Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are at peace and we shall not fight if we cross in open waters." My words were nearly drowned as the group roared their disapproval, everyone shouting in anger and calling out threats. I opened my mouth to speak but I knew I wouldn't be heard as everyone started to build themselves into a frenzy, to my disappointment Sting was leading it, calling for Salamanders blood. I sighed, climbing up onto the bar and pulling out my gun, cocking the hammer back and firing it towards the roof. It got quiet again and I settled my rageful look on them as a group.

"That's enough! We have bigger problems that we have to face, we have bigger threats! I am your Captain and I have never led you astray! You trust me to take you all into battle but you do not trust me to take you into peace?! I've been among them! I've seen their sorrow, I've seen their anger and their joy. They grieve the loss of their own just as much as we, if not more." I met every gaze that I could, not looking away until they looked away first. I met Stings furious gaze, his fists clenched and his jaw locked. To my surprise I didn't waver like I used too, it didn't send a chill up my spine anymore.

"There is bad blood. Yes I know. But we are better than them! We are Sabertooth, and if they can forgive me and take me in, then we can do it as well. We are feared throughout countless men, at the very thought of our name we send terror into the hearts of seasoned sailors. I'm tired at being at war with another guild that's in the same boat as us." It was silent as I tried to catch my breath from my outburst. Suddenly there was loud, slow clapping. I turned my torso, looking over my shoulder and I swallowed hard. It was the actual Master of Sabertooth. He was rarely around ever, when we would stop by he was here maybe once out of every twenty times, and we didn't stop by often.

"Well said, _very_ well said...Lucifer now? Ah yes, very well said Lucifer Heart." Jiemma said slowly. No one moved. Some even held their breath as he slowly made his way around, starting to descend the stairs. I swallowed once more, watching his every move.

"Thank you...Master." I said slowly as he got to the floor we were at. He waved his hand at me and I jumped down, my knees bending slightly before straightening out.

"So, we now have peace with Fairy Tail?" He asked and I slowly nodded. He hummed slightly.

"I see, and why do we have peace with _living_ members of Fairy Tail?" He asked. I felt eyes burning into me at every angle but I held steady.

"You made me Captain because you believed I could make the right decisions. And this is the right decision. We need all the peace, and potential help we can get. We can't afford to be at war with them now." I said and he chuckled, moving his arms out slightly.

"My dear, dear Lucifer what makes you think we can't? Just a few months ago you were one of the quickest to jump at their throats. Now you want us to all sit in a circle holding hands." He said and I tried to ignore the murmurs.

"We can use them, we can-" I cut myself off, my face whipping to the side from the force of his slap. I heard the growls of disapproval from Rogue and Sting but one look from Jiemma and they were silenced again.

"HAVE YOU GONE SOFT!?" He yelled and I exhaled sharply, looking back at him.

"Where is my Captain! I want the woman that I allowed into Sabertooth not the weak Princess you were born as." He snapped and it got silent as I struggled to breathe. This wasn't how my coming home was supposed to go.

!?/

"Alright come on Wendy, one more time." I encouraged and the little dragon slayer sighed before giving me a determined look. She brought up her sword.

"Alright Natsu, I'm ready." She said and I nodded, jumping forward. She squeaked, stepping back but brought her sword up to block my hit. I gave her a grin, pulling away and launching a few more basic attacks that I had been teaching her. She blocked them all and I pulled away, watching her small panting figure. I gave her a huge grin and her eyes widened.

"Oh my Mavis...I...I did it! Natsu I did it!" She cheered, dropping her sword and bouncing up and down. I laughed, sheathing my own sword.

"I told you you could!" I told her and she jumped forward, holding around my waist in a hug. I chuckled, hugging her back. We were in a port town, the wind had been in our favor and cut at least a day and a half off our trip. We were outside the motel we had more or less taken over, renting out all the rooms. She pulled away and giggled happily. I ruffled her hair.

"Good work, keep working on your footwork though alright?" I told her and she nodded.

"Okay, I need a shower now though." She said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah me too, come on." I said, waving my hand slightly. We started to make our way up the stairs to the second floor of the motel. I had been non stop since I got back on the ship, distracting myself from all thoughts.

"Hey Natsu...when do you think we'll see Lucifer again?" Wendy asked and I let out a deep breath.

"I...I don't know." I said honestly. She was quiet for a moment.

"I feel like we shouldn't have let her go back to Sabertooth...I think she likes Fairy Tail better…" She said hesitantly and we stopped outside of her room. I sighed and looked at her for a long moment before nodding slightly.

"Yeah...me too…" I said tiredly and she gave me a sympathetic look, going into her room with a quick goodnight. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to push off my sadness and walked down three doors, opening the door with the key and walking in. I closed the door, pulling off my waist coat and flipping the light on. I jumped when I saw Gray standing in the middle of our shared room, giving me a nervous look, and with good reason. There was an arm around his neck, a gun to his head. I froze, not wanting to irritate the holder of the gun.

"Natsu…" Gray choked out and I blinked at him, looking at the girl holding the gun. I knew her from somewhere. Her clothes were ripped and dirty, bruises up and down her neck. She had a busted lip and a few cuts on her cheek, her hair was tangled and dirty looking, stains of blood here and there on her clothes or creamy skin. She was breathing hard as if she couldn't take in a full breath.

"Juvia…?" I asked and her glare hardened. I put my hands up, not wanting to piss her off.

"Juvia...just calm down, let's talk." I said slowly, remembering the countless beatings I had gotten from Erza about not handling situations like this with care.

"No! June wants to know where Salamander has her Captain! Tell her now or June will kill Salamanders Ice maker mage!" She demanded and I frowned.

"What? We don't have her anymore?" I said in confusion and she cocked the hammer back. Gray yelped, glaring at me.

"Where is Junes Captain!" She screamed and I waved my hands frantically.

"Wait wait wait! Don't shoot him! We just dropped her off at a sandbar, she said that's where she had to be so she could get to the island where Sabertooth is. Her and Jellal." I explained and her eyes flickered, her grip on Gray's neck loosening slightly. He spun around, ducking as Juvias finger clenched around the trigger. The bullet went into the wall and he grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back and forcing her body over, bending her over the bed. She shrieked as he pushed up, making sure she wouldn't move.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice a lot less nice. She whimpered in pain and I realized she probably had a broken rib. She struggled for breath, giving me a pleading look.

"Please...June must get to her Captain and brother before it's too late." I frowned, moving closer.

"Before it's too late for what?" I asked and she let out a pained sob, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"June made it back to Sabertooth a month ago...she found out the plans...the plans for her Captain."

* * *

-edited version-


	29. Chapter 29

I paced back and forth, my hands bound behind my back. I was in a cell under the guild hall. My keys had been ripped from me along with _all_ of my weapons. _I should have stayed with Fairy Tail…_ I thought bitterly. I heard the door open and I stopped my pacing, placing my feet firmly apart in a power stance, lifting my head in defiance.

I saw blond hair and a flash of a white Saber mark and my glare hardened.

"Lucille-" Sting started, closing the door but I cut him off.

"Lucifer. It's Lucifer." I spat at him and he flinched at my tone before looking at me with an angry expression.

"Is it true?" He asked, clenching his fists and I raised a brow. He took in a deep breath, I knew he was struggling to stay calm. "Is it true you're the missing Princess?" He asked and I sucked in a deep breath.

"Jude Heartfilia is my father." I answered and a look of rage and hurt filled him, lunging forward and grabbing my arms tightly. I tried to move to defend myself but my hands were still bound. He took my arms with bruising force, shaking me hard and pulling me close to his face.

"You lied to me! How could you! You know what the royals did to me!" He screamed. I sucked in a breath, not answering him. He let out a growl, pushing me against one of the walls, slamming me against it. My head bounced off and I let out a low yelp, grunting and giving him a glare as he held me up.

"Well?! Answer me bitch!" He screamed and I looked into his eyes, slowly grinning at him.

"Salamander is scarier than you." I said in a low voice and his eyes widened, letting go of me and stepping away as if I had slapped him. My feet hit the floor and I barely caught myself from falling.

"My my…" I jumped at the voice, looking up to see Jiemma standing against the door with Lector, Froche and Rogue. I swallowed hard, standing back up straight and looking at him defiantly.

"He may be scarier than Sting...but he is still our enemy." Jiemma said and I narrowed my eyes.

"No. He's _your_ enemy." I growled and Jiemma raised a brow.

"I've come to make you a deal. I will forgive this little incident and restore your title...on one condition." He said and despite my fury hope soared in my chest. If I became Captain again then I could go warn-

"You must kill Salamander and Makarov. You said they trusted you. It should be easy." He said and I nearly choked on my own spit, looking down.

"I…"

"Lucifer please! Just do it!" Lector suddenly cried out. My bangs fell in front of my face and I squeezed my eyes shut. Three months ago this would have been the easiest thing to decide. Could I kill them? After everything...would I be able to do it?

' _You know I've always missed you'_ I flinched at the memory of when Salamander and I were talking about Lisanna and Yukino.

"I…" I felt my chest contract at the thought, swallowing hard and looking up at him. I wanted my title.

" _No."_ I said clearly and the four boys around Jiemma let their shoulders sag.

"I won't kill them. I won't kill any member of Fairy Tail!" I yelled and Jiemma sighed.

"Looks like you need to be reminded of who your master is. You've strayed away and I've spent far too much money and time on you. Rogue, give her a level three punishment." Jiemma said and I sucked in a breath as Sting and Rogue both let out sounds of unagreement but they were silenced by a powerful wave of energy coming from Jiemma. I tensed my muscles as Rogue slowly turned to me, an emotionless face with only a slight flicker of regret in his eyes before it was gone. There were six levels of punishment, ranging from a simple things like exhausting exercise and endurance to full on torture. From one to six, one being the easiest to get through.

"We'll stop as soon as you agree. But you will kill at least Salamander whether you want to or not." Jiemma said as Rogue approached me and I knew I was in for a long night.

~~~ ? ? ~~~~

"Natsu calm down." Erza said but I brushed her words off, letting out another growl.

"Pull!" I yelled and Romeo scrambled to grab the lever, pulling it down hard and launching a piece of scrap wood from one of the countless tables that had been broken during a brawl. I let my fist ignite and I pushed my arm forward. My fire left my hand, making impact with the wood. It exploded and I took in a breath, continuing my pacing like before.

"Natsu, the Master will give us an answer soon when everyone gets back. You need to calm down." Erza said firmly and I turned on her, baring my teeth.

"No! I shouldn't have let her go! I should have tried harder- I should have gotten her to stay. I should have told her!" I yelled, my body catching fire. I wasn't angry at Erza. I was mad at myself and Sabertooth.

"Natsu!" My head snapped to the side at Mira's call, it sounding painfully like Lisanna's.

"Master wants everyone inside." She called and I let my flames snuff out, walking towards her. She disappeared into the guild hall followed by me, Erza and Romeo. I made my way through the crowd of us, crossing my arms and looking at the master who stood on the counter.

"My children...I'm sure you've all heard by now that the King has declared war against any wizards guild standing." He said gravely and I shifted, already knowing that.

"Do not worry though. I've called upon our past allies of other guilds and we'll have their answers by tomorrow. I'm tired of living under the radar, we used to be the greatest guild in the country. And I've decided we _will_ be again. It's time to fight back!" Gramps said strongly. "We are Fairy Tail! I know it looks like a long battle but we have never faced a foe we couldn't defeat! It's time we throw this tyrant out!" He yelled and my family all lifted their voices in agreement, hands going up in the Fairy Tail hand symbol as they called out their support and agreement. The energy and excitement running through the crowd hit me and I felt my body heat up in reaction to it, hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I was just as excited and proud as everyone else. But I was focused on; in my opinion, the more important matter.

"Alright alright alright! Settle down!" Gramps called, looking at me and nodding. I shuffled as it got quiet.

"This brings us to another matter, a more urgent matter that requires an emergency response." He said and the guild started to murmur and shift. Gramps cleared his throat and it got quiet again.

"Our recent enemy made friend has returned to Sabertooth, but we have reason to believe she walked into a trap and is now in terrible danger-" Anything he was going to say after that was lost even to me as cries of outrage and worry lifted up along with other emotions.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I knew Sabertooth couldn't be trusted!" "We gotta go help her!" "What do you think they're doing to her?" "What do you think happened to Jellal?" "Do we really need to save her?" "Let's just focus on the king." "She wouldn't help us." "It's not our problem!" "She's our friend!" I sucked in a deep breath.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!?" I yelled suddenly, a pissed off tone accenting my angry face. It fell silent again, everyone staring at me in surprise as I clenched my fist, jumping onto a table.

"Lucifer is our friend! We fought her in the past but how many other people have we faced in the past and now call our friends?!" I yelled, my face turning red in fury.

"Fairy Tail has never left anyone behind. You all loved her when she was here, everyone on the ship liked her and got along with her. She fought by us when a King's ship attacked us. Even saved a few of you and now you want to just leave her?! I've heard all of you talk about her as if she was a Fairy Tail member and frankly I consider her part of us. I'm going after her damn it, who's with me?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"We'll send a group of five for a rescue. Who will go?" Gramps asked and I looked around.

"Aye!" Happy shouted suddenly and I gave him a nod.

"I'm in!" Gray called, moving forward with Happy, Gray climbing onto the bench of the table I stood on, Happy floating by my shoulder.

"Lucifer is my friend." Erza called, moving forward and climbing onto the other bench. I took in a breath before suddenly Cana shoved forward, taking a swig of her whiskey.

"I'm not gonna let a pair of tits like hers go to waste. And she's a good friend." Cana added after a second, standing in front of the table. I sucked in a deep breath, slight relief running through me. I looked up, seeing Gramps smiling softly at me, a glimmer in his eyes before he hid it and took on a serious look again, nodding.

"Pack, I want you brats gone in the next hour. Go get Lucifer and bring her back where she belongs." Gramps said and I gave him a wide grin, hearing encouragement from the crowd, all previous disagreement gone. I leapt down from the table, running toward the guild doors, hearing Erza, Gray, Happy and Cana falling behind me and running as well, each getting out and sprinting our own ways to go to our own places and grab bags. _I'm coming for you Luce._

" _ **Don't worry, they'll be some bad parts with you in there too."**_ _**She said and I gave her a grin.**_

" _ **I'll be the hero right?" I asked and she laughed." Mavis I loved how she laughed.**_

" _ **The day you're my hero is the day I call your name for help." She told me and I pouted.**_

" _ **I could be your hero." I persisted and she stuck her tongue out.**_

" _ **I don't need one." She said and I shrugged.**_

" _ **Everyone needs a hero."**_

 _I'll be your hero Luce…_

~~~~~~?..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes, watching feet approach me in the cell. I looked up, seeing Jiemma. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him, exhausted from the punishment I had been given. I knew blood was dribbled down the corners of my mouth and neck. I had a painful bruise on my jaw, my entire torso was black and blue, bite marks that were starting to scab over up and down my body. I had been tied up again by the wrists, both of them bleeding from the metal cuff put on during the punishment. I knew they were raw and irritated without even looking at them. My body throbbed and I flinched when I felt Jiemma's boot on my side, pushing hard and rolling me over.

"Are you done with your little good natured thoughts? Are you ready to be my captain again?" He asked, putting pressure on my chest and limiting my breathing. I opened my eyes, both blood shot.

I saw Jiemma looking at me, no smirk or anything. It was the same face he had looked at me with when I was first brought on the ship. I realized I had never fooled him. He had known who I was since the beginning. I had thought his face was the definition of redemption, acceptance, a second chance. I had thought they gave me a family, trust and happiness. Now I knew why he hated Fairy Tail so much. For they were everything I had been fooled into thinking Sabertooth was. THEY were what I wanted. What I needed. They were family, trust, happiness, fun, a second chance. They had opened their arms to me and like an idiot I had walked away.

I was faintly aware others were in the room. I wasn't sure who but I didn't care. Everything was clear to me. I gave Jiemma a bloody grin, laughing to myself.

"Makarov is stronger than you. Fairy Tail...they'll kick your asses so hard you won't be seen until the day of your death...and Salamander will be the one to put you all in your graves." I said lowly, my throat hurting and my body screaming as I forced myself up, making Jiemma's boot come off of me. I felt wounds open, blood from my wrist splattering as I ripped the rope I had been rubbing against a stone. Before he could move I had his dagger in my hand, on my feet and against the wall of the cell. I nearly fell from how unsteady I was, my vision going black for a moment. He went to block a hit but I wasn't aiming for him, I recognized Sting moving forward but it was too late. I brought the dagger to my chest, pressing down hard and slashing. Pain shot through me as I made a deep cut through my Saber tooth mark, not breaking my glare with Jiemma and giving a pained but victorious grin, bringing the dagger up again, both dragon slayers that had been in the cell had frozen in shock. I made another cut, making an X. The Saber mark flickered, starting to fade as blood ran down my chest and soaked my ripped up top. I looked at Sting.

"You've just been promoted." I said, he stared at me in horror. The next thing I knew a huge amount of magic hit me, forcing me against the wall I dropped the dagger, letting out a scream.

"Maybe I was not clear. You will kill Salamander. Whether you want to or not. You've already rejected him." Jiemma snarled, infuriated with my actions, moving toward me menacingly. I spat at him, it landing in his eye.

"Never." He retracted, letting out an angry wail, wiping his eye and the pain I felt increased and I tilted my head up, letting out an agonized scream. He looked at me, his face contorted.

"You will. Natsu Dragneel is your mate." He said and my eyes widened, Sting let out a scream of defiance and the pain increased. The last thing I saw was Jiemma's enraged eyes and then everything went black.

* * *

-edited version-


	30. Chapter 30

I gripped my chest, letting out a strangled sob. My vision went blurry and I let out a pained scream. _What the hell_?

We were on a smaller version of my ship. There had been a change in the number of us, now there was Erza, Gray, Happy, Cana, June who we needed to show us the island, and Gajeel for some extra power. I had been standing at the helm, looking over a map when it felt like someone had run a sword through my chest.

I struggled for breath, searing pain flicking up every time I got some air. I dropped to my knees, hardly able to see a thing but from the little air I got in I could smell everyone's scent closer.

"Natsu! Natsu what's wrong!?" It was Erza, yelling loudly. She put her hand on my shoulder and I burst into flames. _What the hell is happening to me?!_ I couldn't control anything. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision that had gone foggy. I felt as if someone had punched me in the face, falling back. I arched my back. I felt cold water hit me and my flames went out, steam rising from my body. I went to grab my chest again, rolling on my side and curling up. It felt like someone was dragging claws through my insides. I let out an agonized scream. I felt like someone was peeling my skin away from my muscles, I scratched at my chest and arms to try and get whatever was under my skin out. I coughed, blood spattering onto the ship deck. I felt _cold_ as if I didn't have fire in my veins, my skin prickled as if thousands of tiny poisonous needles were jabbing into me. I let out another agonized scream, tears pricking in my eyes. This wasn't something I could fight, _am I being attacked? What's causing this?_ I thought in fear.

Then suddenly the pain was gone and I sucked in a huge breath, rolling onto my stomach and pushing myself up to my hands and knees, opening my mouth and letting the contents of my stomach empty. My body shook, still feeling the ghost of the pain that had struck me. I pushed myself up, sitting on my knees and tilting my head up to the sky, taking deep breaths and closing my eyes. _What the hell was that…?_ I thought, not really able to hear all the questions everyone was spitting out at me in fear and worry, the blood still rushing through my ears. I took in another deep breath and pushed up slightly at the faint scent I caught, some how knowing it was my brain placing it there. Then it registered.

"Lucifer knows…" I said quietly, opening my eyes. I felt sore all over. Erza and Gray's faces were in mine, both holding one shoulder each.

"H-how could she know!?" Gray exclaimed and I shook my head, in a daze. I could only think of one thing at the moment and I grabbed Erza's shoulder, my legs shaking and unsteady as if I really had been tortured like it had felt like.

"June...Gray...make us go faster.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

I paced back and forth in my room. Lucifer...is Salamanders mate? _Am I going to lose both girls I love to him?_ I rubbed the back of my neck, looking out of my window. Lucifer wasn't my actual mate. I knew that. Yukino was my mate. Or had been. I never meant to lie. Ever. I had found out the day we lost her, I had kissed her forehead playfully to make her feel better and I had been shocked. I told her and she had accepted me. I had been ecstatic, joyful and hyper because in that moment I had felt over flowing love I hadn't ever felt. I knew that I would love her forever and protect her and nothing would go wrong ever if I had her with me.

We were going to tell Lucifer that night and then everything had happened...Yukino was killed. The joy and happiness, the love and brightness I had felt had shattered. My heart had literally broken when she hit the ground. Her blood all over _his_ sword. I figured it wouldn't hurt not to tell Lucifer, she didn't need to know. I did love Lucifer however and I was happy with the idea of her by my side, however she would never give me that feeling of complete joy I had felt in the few hours of having Yukino love me. I had been devastated, so had Lucifer. Perhaps that was the only reason I stayed with her at the time. It was the next best thing. She loved Yukino nearly as much as I did, not quite though. I had clung to her as she was the closest thing to Yukino I had. It still hurt when I thought about it too much. Lucifer had helped me move past it slowly. It was still too early for me to give up on it though. Now I would lose the second closest to me. To the same man. _How could she just forgive him after everything!?_ I let out a loud snarl/roar of pain and anger, whipping around and shoving my fist into the wall, my skin on my fist and forearm glowing with magic in the hole I had just created.

Her being of royal blood was a slap to the face and I _was_ angry about it. But after a lot of thinking, I had decided I could move past it. Everyone had heard her screams during her punishment. I hadn't watched, knowing that my brother and master were causing her so much pain. I felt like throwing up. She was strong so she hadn't passed out like the others. She was probably one of the very very few people who lasted throughout the entire thing. I needed to talk to her but Jiemma was refusing. _What the hell was that stunt about? Did she really care for Salamander? What happened while she was gone? What even happened to June? Lucifer wouldn't have let June go off on her own unless she was sure she could make it._ So many things weren't adding up.

My eyes widened. What ever happened to that blue haired guy? I licked my lips. I needed to find him and get some answers. _He looked familiar...who was he?_ I opened my door, coming face to face with Lector who jumped. He offered me a smile and I returned a scowl.

"Captain." He said respectfully, his eyes shining. I mentally flinched. I had always wanted to be Captain, ever since I joined. I never meant to earn it like this though.

"Lector I'm talking to you as my friend. It's top secret." I said, stepping into the hallway and starting to walk quickly. He floated behind me.

"Of course, what happened?" He asked and I ran my tongue over my teeth, getting out of the guildhall and ignoring the greetings and cheers of congratulations. _Do they not care that their previous Captain lies broken just below them?_ I thought bitterly. I didn't agree with everything that Lucifer said but I did agree with most of it. Sabertooth needed to be changed.

"Sting?" Lector asked as I headed towards the ship.

"I'll explain on the ship, give me a lift?" I asked and without breaking stride or pausing I was raised into the air, keeping my body loose since we weren't in battle and it was harder for him to move when I tensed. He flew me onto the ship and the second my feet hit the ground I was moving. I ran up the stairs to the helm, moving past the wheel and throwing the doors of Lucille- Lucifer and I's room.

"That guy that came with Lucifer and left the guild hall for air right before Lucifer told us everything. Did you recognize him?" I asked, going to one of the book shelves that lined the room. There was a bed bolted to the floor in the middle of the room against the back wall, dark black and blue sheets with a star on the pillows. Next to it was a lightwood desk, pens scattered and papers everywhere from when Lucifer had last sat down and written.

"Uhh…he looked faintly familiar." Lector said behind me as I ran my finger across the spines of books before grabbing a thick red one with a crown on it. I laid it on my own desk, it being much neater than hers seeing as I had cleaned most of it off a few days ago. I set the book down, flipping through the pages. I paused when I flipped over the three ripped out pages in the 'H' section, realizing that Lucifer must have pulled them out so I wouldn't see her family name. I already felt stupid for not realizing who she was sooner. I sighed and kept flipping before I stopped, pushing the book onto the desk completely as I saw a younger version of the man who had been with Lucifer.

"Jellal Fernandes...disowned son of Duke Josh Fernandas Lockser. Held the title as one of the ten wizard Saints until his disgraced disownment and the Magic Council was disbanded. Previous suitor for Lucy Heartfilia of Fiore." I read out loud and looked at Lector who had wide eyes. I sucked in a deep breath. I remembered the pain of losing Yukino, even if she hadn't been my mate it would have hurt. But since I had known...since she had accepted me. It felt like I had died, _physically_ and emotionally. I had been torn between rushing to her side and holding my beloved and killing the man who had run her through. My vision had gone red and I moved forward. I was surprised when my sword went through that white haired girl. But once I realized who it was I didn't regret it. Not one bit. I still had nightmares from that day.

Salamander had taken the girl I loved away. I didn't care if it was an accident. _He killed Yukino...he's always going to be a threat. He killed Yukino and now he's going to take away the only other light I have in this dark world. Ironic...I'm a Light Dragon Slayer and yet it's so dark all the time. No. I don't care if he loves her or he's her mate. He won't take Lucifer from me. She's mine._

"Lector. We need to find this man." I said, a dead serious tone in my voice as I pointed to the picture of Jellal.

* * *

-edited version-


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up, not opening my eyes. It felt like they were glued shut anyway. Who knew, maybe they were? I sucked in a deep breath as feeling returned to me, my body throbbing. I couldn't move, even if I didn't have chains around my neck, wrists and ankles I wouldn't be able to. What was even the point? Did it matter anymore? Who would care if I just let myself slip away? I was broken, literally. I knew my arm was dislocated, the other broken. I was pretty sure all but one rib was broken, my hip was dislocated and on the other leg my ankle was broken, not to mention the tons of scratch marks and bite marks from where they had let fighting dogs in and had set food on my stomach. Did I even have a purpose anymore? Was there a reason for me to keep fighting?

" _ **Never give up, if you can't stand then crawl, if you can't crawl you drag yourself forward until you can't move. Then you give your strength to others**_ " Salamanders voice rang in my ears. I sucked in a pained breath, knowing my lungs were most likely bruised. _Never give up huh...if I can't stand...crawl...if I can't crawl then drag myself forward, if I can't do that then give my strength to others? But if I can't even crawl surely I don't have any strength left to give?_

I let out a low groan, tears forming in my closed eyes as pain racked through me. I felt a gentle tug on my neck where my scar was. Salamander? ' _You're Salamanders mate'._ No...that couldn't be. How was that possible?

" _Because I think you might be my mate." He whispered._ But... _he had said I was right and that I wasn't...I was upset and glaring at him._ Then it hit me, the look on his face made sense now. That's why he had been acting weird. _He lied about it because he knew I was mad and wouldn't accept him...if I didn't know I was his mate I couldn't reject him. He wouldn't die and I could go back to Sabertooth. He...he lied so I would be happy…_ I let out a cry as I pried my eyes open.

 _That idiot!_ I thought angrily and then softened. Would he die? _I don't want him to die...that bastard Jiemma. How'd he even know all of those things? It doesn't matter right now...he's going to get what he wanted...Salamanders gonna die...unless I accept him as my mate. Could I do that…? I know that the punishment had gone on for a few days...if I had known...he'd probably be much weaker now...I couldn't help him though...unless I accepted him...that would give him his strength back...was that the strength he was talking about?_

I jumped, hearing a loud bang from upstairs that shook the walls. What the hell was that? _How long does he have? Could I accept him? Could I spend the rest of my life with him and be happy? Now that I think about it...I was happy with him, with Fairy Tail. Could I love him like I know he loves me? It was pure instincts though...he probably hated the fact I was his mate...and yet...maybe I could learn to live with him…who am I kidding. I've been comparing him to Sting and vise versa since I got onto his ship._ _I know I like him. Yes. I like him. I can't have him die. I...accept him as my mate._ Another loud bang happened and shook the the cell. _Could that be..?_

"I accept you." I said out loud, my voice cracking and my throat trying to close, my vocal chords nearly ripped apart from all the screaming and abuse they had taken. I tried to sit up but stopped at the intense pain, breathing hard. Every breath I took felt like my lungs were being ripped apart. Another crash and I let out a pained sob as the room shook my body and yet I let myself grin happily. I know what that is. My heart soared, the pain momentarily forgotten.

" _ **See if that was one of our members being held by a known aggressive ship, we wouldn't rest until that member was safe in their bunk.**_ " I smiled, closing my eyes.

"Salamander…" I trailed off, opening my eyes when the door opened.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~~

I looked at Loke, my blue bangs in my face.

"You're her strongest spirit not counting Aquarius. The other Zodiacs come at your call. If you call Virgo she'll come and dig a hole through. You can escape that way." I told him and he slowly nodded.

"How did you get her keys anyway? I thought they were taken from her?" Loke asked, wanting as much detail as possible. I nodded.

"I had come back inside just as Jiemma threw her to the ground and had a group take her things. I hid but followed the person who took her keys. I stole them earlier today, so we need to move fast before someone notices they're gone. Have Virgo dig up over this way, I'll cause a diversion near the main saber ship. There's a smaller ship that the three of us, or even two if need be can sail." I explained and Loke ran a hand through his hair.

"Do we have a place that Lucifer could be safe at? Where the hell is she going to be safe when all of the King's resources are being put towards finding her and then _Sabertooth_ looking for her?" Loke asked and I scowled.

"I know a place...we'll take her to Fairy Tail." I said and he scoffed.

"Why would they take her back?"

"Because, it was blindingly obvious no one wanted her to leave. Natsu pretty much begged her to stay. That and she told me Makarov invited her to stay." I said and he growled.

"Fine, but only if she agrees." He said and I nodded.

"It's best if we move now-" He cut himself off, both of us ducking as a loud explosion sounded through. We looked at each other, our faces mixed with anger and worry.

"What the hell was that…?!" I exclaimed, starting to run up the hill, Loke behind me. I got to the top, my eyes widening when I saw a small ship on the other side of the island across from the Saber ship, the Fairy Tail symbol waving proudly. I slowly grinned, giving Loke a smug look. His lip twitched.

"So much for subtle." He muttered and I grabbed his arm.

"New plan! Get her on the Fairy Tail ship as fast as possible. I'll grab the Fairies." I told him and he nodded, not happy but clearly wanting to save Lucifer.

I grabbed a tree as the ground seemed to shake, another explosion blowing a huge hole in the wall facing us, a loud roar echoing through the island. I looked at Loke and we both knew it was time to go, he glimmered and I sprinted away, my hood staying on fairly well. I was down the hill in record time, using my momentum to jump over the derbies, letting out a battle cry I brought my fist down, slamming them on the ground and causing an explosion of my own, the entire building shaking, my hood having fallen off just as I jumped.

I got back up, ripping my cloak off to reveal my black wife beater. I turned just in time to put a heavy well aimed punch into someone's nose, sending them flying into a bristling redhead who spun and hit them over the head, knocking them out. My heart fluttered, seeing Erza lookup. The anger and fierceness in her eyes paused and something glimmered in them. I gave her a devilish grin before turning, spotting Salamander. I had to suck in a deep breath, watching in slight amazement as he sank his teeth into someone's arm, an agonized scream coming from whoever it was before he let them go. He swung and punched the person behind him with a fist covered in fire, using his foot to kick his previous bite victim. I had seen him fight before, more than once. He was in something that I had only heard of in legends. He was in Dragon Force, red scales over his cheekbones, his fangs bigger and sharper, his muscles bulging and his fingers ending in wicked claws. Patches of deep red scales littered over his body and horns sprouting from his head set ablaze. Blood ran from his mouth, his fangs dripping with saliva and blood.

"Dragons son…" I whispered to myself as he burst into flames, getting angrier.

"You traitors! You dare turn your backs on her! She trusted you!" He screamed, gripping a girl and setting fire to her. She let out a scream, wriggling desperately. I started to move forward, blocking a magic attack from a few people easily.

"WHERE'S MY MATE!?" He screamed and I sucked in a deep breath as an explosion from below shook the building, nearly throwing me off balance but I caught myself, just in time to catch a brown haired girl who I recognized as Cana. I helped her up and she aimed a punch, pausing just when she recognized me.

"Jellal!" She exclaimed.

!?~

June slipped past the fighting, Natsu's explosions and the commotion caused by the others giving her cover to slip quietly through and down the staircase. She instantly turned into water and let herself fall to a puddle as a few members of Sabertooth rushed past her. She counted to five, her adrenaline rushing through her, making the five seconds seem to stretch on for hours. Once she was sure no one else was coming she pulled herself up,taking her form again she quickly rushed forward.

"Captain….Captain where are you?" June whisper yelled, half jogging through the aisle as she glanced through the cells.

"Salamander…" June froze in her tracks and looked to the side. Her Captain! June wanted to vomit at the sight of Lucifer. She had blood and dirt caked on her, her limbs at awkward angles. Her Captain's mask was away from her, on the other side of the jail cell. June wanted to sob, seeing such a powerful woman who she had always looked up to and admired chained to the ground by her legs and hands, a metal collar hanging from her throat.

June shook her head, fighting back tears she took her gun, firing on the lock. She swung the door open and June could see Lucifer open her eyes. The bluenette rushed over, quickly kneeling next to her friend.

"C-Captain! Oh Captain what have they done to June's Captain!?" June wailed in a whisper. Lucifer gave her a grin, her lip busted in three different places. Blood coated her chin and down her neck, her teeth seemingly stained with the red.

Juvia…" She croaked out and June ran her hands through her hair. The plan wouldn't work with Lucifer like this. She didn't know the extent of these injuries, moving her could mean death.

"Ju…." Lucifer coughed, the action causing agony to rock up and down her body, blood dribbling from her mouth. June quickly reached to her side, grabbing one of the many pouches of water at her side. She opened it, putting it to Lucifer's lips.

"Captain must drink!" She said, holding it for her friend. Lucifer weakly sipped, some going down her chin. The water was cold and Lucifer could only taste the blood in her mouth. She spit it out, the one action causing her to feel only a gentle relief. June put the canteen to her mouth again, letting her spit a few more mouthfuls out.

"Captain must drink." June said firmly and Lucifer's eyes went up to June's, holding her gaze as she took another mouthful. Lucifer squeezed her eyes shut in pain as she swallowed. Her throat protested in pain but the cool feeling of the water running over her damaged throat was amazing. Despite the pain she forced herself to drink more, realizing how desperate she was for water. She sucked the canteen dry and pulled away, looking at June.

"What...are you doing here?" She asked, her voice wavering in and out. It still hurt to talk, but the water had improved it greatly.

"June met with Fairy Tail to save her Captain...she had to warn her Captain of the trap. Jiemma had hidden June and...hurt her. He told her the plans for her Captain...June has failed her Captain...June is so...so sorry…" June trailed off, tears streaming down her face as she looked at the broken body of the powerful woman. She took a deep breath, remembering her job.

"June came with Fairy Tail to get her Captain. June doesn't know how to carry her through…" June told her hero. Lucifer looked at her for along time. If June was crying like this then that meant it was worse than she thought. She opened her mouth to say something when a glow of golden light lit the room up with a brilliance no torch or light could rival.

"Loke," both girls whispered and he was jumping toward them instantly. He took half a second to recognize June, kneeling beside her he let out a terrified choke as he looked at Lucifer.

"Oh God...Lucifer...Lucy oh God." He whispered, coming to the same conclusion as June. He couldn't safely move her.

"June, wash the dried blood off of her. Quickly. If we're going to get her out of here we need to move fast before Fairy Tail brings this building down." Loke ordered and June nodded quickly, praying that he knew what he was doing. Lucifer let her eyes close, trying to focus on breathing. Each breath caused a painful shudder to run up her body. Loke went to work on the chains, moving quickly while June shifted water with her hands, having it hover over Lucifer before she moved it down. It slid over the blondes skin in trails, reaching into her hair and under the chains. Her clothes became wet with the water. The clear water quickly became dark red as it cleared dried blood and most dirt from her skin, soothing the irritated skin just for a moment.

Loke got the chains off of her, looking at her limbs in rage. June cast the dirty water aside, looking at the X on Lucifers chest, the Saber mark gone.

"These are really deep...June. We need to relocate her leg and arm. If you put most of her body except for her head then we can move her with the smallest amount of damage possible." Loke said and June bit her lip.

"We would have to move fast, incredibly fast. The water will make her bleed more." June told Loke and he let out a groan. Lucifer opened her eyes, having heard something the others weren't listening for. Before she could give a warning June's body shifted into its water form, a hand going through her, the dagger it was holding going into Lucifer. Lucifer's eyes widened in shock, June and Loke's mouths hanging in shock as the knife was dragged a bit before pulled out. Lucifer let out a choke and Loke whipped around, a scream ripping from both his and June's throats. One in horror and the other in rage. Loke looked up to Rogue, a regretful look on his face.

"I must follow orders." Was all he said and Loke let out a snarl, using his own energy. He called them, he called as many as he could. He sent out his roar and they responded, coming in through their own magic. Virgo, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Taurus, Gemini in Lucifer's form, Libra. The others he couldn't reach, his rage blinding him.

"Protect your master! Protect Lucy!" He barked. All of them wore looks of anger, Rogue looking like he had seen a ghost as the spirits attacked.

"J-Juvia…" Lucifer gurgled and June grabbed Lucifer's hand, Loke pressing down on the wound in a panic.

"Captain! Captain don't speak! She'll be okay! June knows she'll be okay!" June exclaimed through her sobs.

"F...fi-ght for...Fairy Tail." Lucifer stuttered out. June looked at Loke.

" _Do something!_ " She wailed, bending over with the force of her scream at him. Loke gave her a hopeless look.

"I can't...I can't do any-..." His face shifted into an undefinable look as he looked back at Lucifer.

"There is a spell...but it takes a lot of energy to cast...and it may not work...and we need a bigger space…" He trailed off and Lucifer looked at him, grabbing his arm.

"Lo...Loke...it's not your fault…" She whispered and the lions face shifted into determination.

* * *

-edited version-

returning readers! Tell me what you all thought of this chapter! There's some big changes in this one so let me know what you think will happen in the nect chapter based on the new changes!

First time readers! Tell me what you think will happen! What will go down? Will Lucifer live? What will Loke and June do?


	32. Chapter 32

_What the hell is taking June so long?_ I thought, looking around just in time to dodge a sword to the head. I let out a snarl, bringing down my clawed hand. They didn't have a chance to scream, my hit breaking their neck.

"Retreat to the ship!" Someone called out and like a movement the Sabertooth members who hadn't already ran started flooding out. They were lacking both of their dragon slayers and Jiemma. They were without a leader to coordinate the attack. They were weaker.

"Erza, follow them and round them up." I yelled and she nodded, leading the others after the retreating figures. I rolled my shoulders. If June hadn't come up yet then something was wrong.

"You dare come into my territory?!" A voice suddenly snarled and I whipped around, letting out a roar as I laid eyes on Sting. He opened his mouth to say something else but I didn't give him the chance. I leaped across the room, slamming my fist into his jaw. He flew back into the wall, the bricks crumbling. I watched the hole where he had disappeared, wiping my brow. There was a screech above me and I looked up to see a red ball of fur flying toward me, claws out stretched. I sucked in a breath, not having time to jump away but I didn't need to. Happy let out a feral screech himself, cannoning into the red exceed. I smirked up as Happy fought but was quickly brought back to myself when a hard fist went into my stomach.

I flew back, my hands coming forward and clawing at the arm that owned the fists. I fell, rolling quickly I stopped in a springing position. Sting stood a few feet away, looking down at his shredded arm. He looked back up at me and I let out a snarl.

"You're not worth the dust that's on my feet." I growled and he clenched his fists.

"You'll have her over my dead body. I'll be damned if you take her away from me too, you can have her when the light leaves my eyes." Sting declared and I grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I answered before launching forward, him doing the same. I was stronger, I was older than him by a few years, I was in dragon force, and I was fighting for my mate. I met him in the air, twisting to avoid a hit to the face I brought my still clawed hand down, hitting his shoulder. I tucked and rolled when I hit the ground, spinning around I launched myself against Sting once again. This was different than fighting with our swords, it was with our hands, feet, teeth and magic. Two dragons fighting over a treasure.

"You never deserved her." I snarled, gripping him with flaming hands. He let out a roar, bringing a hand that glowed with his magic down and onto a pressure point on the shoulder. I let go only to spring back at him.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" I yelled, using an actual spell. Sting brought up his arms to block it as I pushed forward, shoving him back.

"She doesn't love you!" Sting yelled at me and I grabbed his arms, flipping him over me. He landed hard on his back but quickly rolled over, avoiding my foot that had come down quickly towards his chest. Sting swung his body, kicking my legs out from under me. I fell, hitting my head. I saw stars for a moment before my sight cleared. Sting quickly straddled me, aiming a magic fused punch at my face. I moved it just in time, hearing him grunt when his hand hit the stone ground. I bucked my hips, turning them and grabbing him I flipped us over. Stings' eyes widened when the breath was knocked out of him. My hands quickly grabbed his biceps, digging my claws into his skin and letting my fire burn his nerves. He let out a scream, his body thrashing. He scratched at my face and arms and I opened my mouth.

"Fire dragon!" I started but he got one arm up, punching me hard. I fell back holding my jaw as he jumped up, giving himself some space for a moment. A wail took my attention away from him, seeing Happy in the air, Lector close to him, both scratched, bitten and torn up but they were focused on something else. I looked at what had caused them to pause and my heart nearly stopped. June came from the stairs she had gone down at the beginning of the battle and she was covered in blood. Sting was apparently shocked as well.

" _June?!_ You're _alive?"_ He asked in shock but she didn't answer him, looking back at the man who followed her. I narrowed my eyes.

"Loke?!" I exclaimed, standing up now. I looked down at what he was carrying and my blood ran cold. Lucifer was in his arms, a glazed look in her eyes and blood dripping from her.

I completely forgot about Sting, rushing forward as Loke laid her on the bar that was somehow still standing.

"Oh Mavis….Oh Mavis what happened to you." I whispered, my hands hovering over her. Wounds covered her body, some ten times worse than others. Her limbs were twisted at terrible angles. She had a newer wound, one that was still bleeding. She seemed unresponsive but had a slight, ragged intake of breath here and there. My heart broke, twisting in pain. I couldn't lose her, I couldn't. I looked at June.

"June's Captain was in bad shape but could have gotten out, then Rogue stabbed Lucifer. She has little time, but Loke know's a spell that might save her." June said quickly as Loke moved things here and there, mumbling under her his breath what sounded like a different language.

"Rogue stabbed her?" It was Sting who asked, standing beside me.

"Wait! It _might_ work? Let me seal the wound! It'll hurt but she'll have a chance!" I said quickly, looking down at Lucifer, tears streaming down my face. She moved slightly, tilting her head. She took in a rugged breath, her hand twitching. I quickly grabbed it, leaning forward.

"I'm here Luce. I'm here for you. I came for you." I said, my voice breaking and her eyes cleared ever so slightly as she looked at me. I felt dizzy, my brain not processing what was happening. She was crying, the smell of her tears and blood were overwhelming along with the smell of the room, the emotional exhaustion I had from tearing people apart.

"Wanna...I wanna…" She mumbled, her speech broken an gurgling. Blood escaped her lips and I felt like my lungs were made of stone. I wiped her lips, tears of my own escaping.

"Shhh Luce, don't talk. We're gonna get you all fixed up I promise." I told her. Her body was so weak and fragile looking.

"Lector! Go get Sherria!" Sting ordered and I let out a snarl at him, ignoring Loke's mumbling. Sting looked back at me, both of us glaring at each other.

"She's a healer, like your Wendy is." He said before looking back at Lucifer. I squeezed her hand tighter, looking into her eyes.

"I wan….I wanna fight for Fairy...Tail." She choked out. I felt like passing out, agony washing over me.

"Oh Mavis...Luce...you can. You can fight for Fairy Tail, you're one of us. We came to get you." I told her desperately.

"Salamander, Sting, step away. The other spirits need to be around her to cast the spell as well." Loke ordered and I tensed, looking over at him.

"I…" I trailed off, hearing a loud cackle.

"There's no hope of saving her. Especially with that new wound. The bleeding has slowed down sure, but she doesn't have much longer." I turned, my eyes setting on a pair of stone cold ones. I had only heard of him and seen pictures. But I had never met Jiemma in person. I let out a low growl.

"I'm gonna kill you." I said lowly and Jiemma gave me a dismissive glance.

"You can't kill me when you're bleeding out. Sting. Finish him." Jiemma said simply and I looked over at Sting. He looked from Jiemma to me slowly, his mouth open. His earrings dangled slightly. His face had a mix of emotions as he stared at me.

"Ah June, or Juvia. I'm glad you're here as well. Escaped my little lesson did you? No matter. Sting kill them both and then gather the rest of the guild." Jiemma said and anger ignited in my body once again. I turned to Lucifer, placing a kiss on her forehead I let go of her hand. She whimpered softly and I stepped out of the way, letting some of Lucifer's other spirits surround her. I had to trust in Loke to take care of her even though it destroyed me to let go of her. I watched for a minute before turning to Jiemma and Sting, pulling off my shirt and jacket that had been ripped and tattered.

"Loke. Save her." I said, getting myself ready to fight Sting and then Jiemma.

"What are you waiting for boy!? Finish him!" Jiemma yelled and Sting seemed to snap out of his daze. He was still bleeding heavily from where I had shredded his skin. His legs shook.

"I...I can't…" He whispered. I barely caught it but Jiemma apparently heard it loud and clear.

"Then you'll face the same fate as that bitch!" Jiemma shrieked, instantly shoving his arms out. Magic rushed from him towards Sting and I jumped into action at the lack of the youngers reaction. I shoved him out of the way just in time and he hit the ground. I let out a snarl, calling on my energy preserves I lit my arms on fire and started sprinting.

" _Fire dragon iron fist!"_ I yelled as I launched myself forward. The rapidity of my movement gave Jiemma know chance to dodge. My fist made contact with him and his heels dug in, creating ruts in the ground where I shoved him back. He let out a grunt and his eyes met mine. They widened as he grabbed my wrist and shoved his hand on my chest. Before I could yank myself free a magic circle cast and I was flown backward at the harsh impact. I let out a yelp of surprise and minor pain. Happy caught me and I quickly took a deep breath, letting out a growl at the mark on my chest.

"Come on Happy!" I yelled and he flew forward toward Jiemma.

"Aye sir!" He yelled, flying out and away from the blasts that Jiemma shot forward at us. Happy swooped down, me upside down before he let me go. I snarled, launching my arm forward the same time Jiemma did. My fireball met his blast, an explosion being the cause. I went through it, landing on Jiemma. I bit into him and scratched with fiery hands before he could grab me and throw me off. I flipped, landing on the ground in a pounce position I launched myself the second I landed.

"You'll never have her!" Jiemma yelled, putting his arms up to block every attack I threw but I didn't let up, throwing flaming fist after flaming fist, throwing attack after attack on him and every combination I had ever known. The force of the attacks shoved him back, his heels making indentations in the ground.

"You're not a guild master! Guilds don't hurt their members! I'll kill you!" I roared, moving faster.

"Is that all you've got?" Jiemma snarled and moved harder. My fist hit just under his jaw and I let out a louder roar, shoving my energy into the punch I shoved forward, flames and energy shooting from my hand. Jiemma went flying backwards and into the wall. Dust rose and I heard a shriek. I turned to see to Rogue, clearly beaten badly but still standing.

"Roar of the shadow dragon!" He yelled suddenly and I tilted my body, reacting immediately.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" I yelled back, flames spitting from my mouth. My own spell easily cut through his, my flames hitting him hard and throwing him into the doorway he had emerged from. I let the flames go down, closing my mouth just in time to see Sting launch at me. I ducked and spun easily, turning to slam him to the ground when water rushed past me. It hit Sting hard in the chest and he flipped over, coughing as he landed on the ground. I glanced behind me to see June in a power stance, clouds thundering over her. She looked like a villain, but I bet I did too. Jiemma emerged once more, and this time there was a girl next to him. Lucifer had described her. Minvera, Jiemmas' daughter. I glanced at Sting and June moved her arms, coating Sting in a water lock.

"June has Sting! Take out Jiemma and Minvera, let the spirits save Lucifer!" She yelled and I nodded, standing in a wide stance between the pair and Lucifer.

"Focus on killing the spirits, I want the girl dead." Jiemma said and I growled at the girl who only gave me a smirk.

"I can take you both on." I declared and she let out another laugh, more bodies coming out. It looked like she had been gathering the members that hadn't been rounded up by Erza's group. A light shone brightly and a gasp from June told me that Sting had broken her water lock. He coughed up some water, slowly standing up he took a fighting stance.

"What would I expect from a Sabertooth member. Turning their backs on their family." I spat and Jiemma made a sound. The sabertooth members launched forward, all aiming for behind me. Fire errupted around me and I jumped.

"Fire dragon wing attack!" I yelled, shoving my arms back and then forward, not able to watch June's own spell. Thick vines of fire twirled and spun, lashing out and around at those who dared approach me, the walls shaking and cracking at the force of it. Few dodged it, and while it was a powerful attack the members were able to pick themselves up. I went into instinctive mode, everything a red blur. Bodies moved towards me and past me only to be stopped by either my flames or my fists. There were so many people at once. Minvera attacked my front while Sting was at my side, others that I didn't know trying to get past me only to be stopped by a jet of boiling water. I twisted and turned, shoving and punching and biting any who dared get close enough or got to close to Lucifer. I was everywhere, ducking, dodging, flipping. Everything was moving so fast and I was thankful for my magic, but these were all strong opponents, and they weren't giving up.

I grabbed a body who had jumped at me and threw them over my head, slamming them to the ground. I heard a scream and turned to see June hit the ground and I took a step closer to Lucifer so there was less room to try and get between us. I let out another roar, moving my torso and tilting my head my flames spewed out, giving me some distance between my opponents and I.

I took a deep breath, wiping my mouth, I could feel my energy running low and that just pissed me off more.

I needed to eat some fire, and fast.

!?~~?/

I felt like I was constantly falling, my body jerking every few moments. I watched through a film as Natsu fought off some of the most powerful people in the guild. And while he wasn't _winning_ , he wasn't losing either. I felt so proud and happy. I had never seen him fight like this, not even on Galunah island. Of course it was because everyone had evacuated except from the dragon slayers. I also knew that Sting and Rogue had lost, but I didn't know how badly. Natsu...was a force of nature.

However, even with my mind going blurry I could tell he was running low on energy. I wasn't sure how I was alive still, I believed someone had shoved cloth into my chest to fill the wound. I sucked in a breath, vaguely registering the fact that June had fallen. I watched with horror as Jiemma stepped forward, joining the fight against Natsu. He needed help.

"Lucifer no!" Gemi and Mini suddenly begged, still in my form. They had heard my thoughts.

"A...as your master...I command you." I whispered and tears sprouted in their-my eyes. They took my hand reluctantly and I closed my eyes, taking a ragged breath.

!?~!?/

I had knocked out one of them, the weakest one. I now faced off five, Jiemma, Minvera, Sting and two others. I was getting nervous, my magic was dangerously low and I could feel my dragon force suddenly slipping from my grasp.

"Natsu!" I looked up to see Happy rushing towards me, he was carrying something...that had a golden flame on it. I smirked to myself. That was Jellal's king fame. He had told me about it before and shown me while on the ship. That would amp up my energy.

I jumped, feeling a hit on my chest and jaw at the same time. I coughed, stepping back I burst into flames, hearing a female screech. Minvera jumped back from the burn and they all launched at me again. I was starting to take hits, heavy ones too. I couldn't catch my breath, throwing people left and right and punching anything I could. I needed a powerful blast...the dragon's' secret art.

"Give it up now boy. You have no energy left." Jiemma sneered. Happy swooped down, passing the burning item to me I smirked, quickly inhaling and eating the flames. I suppressed the urge to moan in bliss as I tasted them, feeling energy run through out my sore and tired body. The flames disappeared and I swallowed, wiping my mouth. The Sabertooth members looked at me in slight terror and I chuckled, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked like a demon, with a sick smirk on my face.

"I'm all fired up now." I said, walking forward. Flames sprouted from each step I took as I put my hands together. I had to kill at least Jiemma in this blast or I wouldn't make it. I watched them all surge forward suddenly, aiming to kill this time, magic circles ready.

"FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART!" I yelled, hot flames surrounding me just as stars and planets surrounded the room, seeming to slow time. Those weren't mine.

"EXPLODING CRIMSON LOTUS WITH KINGS FLAME!" I screamed, pushing my arms forward. Golden and red flames surged forward and I pushed more and more energy into it just as the stars and planets crashed hard, exploding everywhere. I yelled and pushed more energy into my attack, flames rushing from my body. I felt my energy rapidly sapping but I pushed harder, it shouldn't have been sapping so fast but I couldn't worry about that now. Instead I turned up the temperature on my flames, the planets and stars exploding in a glorious, beautiful way. My hearing blanked out as I roared,flames rushing from my mouth to add to the fire, falling to my knees I pushed even more flames, not letting up. I had to make sure they were gone, wiped from existence. I had to save Lucifer. She gave me a light to cling to, she gave me a smile. She reopened my closed off heart after Lisanna. She helped me move on by just being herself. Everything was fun with her, everything had meaning.

My flames sputtered and I gasped as the last of my energy left me. I collapsed onto the ground, my vision spotted with black dots I watched the planets and stars continue to dive into the vortex of my flames. I distantly heard a loud scream, felt sharp pain all over my body, and then it went black.

* * *

-edited version-

oooooooooooooooooooooh whats gonna happennnnnnn


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey! So this is how far the edits have come, and for returning readers who DID NOT see my A/N, then please pay attention! I have made really big changes to the story as you must be able to tell at the moment. I VERY HIGHLY suggest you go back to the beginning and read up otherwise there will be A LOT of confusion. Not EVERYTHING changed, but it's enough to where it'll be hard to understand what's happening if you don't re-read. I made a lot of grammar and spelling corrections, but if you DO find spelling errors PLEASE let me know, bc before hand no one said anything so I thought I was good and when re-read my own story I was cringing at all the errors. It's safe to say I'm very sick of the first twenty chapters bc I have re read them over and over trying to edit them. But I am human and there's a chance I missed some stuff still.**_

 _ **Now for people who have been binge reading this (first time readers), how do you know if this applies to you? Well at the very bottom of every chapter it should say -edited version-. If that's at the bottom of the chapters when you read them then congrats! You can continue on this heat wrenching path and don't need to re-read it (unless you want to.) Anyway, with that being said! Here is the next chapter!**_

* * *

An excited whisper fell over the camp as the group walked through. Three of the driving forces behind the rebellion walked through, staying quiet and stone faced. They had myths and legends surrounding them, some true, some not. Hushed murmurs went throughout the younger members while nods of respect came from the older ones. The mighty Queen of the Fairies, the feared Titania. The man made from ice, Gray Fullbuster, who had been known to let ice grow from parts of his body, filled with blood and deadly lethal force. Some said he could freeze a person's body with just a touch if he wished. Then, there was the one swarmed with stories, legends, myths and rumors. Some called him a an angel who was sent on wings of fire to clear the land of tyranny, others said he was a demon who took on the devil himself, and after drinking his blood he had risen from the depths to look for redemption. Those who truly knew him though knew the truth. He was neither of those. He was a dragon. General Salamander, or Natsu Dragneel.

Lines of people formed, wanting to catch a glimpse of the walking legends. Natsu was in front, with Gray and Erza following just behind him at his shoulders. Those who had known him before guilds were declared illegal wouldn't have recognized him, perhaps only the pink hair and scaly white scarf would reveal his identity.

It had been three years since the war had started, with General Salamander at the head of it from the very beginning. He he had rallied old guild together, brought back long lost members. He had encouraged strays to join the cause and with a war cry he had marched from town to town, city to city with more and more people pouring from their homes to fight for him, to fight for his cause. It had been an amazing sight, watching him take out posts and forts filled with the king's' army. He was inspiring, passionate, driven. When he spoke people listened, if you looked into his eyes you could see the fire raging in them. He was a force of nature, someone to be reckoned with. He and his unit had never lost a battle.

The group of three stopped in the middle of the camp, meeting another legend. Gildarts stood with his ripped and worn cloak as usual, his orange hair slicked back. Normally he would greet the three with warm smiles and huge hugs, however no one was in a smiling mood today. Gildarts looked at the three now fully grown adults who he still looked at as his adoptive kids-or at least adopted nephews and niece.

"Where is he?" Natsu asked quietly, his voice deep, venom barely being held back from slipping into his words. Gildarts tilted his head toward a large tent a few yards away and Natsu squared his shoulders, very aware of the entire camp watching his every movement. He had gotten bigger, his hair longer than before, his muscles nearly twice the size as they had been. His outfit had changed as well, while he kept the loose white pants and pirate style boots his jacket had changed from sleeveless and open to closed with one arm sleeved, his Fairy Tail symbol showing proudly on his bare arm. He had changed drastically, not to mention his magical power had grown greatly. He was about even with Erza now, and on his really good days he might even beat her in a spar. However everyone had changed and grown stronger. Over the past three years, on top of fighting a war he had done a lot of meditating and training. Every three months he would pull himself and his unit from the front line where they always were, to go search.

Everyone knew that he was looking for something, but no one that had known him before the war had no idea what he looked for. He was surrounded in mystery. All they knew was that every three months he would leave for about four weeks, only to come back in either a great mood, or with an anger that made even his allies cower. The times he came back angry was never a good day for the opposing side. The most people knew was that it had something to do with the golden and silver keys he had strapped to his side in a small, kind of feminine pouch. He carried them with him always, just like his scarf.

"Gray, Erza. Please keep anyone from entering the tent." Natsu asked, walking past Gildarts toward the larger than average tent. He paused at the entrance, taking a breath before he pushed the flap open, disappearing into the war tent. There he saw in the dimly lit tent a man tied down to a chair. He paused his struggle, his eyes widening when he saw the pink haired man. He had horrific scars up and down his arms, it looked like he had been mauled by rabid vulcan. Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Sting." He said lowly, a growl rolling on the very bottom of his words, threatening to emerge any minute. Sting swallowed before lifting his chin.

"Salamander…" Sting trailed off, clearly wary of the situation and the man in front of him. Natsu pulled a chair forward, turning it so the back was facing Sting, he straddled the chain, putting his arms over the back of it he leaned forward slightly, staring at the blonde intensely. Sting shifted ever so slightly, not looking in his eyes. Sting had grown as well, but he knew for a fact he wasn't as strong as Salamander. He could feel the power emitting from the fire dragon. This time he would try and play his cards right, knowing that if they were to fight again Sting wouldn't get lucky like he did three years ago.

"You're a hard man to find...of course I'd expect a snake like you to be hiding under any rock or crevice there was though. However, you didn't even leave a scent trail behind." Natsu said and Sting tried to ignore the hit to his ego.

"I'm a pirate. We get good at hiding our tracks." Sting said simply and the corner of Natsu's mouth twitched as if he wanted to smirk.

"You mean you _were_ a pirate, before your captain was betrayed, before I landed on your island, before I destroyed your crew, before I killed Jiemma...your master. Before I destroyed your guild hall, before my team destroyed your ships." Natsu said and Sting clenched his fists, letting out a deep exhale.

"I used a masking potion, the only reason I was caught was because I _wanted_ to be caught." Sting said and Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Why would you be dumb enough to be caught when you knew you'd be handed over to me? Has guilt finally eaten you to a point where you wanted death?" Natsu asked, slight amusement in his voice. Sting licked his lips, shaking his head slightly. His earring swung gently at the movement and a small smirk formed on his face.

"I have information that I knew you'd be interested in...I mean...frankly I was going to keep it to myself...but unfortunately I need your help." Sting said and Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think I'd help you with _anything_?" Natsu asked and Sting took a deep breath, knowing there was no going back after this.

"I know how to find Lucifer." Sting said and the air around them seemed to stop. Neiher moved or seemed to breathe. It felt like hours before Natsu finally blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"That's impossible. The spell her spirits cast didn't work. Lucifer….Lucifer died that day." Natsu's voice wavered as he spoke it, both dragon slayers flinching. Sting could see the heart break in the pink haired man's face and he could hear it in his voice.

"The spell they cast had a-" Natsu started but Sting leaned forward slightly, cutting him off.

"Had a fifty fifty chance of working, and if it _did_ work then she would show up three months after the spell was cast, after healing in the kingdom of stars. That's IF the Spirit king accepted her. Now here's the thing, I've spent the last three years studying the celestial world and speaking with lower spirits from Celestial wizards who would let me. Lucifer used up _all_ of her magic when she cast Urano Metria, which as you know could should have killed her. However, if her spirits finished casting the spell as she finished hers, there would have been copious amounts of energy that flooded into her and she would be pulled into the celestial kingdom. Now there's still the whole "it's a fifty fifty chance" thing. But if she _is_ dead, then why can't any of her keys be activated?" Sting explained quickly and Natsu frowned, shaking his head and putting his hands up.

"Wait wait wait, how do you know no one can activate her keys?" Natsu asked, his tone slightly aggressive. Sting rolled his eyes, biting his lip.

"I have one of her keys, the little dog. She called him Plue. She never took his key into battle, which was why it had been left on the ship when she was taken by you." Sting explained and Natsu frowned.

"But what about the three month thing?" Natsu asked and Sting nodded eagerly.

"Exactly, it's been three years down here, but it's only been three months up there. There's a huge time difference. The anniversary of that day is in two weeks. And according to what I've heard, if it DID work, she's going to be put down where she was brought up." Sting said and despite himself and his distrust for the blonde man Natsu felt the hairs on his skin raise. He didn't want to get his hopes up only for them to be shattered again. He turned his head, eyeing Sting from the side.

"If that's true then why would you tell me? Why wouldn't you just go yourself?" Natsu asked and Sting licked his lips.

"Because, there was a huge energy surge around her when she was brought up. Like, massive amounts. So much so that I myself wouldn't be able to conjure up without killing myself. And also the rebels have taken over the territory in the seas. There's no way for me to get there or for me to do this by myself. Look...I know that you don't really believe she's dead. I know that you leave the front lines every three months to look for her. Now there's a chance she could be out there...there's a chance we could get her back." Sting said and Natsu stood suddenly, his fists catching fire.

"If you're right about this...and Lucifer comes back. You will stay away. You're lucky I don't kill you now. If Lucifer wants you dead don't think I'll hesitate. If you're wrong...don't think I'll miss again. Understood?" Natsu snarled and Sting barely held back a flinch. He took a deep breath, looking at the ground before meeting Natsu's gaze.

"I understand. But if she says she wants me in her life...you have to allow it." Sting said firmly. Natsu's lip twitched in contempt.

"We'll see." Was what he answered with, turning around he snuffed out his flames and exited the tent.

"Happy!" Natsu called out loudly, causing anyone in the area to jump at the General's sudden call. A blur of blue suddenly spiraled down from the sky, flying through the camp quickly before pulling up, going in a few circles around the General before stopping in front of him, hovering near his face.

"Aye sir!" Happy said with a grin and salute. Natsu gave him half a grin.

"I need you to do me a favor...can you fly to fort Notting and get Levy and Gajeel to meet us where the ship is anchored? Tell them it's extremely important. It has to do with Lucifer. If the rest of the unit is there grab them too." Natsu said and Happy's face morphed into surprise.

"Really? How soon should I leave?" He asked and Natsu licked his lips.

"Can you leave now? It's extremely urgent." Natsu said and Happy thought for a moment before nodding, a look of determination on his face.

"Alright...stay safe Natsu." Happy said and Natsu pulled him close, hugging his best friend/adopted son close.

"I will, fly safe little buddy." Natsu said quietly and Happy hugged him a bit tighter before they both pulled away. They saluted each other before Happy took off. Natsu turned to see Gildarts, Erza and Gray staring at him curiously, waiting for an explanation.

"I think I just found out how to get Lucifer back." Natsu said and looks of surprise and half hearted hope crossed Gray and Erza's faces while Gildarts frowned.

* * *

-edited version-

So now first time readers and returning readers you are all on the same page! If you're a returning reader tell me what you think of the changes so far, if you like it, if you hate it, if you think it flows better, if it's better explained (at least a little)

But EVERYONE should totally answer these:

Is Sting lying?  
Do you think Happy will make it to fort Notting?  
Will Natsu and Sting be able to get along long enough to maybe save Lucifer?!

answer all in the comments below!


	34. Chapter 34

I shifted slightly. I had never been fond of riding horses but it was necessary to get to the docks in time. Erza rode beside me, Gray behind me and next to Sting. Sting was encased in ropes, some led to Gray's saddle while others led to Erza's or mine. If he suddenly tried to run he'd be held and possibly ripped apart if the other three horses were led in different directions. None of us had talked much, not wanting to accidentally bite our tongues from the horse's gait.

My head was still reeling, thinking about all the possibilities that could come. I didn't trust Sting at all but the sliver of hope he had given me was more than I ever expected to get. _Could I really be reunited with her? What would she do when she saw me? Would she leap into my arms or would she pull away from me? Had she changed much in looks and personality? Would she accept me still even though I've changed drastically? Would she smell like vanilla and strawberries or would she smell like the stars and heavens?_ I was jarred out of my thoughts when my horse side stepped over a rock. I readjusted my grip on the reins and sighed.

I prefered flying with Happy or walking, I liked animals sure, but I didn't really enjoy riding on their backs. I liked it better than being in a carriage though. I could easily remember when I was younger, working for the castle and just learning how to ride horses.

 _ **Princess Lucy sat on her horse next to me. Both of us sat, watching the possible suitor for Lucy's hand try to impress her by riding his horse around the field. Royal guards were around us and the field, watching everything carefully. I yawned boredly, petting the horse's neck.**_

" _ **L-Princess…" I started, remembering to give her a title last second. Lucy looked over at me, tilting her head.**_

" _ **Yes?" She asked, her sweet voice making it's way to my sensitive ears.**_

" _ **This guy is totally boring...we should sword fight!" I said excitedly and Lucy giggled, shaking her head at me.**_

" _ **When Prince Dan leaves, it would be rude to just leave him." Lucy said and I let out a groan, leaning my head back in boredom. I scrunched up my face and Lucy giggled, causing Prince Dan to look over with a smirk only for it to fall, seeing she was laughing at the face I was making. He quickly rode over to us, causing us both to turn our attention towards him.**_

" _ **Princess Lucy you should be watching me! Not your servant!" He exclaimed and it was my turn to scowl. Before Lucy could apologize I leaned forward.**_

" _ **Hey! I'm not her servant! I'm her bodyguard and best friend! And she can look where she wants!" I said loudly, not caring if I was out of line. I wasn't going to let anyone treat Lucy like that. The Prince narrowed his eyes at me and I narrowed them right back.**_

" _ **You dare talk to me like that? The future king of Fiore?" He snarled and I scoffed.**_

" _ **You're not king yet, and Princess Lucy has more taste than you." I said easily. The little Prince set his jaw and urged his horse closer to mine.**_

" _ **I'll have you beheaded for that!" He declared and I rose my eyebrows.**_

" _ **Hey! That's enough! Stop arguing." Lucy suddenly said.**_

" _ **Stay out of it girl," the Prince snapped as he turned, leaning in and slapping Lucy across the face. Lucy gasped, turning her head to the side. Rage filled me and when the Prince turned his head back around his face met my fist. The prince let out a shriek, grabbing his jaw and flailing as he fell from his horse. Guards started running forward at the wails and cries coming from the child and I looked around worriedly.**_

" _ **I'll have you killed you servant!" The Prince shrieked and I looked at Lucy. She had fear in her eyes and I panicked. It was my job to keep her safe. I held my hand out to her and she took it, letting me pull her over to my horse quickly.**_

" _ **HYAH!" I yelled and my horse reared, avoiding the grabbing hands of the guards. Lucy held onto me tightly as I held the reins and the horse's mane. The horse settled itself back on all fours, quickly bolting forward, carrying the Princess and I with it.**_

I was jarred from my memory by the sound of Erza's voice. I looked at her with a frown.

"What was that?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I said we're almost there. You need to stay focused once we're in the town," Erza said softly and I nodded. True to Erza's word we were in the town within minutes. It was a port town that was in the middle of the rebels conquered territory where a good portion of their supplies came in. If we lost this port then it would be very hard to continue making the advances that we made. We passed through the streets slowly, not wanting to run anyone over seeing as the streets were swarming with people. I watched as we were greeted by cheers and blessings, waves of gratitude and flowers thrown before the feet of the horses. I looked at them, only a hint of a smile on my face as I saw the respect in many of their eyes. This was one of the reasons why I fought. I was helping the people who had suffered under the same greedy tyrant that I had suffered under. I was taking a stand for what was right. I had been asked plenty of times what I was going to do when the war was over. For some reason everyone expected me to go for the throne and the crown. I didn't know what I would do for sure, only that I would stand with Fairy Tail. Gramps had already told me I had earned S class, along with Gray and Cana. We had a the trials as usual and I had finally been given the promotion. In the following two years Gray had claimed it and then Cana. Levy was up to do the trials this year and so was Juvia. There were others of course but everyone's money was on one of them. The trials were two months so I didn't feel _that_ bad for pulling Levy out, I had asked for Juvia too but I had no idea if they would get here in time.

We got to the docks eventually, the crowds having gone back to their chores or posts. I let out a sigh, seeing Happy floating over a small bluenette who was carrying two bags, one undeniably stuffed full of books and scrolls and a taller bluenette who had on a winter hat and dress looking thing that slit at her hips, revealing long milky legs with short boots. Natsu dismounted his horse along with Gray and Erza, Sting not having a choice except to stay on his horse.

"There they are!" Happy cheered in relief. Natsu grinned slightly, glad that they had made it safely. He lead his horse over to them, greeting Happy with a one armed hug. Juvia greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek before she nearly tackled Gray in a hug, kissing him hard. He flailed a bit before regaining his footing, kissing her back. I chuckled along with Erza, greeting Levy.

"So Natsu, what's your excuse for dragging us both away from training for S class?" Levy asked, raising her brow with a playful smile. I licked my lips, opening my mouth to answer her when Juvia cut me off.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She spat, gray clouds starting to form in the air. She had her fists clenched, a dark look in her eyes as she noticewd Sting. He tensed, avoiding eye contact.

"He's the reason I called you here, I'll explain on the ship but we need to leave as soon as possible. Trust me okay?" I told them and the girls both gave him harsh glares.

"Juvia will allow it...but Juvia will hurt Sting if he gets to close to her or tries to talk to her. Killing Sting is Natsu's job, but Juvia will hurt him." Juvia said, thunder cracking overhead. I nodded, glancing at Sting who let out a small gulp when he heard Juvia talk. Levy scrunched up her nose.

"I don't like it. But I trust you Natsu." Levy said and I nodded.

"Thank you...where are the others?" I asked and Levy sighed.

"Gajeel and Cana are with Master Makarov, we were all expecting you to be gone longer...we knew you were going to take Sting from Gildarts, we just didn't expect it to be done so quickly...or to see him...alive." Levy explained, bitterness seeping into her voice. I nodded.

"Alright, we'll have to leave them. What about Jellal?" I asked and Juvia stepped forward.

"Juvia's brother will be here shortly along with Wendy and Charla." She said and I nodded. I had taken Wendy under my wing more or less, taking over her training in magic and hand to hand combat. Many people referred to her as my apprentice but I wasn't sure if that really fit, because she also got help from Gajeel when it came to her dragon abilities, just not as as much as she did from me. Romeo however, had been pestering me non stop about getting me to train him, wanting to go to all the battles with me and the unit. I always said no, that he was too young, to the relief of Macoe.

"Alright, let's load up the ship. I want to leave as soon as possible." I said and they all nodded.

"Erza, can you deal with Sting? Load him onto the ship." I said and she nodded. I glanced back at the ship. It wasn't the _Fairy Tail_ but it was a smaller one, the one that they had used to get to Lucifer. I licked my lips as I looked at the ship. I had stayed off the water as much as I could since that day.

I shook my head, reaching into my pocket I popped two motion sick pills in my mouth, swallowing them. I started helping the others load the stuff on board, wanting to depart as soon as possible.

It took about an hour and a half to get everything ready. Just as I handed one of the rebellion recruits the reins to the horses to put in the stables a black and blue carriage pulled up, bearing the family symbol of Lockser. Over the past three years Juvia's father and mother had shifted their allegiance to that of the rebellion, seeing that both of their children were on this side. They had been an enormous source of money and supplies for the rebellion. Jellal had been renamed the heir so he was one of the official diplomats of the rebellion. The Magic council had been restored in full support of our cause, and Jellal had been given back his high position on the council. However the Magic counsel wasn't in charge of the rebellion. They didn't have much power at the moment, no. The War council held the power at the moment and it consisted of the Guild Masters and S class members of the guilds, or their guilds version of S class. There were different positions of course however, it was no mistake to say that I held most of the power when it came to getting the troops rallied. I had a higher voice of influence in the council than plenty of others and I was one of the leading generals. When I told someone to jump they asked how high.

I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about it most of the time, to me I was still that seventeen year old kid in the best guild in the country, who was taking missions to help people out or to fight monsters. I was still the happy go lucky teenager just trying to get stronger and become the best I could be. But now I was at the head of a bloody war that forgave no one. I had the respect I had always wanted, my enemies cowered in fear when they saw me, I was S class. I didn't however, have happiness like I had back then. I was at the top, but I had lost so much. Sometimes I wondered if Igneel could see me from wherever he was. I wondered if he was still alive, I wondered that if he could see me, could see all that I had done if he was proud. If his chest puffed out in pride at the things I'd accomplished and gone through. Would he approve of path I chose? Would he understand the horrors I had committed? If he had met Lucifer would he have loved her as I had?

"Natsu!" I was jarred from my thoughts at the sound of Wendy's excited call of my name. I jumped, looking down as Wendy rushed up the ramp and nearly tackled me in a hug. I grunted, letting out a very slight chuckle before hugging her back. She pulled away, giving me a huge smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said and I ruffled her hair, glancing to where Happy was trying to flirt with Charla before I looked back at Wendy and Jellal.

"I haven't been taken down yet, and I'm glad to see you two made it safely. Did you have any trouble on the way?" I asked and Jellal shrugged.

"Small group of rogue dark wizards caused a bit of interference, no one on our side was hurt though." Jellal reported and I nodded.

"Good, Wendy go help Gray and tell him to set sail as soon as your stuff is pulled on board, Jellal please come with me." I said and he nodded while Wendy went to tell Gray. Jellal walked even with me as I walked up the ramp.

"So tell me why we're here Natsu, when I heard word that Sting had been caught I expected at least a month's break for you...and yet not even three days have passed. Does that mean he escaped or did you already slaughter him?" Jellal asked, amusement in his voice and venom in his eyes. He hated Sting just as well. He had known him personally, met him a few times even. He had entrusted Sting with the safety of his sister and the women he had seen as a sister, and neither had gone well. Jellal had his own plans for Sting if he had caught him himself.

"Actually, I've called you and Levy here to confirm something that he told me, or to at least say if it's possible." I told him and he raised a brow in questioning. I gave him a blank look before opening the door to the room where Erza held Sting. Jellal stepped in, his look instantly becoming hard.

Levy sat on the floor next to the tied man with very little regard to him. She was surrounded already by her different books and scrolls, ready to start looking for anything I asked about.

"He's...alive." Jellal said, a bitter sweet happiness in his voice. Sting looked up at him.

"What _is_ it with this group and blue hair? The other dragon slayer has blue hair too right? Why don't the rest of you just dye your hair blue and match them?" He asked mockingly. I didn't move, watching with an amused smirk as Levy seemed to jump from where she was sitting like a coiled snake. She tackled the man who was bigger than her, screaming in anger as she punched and scratched at him. Sting let out a wail and I held back a laugh. Levy was use to dealing with Gajeel, who was three times her size. And if she could keep _him_ in line then Sting didn't stand a chance.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU KILLER! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALLOWED TO TALK LIKE THAT!? I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" She screamed, choking him. Sting thrashed, still stuck in his bonds and unable to get away from her. When his face turned a dark red I sighed, moving over to her. I put a hand on Levy's shoulder and she tensed more for a moment before she let out an angry breath, slowly releasing her grip on the blond's neck and sliding off of him. Sting gasped for air and I looked down at Levy who had an angry pout.

"Don't kill him just yet." I said and she clenched her fists, glaring at the blond who wheezed, struggling to sit back up.

"Jellal, Levy. Sting has brought something to my attention that...that I don't think we should ignore the possibility of being true. Which is why you two are here to help me confirm if it can be done." I said and they both tore their glares away from Sting to me, clear interest in a possible mystery.

"What is it?" Jellal asked and I looked at Sting. He took in a ragged breath, having a red line running down his cheek from where Levy had gotten him. He glanced at the small framed bluenette from the corner of his eyes before he looked at Jellal.

"I know how we can Lucifer back...alive." He said and both brunettes went silent and still as they tried to process what he said.

"I'm going to go help Gray and Juvia on deck, don't hurt him...too much. Let him tell you his idea and plan, find out if it's possible and then tell me." I said and they both nodded slowly, mistrusts in their eyes. "Don't worry...if we find out he was wrong...I _will_ be taking that month off." I told them and they all understood exactly what I meant. With that, I turned and left the room.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! This is more of a filler chapter to show a bit more on how things have changed over the time skip and how things are running at the moment, I wanted to hint at some of the relationships and bonds that have grown before I destroy you guys with the next few chapters ;) Someone commented and said it didn't seem nearly as dark or as twisted as it was and my response to that? All good things come to those who wait...even if none of you will consider it good ;) MUHAHAHAHAHA_**

 ** _Anyway! xD As always if yo;u have any questions, comments or concerns feel free to comment below!_**

 ** _Chapter questions (you should know that sometimes the answers to these can alter the direction of the next chapter so be sure to answer them!)_**

 ** _What will Jellal and Levy determine about what Sting says?_**

 ** _Will Natsu snap and kill Sting before they get to the island?_**

 ** _Do you think Natsu will end up taking the throne IF they win the war?_**

 ** _If Sting needed help, why didn't he get someone else to help him?_**

 ** _Is Sting telling the truth?_**

 ** _Answer one or all of those down below if you can/want! (It helps give me insight on whether or not I got what I wanted to across to the readers)_**

 ** _Also! I have recently started taking requests for one shots! If you want to request one then feel free to pm me or leave a request on one of the one shots I've BUT NOT ON AAC OR RIVALS.  Please specify what type of one shot and be as specific and clear as you can otherwise it'll be left up to my interpretation and that jerza fluff you wanted will end up with somebody dead 0.o_**


	35. Chapter 35

"I don't like saying this...but I think he might be right." Levy said with a loud sigh. She set down one of the many books she had been studying and reading, sitting back in the chair with a loud huf. Jellal let out an annoyed grunt of agreement, setting his scroll down and letting his head lean against the wall.

"So you think it's possible? I can get her back?" I asked, struggling to keep myself from getting to excited. Levy sighed, running her hand through her hair. Happy was sitting on the makeshift desk while Juvia and I sat on the opposite side of Levy, holding our breaths for a response. Levy furrowed her brow a bit and Jellal stood up.

"If the spell worked and she lived...theoretically yes...I think it's possible. It's worth a try anyway." Jellal said and I felt like I was going to implode. There was a chance that I could reunite with Lucifer. I took in a long breath, feeling excitement course through me. We were just hours away from where the patrol that would stop us and check us before we would arrive at Jūndāo de fénmù, or Sabers Grave. The island had originally been named Jūndāo shèng suǒ, which meant Saber Sanctuary. It was renamed over the years after the story of what happened was spread, and then different versions of the story formed until only someone who had been there knew what really happened. It wasn't a name I was opposed to hearing however, in fact most of the time it made me inwardly smirk.

"This..this is…." I said breathlessly, standing quickly. "I can get her back? She's not gone forever?" I asked, needing them to say it again. Levy stood up as well, putting her hand on my arm.

"There's a chance Natsu, but we don't know if it will work." She said and I nodded quickly. Juvia stood as well.

"Juvia can see her captain...Juvia can tell her that she can bear her name just like Juvia can." Juvia said and Happy jumped up, feeding off the excitement in the room.

"Just remember Natsu, Sting said we have to generate the same conditions in magic energy to open it up. You almost died that day, in fact you would have if we hadn't gotten Saber tooths healer and Wendy to heal you at the same time." Jellal said and I made a face.

"Well...I'm a lot stronger now. I can perform the same spell and that much energy without it being as dangerous to me. I'm a lot stronger than I was." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah you are, but you also had my flame, and then we have to think about the magic from everyone you were fighting, you've got to think about the spirit's energy and Juvia's and Lucifer's." He said and I frowned.

"Oh...well then I guess everyone will have to pitch in...or..I...we should ask Sting. Jellal go get him." I said and his lip curled into a sneer.

"Suuure…" He trailed off, drawing out the word as he stiffly walked out of the room. A minute or two later Sting was pretty much thrown into the room and into my desk. Levy jumped away with almost a hiss and I held back my comment about how she'd been spending too much time with Gajeel.

"That _hurt_ you son of a-" Sting started to growl at Jellal but I clapped my hands together.

"Good news! Jellal and Levy have confirmed that there's a good possibility you were telling the truth and that if the spell worked then we might be able to get Lucifer back. Now you're going to tell me exactly how we're supposed to go through with this." I said. My look had become serious once again, deciding not to let Sting be aware of the hope that was rising in my chest despite my attempts to keep it down. He carefully stood up, still tied tightly by ropes.

"I'm not telling you anything until I'm untied...and given something to eat besides that nasty bread." He said and I looked at him steadily. He was about an inch taller than me but from the few feet between us we were level. "I came to _you._ I want to save Lucifer more than you realize Salamander. There's no need to tie me up. What am I going to do, jump over board? As much as I hate saying it, I need your help to get her back, but you're also going to need _my_ help as well which means the ropes come off." He said firmly and the room stayed silent as they waited to see what I would say. I examined him for a long moment before I jerked my head towards him slightly. Levys jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me! Nasty I want to get her as much as you do but you can't be serious-" she started ranting and I gave her a hard glare.

"Don't forget that while I care about you Levy, we're talking about _my mate_ , and I'm going to do what it takes to get her back and if you have a _problem_ with how I do it, or if anyone else for that matter has a problem, then they can sit their ass down on the ship and shut the fuck up. Sting isn't to be trusted, but let's not forget that for the first time in three years…" I trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing, "we have a chance to get her back. Now if any of you know exactly how to do that then speak up now." I snarled. Levy glared at the ground, saying nothing. I waited for another thirty seconds and when the silence stretched on I nodded.

"Everybody get out." I said lowly, clearly pissed of and stressed. Levy turned on her heel, stalking off quickly. Jellal sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I'll go help Erza on deck, and inform her of the change." He said, following Levy out. Juvia slowly walked away from the desk, walking around so she was right in front of Sting.

"Juvia wishes Sting to realize...he will never be accepted, even if Lucifer asks to have him in her life. Sting will always be an outcast...and Juvia will take any chance she gets to make his life hell," she glanced over at me before looking back at Sting, "despite anyone's orders, she does not have to be nice to Sting." She spat and Sting took a step back. Juvia turned and walked out stiffly with Happy slowly flying out with a glance behind him. The door shut and I pulled out a knife, walking over. Sting sucked in a breath, trying to hide his concern as I walked to him and looked in his eyes.

"You touch any of the girls or Happy and I'll skin you alive, and I know how to keep you alive while doing it." I said darkly. A shiver ran up his spine as I cut the ties. I stepped away, going back to sit in my chair. Sting wriggled a bit, letting the ropes fall down. He stretched a few times, joint popping loudly and sighing in content.

"Thanks for the faith-" he started and I blinked. He stopped, sucking in his lip slightly before he sat down where Levy had been.

"Tell me how to get her back." I said bluntly and he nodded slowly.

"So we have to generate the same amount of magical energy that was in the air as when she was taken up, which is quite a lot. However, keeping in mind that everyone has grown much stronger than before then we should be able to make up around the same if we use fusing." Sting said and I narrowed my eyes. Fusing your magic with someone else's was hard, you had to be compatible with the other person's energy. It produced around three times the amount of power and usually lengthened the spells range.

"Okay...go on." I said slowly and Sting nodded, leaning forward slightly.

"Okay so I was thinking that the ice mage could fuse with June-" He started but paused when I interrupted him.

"Juvia. Her name is Juvia," I said firmly and he stared at me for a moment before taking a breath and continuing.

"Okay yes, Juvia and the Ice mage, Titania and Jellal and the iron dragon's mate with me." I stared at him, trying to figure out what the hell he was thinking.

" _You_ with Levy? Your powers don't match up." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah I know that, but the thing is she's the mate of a dragon slayer, and it's hard not to smell him on her so I know that they've been together. That means that it takes her ability to fuse with a dragon slayer way up. And if she fuses with me then it can power my own spell." He explained and I rubbed my temples.

"So that would leave with me with Wendy." I said to confirm and he shook his head.

"Nope, if I'm right about this, which I'm pretty sure I am, we'll be firing at you." Sting sad and I let out a snarl.

"I can take a hit, but a powered one from Levy, Erza, Gray, Jellal and Juvia would put me in the hospital for at least a week or two, that doesn't help." I growled and he put his hands up.

"Just listen, if you have the assist magic from Wendy then you can shift into dragon force and cast your secret art. There's supposed to be a light that opens up. What you have to do is you have to run through it. It's a gate to the celestial world but it's extremely hard to get through without multiple powerful spirits helping you. Then to top it off it's hard to breathe in there. If we aim our spells at you just as you hit the gate we can probably get you through. Once you're in we can keep the gate open for maybe a minute. In that time you have to find Lucifer and make it back to the gate before we let it close." He explained and I leaned forward, putting my elbows on the desk as I rubbed my face.

"This is a terrible plan, the entirety of it is based off of probability that fused attacks won't kill me if I run through a gate that may or may not appear at just the right time. And if I get into the gate alive then I have a minute to grab Lucifer in a place where I won't be able to breathe and get back through or what? I die?" I asked and Sting thought for a moment.

"Uh...yeah you'll probably die because you'll eventually suffocate." Sting said and I groaned, sitting back in my chair.

"Wait, if that's the case then how could Lucifer have survived all this time?" I asked and he held up his finger.

"So I talked to a few spirits that would give me the time of day and they said that on the very rare occasions that this spell was cast and someone survived that they were infused with a lacrima of some sort that's meant to help them breathe. That's why the casting of the spell takes so long because they have to infuse the lacrima with the body and the worse the wounds are the longer it takes. Then they had to wait to see if the lacrima was accepted by the body before they can actually cast the spell. So we know that the lacrima was accepted at least." He explained and I rubbed my face some more.

"Mavis...how do I know that this isn't some trick?" I asked suspiciously and he shifted. I moved my hands from my face, breathing in deeply to catch any change in his scent.

"I care about Lucifer." He said and I jumped up, grabbing him by the throat and pulling him close to me, not giving him a chance to even yelp as he flailed.

"You fought against me to kill her." I snarled, rage rippling through me. My canines grew a bit as I bared my teeth.

"Don't think I'm an idiot you can toy with. I've rallied a revolution, I've walked onto a battlefield and watched the enemy drop their weapons and run away. I've planned out battles that have wiped out thousands without a single loss on my side. Before that I managed to avoid the countless bounty hunters and soldiers after the prize money on my head. I'm not stupid so you're going to have to give me something better than that." I told him, my voice dropping into a deadly whisper. I could see the anger and hatred in his eyes for a moment before he blinked and it was gone. He put his hands on mine and I released his grip. He took in a deep breath.

"If I killed you then that meant I could take Lucifer out. Jiemma would have thought I just wanted privacy when killing her. Lector had gotten our guilds healer." Sting said and I turned, looking at him from the side.

"Where is Lector now?" I asked, suspicion in my voice. He let his shoulders drop and he looked down.

"He's dead. He was crushed by a rockslide a few months ago when we were hiding from a patrol." Sting said and I took in a deep breath.

"I don't trust you Sting. But if this is the only way we can get Lucifer back…" I trailed off and he nodded eagerly.

"It is. I really think that she's there." He said and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Alright...let's go tell the others." I said and his face lit up in a gleeful smile.

_!_~?~? _***time skip***_

I licked my lips as we walked through the remains of the building that had been here. I didn't bother looking at Sting as we passed a group of skeletons. I knew who they were faintly but I didn't bother to try and remember them.

"Natsu...are they some of the people you killed? Were they here when-" She started to say but cut herself off. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes as we walked, looking down slightly since she hadn't grown much.

"Yes. They were." I said bluntly and she took in a deep breath. No one really understood what had happened completely, sure the others had been on the island but they had been rounding up strays. Four people knew what had happened. That was Happy, Juvia, Sting and I. After hearing what the others said I knew that the only thing they knew for sure was that there was a huge energy surge that washed over them and then a huge explosion.

I stopped when we were in the middle of what the building use to be. I looked around, taking in deep breaths as potent memories flooded through me. My breath caught in my throat as I slowly turned around, taking everything in. As soon as we had gotten strong naval power there were frequent patrols around this island and the surrounding islands to watch for any unusual activity, and to make sure any members of Sabertooth that had been away couldn't come back and ban together. It was widely believed that Sting and Lector had been the last of Sabertooth.

"Alright...this is where we need to be." Sting said, looking around almost breathlessly. The wind was blowing harshly, dead leaves scraping against the ground. Levy shivered softly, the cold getting to her. I readjusted my scarf, turning to Sting.

"And you're sure this is going to work?" I asked him and he splayed his hands a bit before nodding quickly.

"Mhm, yes. I'm sure this should work…" He trailed off and Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"And you're sure I can survive?" I pressed and he waved his hand, dismissing my question.

"Yup, like, 67% sure you'll live." Sting said and my mouth dropped.

"Why that specific number?" Levy asked and Sting shrugged.

"Sounded like a good number. Alright people, we need to aim for Salamander when we fire, it has to be dead on so wait for my signal to fire." Sting said, rubbing his hands together before looking at me. "You need to get a running jump, you need to pick up a lot of speed, and with Wendy's assist magic it'll help you move faster." Sting said and I took a deep breath. I paused however, my eyelids pulling back to widen my eyes while my pupils narrowed. Sting paused as well, taking in a deep breath. I stepped forward, trying to place the scent. It was sharp and fresh, hinted with the smell of vanilla and sweet strawberries. Sting grinned in excitement while the air around us seemed to shift, buzzing with magical energy. I bit my lip.

"Alright! It's time to get this started! Salamander take Jellal's flame and shift into your dragon force. Cast your secret art right before you hit the gate." Sting said, excitement overtaking his body. I swallowed, looking at my guildmates. They looked uncertain, but determined.

"Don't hold back guys." I told them, giving them a very small reassuring grin. They said nothing, just nodding or looking away. Jellal mumbled softly, stepping forward. A brilliant golden flame appeared in his hand and my mouth watered, remembering how amazing it tasted. He let the flame grow in his hand and I got myself ready. He looked over at me and when I gave him a nod he cast his spell. My eyes lit up as the golden fire flew at me, opening my mouth and inhaling what I could, anything missed was easily absorbed by my body.

"Damn that's a good meal. I'm all fired up." I said, my voice a bit raspy like it always was when I ate fire. I wiped my mouth and Sting grabbed my arm, not firmly but in a way to get my attention.

"Come on, I'll show you were to stand." He said and I took a deep breath, nodding. I turned and walked with him, our steps falling into time.

"What do you plan to do if I get her back and she wants you alive?" I asked him, knowing we were out of earshot from the others. Sting took in a breath.

"I plan to serve her in anyway she asks or needs. I'm going to be around her as much as I can...providing you don't kill me that is." He added and I chuckled softly, stopping when he did I turned to him.

"If she wishes you to be in her life, alive then I'll attempt to bury the hatchet...but don't make the mistake that I'll spare you if she doesn't want you around. I'll enjoy every scream, whimper and flinch." My tone shifted from light to dark and dangerous, a grin still on my face. Something flickered in Stings eyes and he pursed his lips slightly, as if holding back a comment. He suddenly grinned, letting out a chuckle himself.

"Well... I guess we'll find out our fates soon enough." He said and I let out a huff, not liking the confidence or snide tone in his words. I felt a sadistic shadow crawl over my body and into my brain. It had become an almost ever present side of me in the past three years, causing me to inflict cruelty on anyone around me at those moments. I gave him a sick grin.

"I guess so...tell me...does it _sting_ to stand on the island where half of your family was slaughtered? Does it _sting_ to know that this is where the woman you loved confessed her love of me, to be where I cut your brother down?" I asked, my smile never leaving my face as his own face dropped, his fist clenching. He sucked in a deep breath, _there._ Something flashed in his eyes. It was hatred, deep, simmering hatred. I would have to kill him, no matter what happened. He could never be trusted, he would always hold that hatred and eventually he would act on it. After I got lucifer back I would kill him. Here. I thought it was fitting. To kill the last Sabertooth member on Sabers grave.

"It does... _sting_...but I guess I'm more excited about what's in store for my future if we get Lucifer back, wrongs will be righted." He said and I narrowed my eyes slightly. He turned away from me, starting to walk back to where the others were.

"On my signal." He said, not facing me before jogging back to the others. Everyone got arranged how Sting wanted them, getting next to their partners. Wendy was a few feet behind them, turned so she could access Sting, Jellal, Juvia and I with her assist. It wasn't that they needed it, but it was they had more long range spells than Levy, Gray and Erza.

"Alright Salamander shift! Don't run until I say!" Sting called to me and I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I dug into my magic, focusing on my anger and passion, my desperate feelings to save Lucifer. That was the thing about dragon force. I couldn't just decide to shift into it, it was almost always driven by a strong emotion. I let out a growl, heating my body temperature up quickly. The air around me wavered slightly and my growl got louder. I set my body on fire, pushing a bit deeper. _I have to save her._ I tilted my head back, letting out a loud roar. A huge geyser of fire spewed from my mouth, reaching high into the sky, almost singeing what I assumed was some red parrot. I felt my body harden, patches of scales rising under my skin on my arms and chest, even my cheekbones. I heard loud thunder crack overhead and I pushed my fire from my body to encircle me, feeling my fangs grow thicker and longer, my eyesight enhancing. I let my roar fade, seeing powerful lone spells being casted by the others. The sky had gone from light and clear to dark and ominous. Lightning lit up the sky every few seconds, the thunder seeming to shake the ground. _Is this really going to work?_

"Salamander! Turn up the heat!" Sting yelled from where he was and I growled, crouching slightly as I pulled up more magic. My flames pushed forward, rising higher. They reached up to my chest now. I sucked in a deep breath, the flames getting hotter. I pushed more, feeling Wendy's assist magic hit me. I felt three times stronger, I hadn't felt a strain on my energy to begin with but now I felt amazing. I heard an explosion and I looked up, my eyes squinting. A few yards away from the others and a in the air was a bright light, it looked like a star had fallen from the sky only to stop just short of the ground. The air pulsed with magical energy.

"Salamander now! You've gotta go now!" Sting screamed, trying to make himself heard over the roar of the fire. I looked at him, noticing sweat ran down his brow. The humidity in the air from Juvia's threatening storm and my heat was causing plants to shrivel away and burn. I looked at the star in disbelief. _This is it, he was right. I can get her back._

"Salamander!" Sting shrieked and I jumped, starting to run. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I ran, pushing my flames higher. I could hear the blood rushing through my ears, my heart pounding in my head. I got closer to the light, letting out a yell that sounded foreign to me.

"Fire Dragon secret art!" I yelled, jumping and using Wendy's assist to my advantage, letting my flames giving me an air boost. From the corner of my eye I was vaguely aware of the fusion spells being cast. I got closer to the light, sucking in a deep breath, "exploding crimson lotus with kings flame!" I yelled and fire exploded around me, tearing the star wider. I felt the fusion attacks hit me full force and I let out a roar of pain, pushing my magic harder to try and cope with the agonizing hit. I felt pressure as I hit the light, intense, suffocating pressure as I was shoved into it. I felt pain rip through my cheek and I let out another roar, pushing my flames as hard as I could for a few seconds before they sputtered, a loud crack going through my ears before everything went black as my body tried to cope with the pain.

!? _**pov change (because everyone wanted an indication)**_

I gasped, pulling my hand away from my eyes as the harsh light faded. My glass sanctuary walls had been shattered, the shards shifting to sparkling dust around me. I looked around me to see a body floating near what seemed to be a hole in the very world itself.

Could that…could that be?

"...Salamander?" I called out and from where I was I saw eyes snap open.

"Lucifer!" He yelled, shifting slightly. I could tell he was struggling to breathe, flailing from where he was. A second later he seemed to find his footing, easily sticking to the ground. He looked around wildly, his face seemingly awestruck. _It is Salamander..._ hope and joy filled my chest.

"Salamander! Salamander I'm here!" I yelled, ecstatic energy overflowing in my veins. He came for me. I watched him turn, facing me finally. He froze, his eyes taking me in. My breath caught in my throat. He had grown physically, his hair was longer. He had a deep, ragged gash on his cheek that must have happened when he tore the barrier between the celestial kingdom and Earth land. His body was bigger, as if he had been training non stop but his face told me he felt empty, that he had spent nights without sleep. Just like I had. The way he looked at me as he struggled for breath, I could do nothing but stand there and watch him as he slowly sank to his knees, watching me as if he was waiting for me to disappear.

"My love…" He whispered and I felt my lips tremble. He had gone through hell to save me. He was my childhood friend, my captor, my friend, my love. He had stolen my heart. He wasn't any man, he was Salamander. The way he looked at me, as if I were nothing less than a Goddess had the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

"Salamander…" I said, my voice breaking. I loved being among the stars, walking among my spirits and seeing their world. But I had been told I might have to stay there forever unless someone could break the barrier. He held his hand out to me, the gate flickering.

"Come to me Lucifer, leave this heaven and be with me." He said, urgency and desperation in his voice. He knew I would love it here. He knew I loved being among the stars. But looking at him now, bleeding, rugged and his eyes full of fear that I would reject him I knew where I belonged. I belonged with my dragon slayer. I wiped at the tear I hadn't realized fell from my eye, taking a deep breath I ran forward. I grabbed his outstretched hand and I felt better than I had the entire time I was here. He pulled me, running backwards for a second as if still trying to process I was there.

"Come on Salamander!" I said quickly, squeezing his hand firmly. He gave me disbelieving grin and turned, pulling me closer as we headed towards the closing tear.

"We're not gonna make it!" I yelled, Salamander slowing down as he struggled for the air this world had to offer.

"We'll make it!" He yelled, both of us getting closer and closer. He let out a growl and I felt power surge off of him, flames rising from his skin. He picked me up bridal style and I yelped, watching his flames cover me. They didn't burn me to my amazement. I watched him in amazement as he pushed his flames higher as we got ever closer to the gate. It was almost impossible for powers to be used here, even by the spirits unless you were extremely high ranked. I felt hot needles dig into my skin and I let out a pained scream, hearing Salamander grunt loudly. I felt intense pressure on my body, my lungs being pressed down on. I couldn't breathe, I felt like I couldn't move. I just held onto Salamander tightly, squeezing my eyes shut. I had to trust him.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and the feeling of falling took over. I opened my eyes and let out a surprised shriek along with Salamander as we fell. We hit the ground, rolling away from each other on impact. I sucked in a strained breath, coughing I opened my eyes again, looking around. My eyes widened when I saw the ocean in front of me, destroyed bits of a building here and there. _I'm back_.

"They made i-mph!" Someone called and I gasped, pushing myself up quickly I turned, seeing Salamander a few feet away from me. I remembered how I had accepted him, how I knew that I wanted to be with him. That hadn't changed. I was faintly aware that there were other people around me but I could only look at the pink haired man that was on the ground. He could have died by entering the celestial world, yet he had ripped the barrier between us, shattered the place I thought I'd be in for forever. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head he frowned slightly, looking down at his lap as he very slowly stood up on shaking legs I felt tears running down my face. He had brought me back, he was there for me, he wanted me. I got up, my legs wobbling as I ran to him.

"Salamander!" I sobbed and he looked up just in time for me to tackle him. He caught me easily, holding me to him tightly as if he was afraid I'd get up and leave him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, overwhelmed with everything I was feeling and had felt over the past three months. I wasn't ashamed though, feeling his own body shake against mine.

"I saw you hit the ground...I thought you were dead I thought I didn't accept you soon enough of God I thought I had killed you." I blubbered into his skin and I felt one of his hands come up to behind my head, feeling my hair.

"I thought I lost you...every night I prayed and watched the stars, hoping you were dancing among them…" His voice shook, his own face buried into my skin. "I thought you had left me for good." He whispered, holding me tighter.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to save me, I was so worried you wouldn't know or have a way." I breathed and he pulled back slightly to look me in the eyes. I hiccuped slightly, those amazingly dark black eyes with green and gold flecks.

"I will _always_ find you, no matter where you are or what's happened. I would fight death for you if it meant that I could be with you one more minute." He told me and my body shuddered. I slipped my hands up, shaking. I cupped his face, looking at him.

"I...I accept you. I'm yours, and you're mine." I told him before leaning up and kissing him hard. He responded instantly, kissing me back with overwhelming passion and love. I felt fire run through my veins as I kissed him. He filled me completely, the hatred, the loneliness and the hurt I had bottled up over years and years faded away. I felt alive, I felt safe. I could kiss him forever as he poured everything he had felt in the time spent away from me. I knew he had waited three years for me, and I could feel all of the hurt, anger, pain and fear he had felt. I felt his overwhelmingly strong emotions wash over me with each movement of his lips, his arms crushing me to him. I pulled away, gasping for air as my brain tried to process the intense feelings he had just shared. I looked at him, putting one hand on his chest. He loosened his grip on me and I took a small step back to look at him a bit more, my thumb from the hand still on his face rubbed his uninjured cheek softly. I tilted my head, holding his gaze fondly before I felt something sharp poke me, not quite puncture but it poked me. I frowned, looking down to see a sword barely brushing my stomach. It was covered in blood. My mouth dropped when realization hit me. It was through Salamanders stomach.

I looked up quickly, grabbing Salamanders arms. A look of intense pain and shock weas in his eyes as he stared at me. I saw blonde hair and suddenly there was a face next to Salamanders shoulder.

"Wrongs have been righted. You killed my mate, my family and then tried to take Lucifer too. Well you can't have everything can you? No. You can't. But things will be made right again. See you're going to die on the island you were going to kill me on, and I'm going to take your mate and marry her. I'll become King and one by one I'll execute your friends in the most painful ways. Once I'm done I think I'll go to my new wife and produce an heir or two." He chuckled and horror ran through me as I recognized Sting. The sword lurched a bit as Salamander tried to say something and he coughed up blood. The sword slid from Salamander and his eyes locked on mine before he fell. I let out a scream, catching him and easing him to the ground.

I looked at his wound, it was gushing blood. He was shaking hard and I let out a panicked sob, quickly applying pressure to the wound.

"No! No no no no _no!_ " I wailed, putting as much pressure as I could on him. How could this happen? Salamander coughed, more blood splattering on his chin.

"Y-you w-w-e" He started to say but was cut off when a boot stomped on his chest. He cried out in agony as a rib cracked. I looked at the owner of the boot and scowled.

"You fucking traitor! You'll never get away with this!" I spat at Sting and he gave me a sick grin, slapping me hard across the face. I fell next to Salamander. Being in the celestial world had healed my wounds but my body had slowly been adapting to the different gravity and air pressure, to the different magic. It would take me a few days before I was at full capacity again and even then, I hadn't been able to train. I saw Sting move kick Salamander again and I let out a shriek, covering him quickly.

"You can't have him." I whispered, knowing he would hear me. I didn't care that my clothes that Virgo had given me were being soaked in blood. I just clung to Salamander. _I have to save him. I can't just let him go, he fought for me, he waited for me even when he thought I was dead. He didn't give up. Is this truly our fate? I spent the last three months thinking of him, realizing how much I love him. How could fate be so cruel?_ Salamander made a gurgling noise and I looked up, blinking to try and clear my vision from the tears. He brought his hands up and I could do nothing but watch in agony as they shook, covered in his own blood.

"I...I'm sor….sorreh…" He strained out, tilting his back in pain, his teeth gritting together. His breathing was barely there and panic rose in my chest and I slid off of him sightly, watching his face. He took my hand and I squeezed it, trying to catch my breath from sobbing.

"No! No Salamander no please don't leave me! I was wrong! I don't love Sting, it's always been you. Don't leave me I just got you back...Natsu I love you." My voice cracked as I said his name. Natsu's body shuddered and he gave me a smile, even as the pain racked his body.

"Luce...I lo..o..AHG!" He yelled out and I let out a scream as a sword went through his chest.

" _ **NO!**_ " I watched in horror as Natsu coughed up more blood, gasping for breath even though his lungs wouldn't fill. He gave me a pained, scared look and I cradled him closer to me, the sword being pulled away. He reached up slowly, touching my face.

"Love you." He whispered before his hand fell, his breath leaving him as his eyes closed. I stared at him in horror, my mouth open as I tried to process what had just happened. I could feel his blood all over me. On my cheek, my torso and my hands.

"Lucifer, it's time to go." Sting said and I looked up at him, my mouth not closing. I looked behind him to see Juvia, Gray, Erza, Levy, Jellal, Charla and Happy all tied up with orangish looking rope. They watched helplessly, tears on their cheeks and in their eyes as they watched the scene. There a few other people, men with the king's insignia on their armor.

"They can't help you, those are magic binding ropes. Drains all magic and energy, come on Lucifer. This is what you wanted, me and you together. Jiemma is dead, now Salamander. No one can stop us from being together." Sting said and I just watched Natsu's face. It looked like he was sleeping, a deep peaceful sleep after a battle.

"Oi Lucifer! Aren't you glad Sting was this brilliant?" Lectors' voice rang in my ears but I didn't look away from Salamander. "See he told them that I was dead, but instead I was leading troops behind these idiots the whole time! We slipped in through the gap created for them. Haha! While everyone was distracted with holding the gate open and having you two come out we were able to gag and bind every single one of them! Not so tough now are they?" He asked, touching my shoulder. I screamed, startling both Lector and Sting. They stepped back as I bent over Natsu's body with the force of my scream as it registered in my head. I screamed and screamed, sobbing to where my body was shaking so hard that I couldn't seem to see straight. I held Natsu's head close to me, hugging him and clinging to him, as if trying to keep him with me. How could I lose him? Thi was all my fault. If I hadn't left him on the sand bar, if I had been honest with him, with myself. We would be together now. Side by side and smiling. But I hadn't listening to my heart and my gut, so now I paid the price. _What a cruel lesson_.

"Why are you shedding tears for him?" Sting asked but I could hardly hear him. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I jerked back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shrieked, glaring at him in pure hatred. He flinched away from me and my sobs came back. I ran a hand through the pink hair I had always found amusing. I could hardly breathe, any air I took in was instantly spewed out in a wail. My entire body hurt. I felt like I was going through torture again. No, torture was better than this. I would take the torture again every single day if I never had to feel this way again.

"Lucifer let's go." Sting said suddenly, gripping my arm tightly as he yanked me up. The noise that came from my mouth was inhuman as I was separated from Natsu. I turned, my hand moving faster than my brain. Sting let out a yell of pain, releasing me as he stumbled back holding his nose. I took a shaky breath as a few of the soldiers drew their swords but Sting out hi hand up, stopping them.

"Alright, you want to go the hard way then so be it." He said, drawing his sword. I bent, picking up Natsu's sword from where it was secured on his side. My body trembled slightly as I looked at Sting. I took a deep breath, standing over Natsu's body protectively and Sting gave me a dangerous look.

"KILL HIM LUCIFER!" Levy screamed, her gag having fallen off. I swallowed, watching Sting slowly approach me. His nose was crooked and bleeding. I had broken it. Hatred towards him fill me.

"Get. Away. From. Me." I growled, my throat raw from the screaming. Sting shook his head, pausing and holding his sword up. We both knew that he had always been better than me with sword, hell. He had been the one to teach me how to use one.

"Don't make me hurt you...please." He said and I swallowed hard, bending my knees slightly. "You're going to come with me, I'm going to take Salamanders body and parade it on the way back to the castle. So everyone can see what happens when you oppose him." He said and I held my sword up, pointing it at Sting's chest.

"Then you'll have to take me back dead." I said and he growled, his calm demeanor leaving him. He jumped forward and I brought my sword up quickly. My hand shook at the impact of our swords and I grunted, feeling him pushing down. I was so weak, my energy was still gone. I quickly brought my leg up, pushing forward hard as my knee came up between his legs. Sting coughed, falling back and bending over. He let out a wheeze, holding between his legs and I swallowed hard, moving over Natsu again.

"Run him through Lucifer!" Gray yelled and I glanced at them. I felt their gazes on me, their hope. I felt sudden energy rush through me and I frowned slightly, looking down at my body. I saw a very soft yellow glow, almost impossible to see. I could feel it though, as if someone had just poured their energy into me, like I could breathe.

Sting slowly stood back up, taking a deep breath he growled and launched at me. Anger fueled me as I brought Natsu's sword up to block him.

"I love Natsu." I spat at him and he bared his teeth. We separated and I swung hard at his ribs.

"I'll force you to watch as I rip his body limb from limb." Sting snarled at me and I let out a scream of defiance as he jumped at me again.

!?

The Fairy Tail members on the island and Jellal watched everything with wide eyes, helpless in their bonds. They watched Lucifer stand over Natsu's dead body, covered in his blood. They couldn't help but to watch the scene even when they wanted to look anywhere else. Erza couldn't believe her eyes. Not only was Lucifer alive, but she was defending Natsu, even in his death. She was clearly weak, scars littering her body, many of them still deep pink.

Erza watched the blonde girl fight for Natsu, for them. She watched the fatigued girl growl and spit, meeting Sting's ferocity every inch, meeting every jab and swing with her own. Not only that, but she was getting in hits as well. When they got close she would get an elbow into his jaw or chest. She hardly moved away from Natsu, keeping Sting away from his body.

"Do you think he needs help?" A soldier asked another one and the questioned man shifted.

"Yeah...let's take her down so we can get back." He said gruffly and anger simmered through the tied up group. A few of the soldiers started moving, drawing their swords. Erza watched as Gray and Jellal both shifted, turning and kicking their legs up between the guards legs. The girls smirked as the two guards they had aimed for both grunted or yelped, falling. One fell towards Erza and she rolled back, kicking her legs up as well. Her feet hit the guys head rather hard and he fell back towards Levy. She moved out of the way, watching him hit the ground. Suddenly there was a pained scream and Erza froze, watching as Jellal and Juvia were yanked up, a gun to their heads. In these ropes she wouldn't be able to shift into her water form.

"That's enough out of you all." One of the guys growled out and hatred ran through Erza's blood as she looked at Jellal and Juvia. She looked back to where Lucifer was and fear ran through her. Lucifer was now struggling, facing not just Sting but four more. She was barely keeping herself from being hit.

"Lucifer! Stop fighting me!" Sting yelled and Erza gasped as Lucifer ducked and swung, her foot coming up to kick some guy's jaw, her sword going through a weak spot in another's armor.

"Never! I'll never stop fighting you!" She yelled, shoving the guy her sword was in to the ground. She took another defensive stance against Sting and the remaining guy.

"You have nothing to fight for!" Sting yelled, getting faster in his attacks. Lucifer let out a growl, blocking him. She elbowed the other soldier and he stumbled back. "I killed Salamander." He spat at her and she flinched, barely blocking his swing. "He's dead. And death is permanent." Sting said and Lucifer's breath hitched. She took a step back now, still standing over Natsus' body. Erza felt her eyes sting as tears slid from her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Natsu was just gathering strength. He was getting ready to jump up last second and save the day. Natsu couldn't just _die_...that was basically her brother. He was everyone's family. He had come back from unbeatable odds. Almost as if death looked him in the eye and shied away. How could he just lay there? Her breath hitched as she watched Lucifer start to waver as Stings words cut through her.

"He's not coming back. He can't save you." Sting yelled and Lucifer stumbled, moving away from Natsu's body.

"No! No he will!" Lucifer cried out, pain in her voice.

"Never! You'll never see his smile again! You'll never hear his laugh again!" He screamed, anger rising in him. He stuck her sword and she yelped as it fell from her hand. A punch from Sting sent her flying to the ground. Erza flinched as she heard the impact.

Everyone seemed to stop struggling and making noises, watching in sorrow and defeat as Lucifer laid on the ground, her face in the sand as she sobbed. Sting wiped at his mouth where Lucifer had busted his lip, blood still coming from where she had broken his nose.

Juvia felt like she couldn't breathe, watching as the woman she admired more than even gray lay face down on the ground and sobbed. She couldn't bear to watch and yet she couldn't pull her eyes away. Sting walked over to her sobbing body, his kindness towards her seemingly gone as he shoved his foot into her side. Lucifer rolled over, coughing but she didn't look up. Juvia held her breath as Sting growled.

"Come on then! Is that all you've got? Jiemma was right...once you join Fairy Tail you go soft." He snarled and Lucifer was up in a second, her fist slamming into his eye. Juvia felt pride trickle through her. Sting fell to the ground, Lucifer wobbling softly before falling again, her sobs coming back. It was painful to watch as Sting sat up, holding his eye in fury.

"You're mine!" Sting yelled, standing up. Lucifer didn't say anything, just looked at him as her body racked with sobs. "You're going to come back with me. I'm going to be the king, and you're going to give me an heir." Sting said and Lucifer's mouth closed suddenly as she went still. Juvia frowned before gagging herself as Lucifer lurched forward, retching. Sting jumped back, avoiding the vomit.

"Guards! Bring some of the ropes." Sting ordered as she finished. He swung his sword slightly, walking back over to Natsus' body. Lucifer's eyes widened and she scrambled past him, not quite running but struggling on the ground. She threw herself over Natsu, holding him closely.

"Get out of my way." Sting ordered and Lucifer just huddled closer to him.

 _Come on Natsu! You're not really dead! Get up! Fight!_ Gray thought, watching his rival's body lay there limply, covered by the shaking blonde.

"I'm not leaving him!" Lucifer screamed, her voice cracking as it went raw.

"He's dead." Sting said bluntly and Lucifer hiccuped, hiding her face in Natsu's shoulder. Levy couldn't stop crying, watching everything unfold. The man she had known since she was a child was dead in front of her, his fingertips starting to turn purple, the oxygen leaving his blood. He had been taken out...how could this happen? What would they tell Master Makarov? What would Gildarts say?

"The mighty Salamander, leader of the rebellion...Natsu Dragneel. Is dead." Sting said, his voice cocky and smug a he leaned down, grabbing Lucifer roughly. She screamed, clinging to Natsu s Sting tried to rip her away. Guards swarmed them, covering the groups view.

"NO! NATSU PLEASE! NATSU DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE WAKE UP! DEATH CAN'T YOU!" She screamed and suddenly they could see her again. Jellal watched in agony and fury as she was shoved to her knees, clinging to Natsu's scarf. She went limp in their grasp, her body shaking. Her eyes were red and puffy, snot was running from her nose. She looked...broken. Like Natsu had looked when he woke up and found out that Lucifer was gone. Jellal wanted to scream to her, to tell her everything would be okay. To tell her to not give up. But he couldn't, his throat closing. Besides that, it looked like she couldn't hear anything anyway. He was amazed. He had known her almost her whole life. She wouldn't break easily, but there she was, her body shutting down on her. She didn't move or react as guards placed the orange rope around her, just holding the scarf tightly.

"Wait…" Sting said suddenly, his voice no longer wrathful. He walked to her, watching her on the ground for a minute. Jellal's blood boiled as he sighed, bending down. He scooped Lucifer up into his arms. She didn't fight, just buried her face in the scarf, her loud sobs coming back. He looked down and if Jellal didn't know any better he would say there was remorse and affection in his eyes.

"Bring them to the ship...leave Salamander here." Sting said, starting to walk back to the ship Fairy Tail had brought. He walked by the group and Jellal caught his eye. Jellal held his gaze fiercely, his lip curling in contempt.

"How pitiful is it to know you can only have her when she's broken? When she get's better you'll lose her again." Jellal said, ice in his voice. Sting glared at him, looking away to continue walking. Guard surrounded them and Jellal shifted closer to Erza, brushing his shoulder against her in an attempt to comfort her. Erza was holding her breath, trying desperately to not let any more sobs or tears out. Jellal sucked in a breath, glancing over his shoulder as he was escorted away. Salamanders body laid on the ground, his blood covering his clothes and the sand around him. Jellal closed his eyes tightly, turning his head. Lucifer was back and Natsu Dragneel was dead.

* * *

 _ **oooooooh shit**_

 _ **Hey guys! I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I'm going hell right now and you guys really lift my spirits up with your comments, messages an reviews! That being said I can tell you that Rivals WILL be updated next, however I'm not sure when bc I just burnt both of my hands to high hell and i'm using the three okaish fingers I have to type. I do know that I will be working on this story though throughout my upcoming break.**_

 _ **On to the story though! So...heh. Sting was right! Lucifer was brought back safely! And Natsu is dead. I tried to capture abit of everyone's pov in there so tell me what parts made you feel what.**_

 ** _discussion questions:_**

 ** _What will Lucifer do while on the ship?_**

 ** _Will everyone make it to the palace alive?_**

 ** _How did Lucifer suddenly get so much energy?_**

 ** _How will the others cope with Natsu's death?_**

 ** _Anser all in the comments below or in a pm! Have any comments, questions or concerns? Don't be shy, just drop a message and I will do my best to respond or answer you! Anyway tell me what you guys thought of this chapter, if you liked how it was set up, if your heart hurts now. Anything! And until the next update feel free to read and review my other one shots and story._**


	36. Chapter 36

"Wait! Natsu can't be dead right? Because Lucifer is alive. Don't they have some bond like that?" Gray asked suddenly and everyone shifted at the new idea, looking at Levy who was most likely to know. She shook her head, frowning.

"No that's not how it works. See if the dragon slayer confesses to their mate and they're rejected then the slayer descends into madness and in most cases they die of too much stress to the heart. But if their mate accepts them or they die before the slayer confesses then it's different. If one dies after acceptance then it doesn't matter, I mean yeah it would hurt like hell but it hurts whenever you lose someone you love. If Gajeel died then I wouldn't automatically die." Levy said slowly, her voice cracking here and there in sorrow.

Everyone shifted back into their slouching positions. They were being held in the same damn room they had held Sting, the king's soldiers using the sails to get by the barricade easily. The walls had been lined with the orange ropes that bound their magic and they were still tied down, their feet now connected to the rope as well so they couldn't run.

Erza and Juvia were both leaning against Jellal and Gray, both men trying to comfort both their lover and what they considered their sister.

Levy was on the other side of the room, Happy and Charla both at her sides.

"I just...can't believe he's gone…" Erza suddenly whispered. She hadn't said anything since they had been dragged on the ship, only bursting into tears and sobbing. Jellal had backed off of her, letting her lean on Gray as she cried, Gray himself burying his face in her hair as she leaned on his chest and cried, Happy between them both as he let out his own sobs. Neither Jellal nor Juvia had felt betrayed or angry. They had known him better than anyone. Happy lost his best friend and his adoptive father, and Gray and Erza had lost their brother.

So Jellal and Juvia took comfort in each other, Levy leaning against Juvia for a time. After a few hours Erza had quieted and just leaned against Gray and Happy. Gray had looked up finally, his eyes red and puffy like everyone else's. that's when Jellal and Juvia had scooted awkwardly over, wanting their lover next to them as they had just lost a good friend. Levy hadn't moved toward them, instead sitting with Happy and Charla.

"I've known him almost his entire life...I've seen him beat the unbeatable...he was my biggest rival...a pain in my ass 24/7. He can't...he can't just be dead. There's no way. He...he wouldn't just die and leave. I...I regret ever asking for him to just leave me alone…" Gray's' voice trailed off, cracking with emotion as he responded to Erza. Jellal let out a chuckle that lacked any humor.

"I remember the battle of Shingta...I was struggling...my men were too. I was just about to sound the retreat when in walks Natsu...his scarf waving in the wind like a damn flag. He took a blade to the shoulder and that bastard...he just grinned at the poor man and unleashed hell. Within the span of ten minutes...he turned the tide of the battle, by himself. After the battle he walked around with the knife stuck in his shoulder for another two hours, checking on everyone he could to see how they were." Jellal said and Happy sniffled.

"I remember that…" He said quietly.

"Juvia remembers...when Natsu took out Jiemma. Juvia had witnessed his power first hand, she knows what he was capable. And the rest of them...together they were so powerful. Juvia has never seen such brilliance before...Juvia can't believe Natsu is dead.." She trailed off and Erza started to shake again, Gray having the same reaction except for a bit more late. They were at war. Casualties were expected. Many of their friends and comrades had fallen, and most of them bowed their heads in sorrow and respect before continuing on. But Natsu...there had been so many times they watched him go down with buildings and ships, they had seen him take on an entire troop by himself and disappear in nets and swords, only for him to be the person who walked out from the dust.

"Erza...calm down." Levy suddenly snapped, tears in her own eyes. Everyone stilled, looking at the small woman who had been quiet in shock. Levy took a deep breath. "We have to worry about ourselves right now and what we're going to do." Levy said firmly and Erza let out a growl, leaning off of Gray and Jellal.

"I just _watched_ my _brother_ bleed out on the sand! I had to watch while I sat on the ground unable to do anything! Don't tell me to calm down Levy!" Erza yelled and Levy leaned forward as well.

"I know! I had to watch too! We are at _war_ Erza. He gave his life for us and for Lucifer! He knew the dangers of what he was doing! But now we need to focus on what we can do _now_ , before we meet the same fate! If you've forgotten Lucifer is stuck upstairs with _Sting_ , and Mavis knows what he's going to do to her. That and Wendy was left on Sabers Grave alone with the dead body of her older brother and mentor, and we are _HELPLESS_ in these fucking bonds!" Levy shot back, her face turning red in anger and every other emotion there was. It got quiet for what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds. Charla took a deep breath, looking up.

"Wendy trained under that idiot, and she picked up some of his destructive behaviors. She'll find a way to signal the barricade I know it…all of you need to take a breath! Now I know that I've always been the skeptical one and the one who doubts everything. But you all taught me to have faith in our family and friends! Everyone in this room is considered a powerhouse and the person you want by your side in battle. But you can't forget that the others can handle themselves, and they'll come for us! We have to have faith." Charla said firmly and the others looked around at each other, shoulders sagging.

"If Natsu is dead the rebellion won't last…" Erza said softly, hanging her head in defeat. Jellal nudged her with his nose, trying to comfort her.

!?

I laid on the bed that I knew was Natsu's. It had a few scattered clothes of his and a fish bone or two were on the ground. I had been drained of tears and snot, left with a pounding headache from dehydration and the punch I took from Sting. My body ached all over.

I was curled in a ball, staring blankly at the wall. I clung to Natsu's scarf, my nose against it and my thumb rubbing against the material ever so softly. It was drenched in his scent. I couldn't get the image of him bleeding out, out of my mind. Watching him suffocate on his own blood, coughing up the red liquid that stung my skin like venom when it hit her. It was my fault he was dead. It was all her fault. It was her fault that Sabertooth had been slaughtered, that Yukino died. It was her fault a war had started. It was my fault Natsu had died. Hell, if I hadn't been bothering the doctors and nurses then my mother would probably still be alive.

I had spent the past three months healing, most of the time I stayed in one room, only allowed out for an hour or so every few days because my body couldn't handle the differences between the Celestial kingdom and Earth land. I had been visited by Loke a lot, my other spirits stopping by occasionally. Loke and Plue had been almost constantly by my side. I had suffered from depression and ptsd from the torture, and I still wasn't completely better. The only thing that would lift my spirits is when Loke would flicker. That meant Natsu was trying to open his gate. We knew it was Natsu because Loke could feel who held his key. Natsu hadn't given up on me, throughout everything he still tried to contact my spirits. That was what got me through. I had spent the last three months thinking of him, dreaming of his smile and his laugh. When I wasn't tormented with nightmares of the horrors I went through I dreamed of Fairy Tail, I dreamed of belonging. Even as I walked among the stars I thought of them, of him.

The door opened and someone stepped in but I didn't look away from the spot on the wall I had chosen to stare at. The door closed and I flinched away, hugging the scarf to me tighter. I had found a knife, knowing that Natsu would never put himself in a place where he was unarmed. It was under the scarf, in my hand. I gripped it tightly, holding the scarf as well.

"Hey...how are you feeling?" Sting's voice rang in my ears and I felt dizzy, hearing the question echo over and over. I didn't respond, not able to push my brain hard enough to form words. The silence stretched on through the room as I tried to figure out which way was up and which was down, the room spinning slowly. I shifted my head slightly and the room stilled.

"I have something for you, I think you'll like it…" Sting trailed off and I refocused on the spot on the wall. I felt the bed dip as Sting added his weight to it, not touching me but close to where my feet were.

"You left it on the ship that day...I kept it safe for you...for when you came back to me." Sting said, pushing his hand closer to me. I didn't acknowledge him until his hand was close to touching me. I looked down at his hand, taking a moment to register the fact that he was holding Plue's key. I reached forward, my hand shaking. Sting gave me an encouraging nod and my fingers grasped the silver medal. I quickly withdrew, pulling it away from him so he didn't have a chance to pull it away. I quickly pulled it next to the knife that I still concealed under the scarf. Sting took in a deep breath.

"We're making great time, we'll be at our stop by tomorrow morning around 2 am. From there we'll be smuggled onto the last remaining bullet train that your father owns." He told me and I narrowed my eyes at the wall. I wanted to kill him.

Something inside of me snapped, my mind pushing the grief way for now. I was a survivor. I would play Sting, and I would play him hard. I wanted him to hurt more than he ever had. I would do what I had to do. If I could get to the others...if I could free them then we could retake the ship. I sat up suddenly, startling Sting who gave me a weary look. I met his gaze slowly through my lashes, feeling my hair tumble over the front of my shoulder.

"Do you want me Sting?" I asked suddenly, shifting on the bed. Sting's brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What?" He asked and I let my gaze become sultry. I moved forward, slowly. Natsu's scarf dragging against the bed as I swayed toward Sting, shuffling forward on my knees.

"You want me, to marry me and become king?" I asked him and he sucked in a deep breath, holding my gaze.

"Yes, that's what I want. I want you Lucifer...no, you're Lucille to me. I want you Lucille." He said and I mentally recoiled from him, but my anger pushed me forward.

"Would you take me Sting?" I asked, dropping my voice into an almost teasing sing song voice, very slowly straddling him as he turned on the bed. I could tell he was confused, but that didn't stop his hands from grabbing my hips. I leaned forward slowly, brushing my lips against his cheek.

"Anything for you Lucille." He said and I could feel the excitement buzz through him and his voice. I brushed my lips against his ear, opening my eyes as my hands slid around him, Natsu's scarf still in one hand.

"I want you...to hurt. I want you to know that I _will_ marry you Sting...because I want you to hurt, knowing that every time you touch me, every time you call my name or walk into the room," he tried to pull away but I held him tightly, my voice growing darker as I continued, "I will think of him. I will call his name, crying out in bliss as I imagine Natsu...the mighty Salamander on top of me, taking me. Just like he did when I was on his ship." I hissed, raising the knife up. I was lying of course. I had never been with Natsu, not like that anyway. But Sting didn't know that. Before I could bring the knife down I was roughly shoved off of Sting and back into the bed. The knife fell from my hand and I looked up to see a furious dragon slayer. Fear was absent as I glared at him.

"No!" He yelled at me and I spit at him.

"He took me Sting. We danced through the night, we laughed. He pulled me into him and kissed me. _And I kissed back_. He asked me "what about Sting?" And I said nothing but pulled him back to me, _begging_ him to take me to his bed!" I love him, my voice rasping as I taunted him. Sting let out a roar, bright light flashing the room as he shifted into his dragon force.

"You're mine!" He yelled and I stood up, getting in his face.

" _I WILL NEVER BE YOURS_!" I screamed and he lashed out, punching me hard. I spun, hitting the bed as I fell. My vision was blurry for a few seconds, my ears ringing. My cheek ached where he hit it. I took a deep breath, looking up at him.

"You'll never be as powerful as Salamander. You'll never be as strong, or as handsome as him. You _will never_ live up to his reputation. You will die and no one will mourn you like they will for him. And once you enter the afterlife...he will be waiting at the gates. And he will send you straight to hell." I told him and Sting growled, lunging at me. I let out a scream, lifting my knees up. He let out a grunt, both of us scuffling. I scratched and pinched, kicking and hitting any part of him that I could.

"That's enough!" He yelled, grabbing both of my arms tightly. I tried to scramble away, grabbing the bedpost as he pulled. My body strained as he tugged on me, my hands straining. I tried to pull away from him but he was clearly stronger than me. I was yanked free and I barely grabbed Natsu's scarf, clinging to it and letting out a scream of anger and grief when Sting forced me into my feet, shoving me outside into the cold air.

"Let me show you who's side you're picking." Sting snarled and I gasped as he shoved me down the stairs. I stumbled, nearly falling but his bruising grip on me kept me up. "Guards! Open the door and pull out two of them!" Sting yelled as we got onto the deck. People scrambled to follow order, opening the door. I gritted my teeth in pain as Sting gripped me tighter, dragging me toward the edge of the ship.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Grays angry voice came out and I looked up, seeing a struggling Gray and Juvia being dragged out of the room, the others yelling out in defiance before the door was closed and locked again.

"Bring them to me!" Sting yelled and my breath caught.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him, suddenly fearful.

"Rot in hell." Gray growled at the guard before he was shoved to his knees, his hands being forced behind his back. Juvia let out a yelp, being forced into the same position. She looked up, defiance in her eyes but when our gazes met fear and concern ran through them.

Sting drew his sword, pulling me against his chest roughly and forcing me to look at them on their knees, bruises on their faces from where they had it up a fight. Gray was missing his shirt but he still had the necklace with the cross he always wore on. Sting pointed at them with his sword and my breathing hitched as he squeezed me hard.

"Look at them Lucille. They kneel before me. They are going to _die_ when we make port. I'm going to to torture them and kill them." He told me and both of them took in deep breathes. I closed my eyes and turned my head but a hard jostle from Sting made me open my eyes.

"LOOK AT THEM!" He yelled and I let out a soft, silent sob, my eyes filled with tears. Grays chest was heaving, adrenaline clearly coursing through him. I watched his dark blue Fairy Tail insignia, it showing proudly on his skin.

"I'm going to kill them...however...I may be able...to pull some strings. I'll let them live, I'll keep them from slavery...if you chose me. Stand with me Lucille and I will let them live." He said and I swallowed hard, watching Gray and Juvia watch me. I felt like I couldn't hear anything at all, the blood rushing in my ears drowned anything else out. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Bring the rest out." Sting suddenly snapped and I watched in horror as one by one they were each dragged out, thrashing and struggling and cursing. They were lined up, swords held to their throats.

"No! No Sting please!" I begged, holding his arm that was around my waist tightly. Sting let out a chuckle that vibrated through his chest and against my back.

"Do you stand with me?" He asked again, his voice smug. My mouth hung open as I stared at all of them, watching them stare right back at me. I was still covered in Natsu's dried blood, my hair wild and messy and looking like it belonged to someone who lived in a box. I was clinging to Natsu's scarf as if it was the only thing keeping me alive. _Could I do that…? Would I suffer for the rest of my life with Sting, just so that they can live? They've gone three years now without me...do they care? Why do I have to save them?_

"Don't. Never stand with him Lucifer." Jellal suddenly said. My eyes snapped to him, tears pricking my eyes as the sword in front of his neck pushed against the skin. He sucked in a shallow breath, glancing down at it before meeting my eyes with a hard, confident and determined gaze.

"Let me die knowing you'll never stand with him." Jellal spat and before I could control myself I started sobbing, shame and humility rushing over me, fear and anger. I went limp in Sting's grasp and a second later there was a loud growl.

"Alright fine!" Sting snarled and I flinched, attempting to catch myself when he threw me onto the deck. My body ached in agony, my heart feeling like it had been carved out. "I gave you a chance!" Sting yelled and I looked up at him, fear and regret running through me. I felt nothing but agonizing fear. I felt like my blood had frozen in my very veins.

"You won't stand with me? Then they'll never stand again." Sting spat at me, swinging his sword at Jellal. His eyes widened and before I realized what I was doing my lips moved and so did my body.

"WAIT!" My voice was frantic as I stood ms Stings blade stopped right next to Jellals neck. The tears hadn't stopped rolling down my eyes, my body shaking. Goosebumps covered my skin, not an effect from the cold weather. I could feel all eyes on me and I looked at Jellal. He had known me since I was little. They had all come to save me. They were Natsu's family. And Juvia and Jellal were mine. "Wait…" I whispered, slowly looking at Sting. He was still in his dragon force, his eyes holding pent up rage. I looked back at Jellal and he shook his head, his eyes widening in disbelief. I looked at Sting again, my heart breaking further as I slowly shuffled towards him slowly.

It took me what felt like centuries to cross the few steps between us, a little piece of me falling with each movement. I felt dead. I slowly put my hand on his, looking at him. I very gently moved his sword away from Jellal and I heard Erza let out an audible sigh of relief. "Wait…" my voice cracked as I said it one more time. I met Stings gaze, clutching Natsu's scarf to me tightly I brought my hand up to his cheek, ready to flinch away at any moment. I took a deep, ragged breath.

"Natsu…no. Salamander...Salamander is dead. I'll stand with you...future king of Fiore." I said loudly, my voice wavering in pain. I closed my eyes, my tears not allowing me to see anyway. I leaned up, feeling his lips against mine. I felt like with every movement of our kiss he took a hammer to my soul, shattering, breaking, and finally, burning everything left of me. But maybe that's how I was meant to go, up in a blaze of flames. I would burn to nothing but ash, embers of me floating up into the night sky where I would either walk among my spirits or rejoin the dragon who had been assigned to protect me, the one that fate had declared the love of my life and I his. Up in flames I would go, to be with him.

Sting pulled away from me, letting out a gasp of relief and amazement while I just bowed my head.

"Congratulations. You saved your friends...but you weren't fast enough to save all of them." He said and my head snapped up, looking at him in terror and surprise as he lunged forward. I felt a scream rip through me, the people on their knees echoing with their own as Stings sword went into Juvias stomach. She stared at it blankly for a minute, all of us watching in horror as blood seeped out around her wound.

"With magic restraining bonds...she can't turn to water, which is a pitty." Sting chuckled, twisting the sword. Juvia slowly looked up, looking at Gray and then me. Sting pulled the sword from her and she hiccuped, blood dribbling from her mouth. I stared at her, my body turning to stone as she gave me a strained smile.

"Juvia...fought for Fairy Tail." She whispered before she was yanked off the ground by Sting, dragged to the side of the ship and thrown over the side. Seconds later a splash followed and I looked at it the others. _This is my fault…_ I thought. I looked at Sting as he approached me and the world around me spun as my brain and body shut itself down, my body falling.

 _Into the fire I'll go…_

* * *

 ** _ _Hey Guys! SO I started this chapter off answering a question that a lot of you asked me. Earlier on in the story it said that if a slayers mate REJECTS the slayer then more often than not the slayer will descend into madness and eventually die. HOWEVER we know that Yukino was Sting's mate and she accepted him, and then she died. Sting, against all of your wishes, is alive still. It never said that the mate of the slayer would die automatically. I mean ofc there's those times where an old couple pass away together but that's not what happened here, so i hopped that that cleared it up!__**

 ** _ _Questions!__**

 ** _ _What the FUCK just happened here?__**

 ** _What happened/will happen to Wendy?_**

 ** _What will Lucifer do? Is she down for the count?_**

 ** _Will the others find strength to keep fighting?_**

 ** _How will Juvia's death affect everyone?_**

 ** _Is Sting going to force himself on Lucifer?_**

 ** _Answer all in the comments below! Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and any other predictions! I love seeing you guys comment because it makes me remember that there are still people who enjoy the work I put out and that means a lot to me._**

 ** _Have any questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to pm me or drop a comment._**

 ** _Shout out to_** _BakaFangirl_ _ **bc they've been with this story from the**_ ** _beginning! (I also think we follow each other on tumblr by coincidence?)_**

 ** _And shout out to_** _Vk201_ _ **because my story kiled their soul and with my plans for this story...I'm going after their heart next :)**_


	37. Chapter 37

Wendy sniffed, rubbing her nose with her sleeve and shivering as the wind hit her. She placed the last stone over the tomb she had made for Natsu, her hands shook as she pulled away.

She had hid the second Sting had pulled the ropes out and he had forgotten about her. She wasn't sure how, but she assumed he got caught up with everything going on. She had stayed silent, crippled into paralysis as Lucifer fought over Natsu's dead body. She had done nothing but let tears roll down her eyes as her mentor, the man who she saw as her big brother was struck down. She had watched s her family of mighty, powerful warriors was bound and rendered vulnerable. She had watched Lucifer get beaten and tormented. _She had watched, and done nothing as they were carried away._ Who knew if they were still alive? She should have fought, she should have jumped into her dragon force and at least freed Juvia. Juvia would have been able to wipe out the ship with the Kings men and while that happened she could have freed the others to fight. If she had gotten there in time...she would have been able to heal Natsu…

But like a coward she only hid herself, doing nothing but give Lucifer some assist. She wouldn't even give her the full power, not wanting to expose _herself_.

"I'm so sorry Natsu…" She whispered, her voice shaking, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm such a wimp...a coward. You'd be so ashamed of me...I was so scared I couldn't even help my family…" She gasped out, the tears falling now. "I spent the past three years training and becoming stronger so that I could protect my friends from the war and protect them from harm. I got stronger so I could protect _you!_ So that I would be able to heal our soldiers and let them live to return to their families and friends. I got stronger so that I could make sure _my_ family would be able to return to me...and when you needed me most I failed you!" She wailed, agony retaking her body. Her legs shook and she crumbled onto the ground. She dug her hands into the ground as she sobbed, not being able to look ot the inadequate pile of rocks she had put on Natsu's body.

"I'm so weak...I couldn't even protect my friends when they needed me…I didn't deserve to be your apprentice I didn't deserve for you to save me when I was younger...I'm a disgrace to your name and to Fairy Tail!" She yelled, her small body shaking violently as she bawled. "I'll never forgive myself for letting this happen Natsu!" She promised, slowly standing up. She swayed on her feet, nearly toppling back into her spot on the sand. Determination moved through her, wrestling with the agony. "But I _will_ save your mate...I will save Lucifer! If that means I'm captured doing it...then so be it."

~?~?~?~?~?~?~

 _There's nothing but fire. I can see nothing but flames...It's everywhere. I looked around, looking for something but what it was I wasn't sure. I felt like I was trapped in a silent box, I could hear nothing._

" _Hello?" I called out, but not a sound escaped. I couldn't even hear my own voice. I took a step forward but the hauntingly familiar feeling of a dress hit my leg. I looked down, seeing a white dress that went to the floor. I looked at my hands and saw a huge diamond ring., it was pretty, but it wasn't one that I would have chosen. The second thing I seemed to realize about my hands was that they were on fire. Nothing in my mind seemed to connect that though. There was no sudden panic. Why would I panic? I didn't feel any pain...or maybe I couldn't feel anything at all. I took a few more steps forward, wanting to be in flames. They were of him, the same beautiful entrancing light that pulled you in and offered safety from the dark and the creatures that dwelled there. They were destructive, burning things away. They called to me. Maybe...if I wandered into the middle of them..they would burn me, singe my skin and burn me into nothing but ash. I wanted to be devoured by them, so that I would have a piece of him. Let me burn and crumble to nothing but ash so I could raise again and dance amongst the stars once more, this time I'd have his hand in mine._

 _I felt a presence near me and I turned, not reacting as I saw people rush by in a blur, looks of terror on their face as they rushed away, some had their suits and dresses caught fire, their mouths all open to let out screams that sounded muffled._ _ **What are they running from? Does this fire hurt them? How can they not want to kiss the flames?**_ _I turned fully, the dress lagging a bit as I looked to see what had caused the panic. I sucked in a deep breath._

 _Suddenly I was somewhere else, in the same room, but now it was as if I was watching from a vantage point. There was a monster, covered in fire and blood. A chill went up my spine as I saw a blonde, no, that was me. I watched myself walk up to the monster, covered in flames that only got higher and higher. No fear. I saw myself reach up and-_

"Lucy! Wake up, we're at the port. We'll be on the train in about a hour. Get yourself dressed and I'll come and get you when we're leaving." Sting said and I blinked at him, my dream fading away. I watched him get up and put his clothes on and pull on his shoes before leaving the room. Flash backs slammed into me and my lungs turned to lead.

Juvia was dead, thrown overboard. Natsu was dead...sword through the stomach. The others were alive...but Gray had had his shoulder dislocated. And me? I was dead. As far as I was concerned. I felt nothing but the cold now, my entire body ached as it got use to this world again. I looked down at myself, seeing my bare body. _Sting._

He had forced himself into my mouth, pulling out some of my hair as he took what he wanted. He hadn't taken all of me yet, no. He had told me his plan for the first night of our " _honey moon"._ We wouldn't get that far though. I had a plan myself, and I knew that I wouldn't be leaving the altar with him.

* * *

 ** _Yooo guys what's up? I know I've been gone but I have good reasons I swear! I'm still readjusting to the new schedule and I also got a fish :D That and I've also been working on mending a very important relationship so i've been super busy! Thank you so much to everyone who left me comments or read my other stories/one shots while waiting for this story! I know this chapter is short but I needed a quick filler before I get to the big stuff._**

 ** _THAT BEING SAID! THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER! THERE WILL NOT BE MANY CHAPTERS AFTER THIS! AT THE MOST IT WILL GO UP TO 45 CHAPTERS AT THE VERY MOST! _**

**_After this story is finished I will start focusing mainly on Rivals until it's finished, then I will put up a limited time poll for my readers to decide which one of the eligible one shots you guys want to see turn into a full length story! Also you can expect me to be branching out soon to a few other shows (it will start with one shots at first, mainly blue exorcist and Attack on Titan) so keep an eye out for those!_**

 **Shout out to-**

 **Moon Stone Tiger Lily: for commenting on almost every chapter while reading it! You made me smile a bunch!**

 **CRYINgMESS: For commenting three times on the same chapter! xD I wanna say sorry for making you cry...but I'm a writer at heart whICH MEANS I HAVE NO HEART MUHAHAHAHA**

 **RainWomanJuvia: For saying you'd rather have everyone die at this point xD**

 **Hollyninetales: for being so sweet in your comment!**

 **to he rest of you who left comments thank you ver** **y much! I'm sorry I can't address you all in here but I do appreciate every single one of your comments! However I feel like something needs to be addressed. I am totally open o you all pming me, that's why it's open. I love to talk to you guys and answer questions or take requests or just get to know you a little. However, if you message me telling me that you won't continue to read my story if it doesn't end the way that _YOU_ want it too, or if you ask me to reveal the ending and tell me that you only read fics when they end in a certain way then you will 9 times out of 10 not get a very friendly answer. I work very hard on my stories, and I find it extremely disrespectful when someone says "I wouldn't have read this if i had known-" Don't get me wrong I am open to constructive criticism because I know I am not the best, and I am human so i do make mistakes with spelling or some times I space out and a few things get jumbled (which I usually find and fix as fast as possible) but leaving a comment or telling me "I really like this BUT-" or "this is good BUT-" and then you complain about things having a twist or not the happy ending you expected is really disrespectful. I wrote this story because this is the type of story I wanted to read on here but could not find. I was tired of reading stories where they had fallen head over heels in love with each other by the third chapter and suddenly everything was good and perfect and yay happy fun time! Those stories are fun to read everyonce in a while, but not all the time. And if THAT is the only type of story you are willing to read, then be my guest. This site is full of them. **

**And if you DO get upset with how I respond to you, or just in general, the answer is NOT to go on my other one shots and call me a shitty writer and say (and I quote) "I smell cunt juice bc this is a shitty story you over egotistical writer cunt!" If you are wondering, yes I did get that, and yes I did remove it because I didn't want it to offend anyone else who read the comments. But if you ABSOLUTELY must insult me...please come at me with something that I can't dismiss with simply saying "I'm a due tho so.." Just know, if you feel like you MUST come for me, then do it. But don't be a little bitch about it and do it on guest.**


	38. Chapter 38

_It's so...hot. Is that fire? Shit...it hurts so bad...why does it hurt? There's something in my eyes...is that...blood?_ I let out a scream of agony, hearing my bones crack.

" _It's time…"_

 **!?~?-**

Sting stared at me, his hand on his temple as he leaned against the window covered by a curtain. He sat across from me, clearly trying to keep down the contents of his stomach as the train jostled around. He had had pills like Natsu had, but when we were leaving the ship I had "tripped" and he had stumbled to catch me, landing the pills in the harbor.

"Are you excited to see the palace again?" Lector asked quietly, not aiming the question at either one of us. I looked up slowly from my lap where my hands were wrapped in Natsu's scarf, giving him a dead look. He shuffled a bit, looking away before hopping over to my bench.

"You can pet my fur if you want too...it use to cheer you up all the time, remember?" He asked and I watched him lean his head towards me with a hopeful look. I blinked, slowly reaching up. Sting and Lector both shifted at my movement but I hesitated when the scarfs warmth left my hand, it hovering over Lectors head as my eyes clouded over. My thoughts tangled and mixed, letting me remember back to the beginning of this entire deal.

 _ **"Are you sad now?" He asked, matching my quiet tone. I nodded and he looked around.**_

 _ **"Well...if I let you pet me would that make you feel better?" He asked and I looked at him, my plan to get him to relax was working.**_

 _ **"I can't though, my hands are all tied up." I said and he pulled out a tiny knife.**_

 _ **"I can cut you free...but you have to promise not run." He said seriously. Damn it. I sighed heavily. Could I break it? No that would go against what I stood for. Why'd the stupid cat have to say promise? If I could just be free of the ropes though...then that would be better than now.**_

 _ **"I promise..." He gave me a wary look and I rolled my eyes. "I'm a celestial wizard, we always keep our promises." I said and that seemed enough for him.**_

I pulled my hand away, putting it back into my lap in the folds of the scaly scarf and turning away. I heard a sigh come from both of them.

"You know it won't be that bad Lucy. Your father will have us married, I'll be the _King_ and you'll be the Queen. We'll be able to do what we want." Sting said, swallowing a burp. It was clear that his last dose of medicine was wearing off slowly. I looked up at him blankly, letting out an amused huff. How stupid was he?

"We won't get married...you'll hand me over and the next second your neck will be in a noose...you know that right? My father despises mages...and pirates. I'll be married off to whoever offers the most money or the best alliance." I said, my voice deep and scratchy sounding. Maybe it was because of the abuse my throat had taken the night before, maybe it was because of the screams I had let out when he had killed Juvia. Who knew? Sting shook his head.

"You don't get it do you? I _do_ offer the best alliance. During my three years of exile and hiding...I've been studying. I found a girl you see, someone who helped me develop the magic binding ropes. I killed her of course, because I couldn't risk having the plans leaked. But in trade for your hand, and the crown I'll sell the plans of the magic binding ropes and they'll be mass produced, which means the rebellion will fall quickly, just as the new king rises. I'll restore guilds of course, but things will change." He said and I felt sick.

"I want to talk to the prisoners." I said, my voice barely a whisper. Sting frowned.

"Why? There's not a way for them to stop me, or for them to warn anyone else." He said firmly and I looked up, finally meeting his gaze, my grip on Natsu's scarf tightening a bit.

"Then why are you so worried about me talking to them? You know I'm...yours." I said, swallowing down the bile that rose in my throat at the words. Sting looked at me for a long moment before sighing.

"Fine, have a guard escort you, you have twenty minutes to be back here." He said, sweat forming on his forehead. He'd be sick and he'd lose track of time. I had at least forty minutes. I stood up, opening the door to the little room we had been put in. I was met with four heavily armored men, all clearly working under the King. No mage would ever walk around weighted down like that.

"One of you...is to escort me to the prisoners." I said, knowing Sting was still conscious to a degree. That, and also the fact Lector wasn't to be trusted. I was given a dirty look before one of them stepped forward. I hesitated for a half a second, wrapping the scarf around my neck before nodding. The soldier led me down the car, opening the door. Wind rushed by me, billowing my already messy hair behind me. I glanced to the side, seeing the tracks below the train rush by, the trees and scenery becoming a blur at the speed we moved.

 _If I jumped straight down I'd die…_

"Watch your step Princess. It would be a shame if you got sucked beneath the tracks." The guard said and I looked up at him, my face emotionless.

"I suppose it would be." I said in a monotone voice. He leaned back a bit and I turned, stepping across and moving into the next car. We went through about six until finally we got to one that looked darker. The guard lead me to a door.

"The room is bound with the Magic sealing ropes. Do not untie them. If you do then they'll be killed." He said, his tone deepening as if he were trying to threaten me. I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Instead of saying anything else though he just turned his head, unlocking the door and swinging it open.

"Scream if you need anything." He said and stepped away. I took a deep breath, slowly stepping into the room. The door closed behind me and I heard a gasp.

"Lucifer!" It was hushed, but the surprise was still there. I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. Gray, Jellal, Erza, Charla, Levy and Happy were all there. Juvia was gone.

"Oh my god." I whispered, walking over to them quickly. They were all tied by their hands and their feet, in a group in the corner. I quickly crumbled to my knees in front of them, taking in their looks of surprise and shock.

"How'd you get away?" Jellal asked, disbelief in his eyes.

"He's losing his wits from motion sickness, I convinced him to let me talk to you all." I explained, watching them shuffle a bit. I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm...so sorry. I did this, he'd still be….Juvia would still be...if you hadn't tried too…" my breathing got deeper, tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at their beaten and bruised bodies, puffy eyes and runny noses.

"Lucifer, stop," it was Erza who spoke, her voice scratchy and shaky. "We all knew the risks...we don't blame you. We blame that coward Sting." She said and I looked at her.

"I don't know what to do…" I whispered and Happy leaned forward, tilting his head. I felt like the air left my lungs. I quickly pulled him to me.

"Lucifer, you have to try and escape." Jellal said and fear flashed in my eyes.

"He...he'll…" Flashbacks of his hands ripping at my hair, my throat bruising with every buck of his hips.

"That bastard did something to you didn't he?" Gray growled out and I hugged Happy to my chest tightly. He nuzzled into my neck, whether it was for me or to be near Natsu's scarf I didn't know.

"I have an idea...it may not work though." I said quietly, wanting to change the topic. There was silence for a moment before Charla spoke up.

"What is it?" I took in a deep breath and looked up again.

"The train is going to stop three miles away from the capitols walls-" I started but Levy quickly cut me off.

"That because the rebellion is completely surrounding the city. There's no way the train would be able to get in. In fact no one can get in _or_ out." Levy explained and I licked my lips.

"Sting says there's a secret passage, that's how he got in and out. But in order to get to it we have to leave the train and and take a caravan. I'm not sure of the exact details, he wouldn't say more. But I do know that I might be able to free you. I remember the place that Sting is talking about, we have to travel down a very narrow road with a really steep hill. It will be tightly packed. If I can get to you and find a way to shove you down the hill, there's no way anyone would be able to follow you without breaking their bones or taking hours to find a way down." I said and they all stared at me.

"Not to shoot you down or anything...but if they can't follow us down because they'd break their bones...then what keeps us from breaking _our_ bones?" Erza asked and I took in a deep breath.

"I can loosen Happy and Charla's bonds. It won't be noticeable if two of you hold them. If the guards say something about it then just say without their wings then they wouldn't be able keep up. I know that it would be two people for both of you two," I said, looking at Charla and Happy before continuing, "but I also know it's snowing in the capitol. If you two can slow the decent then you have at _least_ around fifty feet of snow to break the fall. Once you're on the ground, you two can untie the rest of the group and you can escape." I explained and Jellal frowned.

"What about you? Why can't we just drag you with us?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Because then Lector would fly down to save me." I explained and Erza leaned forward.

"We can't just leave you...how would we know you're safe?" She asked and I ran my hand over Happy's fur, desperate for comfort.

"I've got a plan for myself, don't worry about me, but I need to know if you're all in agreement with this plan." I said, leaving no room for further questions about me. The room was silent for a long moment before Levy nodded.

"Throw me off the side of the mountain." She said and I sucked in a deep breath.

"We're all in agreement then?" Erza asked and everyone nodded, except for Happy.

"I don't want to leave Lucifer…" He said quietly and I looked at him, leaning back a bit so I could meet his gaze. What was left of my heart shattered when I looked at him. I could feel his pain, his grief. He looked like part of his soul had left him, which was understandable. The man who had raised him, who had been his very best friend was gone, killed right in front of him. The people in this room were the closest thing I would have to Natsu...and I knew there was a high chance that after today I'd never see them again.

"Oh Happy...I wish we could go on so many adventures...there's so many things I want to tell you…" I looked up, addressing everyone, "to tell everyone. I know..that for some of you I only knew you for a few months...and for you it's been years since you've seen me. But I cherished every memory I had of you all...I...you're my closest friends...I care about you all. But the longer you are here and I'm with Sting...the more of you I'll lose." I said quietly. "If it weren't for me...they'd-" my throat closed and I took a deep breath.

"Don't say it Lucifer." Gray growled out and I shook my head.

"Natsu is dead because he came to get me. Juvia is dead because I put up a fight and you tried to defend me. I won't have any more of your blood on my hands…" I said, grabbing the ropes on Happy. My body tensed as I came into contact with them, as if part of my abilities had just been locked up. I yanked a bit, loosening the knot to where if Happy struggled hard the ropes would fall. He sniffled as I put him down, reaching towards Charla. SHe turned, letting me loosen the knots.

"This is a load of bullshit." Gray suddenly snapped at me and I froze, looking at him in shock. I opened my mouth to say something but he leaned forward, cutting me off. "You're not cut out to be a member of Fairy Tail. You're lying down and giving up. They _knew_ the risk, and they came, we _all_ came anyway. Because we had hope that we could pull it off, even against all the odds. That's the Fairy Tail way. How _dare_ you disgrace their sacrifice by trying to play martyr. Natsu and Juvia lived and died being proud members of Fairy Tail, taking the chance, trying even when there was no chance. They were so strong, and loving and caring. They rarely ever shut up about you when they were together. _They loved you so much_ , they died for _you_ and you have the audacity to spit in their memory by feeling guilty? Don't you ever say you wanted to be affiliated with Fairy Tail. _Ever._ What's your plan? You're going to kill yourself?" He snapped and I felt like the air around me refused to enter my lungs, tears getting ready to spill.

"How did you…" I started, but he spat at me. It landed an inch away from my knee.

"Gray! Don't-" Erza started, the rest of their faces looking horrified.

"No! You're gonna kill yourself and invalidate what they died for. Does it even bother you? They gave their life for _you_ , and you're going to throw away their gift...you're disgusting. Since you've been gone I'll fill you in. We're at war, we've all lost our friends and our family but we keep fighting for them, so that their death isn't just a plus one on the list of casualties. You said you wanted to be in Fairy Tail, but I guess old habits die hard because you're acting a hell of a lot like a Sabertooth member." Gray growled and I stood up, swaying as black dots coated my vision.

"Rot in your grave." I breathed out, turning and banging on the door. It swung open quickly, the guard tilting his head as I stepped out.

"Take me to a sleeping car, I want to rest." I snapped at him and he stood a bit straighter, surprised by my tone. _This isn't what I wanted._

* * *

 ** _Yooooo lots of stuff to think about in this chapter! I feel like this is a slow moving chapter and I apologize because the last one was as well but both were very important! Next chapter things are gonna speed up more so be prepared! Until then, I feel like I should tell you...I'm hinting at answers to some of your questions ;) Which questions? Weeeeelllll you have to figure out that on your own :P_**

 _ **Responses?**_

 _ **Sara1.8- Hey! I saw your review on the previous chapter and then the one on the last one I posted (not this one) and I wanted to know, your comment did not offed me! I do k ow that many authors prefer it but I feel like tagging it like that before someone even reads it just kind of ruins it a bit. WHen you buy a book from the store, it doesn't tell you straight up if one of the characters will die. You have to read and find out and that's part of the thrill of a story :P However if a bunch of people feel really strongly about it then I will put a dark theme warning on the first chapter. **_

_**hana rika- ahhh I can't say much but thank you, and that you prooooobably don't wanna miss these next few chapters. I appreciate that while you don't like the way some things are going you can still give credit while credit is due. As far as Sting is characterized, I haven't gotten to the part in the show or the maga where he is yet, and I know that he isn't actually like this. I know that he has a sadistic side but I know he's not terrible. However I needed a bad guy for this story and I don't like bringing in OC's for fanfictions unless absolutely necessary. Also I hope you feel better and have healthy coping methods!**_

 _ **- Welcome back to the story! Sorry you had top reread everything, but I had to edit and make changes so that the story was more interesting (for me anyway) and so that it would flow easily. I felt like how it was before was really choppy with way to many errors and plot holes and not enough detail, so hopefully I fixed that at least a little bit!**_

 _I'm sorry i can't reply to everyone! But I really did enjoy reading everyone's comments! You guys made me smile, and all of you are so sweet! Now I know that everyone is kind of screaming and crying (shout out to soul-of-glass who's comment was pure screaming) but trust me, you guys don't wanna leave just yet. Big hints in this chapter and I guess you could say things are going to...heat up soon._

 _Anyway until then! **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel free to review in the box below and or drop me a pm as it is open! Aslo you should go ahead and follow and like the story so you can see when I update it, and you should go ahead and follow my account so you can see when I post other things as well!**_

 _ **Ps. I'll be participating in the FT Fanfics valentine event on tumblr, and I'll most likely post what I write for that on here so keep you're eyes out! Since this story is getting closer and closer to the end, you all should start reading my one shots so that you can start thinking about which ones you'd want to see turn into a full length story!**_


	39. Chapter 39

"Lucy are you sure you're not cold?" Sting asked and I looked over at him. It was snowing lightly, about two feet of snow on the narrow path, wide enough to let three people walk side by side but only if they huddled as they walked. I was wearing a long waist coat. It was black, over black pants and one of my old corsets that was a deep grey. The 'x' shaped scar on my chest was peeking out from where I had Natsu's scarf wrapped around my neck.

"Of course I'm cold, no amount of clothes is gonna change that." I snapped, at him and he frowned at my tone. We had been walking for about an hour, and we still had three more before we got to the secret entrance. I glanced behind us, a few soldiers between the three of us and the "prisoners" who had been tied together by a rope, excluding the exceeds who were being carried by Levy and Gray. It wasn't a magic binding rope, apparently there was a limited amount of it, and only Sting knew how to make it.

"Well come here, walk right next to me and I might be able to warm you up." Sting said and I gave him a look. I didn't know exactly what was going on with my emotions. One second I wanted to curl up and bawl about what had happened and what _was_ happening, and the next second I was ready to take on an army, but right after that I wanted to crawl into a cave and not come out for a hundred years. I didn't know what to think anymore. Captain Lucille of Sabertooth would take Stings hand, laughing at the misfortune of the Fairy tail members, she would come up with a plan and convince Sting to leave once more. She'd kill anyone if they got in _her_ way. Captain _Lucifer_ of Sabertooth...would rebuke anything other than the Fairy Tail name, she'd kill anyone who hurt her friends, and she'd seek vengeance for those who had tortured her...or turned their face when she screamed in agony. Princess Lucy...Princess Lucy however would put on a charming, elegant smile. She'd mind her manners and bite her tongue, playing the game of thrones and she would try to find a solution on her own time. But the question was...which one was I? I had no idea the answer to that, and it felt like the three of them- the three of me's? Of I's? The three different personalities were fighting viciously inside of me for control, ending with the result of my moods swinging back and forth and my emotional tolerance completely drained. I needed to sleep for five hundred years...but before that I had to save Natsu's family.

"I want to walk closer to the prisoners. I feel like they're going to try something…" I said suddenly, shooting a suspicious look at the downcast, beaten group of people.

"Lucy, they can't do anything. The path is narrow, and guards are all around us." He tried to reassure me, taking a few steps toward me. The entire group had stopped moving thanks to the halt of Sting and I. I could feel eyes on me and I swallowed the bile in my throat as I pulled Sting close to me.

"You don't know them like I do. They had me for three months remember? Trust me...they _want_ you to think they're helpless. And when I talked to them on the train...I could tell they had a plan. We need to bright there…" I told him, giving him doe eyes and leaning a bit closer. He gave me a skeptical look. Momentary panic set into me when I thought he didn't believe me. I quickly pushed up against him a bit more, bringing my face closer to his. "Besides, the closer we are, the easier it will be for you to punish them when they act up." I said and he smirked a bit.

"That's true. WHy the sudden change of heart?" He asked, his eyes still narrowed. I smirked a little, mimicking his.

"They told me to run away with them and join the resistance. They told me that they'd kill my father and you. I realized then, that we didn't have the same interests. Fairy Tail members are _liars_...and I'll never see them more than the people who are responsible for Yukino." I whispered and he held me a bit tighter. He was silent for a long moment, it felt like years of him staring deeply into my eyes before he finally nodded.

"Alright, you six! Three of you move in front of Lucy and I, the other three move behind the prisoners and be alert!" Sting ordered before pulling away. The cold slapped the front of my body and I welcomed it oddly enough, it was better compared to the warmth of Sting pressed against me. After a minute of careful shifting the entire group started walking again, walking on the mostly cleared path, the people in the front shoveling snow off the side of the cliff.

"Erza shh!" Levy hissed quietly, just loud enough for Sting and I to hear.

"I'm just saying! I told you she was nothing but a primpy princess!" Erza seethed and I tensed my shoulders. I glanced at Sting, watching his jaw tighten.

"Erza you're going to get us killed! Keep the truth to yourself for now." Gray whisper yelled.

"All of you quiet! We'll talk about how weak the bitch is later." Jellal spat a little too loudly. I got the jist of what they were doing but that one stung a little. I spun around suddenly, getting in Jellal's face.

"What was that?" I snapped viciously and he held himself a bit taller.

"Nothing, your _highness_." He sneered and Sting stepped forward a little bit I waved him off.

"You think I'm weak?" I practically snarled at him, rage fueling me. I knew he didn't mean it, but the very thought of it enacted rage, which I would need to pull this off.

Erza moved forward a bit, forcing Gray and Levy who were at the back of the rope to step forward as well.

"He _knows_ so. You're weak, you're nothing. The only thing you've ever done is _wait_ for someone to rescue you, like the little princess you are." She taunted and I balled my hands into fists.

"You wanna see how weak I am?" I yelled and she scoffed. I shot forward, shoving her. She stumbled a bit toward the edge but the others stood firmly, not letting her fall off. I was praying that they were just trying to make this look realistic.

"Ooooooh, so powerful. You were never worthy to be a captain, and you were never worthy enough to lie with _our_ captain. Now he's dead...because he wanted to save some pampered palace _brat_." She snarled and I let out a yell, shooting forward. My fists connected hard with her jaw, my body colliding with hers. Levy let out a shriek as she slipped on a patch of ice, Erza letting out a yelp as she stumbled further.

"Grab them!" Sting yelled but it was too late. Erza tumbled off, Levy slid, holding Happy tightly.

"Erza!" Jellal yelled, moving to help them both but slipping himself.

"No!" Gray yelled, tightening his grip on Charla and turning, trying to grab at me to keep him up as Jellal slid off screaming. I let out a surprised scream as Gray grabbed at me, the weight of the other three and Happy dragging us both off the side rapidly. Fear ran through me as my feet left the ground, the seven of us started to fall. _This wasn't part of the plan!_ I let out a scream of terror, it lost with the shouts of the others as they fell. Mine however, was cut short when a pained grunt left my lips as Lector grabbed me, stopping my descent roughly and jarring my body.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a bit breathless. Whether it was from the excitement or the panic I didn't know.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." I said, watching the others fall into the mist, their cries getting further and further. _Did I loosen the ropes enough? Will they make it? What if they don't make it to the rebellion?_

"Lucy, thank God." Sting said and I blinked, realizing Lector had brought us back up. My feet hit the ground and I let out a deep breath, the air billowing in a soft cloud. I put a scowl on my face. "Are you hurt?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Unlike them…" I said bitterly. He put his hands on my arms, checking me as if he didn't believe that I was unharmed. After he was satisfied he gave me a worried look that lasted a second, before he turned to Lector.

"Go retrieve them." Sting said and I jumped forward.

" _NO!_ " I yelled and they looked at me in shock, and suspicion. I took a deep breath. "The fall would have killed them, and if the fall didn't kill them then the elements will finish them off. Bones would have been shattered. They won't be able to move if they're alive. I say let them rot." I said darkly and Sting let out a slight chuckle, pleasantly surprised with my reasoning.

"Looks like I've gotten you back, Lucille." He said, using the name I had used on Sabertooth. I suppressed a shudder, instead letting out a smile.

"It's good to be back." I told him. _If they lived...they should have hit the ground by now. Please let them be alive and uninjured._ I thought as Sting signalled for the group to keep moving. I glanced at the edge of the cliff, biting my lip. _Good luck Fairy Tail_.

!?_~

Gray jerked up, spitting out snow from his mouth. He looked around, seeing the half buried bodies of his friends.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, keeping his voice down. He didn't want to risk the chance of his voice echoing off the stone walls.

"I'm okay," Levy whisper shouted and she was echoed by Erza and Jellal. Happy flew towards Gray, having untied Erza.

"Can you get out?" Happy asked and Gray struggled a bit, wriggling so he was on top of the snow. Happy made quick work of the ropes and Gray let out a laugh as they came off, feeling his magic run rampant through his body. He flexed his fist, feeling the power he had been stripped of. Erza waved her arms a bit, stretching her muscles.

"Gray, make a path." She ordered and Gray grinned.

"With pleasure." He said, kneeling down and slamming his hand onto the snow. The amazing rush of magic surged through his body and ice shot from his hand. A long path of ice formed over the snow, stretching out of eyesight. He stood up, accepting the two blades made from iron, the word "skate" forming the bottom of the skate.

"Use part of the rope that tied us together and form the skates. It's faster than walking." She ordered out. Gray didn't say anything. He could have made his own skates, but he knew that Levy probably wanted to flex her magic as well. After all, she was nearly an S class mage like he and Erza...and Natsu.

"My estimate is that we're ten miles from the camp. We're going to have to move quickly and silently if we want to reach the camp before nightfall without causing an avalanche, I'm amazed we didn't cause one on the way down here. We have to let them know...that have to know That Lucifer Heart is alive, they need to be aware of the magic ropes...and that Natsu is dead." She said slowly and the hearts of everyone in the group stung at her words.

"I want to tail Lucifer and the group." Happy said suddenly and everyone paused.

"Happy...I don't think that's a good idea." Levy said softly.

"We don't want them to capture you again, it's better if we just get to the camp as fast as possible." Jellal agreed and Happy looked like he was about to break down crying. He looked at Erza.

"I know how to avoid Sting and Lectors detection. If I follow them then I can find out where the secret passage is, and that's something vital for the rebellion." He said firmly and Gray stepped forward, having put his skates on.

"I agree. If anyone knows how to avoid a dragon slayer and exceeded, it would be Happy." Gray said and Erza took a deep breath.

"Alright. But You will report to back to the General's tent no later than noon tomorrow. Am I understood?" Erza said and Happy nodded, saluting her before nodding to everyone, saying a quick goodbye before taking off. Erza took in a deep breath.

"Let's go." She said and just like that the group was skating down the path of ice Gray had created, all moving quickly and silently, focusing on getting back to their family as soon as possible.

They stopped twice, only for ten minutes each, eating snow and shivering as it melted in their mouths. It didn't provide much water but it was better than nothing. It took them seven hours before they could get past the section still in control of the King's forces. When they finally came into view of the camp that waved the rebellions symbol; the magic council symbol but with a dragon's head sticking from behind it, a sword sticking from the other side; they felt relief. However, that relief was easily overshadowed with pain. Pain from being beaten, underfed, seven hours of nonstop travel, and the pain that was left from the loss of two of their family members. Even greater than that, was the fact that they would have to inflict that pain onto their family and friends. The four of them walked into the camp, faces pale and eyes unwavering as they walked. People called greetings and shouts of surprise to see them, watching as some of the most powerful people in the rebellion walked through, their group obviously smaller than before.

No one said anything, walking through the camp to where Gildarts's tent was, a general flag on top of it. Voices could be heard inside and Erza paused in front of the flaps, looking at the others. Jellal put his hand on her shoulder for comfort and she sucked in a deep breath.

"You all don't have to come in." She whispered and Gray shook his head.

"He was my brother...that idiot...that pink haired, ash brained pervert...was my brother. Gildarts and Gramps were like a father and uncle to all of us. We'll be there to...to tell them." Gray said slowly and Erza gave him a pained look. Jellal sucked in a deep breath.

"I'll give you guys some time...I'll go find someone to get us some food." jellal said, understanding that while he was close to them all, he didn't have the Fairy Tail mark on his skin, it had been offered but he hadn't accepted it. That wasn't his place, he was a diplomat and a fighter when needed. He didn't belong in a guild.

"Don't go too far." Levy whispered quietly, knowing there would be questions for all of them. Jellal nodded, kissing Erza's forehead before walking away. Erza took Gray's hand and he held his other hand out for Levy. She shook her head.

"Gajeel is supposed to be here...I need to find him...I can't tell Master...I…" She struggled to say and Gray and Erza both nodded, letting her walk away, Charla going with her. Gray and Erza shared a look, a rare display of fear and agony showing in their eyes. They had just lost their brother, best friend, and then Gray had lost his fiance, Erza losing another best friend as well.

"Together." Gray whispered and Erza nodded, both struggling to breathe as they moved forward slowly, walking into the tent. It was warm, almost suffocating them both. Their eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, their eyes seeing Makarov, Gildarts, Cana and Laxus sitting around the table all arguing. Erza tightened her grip on Gray's hand and he squeezed hers back. He felt like he was about to vomit. They both did. They knew that Natsu and Juvia were dead, but now they actually had to face it. They had to tell others about it, and somehow that would make it...more official. It felt like once it was out in the open with the others...that only then would it be true. For Erza, this thought was enough to make her sway on her feet, feeling light headed while Gray could hear his heartbeat, he could hear the blood rushing through his ears.

"Look, I don't care whose side the dame thing is on! It's _dangerous!_ I saw we get rid of the beast before it decides to wipe out one of _our_ troops." Laxus said firmly and Erza let out a loud breath, announcing her and Gray's presence. The people around the table fell quiet when they realized Erza and Gray there, concern instantly taking their faces.

"Erza, Gray!? I thought you went on a mission with that pyro brat! I didn't expect you back so soon." Makarov grumbled.

"It's good they're back though. Did you find Lucifer?" Cana asked keenly, sipping at her booze.

"Where is Natsu anyway? If he's back I need him to lead a group and take out a troop that's getting to close for comfort." Gildarts threw in, his comment mixing with Laxus's comment asking where Juvia was, because she had skipped training with him for the S class trial. The questions were all asked at once and before they knew it, Gray let out a strangled sob, his free hand flying to his mouth, his body shaking hard while Erza crumpled to the ground, tears spilling from her eyes as she let out a pained cry. Cana was at her side in an instant, Makarov and Gildarts up as well, not sure what to do.

"Hey! What's wrong? What happened?" Cana asked, her voice coming out soft but firm. Erza opened her mouth to speak but a wretched sound came from her instead. She gasped for breath, letting go of Gray's hand as she clung to Cana who cradled her. A war hero, being cradled by a drunk.

"We found Lucifer...she's alive." Erza croaked and Cana's eyebrows shot up, along with the others in the room.

"Well..! That's great child! Why are you crying over this?" Makarov asked but his tone was weary and grave. He knew what was about to happen. He was about to be told he had lost one of his children. Which one? He didn't know, but from the way two of the most emotionally closed off of his children sobbed in front of him he could feel his heartbreak for them, and for what he was about to hear.

"J-Juvia...and Na...Naa...Natsu...are dead." Gray sobbed and Cana froze in shock. Gildarts and Makarov mouths dropped slightly in absolute shock. Tears pricked in Gildarts eyes and now Laxus shot up.

"That sounds like _bullshit_." He snarled, walking around the table. "I've _tried_ to kill that pink haired brat...he _doesn't_ die...and Juvia? _I've_ been training her! She's not dead. She can't be." Laxus snarled and while somewhere in the back of her mind Erza knew this was his own way of taking in the information, something closer to the front however, snapped. She was off the ground, his shirt in her fists as she shoved him into the table. He stumbled in surprise, watching her with a pissed off glare.

"You think I don't _know_ what they're capable of? Do you think I'm still not expecting him to pop up last second? You _**asshole!**_ I watched my brother bleed out while I laid there HELPLESS. I watched the sword that killed him plunge into Juvia, I watched the light leave her eyes s she fell into the water. YOU ASSHOLE!" She hissed until her voice had risen to a scream, lashing out and punching at his chest. Cana and Gildarts both moved to pry her off of him as he flailed and the second they had gotten her off she crumpled once more into Cana's arms, the brunette now having a steady stream of her own tears.

"Mavis have mercy on my children." Makarov whispered, a single tear slipping from his eye.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! So this chapter is a bit longer than the last one and if I do say so myself I think it's kind of emotional. But it did pick up a bit...right? Anyway I feel like there are a lot of grammar and spelling errors here but I don't have the energy to read through it now, but if you see any feel free to point them out and tell me where bc that would be really helpful lol. Anyway with that being said I'm sorry for the long time without the update, things fell to shit again (i'm a mess I know) and I'm trying to work out shit with myself while also trying to juggle grades and getting over stuff that went to hell. Thanks for sticking with me though!_**

 ** _That being said! There's a huge lack of people commenting now..like...where'd you all go my buddies? My bros, my guys, my gals, my nb pals? I'm missing you guys :( I really like to know what you guys think (i crave validation pls) and I love hearing theories and or what arts of the chapter made you feel what. It gives me an input on how I did and what I can improve on next time. You don't have to leave a long and detailed one, just a quick five second one will do (long and detailed ones are fun tho)_**

 ** _Responses/answers!_**

 **FairyglitterXD-** _Because I'm a writer and all writers are terrible :p xD no, I just like being able to invoke a wide variety of emotions in my readers because I feel like that's a sign of a good story that's well written. *slides you a box of tissues* I hope you keep reading though! There should be a lot of excitement in the next chapter!_

 **celstialmagex777-** _Oh lord...should I call the cops or...?_

 **Grizzly98-** _Hello new reader! I'm glad you've joined this roller coaster with the rest of us! (I say the rest of us bc over half the time I have no idea what's gonna happen next until I actually start writing so this chapter was really painful to write xD) Unfortuntly I can not tell you what happens FOR SURE...but I can say...that...there will be a person with blonde hair in the next chapter ;). As far as when I update...ha...haaaa...*slips into the shadows*_

 ** _IMPORTANT! This story is coming to an end soon, and with that, I will focus on the other story of mine Rivals (it's smutty...like, pretty much just smut but with a story line). However once Rivals is finished (won't be long) then my next work will be UP TO YOU! MY READERS! I will turn one of my one shots into a full length story based on what everyone votes for. When AAc ends, I will open a poll of my one shots that are eligible for me to turn into a full length story. You will have from when I finish AAC, to when I finish Rivals to cast your vote! So if you haven't already then make sure to read the one shots/two shots/short stories of mine! Also make sure you follow my account so you're aware of when I publish something new, because I will be posting a few more one shots soon that will be put into the poll as well!_**

 ** _Until then! Leave a comment below about your thoughts on the chapter! Any theories or questions are welcome! If you have any comments, questions or concerns then feel free to leave a comment and or PM me, as my box is always open!_**

 ** _Wanna chat? Don't be nervous! I love talking to people about anything and everything!_**

 ** _Have a request? Rules are in my bio! Feel free to check them out, hell, your request just might end up being a full length story!_**


	40. Chapter 40

I looked at myself in the mirror, not really seeing my reflection. There was just a girl standing on a stool in a white wedding gown. The gown was beautiful in itself, a large skirt with a corset top, dazzling pearls and diamonds placed here and there to bring attention to the body's curve. The ends were lines with intricate blues, yellows and purples, the country's colors. The lace that wound its way around the dress was shimmered with gold dust. On the front intricate yellow swirls wound their way up, curling just shy from the heart top end. The girl in the mirror was beautiful, but I didn't know her. Her dress had no sleeves, nothing above her collar bones but pale skin, and just under them, on her exposed chest there was a deep pink 'X' shaped scar.

My hand went to it, my fingers grazing it. That was my scar. I had done that. I had taken a knife and ripped my flesh open, an open insult to the Sabertooth name. At the time, I had thought of it as my own Fairy Tail mark.

"Don't worry Princess Lucy, we will have your make up artist cover the scar for your wedding," a maid assured me and I snapped out of my haze, looking at the young girl. The power struggle in my head paused, Lucille taking charge. My hand acted before I gave it an order to, grabbing the girl who looked around 15 by the face with one hand, pulling her close and forcing her on her tip toes.

"No one will cover it. I wear this mark proudly, it is beautiful. It is my promise. How _dare_ you suggest it be covered," I snarled, rage running through my veins, my vision going hazy ever so slightly, my neck throbbing. The servant had a look of pure fear. I squeezed her face a bit more, narrowing my eyes, "I will bear all scars I've been given. They show that I'm capable of surviving hell. Tell me, would you try and challenge a woman who can survive cutting her own chest open?" I barked and she squirmed in my grasp. The many servants in the room had stilled with complete fear at my tone.

"N-no mam! I'm so sorry! I did not mean to offend you, I just...I just thought that maybe it brought back painful memories! Please Princess, forgive me!" The girl blubbered and my lips twitched. I released her and she fell to the ground, holding her face and looking up at me in fear. I looked at her a for a long time.

 _Pink hair and dazzling eyes. A white scarf billowing in the wind as heat rolled over the winter air and seemed to cause it to dance. An enraged cry as a man with bumps rising on his skin had a knife shoved into his arm, using the other to burn the body and throw him to the side._

 _Warm arms around me, holding me close and watching over me as I slept, body still frozen from the freezing waters._

" _You have nightmares about that day too?" Close touches, whispered memories._

I turned, looking at the maid over my shoulder. "Pain keeps you on edge. The day I'm completely safe is the day that I dance in flames while the stars descend and reign hell on those who move to hurt me. Take a lesson girl. Get hurt young, the more it happens the less it hurts and the easier it becomes to know what's real," I said and she looked at me in shock, her jaw open. I took a deep breath, looking back at the mirror. I looked at myself once more. I loved the dress. It was gorgeous without a doubt and it satisfied my hidden need for girly and beautiful things. However the man I'd walk to wasn't who I cared about. A flicker in the corner of the mirror made me nearly choke. But instead I kept a straight face, watching that part of the mirror closely. When I saw it again I took in a deep breath, Lucifer throwing elbows to jump in the driver's seat.

"Everyone leave me," I said loudly, causing everyone to still once more, looking uncertain. I turned, watching them. "I said _leave_ me for a moment. I wish to be alone right now," I snapped and after witnessing how I lashed out at the younger girl the servants moved at a brisk walk, almost run to get out of my room. The oldest maid, one that had been with me when I was child paused in the doorway, settling her eyes on me. Guilt ran through me, I shouldn't be cold to her. She had always been kind to me throughout the years, helping me get through my mother's death and the loss of my best friend.

"If you need anything Princess, I'll be in the hall," she said and pain welled in my chest.

"Thank you...Meredith," I said and she nodded, closing the doors to my room. I was still as a statue for a solid thirty seconds before I gathered the dress in my hands and _ran_ across the room, a blue ball of fur meeting me halfway, cannoning into my chest.

"Oh my God Happy...oh my God," I whispered, holding him tight as he hugged me as well. Tears welled in my eyes and I could hear his quiet sobs as well. "I was so scared that I wouldn't ever see you again, I didn't know if you had survived or not, it killed me to watch you all disappear," I told him. He pulled away slightly, looking at me.

"We all made it, I went after you guys to find out here the secret passage was and I got back to camp when they announced the deaths. Ideas and plans have been thrown around all week, everyone's trying to cope and move on with the war at the same time...people are falling apart and there's already talk of abandoning ship. The others can lead and are respected, but they're not the ones who lead the march from city to city and rallied everyone together. Then there's rumors of a monster on a rampage heading this way," Happy told me, his voice shaking with fear and heartbreak. I frowned.

"A monster…?" I asked and he nodded.

"We've only heard whispers from civilians, every time it shows up, any of our men stationed there go silent. We're not sure if they abandoned post after finding about Natsu's death or if they were wiped out. We can't even send aid because we need as many possible here for the attack on the city," Happy said and I took in a deep breath, my mind racing through the hazy plan I had been working on through the past few nights.

"We're running out of time Happy. I might be able to help from inside. My father and Sting won't let me anywhere near the war room or the plans, they still don't trust me. But after...after the wedding...there's a planned parade through the city. To show off the future King and Queen. I can open the main gate for you all and let you flood in. You could also flow in through the secret passage. Once you're in the city it will be only a matter of hours before it falls," I whispered and Happy gave me a confused look.

"How would you manage that?" He asked and I bit my lip.

"I just need you to trust me," I said and he shook his head.

"You know that won't fly, they're going to want to hear a plan," He said and I sighed heavily, my mind racing a mile a minute.

"Look, I can't tell you how right now, but I can tell you that I _will_ get that gate open for you guys-" I froze when the doors swung open, Happy swooping behind me. Sting strolled in, armed guards on either side of him, Lector floating at his shoulder. He shook his head.

"Just when I was starting to believe I had you back. Ah well, it's not often the royals actually love each other. However, we can't have you running off and helping the city be over run. We have allies on the way. They'll be here in a month to destroy the rebellion. Of course they wouldn't help if there was nothing left to help, so I'm afraid we can't let you win," Sting shook his head, sighing at me. I had frozen, feeling like a 15 year old again under my father's wrathful gaze. "You belong to _me_ ," He said and any of the fire I had had in my body minutes ago was gone, Lucifer being shattered, Lucy taking the reigns. Happy curled his lips back and flattened his ears to his head.

"She doesn't belong to you! Lucifer is her own person! The only thing she belongs to is _**Fairy Tail!**_ " Happy hissed. My chest fluttered at his words. Lucifer belonged to Fairy Tail, but the question was….where is she?

" _Fairy Tail_ is about to be obliterated! I will finish the job of my previous Master and wipe the from existence damn it!" Sting yelled, taking a step forward and holding his fist up. "I will hunt down every fairy there is! Every generation! I will erase the very idea of them from any and all records! Anyone who belongs to Fairy Tail will be _slaughtered,_ just like Sabertooth was!" He snarled, fangs getting bigger as his temper rose. My breathing deepened, emotions swirling inside of me. Should I fear him? Bow down and submit to appease his anger and make it through another day? Should I curl up in a corner and spit and scratch to piss him off more? Should I give into my coldness and go back in time? Despite everything, I still had memories that I cherished of our time together. He hadn't always been like this. He had been funny, charming, sometimes even sweet, before Yukino died.

"Fairy Tail is stronger than you! Just one of our mages could take you down!" Happy spat, I was faintly aware that he was clinging to me tightly, his claws digging into my shoulder. Sting took another step forward.

"I fear no Fairies, I broke their wings when I killed the dragon. Your little flies have lost your voice, the man who rallied you together. And I will obliterate any thoughts you have of taking his mate back. She's no longer his," I took a step back as he continued to advance, a crazed look in his eyes, salivating dripping from his teeth. That's when it clicked, the sight of Sting looking at my like I was nothing but gold for his hoard. Lucifer kicked and punched, sealing Lucille and Lucy into their cage.

I lifted my chin, meeting Sting's gaze.

"I belong to no one. Salamander has held my heart since I held him in the dungeons as a child. Sting. I am not Yukino," I said firmly and Sting looked like he had been slapped, shock on his face before pure rage twisted his face.

"No. You're not. But if Salamander can kill my mate...then I'll take his mate, and fuck her over his grave so that he rolls in it," He snarled and I made my move, shoving my hands forward quickly, grabbing him out of nowhere and using his surprise to throw him to the side. There was nothing he could take from me. And if I didn't escape, I'd piss him off until he killed me.

"Happy!" I said and I felt a tail wrap around my waist, lifting me off the ground. He swung us around, speeding towards the window. Once we were air borne we'd most likely be safe. Just from having seen them in battle before and watching them in their day to day lives I knew Happy was way more agile, faster and better at maneuvering. That and I knew I weighed less than what Salamander would weigh. We were out the room, on the balcony and getting higher.

I let out a yelp as claws dug into my ankle, looking down as we were stopped. Sting was in full dragon force, his claws drawing blood from my leg. He let out a yell, tugging us down and forcing both Happy and I down to the ground. The air left my body but I scrambled anyway, refusing to get up.

"Break the fleabags wings!" Sting roared and guards rushed forward, pinning Happy down. I felt a foot on my back, forcing me back to the ground. I gasped, looking up in horror as Happy struggled, being held tightly, trying to withdraw his wings as fast as he could. He wasn't fast enough. Armoured hands gripped them, forcing them down in the middle. Happy let out a shriek of agony, writhing in their grasp before he was dropped onto the ground, landing with a painful 'thud' and a sob. There was a hand in my hair and I hissed, being yanked up and spun. Sting was in my face, growling.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Lucy." He snarled, his grip unrelenting even as I scratched at his skin, digging my nails in and drawing blood. Fury welled up inside of me, rage for Juvia, for Salamander, for Fairy Tail. I puckered my lips, jerking the few centimeters I could before spitting in his face. Sting reared back, letting out a roar that sounded like a human's rage, not quite animalistic. I smirked at him.

"Fairies don't bow before an extinct species, Sabertooth scum," I sneered and for a moment I saw death in his eyes. He lunged and I held my breath. If this was how I'd go down then so be it. Let it be bloody. But, he didn't kill me.

Agony washed over me, liquid fire running through my veins. A scream ripped through my lungs, sounding inhuman, like a soul that had been in hell for countless centuries and had finally been chosen by the devil to be his own personal play thing.

Sting's teeth sunk deeper into my neck, exactly where Salamanders mark was. My vision was spotty, another scream ripping from my body. The torture from Sabertooth was nothing like this. Another wave of what felt like muscle melting venom passed through me and my body moved on it's own accord, thrashing under Sting. Thoughts were fuzzy, but one thing that stood out, even as I started to slip away, was the fact he was marking me as his own, over Salamanders mark. He wasn't killing me, he gloating over the fact he was stronger. He was gloating over the lives he took. And all I could think as I slipped into unconsciousness, was that it pissed me off.

* * *

 **A/N**

Woah. Bet you guys thought I died. Well, I did not. And I'm here to finish the story. For real this time. I don't want to go into detail but I've been extraordinarily busy and dealing with a lot of stuff, but I plan on finishing this within the next two weeks. I will be posting this story on AO3, as I've made an account on there. I'll be slowly shifting everything onto that sight, so if you would like to follow me or see anything I've posted there here's a link /users/DevilsgotStories/works I've posted more voltron there than I have Fairy Tail, but new stories will be posted there before here.

Thank you to everyone who left comments in my absence! One of the reasons that did attribute to my absence was the fact I broke my laptop but I got your messages on mobile! Also, to that person who said they liked my work but it went to shit as soon as Natsu and Juvia died, dude chill out. I'm sorry your feelings got hurt but if you think insulting me will make me do what you want you're wrong. You said you liked my story up until Natsu died? Maybe have some faith that I know how to write an ending that will please your royal ass. I was able to keep you hooked for this long, so I can't be that bad lol.

Also thanks to ManderNaner for your comment! You really made me smile and inspired me/ guilted me into getting my ass up and deciding to finally finish this. And my hands ARE healed of burns, thank you for your concern and your lovely comment


End file.
